Dreamscape: Age of Discovery
by Dion Mystique
Summary: In a dream is where they met—a benevolent collegian in search of a forgotten past; a gruff and cynical individual with a serious outlook on life; and a charming aristocrat with a talent for revenge. Three souls intertwined by a prophecy that transcends both fantasy and reality: resolve the anomalies within the timeline, and restore history to its purest form. Ezio, Desmond, OC.
1. Overture I

**Hello everyone, it's me, Dion :)! I regret to inform everyone that my account was hacked and all of my saved work was erased. I contacted FF about it, and they helped me out. Although I didn't get my work back, I came up with a great idea for Dreamscape: a total do-over! I became displeased with the inconsistency of my work, as well as the huge chuck on un-original plot. As an author, I want to give my readers something beyond that of the in-game experience, and thus I came up with a newer and fresher version of Dreamscape. Same title, same themes, same goals, etc.; however, the plot itself is now completely reformed and brand new. The only thing that will stay the same is Overture I, so, if you didn't read it before, here you go. If you did, you can just skip this part and go on to the first act.**

**Shout-out to my loyal commenters from previous renditions: **

**Lady Maestra**

**batistaprincess**

**khacfanatic**

**YaraThor**

**7Nexus21**

**You guys are awesome, and your words have inspired me to make this story as awesome as possible. No more do-overs, this is it. I apologize for the inconsistency, and I promise not to repeat this in the near future. As an artist, my work is never perfect, but I have reached a level of satisfaction with this rendition. So, without further delay, let the show begin :)!**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**

* * *

**::: Overture I :::**

[insert music: "The Overture (Extended)" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Time: the inevitable progression into the future, with the passing of present events into the past.

An element predating the ages, eternal, antediluvian; a cruel dependent, whose legacy evolved from the works of the survivors of its many trials and tribulations. Humanity observed time in, what some called, the "black and white" perspective. A one-sided view of history, dubbed "irrefutable" by modern chronologists.

It was common knowledge that the major concepts of time – the past, the present, the future, and eternity – were absolute and, although the workings of humankind fashioned the events of time, could not and would not meet an end. Hence, the ancient and famed saying, _"time waits for no man,"_ for time never deviated or changed and was unceasing.

The world, as we knew it, evolved with the experiences of humankind. Fortune lied amid some events; others, insurmountable tragedy and hardship. Due to the shame accumulated from the latter, many people, aside from modern conservatives, grew to abhor their own background and the history associated with it.

Bloodstained crusades, cruel instruments of progression that brought both gain and ruin to the world. Revolutions and revolts, violent uprisings that destroyed homes, yet gave rise to nations all across the globe. Civil movements, protests and assemblies that saw the rise of international freedom, but at a greater cost than the people had originally anticipated.

So much suffering. So much loss. So little gained.

Throughout the ages, three bodies existed among the people: the Civilians, the Assassins, and the Templars; the latter two were furtive and buried in mystery, and were at constant conflict with one another. The Assassins fought in the darkness to protect the light. The Templars ... they fought for nothing but world conquest and global domination.

With time, the war between the Assassins and the Templars took a turn for the worst: the latter's influence became absolute; war, fabrication and politics tore the world asunder. Many died. Some survived. But, the deaths ... unfortunately ... outweighed the former.

However, this war was different from those documented in textbooks, including those created by history's greatest literary masters. This war was beyond our imagination ... beyond our comprehension.

And, it was about to reach its climax. ...

[insert music ends]

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**Sequence I**_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**


	2. Sequence I: Act I

**::: Act I :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: ? :::**

Perpetual darkness as far as the eye could see.

He fell asleep hours ago and drifted into an abyss of nothingness, where his only friend was an eerie whispering wind. Mocking him every second was the ticking of an active long-case clock, a sound that echoed within the abysmal darkness.

_"What is this place,"_ he wondered. _"where am I?"_

He was afloat, carried by an amorphous cloud of air. It was so lonely there. In his heart, it felt like he would never wake up; a soul doomed to wander the darkness ... for all eternity.

A cold wind brushed against his body. _"A sensation,"_ he gaped, placing his hand against his cheek. _"Why? Isn't this a dream?"_

**_Decide the destiny..._**

He turned in a startle, having heard a mysterious voice. _"What was that"_, he worried, calling into the darkness. _"Who's there? Is somebody else here with me? ... Hello...? Anybody...?"_

Suddenly, the haunting mechanical tick in the background sped up. It ticked faster and faster, became louder and louder. ... He covered his ears, his hearing bothered by the intensifying sound. He grunted. He moaned. He screamed. ... His scream, however, caused an unusual reaction from the environment:

The abyss of darkness cracked, exposing streams of golden light, giving life to the once dead atmosphere. The darkness shattered, completely, and became a realm appearing like that of an abandoned city. He uncovered his ears, opened his eyes, and saw himself in a rather curious place. ...

_"Oh, my goodness,"_ he marveled, perplexed and bewildered. _"This place ... Jesus! ... Just where the hell am I...?"_

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: ? :::**

In whereabouts unknown, another had a similar experience. ...

A young man found himself standing before a set of crystalline double doors, rich with mysterious golden energy. The double doors also contained handles of the finest gold. It was an entrancing sight, but something about the doors kept the young man at bay.

_"Com'è curioso (How curious)",_ the young man wondered, speaking in his native language. _"Queste porte, da dove vengono? (These doors, where did they come from?)"_

**_Open the doorway..._**

The young man looked around, apprehensive and cautious. _"Che sogno strano (What a peculiar dream)"_, he scratched his head, returning his attention to the mysterious double doors. _"ma queste porte ... Mi chiedo ... (but these doors ... I wonder ...)"_

Curiosity overflowing, the young man grabbed hold of the door handles, and turned them. ... He opened the doors, and stepped through them, into an area beyond that spontaneously appeared out of nowhere. The double doors closed behind him, on their own, and then disappeared.

The young man turned around, startled and confused, his entrance nowhere in sight. _"Andato (Gone)"_, he turned back around, and observed the familiar area that surrounded him. _"Aspetta, è questo ... il Oltrarno distretto? (Wait, is this ... the Oltrarno district?)"_

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: ? :::**

Elsewhere, a third player entered the game of mysteries. ...

He huffed sporadically, wandering through a labyrinth of glowing stone walls that seemed never-ending. Impatience rode his shoulders like a foul muffler. He had no idea where he was, or how he ended up there to begin with. Still, he walked ... he wanted to find a way out. A door to freedom.

He came to a halt, his feet tiring out. _"How long have I been here?"_ he sighed gruffly. _"If I knew I'd be aimlessly wandering around in my sleep, I wouldn't have closed my eyes to begin with. Talk about a weird case of déjà vu..."_

_"Excuse me, mister"_, a child called from his rear.

He turned and saw a Nubian boy, wearing a white shirt with blue overalls and black denim boots. Curly locks and eyes of a different color; a blue eye on the right and a green eye on the left. The boy also held a brown teddy bear with green corduroy overalls in his arms. He approached the boy and knelt before him.

_"Hey there, tiger"_, he petted the boy's head. _"You lost?"_

_"I can't find my way out."_

_"You and me both, tiger."_

_"Can I stay with you, mister?"_

_"Sure, tiger. I'm a sucker for the little ones."_

The boy hopped with delight,_ "Yay! Thank you, mister!"_

_"No problem, tiger", _he smiled.

**_Show the way..._**

A resonant voice spoke from the Labyrinth, gentle yet cryptic.

The boy watched him, confused, yet somewhat humored. _"Are you okay, mister"_, the boy enquired. _"did you hear something?"_

_"No"_, he looked to the boy with a smile. _"C'mon, tiger. I'm going to get you out of here. This is no place for a little one."_

_"Okay, mister."_

He led the boy through the long labyrinth, finding new pathways around every corner. After walking for a few minutes, he managed to find the midpoint, which contained a mysterious crystal daïs. Lain on top of the daïs was a crystal cogwheel, rich with the same golden energy that flowed through the labyrinth walls.

_"Wow"_, the boy fascinated. _"it's so pretty! Can we have it, mister?"_

_"It's not ours to have,"_ he replied.

The boy pouted,_ "... But, I want it."_

_"Well, it's not mine, so I can't just hand it over to you. Besides, you never know – it might be dangerous."_

_"Oh, okay. ..."_

[insert music: "Paradox" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

Suddenly, the golden energy from the surrounding walls deviated, creating glyphs that predicted several future events. He looked all around him, wondering what the glyphs meant. The Nubian boy then jerked away and made a quick escape.

He turned and worriedly called to the boy, _"Wait! Come back, kid!"_

However, before he could chase after the boy, both the cogwheel and the daïs released a blinding flash of golden light. He covered his eyes to avoid losing his eyesight. ... Then, after several moments had passed, the light weakened and allowed him to open his eyes.

What he saw lit him with amazement, _"Whoa! Where am I...?"_

Before him was the very same city, where the former two found themselves in the end. He was in a district separate from the others, located to the northeast. The first, in the northwestern district. The second, in the southern district.

The first and the third appeared lost. The second, however, seemed as if he knew where he was going. ... The atmosphere was blurry and hazed, and everything felt real. Yes. They wandered a tangible dreamscape, one that was lonely and devoid of life.

Suddenly, a compacted golden light shined in the air above the city's midpoint. The light whistled and glistened like a melodic star, attracting the dreamers' attention to its whereabouts.

_"What is that?"_ the first wondered.

_"Incredibile! (Incredible!)",_ the second awed.

_"More eerie lights,"_ the third huffed. _"the story of my life."_

**_Follow the light._**

**_It is your destiny._**

It spoke to them once again, a voice shrouded in mystery and obscurity. They listened to the voice, just like before, and followed the golden light in the sky.

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: ? :::**

Having wandered the dreamscape for several minutes, the three dreamers met at a mansion in the centermost district.

[insert music fades out]

"Ah, ciao a tutti (Oh, hello everyone)", the second greeted.

The third waved, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Strange as hell," the first replied.

"No kidding."

"Ah, you two, eh, speak the Inglese (English)", the second smiled.

The first blushed, "Parlo un po Italiano (I speak a little Italian)."

The third felt awkward and remained silent. "I learned it from one of my friends," the first explained. "My bud is biracial and speaks three different languages, so, I was lucky enough to snag a few helpful phrases along the way."

The third grinned, "Must be nice."

"Yeah, but on to other things," the first gazed at the light above the mansion next to them. "What the heck is that light up there?"

"Sí, (Yes,) it shines above mia casa (my house)", the second smiled.

"Whoa", the third marveled. "Nice place, man."

"Grazie (Thank you). Still, I agree with, er ..."

"**_Michael Cruise_**," the first interjected. "You can call me 'Mike'."

"Piacere, Michele. (A pleasure, Michael.)"

"**_Desmond Miles_**," the third extended. "My bros call me 'Des'."

The second bowed to his acquaintances, _"_**_Ezio Auditore da Firenze_**_. È un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, amici. _(**_Eagle Arbiter of Florence_**. _It's a pleasure to meet you, my friends.)"_

Suddenly, the light in the sky descended, its golden brilliance illuminating the area by the second. When the light reached the sky-lit center of Ezio's mansion, the dreamers looked forward and saw a woman, donning swaddling robes and lustrous golden accessories, her hands splayed to the sky. The light landed in her hands, which she then cupped before her bosom. The woman lowered her head and revealed a youthful face, raven locks, blue eyes, and a golden circlet.

_"Greetings, chosen ones,"_ the woman smiled.

Michael awed at her beauty, "Oh, my ... Who are you?"

_"In the ancient days, when my people coexisted with humans, I had many names. However, the one I heard the most ... was _**_Diana_**_."_

"Diana. ... That's a beautiful name."

_"I thank you, young Michael. Please. Come closer, all of you."_

The dreamers approached the beautiful Diana. _"Mi scusi, signorina (Excuse me, miss)"_, Ezio enquired. _"I do not wish to show, er, the rudeness, but ... were you the one who did this? To Firenze, hm?"_

_"This is not your home in your time, young Ezio,"_ Diana replied with a smile. _"What you see before you is an illusion of a world on the brink of destruction."_

_"Destruction?"_ Ezio panicked.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled and lightning cracked, the sky flashing with an eerie ebony glow. The dreamers turned and saw the dreamscape being crystalized in the thickest and most beautiful diamond coating. ... The crystallization spanned the entire city and beyond, eventually covering the entire planet.

Afterwards, the dreamers noticed another peculiar change:

Crystal snowflakes, shaped like cogwheels, snowing from the sky with the gentlest rhythm. Diana walked past the dreamers, whom she referred to as "the chosen ones," and stood at the mansion gates.

[insert music: "The Void Beyond" composed by Suzuki Mitsuo with vocals by ORIGA]

_"Come"_, she led. _"We have much to discuss."_

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio followed the mysterious Diana. They were clueless, nervous, and silent; Diana, however, appeared calm and collected. The three dreamers feared what they might learn. In the moments to come, Diana's words would convey the wisdom of an antediluvian civilization.

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene V ::: (Transitional)**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: ? :::**

They followed the mysterious Diana, observed the crystallized scenery, felt the chilling breeze – a wind colder than a kiss of death. The light in her hand then took form:

The light became a crystalline cogwheel filled with golden energy, similar to the one Desmond saw in the labyrinth. _"History is in a critical state,"_ Diana explained. _"What my people and you humans once considered 'reality', all of it was unlawfully corrupted."_

"Corrupted?" Desmond wondered.

_"Yes, young Desmond, corrupted ... But, not beyond repair."_

Michael observed the atmosphere. "I'm guessing this is what she means," he deduced. "a world, with a corrupted history."

_"Yes, young Michael. What you see before you is Florence, Italy, in the time of young Ezio, minutes before _**_the Great Ruin_**_."_

"What is this 'ruin' you speak of?" Ezio enquired.

_"When time can no longer sustain the imbalance, the land of crystal before you will shatter and collapse, giving birth to a realm of death. An amorphous black with sprites like those falling from the sky, only crimson, like the blood of man. My people called this realm _**_'the Ethereal Paradox'_**_, a ghostly hell, where neither time nor life can exist. All those cast there will drift through limbo, for all eternity, never seeing light beyond the glowing crimson _**_Relics_**_."_

Diana came to a halt, and her followers did the same. _"What I hold in my hands,"_ she turned and displayed the crystal cogwheel. _"this, a beautiful fragment of time immemorial, current, and forthcoming – the Relic. Some are small, others are big, but all hold equal value in restoring _**_the Timeline_**_. The Relic I hold in my hands, it represents the age of my people, who attempted to thwart these events upon word and wisdom of our leader, _**_the Oracle_**_."_

Diana turned and faced the east with woeful expression. _"The Oracle, died in the process,"_ Diana continued. _"As time worsened, so did her illness, which came about years before the first Ruin. After her body was laid to rest, you humans feared the end, especially when _**_the Death God_**_ appeared."_

"D-death–", Michael stuttered with fright. "Christ, that's one creepy title. Sends chills up my spine just thinking about it. ..."

_"He is, no doubt, a dreadful one, for his anguish would bring about the end of everything – the Ethereal Paradox."_

"So, let me get this straight," Desmond analyzed. "This 'Death God-guy' wants to destroy time, space, and everything else. Okay. Sounds like your archetypical genocidal super-villain, but what's the point? And, I heard you say something about 'his anguish'. ... What's the guy even grieving about in the first place?"

"I also wish to know this," Ezio seconded.

"Ditto on that one," Michael agreed with Ezio.

Diana faced everyone and explained, _"In the times before the Oracle and her people, the Precursors, the Death God was the absolute power. The Precursors rose against the Death God and sealed him away, using technology that my people learned from the Oracle. The Precursors ruled our world, our _**_Eden_**_, until the very last one passed on into the afterlife. During the twilight age of the Precursors, however, those who wished to overthrow the Precursors unlawfully broke the Death God's seal; humans who sought freedom, who wanted to rule Eden. The Oracle told us the danger that lied within human sovereignty. For many years, my people attempted to coexist with you humans, much to no avail. ..."_

Michael held his heart with shock, "Humans did this? Why?"

[insert music fades out]

_"In the eyes of the covetous, sacrifice is nothing compared to the nectar of ambition. These humans called themselves 'crusaders', held campaigns against the Precursors and then against my people. We tried reasoning with humans, we even tried silencing them, but the Death God's influence was stronger than my people had originally anticipated. Our words could no longer reach them."_

The Relic in Diana's hands glimmered with sorrow. _"This Relic, it is very special,"_ she declared. _"It also represents our tears, before _**_the Cold_**_ froze the land. Hence, its name: _**_'Lamentation'_**_. In the times before the Ruin, my people made one last move. ..."_

The dreamers paid attention to Diana. _"... We activated a machine called _**_the Oracle Engine_**_,"_ she continued. _"The engine saw the words of the Oracle: two humans and two of each animal species, their preservation was immediately secured. The Oracle Engine also awakened hidden potential within the two humans, which brought about what the humans of the modern age call _**_'the Big Bang'_**_."_

A cold wind brushed the city, as Diana continued. "_When the Oracle Engine had finally deactivated,"_ she closed her eyes, amid an atmospheric deviation. _"this earth, _**_New Eden_**_, was born, as were the other planets of the current Solar System."_

[insert music: "Saltwater (Thrill-seekers Ambient Mix) composed by Chicane]

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio beheld Diana's deviation:

A wonderland of life, beauty, and vegetation. An age of peace, innocence, curiosity and discovery. Diana led them deeper into the illusion, where they came about a clearing inhabited by a man, a woman, and several wild creatures. It was like a scene from a bibliographic film or an excerpt from a fictional masterpiece.

_"They forgot who they were,"_ Diana explained. _"This world, __New Eden_ _– they believe it as the first of its kind. In truth, it was a smaller form of the original Eden, remade by the Oracle Engine. Their memories were lost in the process. The humans of the modern age call them **'Adam and Eve'**, yet these names ... They were fabrications of the Death God's minions."_

The dreamers then saw the real story of Eve and the Serpent. _"The act which you see before you revived our former battles,"_ Diana explained, as Eve pulled a golden Apple from the Tree of Life. _"_**_The Apple_**_ that you see is our technology, reformed in the new world. When the Apple turned to metal in her hands, the Death God, in his serpent form, seized the Apple and escaped into the wilderness. Shortly after this, a great storm came. ..."_

Finally, the dreamers saw the storm alleged as God's wrath. _"... A storm that chased them away,"_ Diana continued. _"for, they knew not what it was. This, however, was an act of the Death God. The peace that my people wanted, gone, and there was nothing we could do to prevent it ... for, we had long since departed from this life."_

Diana then led the dreamers deeper into the illusion, where she would reveal more wonders and secrets to them.

[insert music fades out]

**::: End of Act I :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch I :::**

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio stand in this lining amidst a sea of darkness. Each holds a sphere of golden light in their right hand, which ascends from their palm and pierces the skies. The spheres open a pathway for the sunlight to bathe the land with its brilliance, as the scene shows a picturesque and epic displaying of the season's main cast members. As this occurs, an epic ensemble of violins combined with a piano solo provide ambience to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**On to Act II. [Hope you're enjoying it so far :).]**


	3. Sequence I: Act II

**::: Act II :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: ? :::**

"We're the only ones who can stop this?"

_"Yes, young Michael. It is an excerpt from _**_the Prophecy_**_, forecast and written by the Oracle sometime before her passing."_

"Gees", Desmond folded his arms. "This gets more and more complicated by the second."

"Infatti, lo fa (Indeed, it does)", Ezio agreed.

They followed her, the mysterious Diana who led them to a remote area of the illusion. A sunlit clearing amidst a jungle rich with flora and fauna; a beautiful waterfall channeled to a crystalline blue, bound for waters unknown. Diana stopped to admire the glorious sight. The dreamers halted at her side, awed by their surroundings yet curious about Diana's secrets.

_"As the Prophecy states,"_ Diana explained. _"_**_the Gate_**_ will unveil the hidden doors of reality. _**_The Key_**_, fated to become one with the Gate, will unlock _**_the Doorways_**_ and open a path for _**_the Median_**_. Finally, the Median will resolve _**_the Riddles_**_ on _**_the Platform_**_ in the center of _**_the Redux Steppe_**_, deciding the fate of history. This process will happen in succession, until the Timeline is properly restored to its truest and purest form."_

Desmond snickered, "That sounds simple enough."

_"Do not be fooled, young Desmond. Privileges like ease and simplicity will be rare in these times. The Relics are variables; the one chosen by the Median will fashion the fate of history. During the resolution process, the Median will need two Relics. It will be a challenge to find them. Countless trials will stand in your way, as well as your enemies – the Death God's minions – who will do everything in their power to ruin you and fulfill their mission."_

"Signorina", Ezio stepped forward and enquired. "Forgive my curiosities but, er, could you please tell us more about these 'minions'?"

_"They are humans, young Ezio,"_ Diana turned to Ezio with solemn mien. _"humans who craved power and found it; however, to acquire such gifts, one must make the ultimate sacrifice. ..."_

"Which would be, signorina?"

_"... To give up one's soul,"_ Diana's response silenced the dreamers.

The illusion deviated, once again:

[insert music: "Precious Stone (Extended)" composed by Arcana]

The dreamers found themselves standing in the center of an eerie ceremonial chamber. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps drew their attention the chamber door. ... Priests in hooded black robes, walking slowly across a black satin rug. The dreamers watched as the priests stopped before an altar on the opposite side of the room.

_"If one wishes to acquire the powers of death,"_ Diana turned to the dreamers and explained. _"one must sacrifice his or her soul to the Death God. In order to do this ..."_

The minions drew jagged daggers from their robes, held them underhanded in both hands ... _and stabbed a hole in their chests!_

Michael, Desmond and Ezio were shocked! ...

_"... one must surrender their own life force,"_ Diana continued, as a dark crimson painted the chamber floor, the priests falling dead in a pool of their own blood. _"After one completes the sacrifice, one's corpse will reanimate and draw new life."_

As Diana said, an ebony draft seeped from the altar before the fallen priests, and entered the corpses through their spiritual gateways – the ears, the eyes, and the mouth. Once inside, the ebony draft found and entered both the heart and the brain, restarting them in the process. Their wounds regenerated rapidly, but left an ugly hole shaped like an empty eye socket in the center of their chests.

_"They are then made immortal,"_ Diana continued_. "Demons spawned from the Death God's darkness. Hence, the name: _**_'Devilspawn'_**_."_

Michael shuddered with fear, "D-devil ... spawn? Jesus ..."

"... This is creepy as hell," Desmond interjected.

"Why would they do something so," Ezio wondered, crept by the illusion's current events. "something so ... impractical and reckless? This does not make the sense at all. It ... it frightens me ..."

Michael eased Ezio with a calm voice, "It's just an illusion, kid, just an illusion. But you're not alone ... I'm just as terrified as you are."

"Same here," Desmond seconded.

_"Devilspawn are not the strongest of the Death God's forces,"_ Diana explained, as her illusion deviated once again. _"There is one more powerful than the others. An unbelievably dominant being, who commands the lesser Devilspawn; a soul whose only purpose is to usher forth the doomed end of days."_

The new deviation revisited the frozen Florence, Italy, but this version was at the end of the Cold. Buildings and structures, everything, gone. ... Only a vast crystal wasteland and a haunting snowfall of crystal cogwheels. A lone stranger shrouded in darkness stood in the midst of the crystal wasteland, donning black robes that rode the brushing currents. Wings of a raven were upon the stranger's back, and an ebony glow was in the stranger's eyes. Dark and gloomy skin, imbued with death's essence.

_"This being is called _**_'the Devilkin'_**_", Diana explained, as the aforementioned being gazed upon the land with lonely expression. "Unlike the many Devilspawn it commands, the Devilkin is born within the heart of a human, without need of sacrifice or ritual. The Devilkin is periodically chosen from birth every 777, 000, 000 years, to act as a vessel for the Death God, to carry out his ambitions ... whether they want to or not. It is no doubt a cruel fate for any man."_

Michael stepped forward and stood at Diana's side. "That's the most terrible thing I," he stuttered sympathetically. "How could they live with themselves, knowing such a fate rests on their shoulders?"

"Yeah", Desmond agreed. "Seems pretty damn unfair, having something forced on you like that. It's just not right."

"Infatti, amico mio (Indeed, my friend)", Ezio concurred, before fixing his attention on the Devilkin in the distance. "This Devilkin, it seems so, how you say, 'lonely'."

_"Silence and insanity are the Devilkin's companions,"_ Diana turned to the dreamers and continued. _"Its heart, however, is an empty shell that once housed many illusions ... illusions it wished to hold on to, to keep close, but failed in its attempt to do so. Hence, its constant mood swings and brutal savageness; an enigma of emotion, power, and carnage untamed ... unrestricted. Should you cross the Devilkin, your meeting would more than likely lead to conflict."_

Michael's eyes widened with apprehension, "Conflict, as in fight that – whatever it is? How is that even possible, fighting and surviving against something that ... tosses death around on a string?"

"Exactly", Desmond agreed.

"No offense, signorina", Ezio politely concurred. "but I must agree with our friends here – it would be too much, signorina, even for the strongest man. How could we stand a chance against un monstro (a monster) like this Devilkin?"

[insert music fades out]

_"Your gifts,"_ Diana replied with a smile. _"which I will now unlock for you, my young comrades."_

Diana held the Lamentation Relic to the sky, and ushered forth the first miracle foretold in the Oracle's Prophecy:

The Lamentation Relic rose from Diana's cupped hands, and shot to the skies above ... where it trisected and became three separate orbs of golden light. Michael, Desmond, and Ezio looked on, awed and amazed, beholding the grand descendance of their destiny. Diana guided the orbs before the dreamers with the flow of her hands, which she rested before her bosom. With a proud smile planted from cheek to cheek, Diana presented the dreamers with their designated roles in the Oracle's Prophecy.

_"Young Ezio,"_ Diana started, drawing his attention to the leftmost orb, which rested before Ezio's chest. _"you are the Key, _**_the Embodiment of the Past_**_, who will open the Doorways and keep company with the Median throughout his journeys in your era. Your power is an offensive combination of superhuman speed and agility; abilities that far surpass your natural talents as an ordinary man."_

The golden orb merged with Ezio's chest, finding a home in his heart. "Bontà graziosa (Goodness gracious)", he scratched his head, blushing yet excited, as a golden glow cascaded his body. "your compliments are, how you say, 'flattering'. Yes?"

Michael teased with a giggle, "When is this kid NOT cute?"

"Can't help it if he's a charmer," Desmond egged on.

"Basta (Enough)", Ezio's face turned red. "It is embarrassing, no?"

Ezio's charming character tickled his male comrades. _"Young Desmond,"_ Diana continued, drawing his attention to the centermost orb, which rested before Desmond's chest. _"you are the Gate, _**_the Embodiment of the Present_**_, who will guide the others and unveil the many secrets hidden within your journeys. Your power is the ability to warp and bend space-time at will."_

The golden orb merged with Desmond's chest, finding a home in his heart. "Whoa", he marveled, as a golden glow cascaded his entire body. "this is trippy, but I think I like it."

Desmond's witty personality tickled Michael and Ezio. _"Last, but not least, young Michael,"_ Diana concluded, drawing his attention to the rightmost orb. _"you are the Median, _**_the Embodiment of the Future_**_, who will resolve the Riddles of Time, staged on the Platform in the heart of the Redux Steppe. Your power is a defensive combination of superhuman fortitude and spiritual augmentation; abilities that will collaborate well with your former training in the art of fighting."_

"Oh, my", Michael fascinated. "this should prove interesting."

Desmond teased Michael with a smirk, "Oh-ho! So that pretty face comes with a punch after all, huh?"

"Oh, Desmond", Ezio innocently defended. "only a fool would judge a book by its cover. I am more than sure; Michele can handle himself in a fair fight, no?"

"Wushu champion seven years in a row," Michael blushed, placing his hands behind his back. "Talk about 'the shoe on the other foot'. ... Now, _I'm_ the one blushing over here."

[insert music: "Dust to Dust (L Rello R&B Remix) originally composed by Hamauzu Masashi and edited by L Rello Beats]

Diana stepped forward, hands cupped before her bosom. "My young comrades," she began with a proud smile. "your eyes are now open to the pages of destiny. Throughout your journeys, Desmond, Ezio, Michael, you will face many trials. Confront countless souls who will stand in your way, as well as unite with many who share your goals. Within your journeys, three **_Hearts_** will act as your guardians; those bond to you by love and fate. Listen to the light within, and it will guide you to them."

"Hearts?" Michael wondered. "Guardians, bond by love and fate?"

"Spielberg, eat your heart out," Desmond joked.

Ezio enquired to Desmond, "Spielberg?"

"Long story," Desmond and Michael harmonized.

"Ah, I see," Ezio scratched his head, before Diana's frame gave off an intensifying golden light.

The light became brighter and brighter, forcing the chosen trio's arms before their eyes. "Diana", Michael called. "what's happening?"

_"I have completed my mission,"_ Diana replied, her illusion fading with the intensifying light. _"and now, my spirit must return to the heavens, where I will watch over you with my people."_

Ezio called, "Signorina!"

"Diana, please, don't go," Desmond grunted, closing his eyes. "There's so much we want to ask you ... So much left unanswered. ... Don't leave us hanging like this!"

_"Forgive me, everyone. I haven't a choice in the matter. ... I must part from you, regardless. ... In spite of this, you need not fear, for I will never truly be gone. My people, the Oracle, the Precursors and me – we will always be at your side. Our hopes and dreams, our legacy, all have been made one with your hearts. Resting within you three is the knowledge and abilities of those that came before: _**_the First Civilization_**_. ... Please, I humbly beg of you ..."_

The chosen trio could slightly see beyond the light. _"... Please, for the sake all those alive and passed on"_, Diana pled, tears trailing from her eyes. _"never give up. Succeed where we failed, and stop the Death God's tyranny. Desmond, Ezio, Michael, I bid you farewell in the flesh. However, in spirit. ... I will fight at your side. Love and good fortune to you all, my young comrades. ..."_

Diana's light consumed everything, until nothing was left, except for a pure golden tint. ... The light then faded, and everything returned to a cold and empty abyss of darkness. ...

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: ?: 19 September, 2012 :::**

In the year 2012, Michael awoke from slumber in his bedroom. ...

He rolled over in bed, to the frantic buzzing of the alarm clock on his iPhone5. Despite being a bit drowsy after his eventful dream, Michael rose from his bed and remade it, before heading to his dresser mirror. ... He placed his hands on the mirror, and observed himself for a few short moments.

_"Jesus, what was all that,"_ he contemplated, before eyeing his video game collection lain on the far right of his dresser. _"me, having dreams about people that aren't even real? I'm surprised. ... I haven't had an overactive imagination since I was ..."_

Michael trailed off, disheartened. _"... I wish,"_ a tear fell from his right eye, as he picked up his copy of Assassin's Creed II. _"I wish I could remember ... But, I can't."_

He trailed the game's cover art with his right forefinger. _"I lost all of my childhood memories,"_ he recalled. _"at least, that's what Mama and Papa said to me, back when I awoke in bed ... the day before we left 'that place in the country'."_

Michael returned the copy back to its rightful place, at the top of his video game collection. _"I had better get ready for work,"_ he said, setting off for his bathroom. _"Got a long day ahead of me. Wouldn't want to be late on the busiest day of the year. ..."_

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: ?: 20 September, 2012 :::**

Elsewhere in the world, Desmond readied himself for the long day ahead, by taking an early morning shower. ...

Desmond stepped into the running shower, towel in hand, closing the glass door behind him. He lathered his towel, steam quickly building up, warm water dripping down his toned physique. ... As he cleansed himself under the running shower jets, Desmond took the time to contemplate his dreams.

_"I can't believe how trippy that dream was,"_ he reflected._ "Shiny lights, destiny, Diana, Michael and Ezio. It felt so real, but ..."_

Desmond then paused for a second, soap dripping from his frame, channeling the drainage by the second. _"... But, there's just no way something like that could,"_ he shook the idea from his head, and continued bathing. _"Aw, what am I worried about? Aside from 'technological OMGs' like the Animus, stuff like just that doesn't happen in the real world."_

Suddenly, an image of Michael's smiling face inexplicably crossed his mind. _"That guy with the dreads,"_ Desmond wondered. _"I recognize his face, but from where exactly? ... The Animus really fucked with my head; so much that, I'm starting to think that maybe ... that maybe I ... I might have..."_

Desmond pressed his hands against the wall, silently angry and furious. _"Goddammit"_, he fumed. _"That bastard Vidic and those shitty-ass coats took her away, and I know it's because she stood up for me. Lucy ... because of me, you ..."_

His clutched his hands into fists, causing soap to trail down the shower wall. _"I hate this place,"_ Desmond opened his eyes, displaying a fierce and determined glare. _"I want out of here, and I'm taking Lucy with me. ... Anyone who gets in my way, they're dead!"_

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, in the distant past, Ezio properly dressed himself, after finishing a warm bath on a promising Christmas Eve morning. ...

His mind, however, still recalled the transpired events of his dream. ... Ezio remembered Michael and Desmond, two men from an era beyond his imagination; and Diana, a woman from an ancient civilization, who showed him marvels one could only dream about. A young man of logic, Ezio contemplated as he finished tying his long brown locks in a loose low ponytail with a red ribbon.

_"Desmond, Michele"_, he wondered, deep in thought. _"(Diana, una bella donna, come una giovane dea. Mai avrei potuto immaginare tali meraviglie, ma ...) (Diana, a beautiful woman, like a young goddess. Never could I have imagined such wonders, but ...)"_

Ezio walked to his window, opened his shutters, and saw the early morning sun peer over the Florentine horizon. _"... Ma, mi chiedo (... But, I wonder)"_, he placed his hands on his windowpane, and closed his eyes. _"le persone che ho incontrato, le cose che ho visto. Erano forse niente di più di un sogno? (the people I met, the things I saw. Were they nothing more than a dream?)"_

[insert music fades out]

"Ehi, Ezio (Hey, Eagle)", a young man called from outside.

Ezio looked down at the streets below, where he saw a familiar face waving to him with an artful grin. "**_Federico (Frederick)_**", he curiously wondered. "cosa stai facendo in strada a quest'ora? (what are you doing in the street at this hour?)"

"Come si dice, fratellino, 'il mattino ha l'oro in bocca'. (As they say, little brother, 'the early bird catches the worm'.)"

"Bella questa, saputello (Good one, smartass)", the brothers laughed.

"Ehi, Ezio, che ne dici di (Hey, Eagle, how about we)", Federico cleverly devised. "andare a fare una passeggiata per la città? (go for a walk around the city?)"

Ezio rubbed his empty stomach, "... Sono piuttosto affamato. Forse dopo la colazione. (... I'm pretty hungry. Maybe after breakfast.)"

"Rilassati (Relax)", Federico promised. "Conosco un buon posto che si apre in pochi minuti. Io ci comprerò qualcosa quando ci arriveremo. (I know a good place that opens in a few minutes. I will buy you something when we get there.)"

Ezio arched his eyebrow, suspicious. "Federico (Fredrick)", he leaned on his elbows. "Cosa stai tramando? (What are you up to?)"

"Niente. Basta passare il tempo con voi, prima che diventiamo troppo vecchio per fare qualsiasi cosa. (Nothing. Just spending time with my little brother, before we become too old to do anything.)"

"Sono sicura. (I'm sure.)"

Federico clasped his hands and pled innocently, "Ezio, dai, per favore? (Eagle, come on, please?)"

Ezio paused for a second to consider. "Bene, io vado (Fine, I'm going)", he approved, before laying down the rules. "ma, se si ottiene nei guai, è tutto su di voi. Mi tengo il mio nome dalla tua bocca. È chiaro? (but, if we get in trouble, it's all on you. Keep my name out of your mouth. Is that clear?)"

"Va bene (Okay)", Federico promised, before he extended a little brotherly encouragement. "ora, andiamo fratellino. Ho una giornata di divertimento in programma per noi. (now, let's go little brother. I have a fun day planned for us.)"

"Molto bene, sarò giù in un minuto ("Very well, I'll be down in a minute)", Ezio left his window to join his brother in the street.

* * *

**::: Scene V :::**

**::: ?: 19 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, Michael was just starting the morning shift at **_Minnie's_** – an outlet of a national dollar store chain, where he was locally famed as the store's leading cashier. ...

Having clocked-in on time, the drowsy Michael released a yawn that surprised even him. ... He could have sworn he slept exactly eight hours, before rising to start the day bright and early. Michael then paused for a second and thought, _"Maybe that dream really did take a lot out of me,"_ before his manager came to greet him.

"Good morning, sunshine", the female manager beamed.

Michael smiled back, "Good morning, **_Carolyn_**. ..."

He then released a huge yawn that surprised his manager. "Good lord," she giggled. "did you sleep well last night, Mike?"

"Somewhat. I slept eight hours – must be one of those days."

"Had a rough dream?"

"Honey, 'rough' isn't even the word. ..."

Michael yawned once again. "You should go get yourself an energy drink," Carolyn suggested. "We have a lot of stocking to do this morning, and David will be here at 12:30 PM. We need this store looking like the angels are singing _'Halleluiah!'_ before that asshole walks through those doors. You know how he is..."

Michael grinned, "Together?"

"On three," Carolyn counted. "One, two, and three."

Carolyn and Michael simultaneously chortled. "My store better be clean," they chortled once again, speaking with a nasally voice. "or I'm raising hell, AH-HACK!"

They laughed at how well they impersonated their GM, David Martell. "On that note, I need a PowerAde," Michael dismissed himself in laughter. "Oh, sweet Jesus! ... I needed that laugh."

When Michael arrived at the cooler at the back of the store, he opened the leftmost door and grabbed a cold blueberry PowerAde. Suddenly, as he began closing the door, he heard a strange sparkling sound emitting from behind the chilled Jell-O cups.

Michael turned around, apprehensive, "What the ... It can't be ..."

Curiosity got the best of Michael, leading him to push the Jell-O cups aside, and unveil an astonishing surprise. ...

Michael eyes widened with shock. "There's just no way," he gasped, his eyes lain upon a Relic on the center shelf, which he retrieved with his free left hand. "I don't believe this. So, my dream, it was ... Was all of it really ... ?"

[insert music: "The Story So Far" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

Unlike the Lamentation Relic, the one in Michael's hands carried an emerald aura that cascaded its crystalline interior. He was in awe for sure, but Michael was also fearful. ... Such a development meant only one thing – the grim truth:

His destiny as the Median – the prophesied Embodiment of the Future – wasn't just a dream. ... It was real.

"Jesus", he held his chest with shock. "This isn't happening. Somebody, anybody, please ... tell me this is a bad joke?"

Suddenly, the Relic's emerald aura grew many times brighter than it once was, lighting the entire store!

From the front office, Carolyn could see the emerald light spanning Minnie's interior, which enticed her through the door into the main area. ... Immediately, the unsustainable light forced Carolyn to cover her eyes. Then, she heard Michael's scream!

_"AAH!"_

Carolyn called, worried for his safety, "Mike! Mike, where are you?"

The light then vanished, and Carolyn heard a bottle hit the floor in the back of the store. She uncovered her eyes, and hurried to the cooler, where Michael went to fetch a drink.

Upon arrival, Carolyn saw the oddest thing:

Cascading the entire cooler were emerald currents of electricity; volts generating small emerald sparks that faded like dying phantoms. She took a step forward and felt her foot hit something plastic. ... Carolyn looked down to see the blueberry PowerAde that Michael handpicked from the cooler.

She knelt and retrieved the chilled beverage. "Oh, my", Carolyn feared, as she stood to her feet, and ogled the spectrally electrified cooler. "Sweet lord Jesus ... What happened to him?"

[insert music fades out]

**::: End of Act II :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch II :::**

An image of the people of the First Civilization displays, as they access the Apple of Eden to forecast those destined to restore the Timeline. The prediction reveals Michael, Desmond, and Ezio drifting through the timeline, before rallying and donning the character and likeness of true Assassins, each illuminated by Eden's Light. As this occurs, a symphonic and epic snippet of the season's first opening theme adds the grandest of ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**On to Act III.**


	4. Sequence I: Act III & ED I

**::: Act III :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: ? :::**

As the light dimmed, Michael's ears caught the echoing sound of active machine gears and a ticking long-case clock. ...

He opened his eyes and saw himself afloat, drifting through a pathway in the center of an endless sea of stars. The pathway was held together by large, revolving cogwheels of the finest golden ore. The wind whistled and breezed, the stars glistened and glimmered. It was so breathtaking, Michael couldn't find the words to convey how he felt. ... He was utterly speechless.

[insert music: "Cosmic" composed by Chicane]

Michael looked forward and saw a fissure of light in the distance. He assumed it was the exit. ... What happened next, however, furthered Michael's state of amazement:

A golden glow cascaded him, and metamorphosed his work uniform into garbs befitting that of an Italian upperclassmen of the Renaissance Era. An ensemble much like that of Ezio's Florentine noble attire; however, Michael's vest was black with accents of gold. His boots also had similar golden accents. Around his neck was a black leather choker with golden jewels. Donning such attire made Michael feel somewhat regal, yet casual all the same.

Suddenly, as the spectral cascade faded from his body, the light at the end of the sea of stars intensified. "Yikes! ...", Michael covered his eyes, nearly blinded by the light. "... So bright! ... I wonder what's going to happen next! ..."

Michael suddenly felt himself become faint. ...

As his body transcended the light at the end of the pathway, Michael fell into a deep, deep sleep. A starlit aura from the pathway sustained his gentle momentum, as Michael slowly descended through a thick layer of clouds. He knew not where he would end up, and, in his mind, he feared what might become of him. Still, Michael held tightly on to hope; hope that he would be all right. However, despite this, the question still remained:

Where would Michael land at the end of his celestial travels?

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: ?: 20 September, 2012 :::**

Meanwhile, Desmond gazed contemplatively out the windows of his laboratory prison, where he had resided for several weeks. ...

In his heart, he wanted to escape, but such desires called for a well thought-out plan. Desmond stood in the heart of a guarded vicinity, where one miscalculated move would have him surrounded by hungry attack dogs. Possibly killed on sight. Thus, if he wished to escape, Desmond needed a sure-win game plan.

_"From what Vidic's files said,"_ he recalled, deep in thought._ "this place is five stories high and one story deep; a car garage under the bottom floor. I need to get down there, tag a ride and get my ass out of this god-forsaken hellhole. But before I do that, I need to figure out where those bastards took Lucy..."_

Suddenly, a strange sensation came upon him – a headache; light, but slightly disorienting. Desmond held his head, closed his eyes, and heard an airy snap, followed by a mysterious whistle. ... After he reopened his eyes, Desmond saw everything from a phosphorescent perspective, and perceived many things unseen by the eyes of man.

_"What the hell,"_ he marveled, observing his surroundings. _"No way ... You've got to be fucking kidding me! Is this...?"_

What Desmond saw was beyond shocking: mysterious symbols and glyphs that elaborately explained the true allegiances of both Warren Vidic, his oppressor, and Lucy Stillman, his ally. They were everywhere – on the floors of the Animus room and on the walls of his bedroom. The latter glyphs, however, drew most of his attention, for, they described so much more than allegiances. ...

... They described the devolving state of space-time, history and society, and how the impending conflicts could bring about the apocalypse.

Amid his observation, Desmond smelled an unsettling stench. _"Dry blood,"_ he approached the crimson glyphs, remembering the contents of Vidic's email messages. _"Someone was here before me ... This blood, it's washed out, but it looks like the solution they used takes a couple of weeks to get rid of the smell. Pft! You'd think these assholes would have enough common sense to grab some ammonia, clean up, air it out and call it a day. I wonder why I couldn't see it before. Maybe I was just ... I was ..."_

Desmond then rethought the situation. _"... Maybe,"_ he reflected, recalling his dreams and former experiences. _"maybe I just didn't realize it until now because ... it wasn't meant for me to know. Ever since I came here, my outlook on life has changed; changed so much that I'm beginning to wonder. Think. Question myself. ... Feel regret."_

[insert music: "Unprotected Future" composed by Hamauzu Masashi – Desmond's Leitmotif]

Retracing his memories, Desmond recalled the arguments he would have with his parents as a teenager. _"Mom, Dad"_, he lowered his head, clutching his fists against the wall. _"I finally understand why they were so hard on me. ... The training. The warnings. Even the stories you would tell me, Dad, it all makes sense. ... It's too late now. I'm neck-deep in shit and it's because I was too much of a stubborn ass back then. ... I didn't want the responsibility – no, that's not it. I just couldn't believe it. ... Assassins and Templars? Who would believe stuff like that, especially when history said those guys went extinct around the 12th century?"_

Desmond pulled away from the wall, lifted his head, and displayed a renewed sense of determination. _"But now, I believe every single bit of it,"_ he resolved, his vision returning to normal amidst an airy snap of light. _"I've lived through it – the Templars have me captive and I am an Assassin, a bad one, but I'm still an Assassin nonetheless. Bred and trained by one of the best, at least from what I can remember. ... Much of it is still hazy, thanks to these bastards and their goddamned 'mind-fuck machines'."_

He then heard the doorway to the Animus room open through the slightly hallow walls. _"Oh, shit"_, Desmond rushed into his wardrobe, closed the door and hid himself. _"Okay. I'll get the jump on them, and then I'll steal a keycard. After that, I'll ..."_

His bedroom door automatically slid opened, quieting his thoughts.

"Desmond", a familiar voice called.

Desmond's eyes widened with shock, _"Lucy?"_

Desmond then heard heels hurrying past his wardrobe, and saw a quick glimpse of a blonde woman in motion. He stepped out of the wardrobe and exposed himself since she was an ally. Lucy came to a halt upon hearing the wardrobe creak. She then turned around and saw Desmond standing with relieved expression.

He waved to her with a smile, "Hey. Glad to see you're alright."

"Why were you hiding in the closet?" Lucy enquired.

"Thought you were the guards."

"Plan on escaping?"

"Yep, and I'm taking you with me. This place, Lucy, it's hell and I've had about enough of it."

"Looks like we're on the same page," Lucy walked past Desmond.

Desmond then noticed her change of attire, as well as blood marks on her top. "Is that blood?" he wondered, redrawing Lucy's attention. "Whoa. Wait. Lucy, were you...?"

"I had to kill someone," Lucy seriously interjected, shocking Desmond speechless. "You know about me, Desmond, and you know I've tried keeping things clean. But the situation's gotten ugly, so I can't keep up the 'Miss Goody-Good' act anymore. We have to get out of here, but we need to use the Animus before we leave. I know you're probably sick of doing this, but it's important."

"Alright", Desmond approved. "If it's that important, I don't mind doing a little memory diving."

"Thanks, Desmond", Lucy led the way and Desmond patiently tailed her. "Follow me. There isn't much time. Let's make this quick, and hit the road before they figure out what I've done."

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III ::: (Transitional)**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: ?: 20 September, 2012 :::**

Without another word, Lucy stood at the Animus control pad, and activated the genetic memory-diving apparatus.

Desmond sat on the Animus bed. "I really hate this thing," he complained, before resting his back on the form-fitting mattress. "not to mention, this bed does a number on my back."

"I'll massage your back, later", Lucy promised.

Desmond snickered, "Aren't you sweet."

"I put you through enough trouble as it is. I shouldn't have played around with these assholes, wasting all that time trying to figure them out, just to rediscover what I already knew. ..."

"Which is?"

"... They're all full of shit," Lucy bluntly said. "Their morals. Their reasons. They're ushering forth 'hell-on-earth', committing moral suicide, making innocent people into their pawns, not listening to reason. At this rate, we only have _a few months_ before – _bang!_ – the world and its history crumbles, shatters, and fades away."

"I believe it," Desmond closed his eyes.

Lucy arched her eyebrow, surprised, "Wait. You already...? ... Gees. I was so busy flapping my gums, I ..."

"Long story, and we're pressed for time. Right?"

"Yes, we are."

The Animus visor extended over Desmond's eyes. "I'll tell you more when I get out of this thing," he promised. "Just do what you have to do, and then we're out of here."

"Alright. I'm booting you in, now."

"Memories, here I come," Desmond's consciousness faded.

Immediately, the Animus accessed one of Desmond's latent genetic memories, one that took him centuries into the past. He became accustomed to this process in the past, so he didn't complain. ... In a flash of computerized light, Desmond's genetic memory pixellated and showed a beautiful woman in her mid-20s at the height of labor.

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 June, 1459 :::**

The woman travailed, lain on a birthing chair,"Dio! ... Lo sento, è qui! (God! ... I can feel it, it's here!)"

Two nurses coached her through labor. "Meravigliosa, Madonna **_Maria_**, (Wonderful, Lady **_Mary_**)", the younger of the nurses encouraged. "spingi, spingi. Una volta di più. Si può fare questo. (Push, push. Once more. You can do this.)"

_"Bontà (Goodness)"_, the woman pushed.

Finally, the baby was born.

The mother, tired and out of breath, smiled happily. "Hai fatto bene, Madonna Maria (You did well, Lady Mary)", the younger nurse turned with the baby in her arms. "È un ragazzo. (It's a boy.)"

Suddenly, a handsome nobleman in his early 20s entered the birthing room, nervous and out of breath. "Perdonami, amore mio (Forgive me, my love)", the nobleman approached. "Ero in banca quando ho sentito la notizia. Ha fatto il bambino arrivano ancora? Sono troppo in ritardo? (I was busy at the bank when I heard the news. Did the baby arrive yet? Am I too late?)"

[insert music: "Memories of the Future" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

The nurse that held the newborn presented the eager father with his handsome little creation. "Oh, dargli qui (Oh, give him here)", the father held his arms out, and received his newborn son. "Così tranquillo. Niente come Federico, che uno aveva una bocca su di lui. (So quiet. Nothing like Fredrick, that one had a mouth on him.)"

The nurses giggled, noticing the father's joyful expression. "**_Giovanni_**, mio caro (**_John_**, my dear)", the mother encouraged. "dovresti parlare con lui, per vedere se lui risponde. (you should talk to him, to see if he responds.)"

Giovanni nodded to Maria, and then gazed upon his baby boy. "Ciao, il mio piccolo (Hello, my little one)", the father softly encouraged with a smile. "Benvenuti nel mondo. Io sono tuo padre, Giovanni. Puoi chiamarmi 'papà'. (Welcome to the world. I am your father, John. You may call me 'papa'.)"

Giovanni then noticed how still his son was, and thus chose to further encourage him. "Così tranquillo, ma devo sapere (So quiet, but I must know)", the father enquired. "sei un combattente, come tuo padre? Se è così, mio figlio, mi mostra. Combatti. (are you a fighter, like your father? If so, my son, show me. Fight.")

The newborn made its first gesture:

It swung its little arms, kicked its little feet, and nudged its little head. The nurses were overjoyed. Maria, still drained from delivery, could only smile upon her baby's endearing character. So innocent, and so very tough at a very young age.

Giovanni overflowed with fatherly pride, "Guardalo. Il nostro piccolo guerriero. (Look at him. Our little warrior.)"

The newborn began to cry, having overworked itself. "Oh, io lo prendo indietro (Oh, I take it back)", Giovanni giggled. "lui è un uno rumoroso, ma carino, proprio come suo fratello. (he is a loud one, but cute, just like his brother.)"

The newborn's adorable nature tickled the nurses. "Un bel paio di polmoni, anzi (A fine set of lungs, indeed)", Maria agreed with her husband. "Allora, che cosa dobbiamo chiamalo, amore mio? (So, what should we call him, my love?)"

"Mio figlio, il tuo nome sarà (My son, your name will be)", Giovanni held his son up, as if presenting the newborn to the heavens. "Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze! (Eagle. Eagle Arbiter of Florence!)"

[insert music fades out]

Suddenly, the genetic memory concluded, the atmosphere pixellating into a thick white tint. Desmond realized he spent more time in the Animus then he had originally planned; and thus, it was time to leave. As the apparatus deactivated, Desmond saw a random succession of images, each depicting one of his many latent genetic memories.

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

**::: ?: 20 September, 2012 :::**

The Animus visor retracted back into its feeder, allowing Desmond to fully reclaim consciousness. ...

"Oh, man", he rose from the Animus bed with a migraine. "My head feels like it's been through a meat grinder."

After completely deactivating the Animus, Lucy retrieved a small data core ejected from a feeder near the control panel. "We have to get going now," she said, helping Desmond stand. "I know your head hurts, but there's no time to rest."

"Right", Desmond felt a light tingle of pain in his head. "I'm a little fucked up, but I can manage. ..."

"Don't play tough, Desmond. Leave all the heavy-duty work to me."

"Sure thing. Let's go."

"Stay close," Lucy led the way and Desmond followed.

* * *

**::: Sequence Finale ::: (Transitional)**

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, in the distant past, il Fratelli Auditore (the Arbiter Brothers) were busy with their early morning romp through the city. Unfortunately, it wasn't as communicative as expected. ... Federico noticed his little brother was silent and inaudible; not a single peep since they left their house.

Federico investigated, "Ezio, stai bene? (Eagle, are you alright?)"

"Sto bene. Perché me lo chiedi? (I'm fine. Why do you ask?)"

"Tu hai detto niente da quando abbiamo lasciato la casa. (You've said nothing since we left the house.)"

"Se te lo dicessi, Federico, tu non mi credereste. (If I told you, Frederick, you would not believe me.)"

Federico came to a halt, and turned to his little brother, forcing Ezio to halt as well. "Ho sentito molte cose, Ezio (I hear many things, Ezio)", Federico artfully grinned. "quindi, perché non tentate la fortuna, e confessare le vostre preoccupazioni? Grande fratello è qui per ascoltare. (so, why not try your luck, and confess your concerns? Big brother is here to listen.)"

"Va bene, qui va. ... (Okay, here goes. ...)", and so, Ezio told Federico everything that happened in his dream.

[insert music: "Offshore" composed by Chicane]

Ezio explained everything in such perfect detail that, the entire time, Federico's mind painted a picture for all the wonders he heard. A united destiny shrouded in darkness, and brimming with danger. Two men – Michael and Desmond – from an era ages in the future. A messenger – the beautiful Diana – from an era ages in the past; a messenger who elaborately conveyed her people's secrets and assigned Ezio, Michael and Desmond their tasks. The world and all of history, doomed, on the verge of being erased by those who worshiped an evil deity known as "the Death God".

Despite the seriousness in Ezio's tone, it was difficult for Federico to believe his little brother.

"Vedo (I see)", Federico smirked. "e si crede davvero questo? (and you really believe this?)"

"Lo sapevo (I knew it)", Ezio turned away, ashamed. "tu non mi credi. Come imbarazzante. ... (you don't believe me. How embarrassing. ...)"

Federico merrily chuckled. "Oh, Ezio, non cipiglio come un cucciolo triste. (Oh, Eagle, do not frown like a sad puppy)" he petted his little brother's head. "Non è che io non ti credo, è solo ... la tua storia sembra così stravagante. (It's not that I don't believe you, it's just ... your story sounds so extravagant.)"

"Credo di sì... (I guess so...)"

"È stato divertente, molto interessante, ma un po irrazionale. Maybe it was something you ate, or maybe you were just tired and your body reacted to this. (It was fun, very interesting, but a little irrational. Maybe it was something you ate, or maybe you were just tired and your body reacted to this.)"

"Gía. ... (Yeah. ...)"

Federico patted Ezio on the shoulder. "Non c'è bisogno di imbarazzo, fratellino (No need for embarrassment, little brother)", the former encouraged. "C'è sempre una spiegazione logica per tale cose. Ciò potrebbe anche fare per una buona lettura. (There is always a logical explanation for such things. This could also make for a good read.)"

Ezio suddenly came up with a good idea. "Hai ragione, fratello (You're right, brother)", he beamed to Federico. "È stata una tempo da quando ho usato il mio diario. Documentare queste meraviglie sarebbe una buona cosa, no? (It's been a long time since I used my journal. Documenting these wonders would be a good thing, right?)"

"Senza dubbio questi sogni sarebbe farti famoso. (No doubt these dreams would make you famous.)"

"O lo zimbello di Firenze. (Or the laughing-stock of Florence)."

"Dipende da chi lo legge, fratellino. Oltre, solo uno stronzo ridevano di tali genio. (It depends on who reads it, little brother. Besides, only an asshole would laugh at such genius.)"

"Quindi, mi credi allora? (So, you believe me then?)"

"Io sono tuo fratello, Ezio (I am your brother, Eagle)", Federico said, showing support. "Le vostre parole puzzano di fantasia, ma credo a loro. Se mai li dubito, mi sarebbe non meglio di un estraneo, no? (Your words reek of fantasy, but I believe them. If I ever doubt them, I would be no better than a stranger, right?)"

"Federico, Io (Frederick, I)", suddenly, a loud crack of thunder silenced the blushing Ezio.

[insert music fades out]

Il Fratelli Auditore (The Arbiter Brothers) looked to the skies above, where they, along with many other residents of the city, saw the morning clouds part. From the parted clouds, there came a vibrant pillar of golden light that landed in the Piazza della Signoria (Lordship Square), which was not too far from their home in the San Giovanni (St. John) District. Several hushed whispers came from the people, including the amazed Federico.

[insert music: "Far as the Sky (Piano Cover)" arranged by Dr. Jay; original composition and vocals by Charice]

"Cristo (Christ)", Federico gasped with astonishment. "cosa sulla terra è quella luce? (what on earth is that light?)"

Ezio stepped forward and stood at his brother's side. "È la luce ho parlato di (It is the light I spoke about)", he replied. "l'uno dal mio sogno. (the one from my dream.)"

"Sono in soggezione, fratellino. ... (I'm in awe, little brother. ...)"

"Dobbiamo andare lì, ora (We have to go there, now)", Ezio took off without another word.

Federico tailed his little brother, "Ezio, aspetta. (Eagle, wait up.)"

When they arrived at the Piazza before the Palazzo della Signoria (Palace of Lordship), a large crowd had already overpopulated the area. Il Fratelli Auditore (The Arbiter Brothers) pardoned their way to the center of the crowd, where they happened about a breathtaking sight:

Michael, one of the men from the future, hovering in a golden starlit aura. Ezio's heart dropped, nearly forcing him to tears. ... For a moment, even he thought his words were irrational and borderline psychotic. He doubted himself, even though he tried his very best to believe all on his own. Looking upon Michael, who was lying upon the pavement by his fading starlit aura, Ezio felt a sudden rush of guilt and relief flow through his spirit.

"Michele (Michael)", escaped his lips in an emotional whisper.

Federico turned to his brother in shock, "Ezio, vuoi dire ... quest'uomo è...? (Eagle, you mean ... this man is...?)"

Ezio approached the unconscious Michael, knelt next to him, and reluctantly motioned his right hand towards him. _"Michele, uno dei miei compagni (Michael, one of my comrades)"_, Ezio emotionally contemplated. _"Un uomo dal futuro. ... Lui è davvero qui di fronte a me, sdraiato per terra. (A man from the future. ... He's really here in front of me, lying on the ground.)"_

Michael's face animated with fatigue, and then a light grunt came from his closed lips. "Michele (Michael)", Ezio held his comrade's hand and helped him out of unconsciousness. "Are you well? It is me, Ezio, the one from the dream."

Ezio's gentle tone opened Michael's eyes, which were glassy from being asleep for so long. "I apologize, my friend," the former closed his eyes with guilt. "I did the doubting. I did not believe you were a real man, er ... ... Vorrei saperlo come dire questo nella tua lingua. ... (I wish I knew how to say this in your language. ...)"

Michael's vision became clear, and he saw Ezio's innocent smile. "I understand, kid", Michael rose from the ground, marveling everyone in sight, as he gazed upon Ezio with a tearful smile. "I heard what you said loud and clear, young fella. Trust me, I'm not any better."

"Why is this, Michele?"

"...I doubted too," a tear fell from Michael's right eye.

"Michele ... (Michael ...)"

"... Sorry. I'm ... a bit of a crybaby."

"Many others are like this. I am, er ... very sure, yes?"

Michael giggled with endearment, "Desmond was right, you really are a little charmer. Bet the girls love them some Ezzie."

All the young women standing in the crowd giggled. "Michele, (Michael,) no", Ezio blushed, his facing turning cherry red. "Do not do the embarrassing. You make my face become the red, yes?"

Adored whispers came from the young women, "Aww, che carino. Lui sta arrossendo. (Aww, how cute. He's blushing.)"

"Essi devono conoscersi. (They must know each other.)"

"Senza dubbio. Ma l'altro ragazzo, cadde dal cielo. (Without a doubt. But the other guy, he fell from the heavens.)"

"È che l'uomo (Is that man)", one of the young women held her heart, nearly moved to tears. "un angelo? (an angel?)"

[insert music fades out]

Federico approached the moved duo with a smile. "I recognize your tongue from my studies, nuovo venuto (newcomer)", he bowed, presenting himself with the utmost charm and sophistication. "My name is Federico, the elder brother of Ezio. Benvenuti a Firenze – or, as you would say, 'Welcome to Florence'."

The stage was finally set:

[insert music: "Lighthouse" by Charice – OP 1]

A random twist-of-fate reunited Michael and Ezio, on Christmas Eve of the year 1476. Upon arrival, Michael met Federico Auditore da Firenze, Ezio's elder brother and the oldest Auditore sibling. Having landed in the center of the Piazza della Signoria, the people immediately took Michael as an angel, given his heaven-sent arrival. What weighed heavy upon Michael and Ezio, however, were the troubles that could arise from their public meeting. People were already talking, and it was only a matter of time before the entire city knew about Michael; the one who would become nationally revered as "Il Angelo". ("The Angel".)

**::: ?: 20 September, 2012 :::**

Meanwhile, on 20 September of the future year 2012, Desmond and his comrade, Lucy Stillman, were in the midst of escaping the Abstergo Industries branch in ... _Florence, Italy_. Desmond noticed signs and messages in both America and Italian on the walls. He received further confirmation from the retractable ID keycard chained to Lucy's belt. ... Things were starting to add up for Desmond. His life had become an ongoing case of déjà vu, and was continuously spiraling out of hand.

Michael Cruise, Desmond Miles, and Ezio Auditore da Firenze – three souls charged with a destiny that transcended the natural order. To revive the dying pages of history, by fulfilling designated roles from an ancient prophecy, before the world chronologically froze and shattered into an abysmal hell. ... An eternal darkness where time no longer exists: the Ethereal Paradox.

[insert music ends (minimized version)]

As the journey began, the hands of time continued to turn. ...

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**Synchronization Complete**_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**And that's it for the Sequence :)! The last thing we have if, just like the previous rendition, a journal entry from Ezio. However, this one is a little different from the last one. I intended for Ezio to be in his twilight years during that one, but this one is actually Ezio as a man in his late teens. His personality will mature with time, and his wording will be a little different. I know someone of you probably don't like this new version of Ezio (a certain someone told me he was annoying), but I actually intended for Ezio to be naive and green in this version (at first). This story starts off before the in-game events, during the times of the Lineage movie. You'll soon see what I mean. Anyway, on to the Journal Entry.**


	5. Journal Entry I & Sequence I Cast

**Ezio's Journal: Entry I**

[PV insert music: "Lonely Traveler" composed by blacksheep806]

Michele e Desmond – due uomini dal futuro, collegato a me da mani del destino. Per caso, Michele apparso nel mio tempo, decrescente dal cieli come un angelo. ... La sua gentilezza avuto un grande effetto su di me. (Michael and Desmond – two men from the future, connected to me by the hands of fate. By chance, Michael appeared in my time, descending from the heavens like an angel. ... His kindness had a great effect on me.)

Mia vita, tuttavia, è stato drasticamente cambiando. Mio padre stava comportando modo strano, così sono stati tutti gli altri nella mia famiglia, tranne che per la mia sorellina e il mio fratello di bambino. ... E, poi, essi apparsi – i servi del Dio della Morte, che erano alla ricerca di mio padre. La loro crudeltà è stato grande, ma Michele li ha cacciati via. La calma è venuto, ma qualcosa mi ha detto questa tranquillità sarebbe presto svaniscono. (My life, however, was drastically changing. My father was behaving strangely, so were everyone else in my family, except for my little sister and my baby brother. ... And, then, they appeared – the servants of the Death God, who were looking for my father. Their cruelty was great, but Michael chased them away. The calm came, but something told me this peace would soon vanish.)

**_Next Time: Sequence II_**

In mezzo a questi tempi, ho fatto un amico molto prezioso, un nemico, e sono anche riuscito a trovare l'amore. Quali sono le probabilità che ciò accada? La mia vita a Firenze, io prego che non cambia mai. ... Ma, con il male in celavano nelle, forse le mie speranze sono condannati. (In the midst of these times, I made a very valuable friend, an enemy, and, I also managed to find love. What are the odds of that happening? My life in Florence, I pray that never changes. ... But, with evil lurking about, perhaps my hopes are doomed.)

_**~ Ezio Auditore da Firenze ~**_

**_24 Dicembre, (December,) 1476_**

[PV insert music ends (minimized version)]

* * *

**Cast**

* * *

[Michael Cruise] [Ezio Auditore] [Desmond Miles] [Diana]

[Carolyn] [Lucy Stillman] [Giovanni Auditore] [Maria Auditore]

[Federico Auditore] [Additional Characters]

* * *

**There you have it, the new (and final) version of Sequence I. As you can see, I started off at a different angle and ended at a different angle. I plan on making some serious changes, as well as making things a lot different from the game. (Hint: More "Desmond-gets-a-piece-of-the-action", and I know I'm not the only one who would've loved to see that.) Also, I got a lot of inspiration from the anime Fushigi Yuugi by Yu Watase. The power-thing from Diana was something like that. I decided to make her somewhat like Taiitsukun, which you will soon see. Also, some of the names of my OCs have changed, so be on the lookout for that. Also, as you've probably already seen, many of my scenes won't be long. This allows the story to stretch out, making it like an epic. I will try to keep each season between 12 - 15 sequences/episodes, but that also depends on the plot development. It could be more, it could be less, you never know. I also decided to make things more believable; Federico and Ezio spoke mostly Italian during their time together, and it make sense - since Ezio doesn't know much English in this version, although he does try his hand at tongue. Also, Michael is actually single in this version, but his love interest will surface very soon (as well as the vindictive third-wheel that we've all come to hate and somewhat love for being so nasty and deceptive). I also came up with ideas for new OCs, and you'll notice new names in the revised OP sequence (yes, this has also changed).**

**Anyway, I'm going to shut up and let you guys enjoy the new version of Dreamscape. Please, please, please, please, share your thoughts with me. Anything you like? Stuff you don't like? I'm always curious and willing to know. I'm out of here now, I've some business to attend later on. So, until next time, later my friends :)!**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**


	6. Overture II & OP I

**::: Overture II :::**

[insert music: "The Overture" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Three souls, united by the revolving wheel of destiny – Michael Cruise, Desmond, Miles, and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. In a dream is where they met the Messenger of the First Civilization, Diana, whose revelations outlined an adventure transcending space, time, fact and fiction. A mission foretold by an ancient prophecy: to restore the fading pages of history, by collecting the Relics of Time, solving the Riddle and returning the Timeline to its purest form. With their roles designated and having acquired new abilities, the three souls awoke with gambling states of mind.

During these times, fate took its course on their lives:

Desmond discovered his first new ability – a special phosphorescent eyesight that allowed him to sense how people and things relate to him, as well as discover and decipher hidden messages. He was soon reunited with Lucy Stillman, his ally and friend during his stay at the Abstergo Industries branch in Florence, Italy, who piloted their escape from the aforesaid building. However, not before awakening the first of Desmond's many latent genetic memories – the birth of his comrade and ancestor, Ezio; one of the men from his dream. Despite awakening from the Animus with a migraine, Desmond followed Lucy towards freedom. Whether they would escape or not ... only time would decide the way this would unfold.

Elsewhere in the world, Michael started the pre-lunch shift with his manager and associate, Carolyn, who shined a little light on his somewhat dreary and slow morning. By chance, Michael discovered a Relic in the coolers at the back of his workplace. Carolyn was immediately exposed to the wonder of Michael's destiny, when she discovered her coworker was missing, and also a strange emerald aura generating from the coolers. ... Michael found himself transcending space-time, bound for parts unknown. After a quick metamorphosing of his attire, Michael fainted, holding on to the belief that he would be alright once he regained consciousness.

Meanwhile, Ezio awoke and prepared himself for a grand Christmas Eve in Renaissance Florence, Italy – in the ancient year of 1476. By chance, his elder brother, Federico, invited him out for a day in the city. Reluctant at first, Ezio joined his brother, who had plans for a grand and eventful "brothers' day out". During this time, however, Michael arrived to Ezio's time, where he landed in center of the Piazza della Signoria. His arrival didn't go unnoticed, as many Florentines gathered around to behold a man whom they believed was an angel. When Ezio and Federico arrived at the scene, the former and Michael met for the first time ... in the flesh, outside their dreams. Michael also became acquainted with Federico, who displayed great knowledge of Michael's American tongue.

A fated meeting? Perhaps, despite such things being indefinite amidst an age of uncertainty and potential ruin. Thus, as the hands of time turn amid a dying history, our story continues. ...

[insert music ends]

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**OP Theme:**

**"Lighthouse (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: OP Sequence :::**

Sunny afternoon, windy sunflower field in North Dakota.

Long-haired Nubian child (Young Michael) holding blank photograph, knelt in the center of sunflower field. Child slowly opens eyes/rapid snapshot effect: child ages into adult (Older Michael). Eyes fully open/snapshot effect ends. Wind brushes pasture, blows photograph out of adult's hand.

Photograph trails through wind.

Zoom in on photograph. (Transition inside photograph): Image of Ezio enjoying a dining experience with family (Giovanni, Maria, Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio).

Darkness falls; Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio disappear.

Ezio and remaining family members (Claudia and Maria) stand to their feet. They turn around and behold the Pazzi conspirators, obscured, standing amidst a shadowy background. Past arc antagonist (Rodrigo Borgia) rises from behind the Pazzi conspirators, with a large and ominous grey spiritual form.

Rodrigo casts Delusion (flash of confusing grey light).

(Transition): Crystal cogwheels burst from within Delusion.

(Revolving scene): Desmond hovering in midpoint of Timeline. Environing crystal cogwheels depicting random images from Sequence II. Revolving stops. Desmond opens eyes (zoom in). Flash of golden light from Desmond's eyes (transition).

Michael drifting through Timeline.

Michael opens eyes.

In the distance: Michael's love interest (First Heart) and Federico (Ezio's elder brother) gaze at him from afar. The gazers leap forward and fly after Michael. Michael reaches out to them. Gazers chronologically transition into several supporting characters from Coming of Age arc, representing the past and the future (chronological transition: Leon Cruise/Giovanni Auditore. Cassandra Mayfield-Cruise/Maria Auditore. (Second Heart)/Petruccio Auditore. William Miles/Mario Auditore. Shaun Hastings/Leonardo da Vinci. Rebecca Crane/Paola. Wesley Neville/La Volpe. Lauren Phillips/Teodora Contanto. Jada West/Rosa. Carey Sullivan/Annetta. Lucas McBride/Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Prentice/Antonio. Desmond/Ezio).

Final chronological transition (Desmond/Ezio) grabs hold of Michael's hand/transitional flash of white light.

(Transition): Silver moonlit sky.

Scene transitions to Lucy Stillman standing atop the Hideout.

Scene goes black/Lucy is still visible.

Lucy turns around and walks into darkness. Future arc antagonists (Warren Vidic, Alan Rikkin, and two obscured Templar Masters) emerge from darkness.

(Transition): Black cape brushes screen.

Past and future arc villain (the prophesied Devilkin) standing amid the World at the End of Days, admiring destructed scene. Wind brushes. The Devilkin engages series past arc protagonists (Michael, Ezio, and the three Hearts) in mortal combat. Brutal skirmish. Ezio gains the advantage and pursues the Devilkin. Devilkin pursues Ezio.

(Transition): Swords clash/ionic burst.

Future and past arc villain (the prophesied Dark Heart) playing guitar on unknown Florentine rooftop. Breeze of rose petals to the east. Dark Heart looks to the east/rose petals transcend the city and reach Michael, sitting on rooftop of the Palazzo Auditore.

Ezio and the three Hearts join Michael. Michael stands up. First Heart embraces Michael from behind.

Dimensional bi-section (Florence).

On the opposite side of the bi-section is the future (the Hideout in Italy). Desmond reaches out to Michael in the past; Michael does the same to Desmond, who is in the future.

(Transition): Hands touch/white ionic explosion.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio standing on cliff, found at the World at the End of Days. Breeze of crystal cogwheels. Michael catches cogwheel in hand, observes its crystalline aura for a moment.

Sunlight.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look up to see the sun peering through the clouds. Scene zooms out. Collage of main cast of first few sequences of AOD in the sky; Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look on in wonderment. Scene fades out.

**::: End :::**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**Sequence II**_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**There you are :)! Hope you like the changes I made, they took me quite a while to complete. Life's been pretty hectic over here, but hey, no need in complaining about the past. Oh well, on to Act I.**


	7. Sequence II: Act I

**::: Act I :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

The rumors were spreading rapidly, in the Tuscan capital of Florence, Italy, in the golden age of the Renaissance era. ...

Michael had only been there for a little under two hours, and already, he was "the talk" amongst the many citizens of Florence. In his heart, Michael didn't want the attention; he only wanted to fulfill his duty as the Median, and restore the Timeline to its purest form. Only then would history be safe once again, and he would be able to return to his normal life in the future.

Despite the rumors, in the past hour, Michael came to adore Renaissance Florence, Italy.

[insert music: "Memories of the Future" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

The fresh air; the beautiful atmosphere; the many townspeople, whose voices were like a symphony of life. ... As Michael gazed down upon the square before the Palazzo Auditore (Arbiter Palace), his heart fell in love with the ancient community. A world so unlike his home in the future, where he felt somewhat out-of-place.

Michael took refuge in the guest room at the northeast of the Palazzo, where he enjoyed the view of the city. A cool breeze carried the fresh scent of baked bread and roasted poultry, among many other mouth-watering aromas. Michael closed his eyes and took the aromas in with an accepting smile. ... Suddenly, he heard a footstep near the guest room entrance.

Michael turned around and saw an early adolescent male ogling him from the door-frame. "Buon pomeriggio (Good afternoon)", Michael beamed with welcoming character. "Potete venire a, ragazzo, non mordo. (You can come in, kid, I don't bite.)"

The young fellow entered, donning noble yet casual garbs with gold cores and russet accents. "I miei fratelli ha parlato di voi (My brothers spoke of you)", he began ever so innocently. "Sei l'uomo che è venuto dal cielo. Michele, giusto? (You are the man who came from the sky. Michael, right?)"

"Sì, che sarei io. E chi sei tu, piccolo amico? (Yes, that would be me. And, who are you, little buddy?)"

"**_Petruccio (Peter)_**", the young fellow blushed.

Michael beamed at his acquaintance, "È molto bello conoscerti, Petruccio. (It's very nice to meet you, Peter.)"

Suddenly, Petruccio tried his hand at Michael's language. "I hear you speak the Inglese (English)", the former beamed, showing a hint of admiration. "like the people to the west, no? (, right?)"

"English is my first language, little buddy," Michael replied.

"I read many books in my spare time since I am home-schooled. I was born with the weak body, yes? I cannot do much. ... But, I make up for my limitations with the things I have learned."

Michael beamed merrily, "It's nice to see younger people take their studies seriously. Little fellas like you are a dying breed in my era."

"They know not what they miss," Petruccio proudly upheld. "The human mind, it should always be exercised, not left in recession. Doing such a slothful thing could spoil one's knowledge."

"You're absolutely right about that," Michael agreed, folding his arms with jovial character. "but now, although this room is very lovely, I feel like stepping out and meeting the rest of the household."

"Va bene (Okay)", Petruccio invited. "then, I will show you around. I am a little slow due to my health, but I enjoy doing such things. I will give you the 'grandest' tour of the Palazzo, yes?"

"Fine by me. Lead the way, my little tour guide."

"Certo. Seguite me, il mio amico. (Of course. Follow me, my friend.)"

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 20 September, 2012 :::**

Meanwhile, in the future year 2012, Lucy guided the slightly disoriented Desmond through the hallways of the Abstergo Industries branch in Florence, Italy. ...

"So, Desmond", Lucy curiously began, amid the race to freedom. "you said you had something to tell me. What is it?"

"Right, about what happened," Desmond remembered

"Yeah. What went on while I was gone?"

"I fell asleep," Desmond explained. "and while I was dreaming, something freaky happened to me."

"Freaky?"

"Yeah. I saw these two guys – a southerner named Michael, and Ezio, the one from the memory in the Animus."

Lucy marveled, "You saw Ezio?"

"Yeah, I did," Desmond replied. "He was a pretty cool kid. So was the other guy; although, Ezio's a bit ... immature."

"How old did Ezio look?" Lucy enquired.

"About seventeen, eighteen – pretty young. Michael looked young too, but I could tell he was an adult. Pretty blunt and straightforward; didn't hold back anything."

"How 'straightforward' are we talking here?"

"When I asked, 'How's it going?', he said, 'Strange as hell'. That really said a lot about the person he was."

"Sounds like you just met your soul mate."

Desmond snickered, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing", Lucy giggled.

"Anyway", Desmond continued, as they came to an elevator. "we met this shiny woman from the past; her name's Diana."

Lucy slid her keycard through the reader and entered a code. "She said some things," Desmond explained. "about destiny; correcting the time; stuff like that. Something's wrong with this world, Lucy, and I actually believe what Diana said. She said Michael, Ezio, and I were the only ones who could do this."

"She's right, Desmond", Lucy said as the elevator car arrived.

Desmond became suspicious, "Wait. You already know about this?"

Desmond followed Lucy into the elevator. "I know a lot, too much in fact," Lucy explained. "and that's why we need to get out of here. It's bad enough these jerks found another Piece of Eden, not to mention more of our comrades have died."

"Died...?" Desmond worried.

"The rescue party from before weren't the only ones trying to help out. The Templars – they're so powerful now, even the Mentor thinks we might not make it."

"Mentor? You mean like Al Mualim?"

"Leon's _nothing_ like that jerk," Lucy defended.

"Oh, so you are on a first-name basis with this guy?"

"I've known him since I was a little girl. Same thing with your father, but I was always closer to Leon."

"I believe that. My dad's an ass – always has been."

The elevator arrived at the bottom floor and opened. "Stay quiet for a second," Lucy forewarned. "This floor's crowed with guards."

"Okay", Desmond followed.

[insert music: "Will to Fight" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Lucy led Desmond to a corner before a cubicle maze that separated them from freedom. A small sentry scouted the maze, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. Judging from the sentry's meager numbers, Lucy corrected her former statement.

"Okay, looks like this place isn't crowed after all."

"But we still have to get by them," Desmond upheld.

Lucy turned to Desmond and explained, "There's a door on the other side of this maze. We need to move quickly and stay out of sight. And, let's try to avoid fighting. Abstergo has enough heads to count; no need in giving them more."

"You know a quick way out?"

"I used to work in this maze. Just follow me."

"Alright", Desmond followed.

Slier than a shrewd fox, Lucy led Desmond through the cubicle maze. Her perfectly calculated maneuvers proved her knowledge of the maze, as she guided her comrade to safety, avoiding any and all guards that patrolled the area. Along the way, however, Desmond noticed something that stood out in the many cubicles:

The Animus.

Each cubicle contained an Animus bed, control unit, and a side-chair next to the bed. It was like running through a labyrinth with repeating images; like a trip through _the Twilight Zone_.

"So many of them," Desmond marveled. "the Animus – everywhere. It's kind of freaking me out over here."

"Keep quiet," Lucy demanded in a hushed voice.

"Okay", Desmond complied as they exited the cubicle maze.

Lucy then led Desmond to a security door, where she swiped her keycard through the reader and entered her code. ... Unfortunately, the code was wrong and the security door denied her access to the elevator beyond. Lucy responded to this with hushed nervousness.

"This isn't good! My code isn't opening the door! ..."

"Hold on," Desmond eased. "let me try. I think my new ability is about to come in handy."

"New ability?"

Desmond activated his phosphorescent eyesight, and saw fingerprints on the numbers 2, 3, 4, and 7. "I'm not sure if it's Diana's work or my Animus sessions," Desmond said, as he tried his hand at the keypad. "but I've somehow acquired Altaïr's Eagle Vision."

"So, you mean you...?"

Desmond entered the code "2473" and successfully accessed the door. "I think it's the Animus," he interjected, as they entered the elevator beyond the security door. "Now that I remember, Diana gave us some powers to help us along the way – I can bend space-time; Michael is super-strong and can augment his aura; and Ezio, he's super-fast and agile. Funny thing: I haven't seen anything 'bending' since then."

"I hacked into Vidic's files," Lucy confessed. "and I saw a few documents about people called 'the Embodiments of Reality'. From what you're telling me, Desmond, you're the Gate – the Embodiment of the Present. The prophecy said the Gate would 'acquire one power from a messenger and another from human technology'. You're a very important person, Desmond, and that's why Vidic held you here for so long. He wanted to extract your abilities from your body and use them for his own sick reasons, not just find another Piece of Eden. Also, from what his latest email said, Vidic wanted to find a way to overthrow the present Templar Grand Master."

"Who's that?"

"I never met him. I don't even know his name. All I know is: he's called 'Mr. X'. He's the one leading this genocidal crusade, claiming he will 'rule the world with a loving hand'."

"He calls kidnapping innocent people and holding them hostage, while mentally and spiritually draining them 'loving'? Bullshit."

"Indeed. Even Rikkin's scared of the guy."

"Who's Rikkin?"

"A Master Templar and my former boss. He supervises Vidic like clockwork, 24/7. While you were out, Rikkin would check up on us and see how much we progressed. He was the big, burly guy who wanted you dead. The one I negotiated with."

"Whoa. You mean that meathead?"

"He was the only big one," Lucy giggled. "Too bad all that muscle shrunk his brain a few inches. Then again, he's a major flirt."

"Is he your type?"

"I'm not into homicidal maniacs. I'm more of a 'knucklehead' lover."

"Cute", Desmond grinned.

Lucy giggled, "Hey, a girl can have her preferences too, you know."

[insert music fades out]

The elevator began to slow down. "Looks like we're here," Desmond pointed out, before noticing the patrolling guards through the elevator's clear glass walling. "and, we might have to fight."

"Looks like it's time to get messy again," Lucy grinned.

"Mind showing me how a girl throws down?"

"Watch and learn, rookie."

"Hey. I can fight too, you know."

"Talk is cheap."

"Fine. I'll _show_ you."

"That's more like it," Lucy smiled, as the elevator door opened, and the guards noticed them. "Now, let's leave a mark on these goons."

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

In the Renaissance, Petruccio (Peter) gave Michael the grand tour of the Palazzo Auditore (Arbiter Palace).

Along the way, Petruccio enquired about a few things – topics about the future: what the future held; its secrets; the people of his era; and, the technology. What fascinated Petruccio the most, was their conversation about future technology. As a curious young man with a vivid imagination, Petruccio developed several images in his head during their talk ... And, none were to his liking. In fact, he was a bit turned off.

Petruccio scratched his head, "So, such technology exists in the future?"

"Yep, sure does," Michael replied.

"It's fascinating, no doubt, but it sounds, er ..."

"Too convenient?"

"Sí (Yes), it does," Petruccio giggled.

Michael beamed back at him, "Looks like we're on the same page, kid."

"Oh, you do not like it, either?"

"No, I don't", Michael folded his arms amid his walking. "Advanced technology glorifies convenience and hinders experience. If such technology didn't exist in my era, a lot of people would waste away. Many would lose their jobs. Their homes. Their livelihood. ... Man has made so many things convenient – it's no wonder why there are so many people out there who take life for granted."

"Indeed", Petruccio agreed.

Michael followed Petruccio all through the Palazzo, admiring the luxurious atmosphere. The experience was charming, given how much they had in common with each other. Petruccio even began calling Michael by his nickname, "Mickey", much to Michael's delight.

The last stop of Petruccio's tour was the library in the western wing. There, they came across a young woman wearing a light pink dress with accents of gold; her hair in a braided bun and wrapped in a decorative headdress. The young woman sat at the library table, reading a book entitled, "Amore Smarrito e Ritrovato" ("Love Lost and Found"), written by a female author named Giovanna Medici. Petruccio led Michael up to the young woman; his elder sister.

"**_Claudia (To Shine)_**", Petruccio called, grasping her attention.

Claudia noticed her company and stood from her seat. "Ah, Petruccio (Oh, Peter)", she curiously beamed. "Buon giorno, fratellino. Vedo che sei riuscito a fare voi stessi un amico. (Good day, little brother. I see you managed to make yourself a friend.)"

"Più o meno. (More or less.)"

Michael bowed before Claudia with gentlemanly character, "Piacere di conoscerla, Signorina Claudia. Il mio nome è Michael Cruise. La gente qui intorno a me 'Michele' chiamano, ma io preferisco 'Mickey'. E 'il mio soprannome. (Pleased to meet you, Ms. Claudia. My name is Michael Cruise. The people around here call me 'Michele', but I prefer 'Mickey'. It's my nickname.)"

Claudia giggled, "Mickey...? Che è così carino! (That's so cute!)"

Suddenly, Claudia noticed something about Michael's accent. "You don't have to say it," the latter grinned, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm a little different from everyone else because, in fact, I'm not from this era. Also, my first language is English, and I come from a place where there's a lot of rough slang."

"I hear it," Claudia responded with a smile.

"Oh, another one versed in the language? Good. Sure does take a lot of pressure off my back."

"Why is this, messere? (sir?)"

A grim expression developed on Michael's face, and he became extremely quiet. "Mickey", Petruccio worried. "is something wrong? Did we say anything to offend you?"

Michael emotionally stuttered, "N-no ... It's just ..."

"You seem so sad, messere", Claudia approached with consoling character. "Do you want to discuss it with us?"

"No, that's all right," Michael cheered up and smiled to hide his pain. "I wouldn't dare throw my personal problems on two young ones. That just not adult-like in my opinion."

"Even if they were your friends?" Petruccio enquired.

Michael looked curiously at Petruccio, "Friends?"

"I don't know why, Mickey, but just hearing Ezio speak about you ..."

"Oh, I see. Ezzie's been running his mouth off about me?"

"Everyone speaks of you, messere", Claudia responded. "Your grand arrival made you something of a celebrity among the masses."

"You don't say," Michael folded his arms with displeased expression.

Claudia and Petruccio's curiosity surfaced. "Mickey", the latter enquired. "does this not move you at all?"

Michael closed his eyes and seriously replied, "It's not that it doesn't move me, kid. ... I just ... don't think I'm worthy of such attention."

"Messere", Claudia worried.

"In fact, the lesser people know about me, the better," Michael lifted his head and beamed lovingly at his friends. "That's just my opinion. Can't say the same thing for you young ones."

[insert music: "Time to Let Go" composed by blacksheep806]

The aura Michael gave off, it silenced Petruccio and Claudia, filling them with an ocean of concern. ... It was a faint trace, but the Auditores heard suicidal undertones in Michael's words. He spoke like a man who didn't have much to live for. What his reasons were – that was the greatest mystery behind Michael's character.

"I'm sorry," Michael blushed and turned away. "I didn't mean to creep you little ones out like that."

Claudia took the initiative and stepped forward. "You were only being honest," she smiled. "That shows good character. Now, please. Come. We must introduce you to our mother and our maidservant. Our father is away from the city, tending to some business in Milano (Milan), but he will be back in a day or two."

"Sounds a lot like my father", Michael grimly reminisced.

"Your father...?"

"... He was never home for Christmas. My dad was a renowned business tycoon; the type that did a lot of travelling. Then again, he never stayed in one place, always on the move. ... Every year, I had a lot of presents waiting for me underneath our Christmas tree, but the one present I wanted most of all ... was never around."

Michael felt Claudia gently grab his arm. "I'll be fine, dear", the former lifted his head and smiled. "Friends tell each other these things. You two did say you were my friends, right?"

"Sí (Yes)", Petruccio replied.

"Should you ever need us", Claudia added. "we are always here. Do not hesitate, messere."

"No need for the formal stuff, Dia", Michael beamed.

"Dia...?"

"It means 'day' in Spanish. It's also a derivative of your name, dear. Also, I think I'll call our little man right here 'True', since that's the type of character he exhibits."

Claudia and Petruccio blushed and giggled. "Come on, dears", Michael excited. "I can't wait to meet everyone else!"

"Then do follow me," Claudia smiled. "I was just finishing my book before you came in. Mother has some things she needs help with, and having a man around would come in handy."

"Where are your big brothers?"

"In the city, enjoying their 'brothers-day-out'. They left not too long ago, and promised they would be back no later than sunset."

"Then they should have their fun," Michael accepted. "You're only young once. After that, it's 40+ years of constant hustling and hard work until you reach retirement age. ... Oh well, let's get going. Don't want to keep the missus a-waiting."

"This way, boys", Claudia led everyone with a smile. "Mother and Annetta are waiting in the garden as we speak."

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 20 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, Desmond and Lucy ruined the last guard patrolling the car garage. ...

A pool of unconscious bodies surrounded them, all hired Abstergo thugs – hungry dogs looking to make a quick penny. Unfortunately, these dogs ran into the wrong people, and were literally "put to sleep" in the process. With their troubles out the way, Desmond and Lucy approached a grey 2012 Mazda 3.

Desmond enquired, "We're taking your car?"

"No, it's too risky," Lucy replied.

"Then, whose ride is this?"

"Good ol' Warren."

Desmond marveled, "Wait, this is Vidic's car?"

"Sure is," Lucy opened the trunk. "Now, get in."

Desmond arched his eyebrow, "Um, in the trunk?"

"It's to keep you safe," Lucy explained. "Abstergo has some pretty advanced ionic reader technology. Wouldn't want to set off the alarm; that would ruin our entire operation.

"Aww, man", Desmond droned.

"We can complain later. Hop in."

"Fine, fine."

Desmond reluctantly hopped into the trunk and laid down on his side. "I'll try to avoid any speed bumps," Lucy promised, receiving an ugly look from Desmond. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't how you want things to go, but I promise you – it's for the best."

Lucy closed the trunk, rushed to the driver's door, and opened it with a wire she had stored in her top pocket. When she arrived inside the car, Lucy dug in Vidic's glove compartment. Lucy remembered a certain folly from an earlier conversation she had with Vidic during the year ... And, as expected, Lucy found a spare set of car keys at the back of the glove compartment. In her head, she thought to herself, "What an idiot, telling me something like this," before inserting the keys and starting up the ignition.

Desmond heard the engine revving.

He then felt the car driving off, headed to whereabouts unknown. ... In his heart, Desmond hated being confined to the trunk of Vidic's car. It seemed like, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it, Vidic was always "locking him up" in some form or fashion. The irony pissed him off more than the ride, which came with a few speed bumps. Lucy promised to avoid these, then again, he didn't know what road they were taking, so running over a few speed bumps was bound to happen. Desmond ignored this problem, realizing how trivial it would be to anger over something so simple.

_"At least I'm out of here,"_ he thought to himself. _"Vidic's probably butt-hurt because he lost his little treasure map. Hah, serves him right. The bastard should have made a backup plan, instead of basing his entire operation off one man's genetic memories."_

As Vidic's Mazda 3 entered a main road within the city, Desmond took the time to predict where his journey would lead him. ... Also, he thought of Michael and Ezio, who existed in an era ages in the past. Although he didn't know the former's true whereabouts, Desmond still wondered and worried – and hoped that his comrades were all right. ... He couldn't comprehend why he felt that way about two total strangers, but the feeling was strong.

Too strong ... as if it were an act of destiny.

**::: End of Act I :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch I :::**

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio stand in this lining amidst a sea of darkness. Each holds a sphere of golden light in their right hand, which ascends from their palm and pierces the skies. The spheres open a pathway for the sunlight to bathe the land with its brilliance, as the scene shows a picturesque and epic displaying of the season's main cast members. As this occurs, an epic ensemble of violins combined with a piano solo provide ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**All done with Act I. And now, we're on to Act II :)! **


	8. Sequence II: Act II

**::: Act II :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

"Fratellino. ... (Little brother. ...)"

"Sí? (Yes?)"

"... Ancora una volta, si sono tranquille. Che cosa ti affligge questa volta? (... Once again, you are quiet. What ails you this time?)"

"Niente. (Nothing.)"

"Ezio. ... (Eagle. ...)"

Federico came to a halt in their travels, causing his little brother to halt in his footsteps. The elder brother turned and faced Ezio, concerned about the young man's mental state. Ezio trailed away and hid his grim expression from Federico, knowing his elder brother's sense of discernment all too well.

"Non è niente, davvero (It's nothing, really)", Ezio upheld, refusing to show his face. "Non si deve preoccupare di me così tanto. (You should not worry about me so much.)"

Federico folded his arms and grinned, "Come posso non, quando si rendono così facile da preoccuparsi, fratellino? (How can I not when you make it so easy to worry, little brother?)"

Ezio did not verbally respond, but his actions spoke otherwise: Federico noticed Ezio poking his forefingers together. "Ah, quindi si sta nascondendo qualcosa, dopo tutto (Ah, so you're hiding something, after all)", Federico detected with an artful grin. "Per favore, Ezio. Dillo grande fratello ciò che è sulla vostra mente. (Please, Eagle. Tell big brother what's on your mind.)"

Ezio finally enquired, "Non sei turbato dalle voci che circolano a Firenze? (Are you not troubled by the rumors circulating Florence?)"

"Più certamente, io sono (Most certainly, I am)", Federico replied.

"Cosa possiamo fare per fermare questo, Federico? (What can we do to stop this, Frederick?)"

"Assolutamente niente. (Absolutely nothing.)"

"Niente di niente? (Nothing at all?)"

Federico turned away from Ezio, slightly despondent, "Una volta che i indiscrezioni avviare, non vi è nulla li ferma. Firenze, lei è un amante crudele. (Once the rumors start, there is no stopping them. Florence, she is a cruel mistress.)"

"Se i nostri nemici scoprirlo, potrebbe significare guai per lui (If our enemies find out, it could mean trouble for him)", Ezio approached and stood next to his brother, worried about Michael's well-being. "I Pazzi avrebbero senza dubbio lui fanno parte di questa. ... (The Crazies would no doubt make him a part of this. ...)

"Ah, quindi siete preoccupati per il vostro amico, Michele? (Ah, so you're worried about your friend, Michael?)"

"Come faccio a non essere? (How can I not be?)"

Federico looked into his little brother's eyes, and saw a small spark of affection. ... He also detected a faint sense of responsibility beyond these affections, emotions that were polar to Ezio's normal personality. Federico then concluded, based upon his little brother's actions that Ezio may have developed a slight crush on Michael.

His conclusion became clearer when Ezio began to blush. "Ti piace lui, fratellino (Do you like him, little brother)", Federico enquired. "più di un amico? (more than a friend?)"

"Ammiro lui molto, ma non più di un amico (I admire him very much, but no more than a friend)", Ezio confessed, his face becoming beet red. "Michele è diverso da qualsiasi uomo che abbia mai incontrato. Sono i miei reazioni strano, fratellone? (Michael is unlike any man I've ever met. Are my reactions strange, big brother?)"

Federico beamed merrily, "No, sono carini. (No, they're cute.)"

Ezio watched his elder brother proceed forward into city, unable to move from his current spot.

He hadn't realized it until now, how he behaved in front of Michael, ... Ezio was beside himself with juvenile admiration for a total stranger, which was typical for many young men his age. He found someone he could look up to in a sense, as well as harbor platonic emotions for without fear of rejection. It was strange, but exciting ... the thought of having someone like that in his life.

"Vieni anche tu, Ezio (Are you coming, Eagle)", Federico called in the distance, grasping Ezio's attention. "o hai intenzione di stare lì a pensare al tuo amico per tutto il giorno? (or are you going to stand there thinking about your friend all day?)"

Ezio's face flushed redder than ever before. "Federico (Frederick)", he droned, as he raced to catch up with his brother. "Coglione! Non beccuccio tali cose in pubblico, maledizione! (Asshole! Do not spout such things in public, damn it!)"

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

Back at the Palazzo Auditore (Arbiter Palace), Michael acquainted himself with the missus of the house, Maria (Mary). He helped Maria tend to her floral wall gardens.

Beautiful roses bunches, all neatly arranged across the walls, squaring the small court in the center of the Palazzo.

Maria took pleasure is seeing Michael's admiration.

"I take it you like flowers, Michele."

"Yes, ma'am", Michael smiled. "My mother and my grandmother were versed in the botanical arts."

"I began planting this wall garden when I was a little younger. These flowers blossom every year during the autumn season. They endure the winter only for a few days. ... When they die, I know it's time to prepare for the holiday season."

"So, these flowers are like time keepers," Michael deduced with an admiring smile. "That's a beautiful way to keep track of things."

The family maidservant, Annetta, (Annette,) joined her mistress and her guest, toting three woven baskets. "Ah, Annetta", Maria noticed with a smile. "so good of you to join us."

"Grazie, madonna (Thank you, madam)", Annetta humbly accepted.

Michael took a moment to admire the scenery. ...

[insert music: "Far As the Sky (Piano Cover)" arranged by Dr. Jay; original composition by Charice]

It was like a fantasy world to him; a city in an era long before his own. Michael wondered what would become of his adventures in Renaissance Florence, Italy. He already knew his mission from his experience in his dreams, but Michael wondered how it would all unfold. ... The mystery, in some way, was what kept Michael wondering. Thinking, and in some sense, worrying.

"Michele, are you listening to me?"

Michael turned upon hearing Maria's voice, "Oh! Sorry about that, Mrs. Auditore. I was just thinking. ..."

"Thinking about what, dear?" Maria smiled

"... About random things."

"Ah, so you missed my words about tonight's dinner?"

"Dinner, huh?" Michael grinned. "Silly me. I was much too busy thinking about other stuff, I missed what you were saying."

"Well, since you were so busy thinking," Maria reiterated. "I asked if you would like to bless our Christmas dinner this evening, given your reputation as 'Il Angelo'."

"You'd give me that honor, Mrs. Auditore?"

"Of course I would, dear. It is actually a family custom – offering such privileges to new friends."

"You're so kind," Michael solemnly trailed away. "All of you – you're just so kind to me. ... Your family has really made my experience in this era a comfortable one, Mrs. Auditore."

Annetta dumped a handful of weeds into her basket. "Also, I wanted to thank you," Michael mentioned, grasping Annetta's attention. "Ms. Annetta, the guest bedroom was lovely. I know you do a lot of hard work around the house, so I just wanted to tell you – you're doing an amazing job. Your services are more than appreciated."

"Grazie, messere (Thank you, sir)", Annetta blushed.

Maria merrily giggled, "Such a gentleman. I can see my children learning many great things from you, Michele."

"Oh, Mrs. Auditore", Michael blushed and giggled. "That's enough, now. You're making me blush over here."

Suddenly, a knock came from the Palazzo gates...

"Mi scusi. ... (Excuse me. ...)"

[insert music reverbs out; ends]

Michael looked to the gate, and saw a familiar face – a _disturbingly_ familiar face. He turned away from the visitor, not paying the young man any attention.

"Ah, Duccio", Maria greeted her guest with a hug. "Benvenuti. Suppongo che tu sei qui per vedere mia figlia? (Welcome. I assume that you're here to see my daughter?)"

"Sí, signora (Yes, ma'am)", Duccio replied. "Dove potrei trovare Claudia? Ho qualcosa di molto importante per dire a lei. (Where could I find Claudia? I have something very important to tell her.)"

"Lei sta preparando il tavolo da pranzo con Petruccio. (She is preparing the dining table with Peter.)"

Duccio suddenly noticed Michael ignoring him. "Oh-ho", he beamed, earning an aversive grunt from Michael. "e che cosa abbiamo qui? (and what do we have here?)"

Michael shot Duccio a sharp glare, "Io non sono una 'cosa', io sono un 'chi'. (I'm not a 'what', I'm a 'who'.)"

Duccio giggled with intrigue, "Ah, il tipo grintoso. Mi piace questa una. ... E chi potrebbe tu essere, signore? (Ah, the feisty type. I like this one. ... And who might you be, sir?)"

"Michele. (Michael.)"

"Un piacere di conoscerti (A pleasure to meet you)", Duccio bowed and introduced himself. "Duccio de Luca – Fidanzato di Claudia. Il tuo nome è ben noto a Firenze, il signor Michele. (Claudia's boyfriend. Your name is well known in Florence, Mr. Michael.)"

"Così ho sentito. ... (So I've heard. ...)"

Michael's aversion repulsed Duccio with time. "Se mi volete scusare (If you will excuse me)", the latter pardoned. "Devo andare e incontrare con la mia ragazza. Ci vediamo in giro. (I must go and meet with my girlfriend. See you around.)"

"... Gía, buona fortuna con quello. (... Yeah, good luck with that.)"

Duccio excused himself and entered the Palazzo, as Michael turned away and continued pulling weeds from the wall garden.

Maria and Annetta remained quiet the entire time. ... It was more than obvious – Michael had an extreme sense of loathing for Duccio. Why, they hadn't a clue. He had only met Duccio, and he was new to Florence, so Michael's motives were excessively vague.

Maria investigated, "Michele ... you disapprove of him?"

"He is a very nice boy," Annetta supported.

Michael turned to them with a serious expression. "That boy you think is so nice," he responded. "is going to break Claudia's heart."

"How are you so sure of this?" Maria wondered.

"... I have resources in my era – good ones. Why not ask a woman or two around the city? That 'very nice boy' is 'very nice' to a lot of them, but they'd never tell Claudia upfront. As for Duccio, well ... he's the _perfect_ actor. That boy will string the poor girl along until she's neck-deep in his deceptions, and then – bam! – Duccio will dump Claudia and move to the next eligible bachelorette."

Maria and Annetta were speechless. "You don't have to believe me now," Michael reassured. "but I promise you ... you soon will."

Michael excused himself without another word, leaving Maria and Annetta in a state of curiosity. Maria, however, felt something _beyond_ Michael's words – something that didn't set right with her.

She made up her mind, and decided to investigate.

"Annetta ... (Annette ...)"

"Sí, signora? (Yes, ma'am?)"

"... Torno nel giro di un'ora (... I'll be back in an hour)", Maria said seriously. "Gli avvertimenti di Michele. ... Voglio essere sicuro di loro, nel caso in cui una tale tragedia si abbatte mia figlia. (The warnings of Michael. ... I want to be sure of them, in the event that such a tragedy befalls my daughter.)"

"Capisco. Finirò diserbo del giardino in vostra assenza. (I understand. I will finish weeding the garden in your absence.)"

"Grazie, Annetta (Thank you, Annette)", Maria left the Palazzo.

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 20 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, the escape finally came to an end. ...

[insert music: "Hope_PfNer3" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Lucy safely escorted Desmond to a hideout miles away from the Abstergo branch in Florence; to a safe-house somewhere on the outskirts of the Tor Tre Teste industrial district in Rome. A building divided into two sections – a warehouse and a loft.

Lucy opened the trunk, "We're here!"

"Why the happy face?" Desmond gruffly enquired.

"Sorry about the speed bumps."

"... Yeah."

"Well, I did say I'd 'try' to avoid them."

Desmond sat up and stepped out the trunk. "Yeah, you did," he recalled. "I just have this 'thing' about shuffling around in trunks. Kind of pisses me off – stuff like that."

"Look at the bright side," Lucy enthused. "More kinks to work out during that massage I promised you."

Desmond rubbed a kink out his neck, "Aah! ... No kidding"

"Let's go. The main room's up the ramp."

"Right."

Desmond followed Lucy through the warehouse.

He observed the area along the way. ... Stacks of crates, shelves, and a small garage behind him. Rafters and even moving equipment. He also saw a small security outlet near the north of the warehouse.

"Kind of makes you feel like a hardhat," Desmond joked.

Lucy giggled, "It's one of our safe-houses."

"Oh, like a hideout?"

"Basically. Your dad suggested this place since it's been abandoned for several years. Rome is an Assassin haven; most of our sources come from this area, but ..."

"Lucy", Desmond worried. "what is it?"

Lucy despondently trailed away, "... we're losing this war. I read up about 'how' our men were so easily defeated, and ..."

"And what?"

"... Abstergo's been training super-soldiers, Desmond. Strong ones – men and women equipped with tons superhuman attributes, all thanks to 'the wonders of Templar science'; quote Warren last week."

Desmond became rather curious, "Super-soldiers? That sounds ... like a bunch of science fiction mumbo-jumbo."

"I didn't believe it at first myself," Lucy concurred. "but after what I saw through Abstergo's surveillance system ... I'd rather not cross those guys. They're on a level surpassing even the Mentor, and Leon's one of our strongest – if not THE strongest fighter we have."

"Jesus! ... Even tougher than the big guy, huh?"

Lucy and Desmond began ascending the ramp to the loft. "So, who is this 'Leon' guy", the latter enquired. "besides the Mentor, of course? I'd like to know more..."

"He lived with you, on the Farm in North Dakota a long time ago," Lucy explained. "He had a son and a wife, Michael and Cassandra. Cassie died a year ago, so Leon took his son in. They live in a two-story home in Texas. Michael, well ..."

Desmond suddenly recalled, "Wait. Michael...?"

"Yeah."

"Are you talking about...?"

"... The same guy from your dream – he's the Mentor's son. While you were riding in the trunk, one of our colleagues sent me concrete proof that the 'Michael' from your dream is, in fact, Leon's flesh and blood son. A certain encryption in an archaic text called 'the Golden Manuscript' translated the term 'Michaélem' into the phrase meaning Michael's name – 'Who is like God?' Another term, 'circumvector', roughly translates to his surname, 'cruise'."

"Looks like the First Civilization also invented the Latin language."

"Yep", Lucy came to a halt at the height of the ramp.

Desmond halted as well, "Something wrong?"

"About Michael" Lucy emotionally sighed. "It's bad, Desmond ..."

"Is he ill?"

"... Yeah. Mentally ill."

"Is he...?"

"No, he's not _slow_ or anything," Lucy turned and explained herself, as Desmond ascended to her side. "Michael ... he's diagnosed with a severe case of chronic amnesia."

"Severe? ... Chronic amnesia...?"

"Yes, Desmond, and it's worsens by the day."

"How the hell did...? ... What made him like that?"

"The only ones who know how it all played out are your parents. Michael's parents know it as well; Leon and William rescued Michael from the same Abstergo branch we just left."

"What...?" Desmond bellowed.

"I know, it's freaky, but it's the truth. That's all I know about the situation, and that he doesn't remember _anything_ about his past life. The only memories he has are recent ones."

"I see," Desmond trailed away in deep thought. "so, he and I are pretty much on the same page. Except he's ..."

Lucy eased and suggested, "Let's just say he's, 'a special case'."

"... Yeah. ..."

"In time, Desmond, you will remember. ..."

"Remember what?" Desmond wondered.

"... Remember _him_ – Michael."

Desmond became curious, "Are you saying...?"

"We'll discuss it, later", Lucy politely interjected. "Right now, we need to focus on your training."

"Training?"

"Through the Animus," Lucy departed with a smile.

"Oh, great", Desmond gruffly followed. "More 'treasure hunting through genetic memory-land'. ..."

Lucy led Desmond into an iron hallway, where he suddenly began having strange visions. ... He saw phosphorescent figures running through the hallway, terrified, as if they were afraid for their lives.

"Uh, Lucy ...", Desmond worried.

Lucy halted and turned, "What's up?"

"... I'm seeing things."

"That would be the bleeding effect."

"Bleeding effect?" Desmond wondered.

"It's a disorder. It's when the genetic memories of one's ancestor blends in with your own, real-time memories. This disorder could lead to difficulties in distinguishing between the two, and in severe cases, this could eventually result in mental breakdown."

Desmond panicked, "Mental breakdown...?"

"Calm down, Desmond –"

"Calm down...? I'm fucking losing my mind here!"

"_Please_, let me explain," Lucy eased, earning Desmond's undivided attention. "You acquired Altaïr's Eagle Vision _from_ the bleeding effect. If you were never exposed to the Animus, that latent ability would still be locked up in the back of your mind."

"Locked up?"

"The prophecy, Desmond. It said you would acquire a certain ability from human technology – the Animus. However, it never said 'just one'. My colleagues and I figured it out: the bleeding effect, when incorporated in small dosages, can actually help the brain progress."

"Progress", Desmond pondered. "like expand or something?"

"No, not expand – evolve. Cerebral expansion is dangerous: it could cause countless contusions and hemorrhages."

"Yikes! ... Forget I said that then."

Desmond then looked behind him, wondering what the visions were running from. "What's wrong," Lucy asked. "Still seeing things?"

"Yeah. There are people running from ... something I can't really make out. They look like the Saracens – the clothes give it away."

"Uh-oh", Lucy worried.

"What's wrong?" Desmond wondered.

"I think the distant past is..."

"Let me guess – it's messed up, right?"

"Exactly. If you're seeing this, Desmond, that means we don't have much time left. Michael and Ezio _need_ to resolve the Time Riddle at the Redux Steppe, before the Cold reaches the Renaissance."

Desmond heard an airy snap, and the visions faded afterwards. "In order to get you up to par with the other Assassins," Lucy explained. "we need to use the Animus. Our colleagues and I have one of our own – an advanced Animus, one that doesn't put so much strain on the cerebral cortex."

"Is it any good?"

"Our colleagues tested it out. It worked for both of them."

"I see. So, I'll be reliving Ezio's memories, I'm guessing...?"

"Precisely", Lucy proceeded down the metal hallway. "You know, it's kind of funny. I spent most of the ride here trying to figure out how I was going to convince you to do this, and ..."

"Easy as pie?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that way," Lucy giggled.

"No stressing. I've got double duty – help out with space-time and brain-work in the Animus. ... Just hope I get a piece of the action this time around. I enjoyed reliving Altaïr's memories, but I wish I could have helped him a little; not just sit back and watch the main character have all the fun."

"Er ..."

"Sorry", Desmond giggled.

Lucy laughed, "... I'm not used to hearing that from you."

"Can you blame me?"

Lucy replied as they entered the loft, "No, I can't. In all honesty, Desmond, you _will_ play a huge part in the past. When your other latent abilities surface, you will also gain immediate access to the Timeline, just like Michael. First, we need to find the 'Hearts' mentioned in the Oracle's prophecy. Only then will your time-travelling abilities awaken."

"Right. Then, we should get started."

"Thanks, Desmond", Lucy smiled. "At the moment, you don't know how much you're helping out, but you're doing a lot."

"Any time." Desmond accepted.

"Let's get going. Our friends are waiting."

"You lead the way," Desmond tailed after Lucy.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

It had been a few hours since Ezio (Eagle) and his elder brother, Federico, (Frederick) graced their home at the Palazzo Auditore. (Arbiter Palace.) ... Together, il Fratelli Auditore (the Arbiter Brothers) enjoyed the best of what Florence had to offer. It was no doubt the grandest brothers'-day-out for both of them.

During the height of their travels, Federico began talking about Ezio's future – whether he planned on setting down, marrying and having a family with a beautiful woman. Ezio countered Federico's question by asking him the same thing. They laughed it off, realizing neither of them were ready for such responsibility.

"Quindi, Ezio (So, Eagle)", Federico enquired. "non hai mai considerato tuo futuro? (you've never considered your future?)"

"No, fratellone. Padre mi ha tenuto occupato con faccende, quindi non ho avuto abbastanza tempo per prendere in considerazione questo. (No, big brother. Father kept me busy with chores, so I didn't have enough time to take this into consideration.)"

"Ezio (Eagle)", Federico grinned. "dimmi la verità. Non stavi pensando di matrimonio, giusto? (tell me the truth. You were not thinking about marriage, right?)"

"No", Ezio admitted. "Voglio essere un banchiere. Voglio anche imbarcarsi in tante avventure, proprio come padre e la madre hanno fatto quando erano giovani. (I want to be a banker. I also want to embark on many adventures, just like father and mother they did when they were young.)"

Federico halted, turned and mentored his little brother, "L'hai appena detto. Ezio, si vuole vivere una vita felice, proprio come il resto di noi. ... Noi vogliamo solo il meglio per te, niente di più. (You just said it. Ezio, you want to live a happy life, just like the rest of us. ... We only want the best for you, nothing more.)"

[insert music fades out]

Ezio took a moment to consider his elder brother's words. ... After carefully thinking things over, Ezio lifted his head and patted his left hand with his right fist – a little reflexive gesture that signified when he had made up his mind.

"... Forse _dovrei_ iniziare a cercare mia moglie. (... Perhaps I _should_ start looking for my wife.)"

[insert music: "Sazh's Theme" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

"Meraviglioso (Wonderful)", Federico encouraged.

"Sì, ma la domanda rimane: Dove dovrei iniziare? (Yes, but the question remains: Where should I start?)"

"Perché, la città di corso. Firenze trabocca di belle donne. (Why, the city, of course. Florence is full of beautiful women.)"

Ezio's face flushed until he was beet red. "Ezio, andiamo (Eagle, come on)", Federico patted Ezio on the back. "un uomo non può essere uno scapolo per sempre, a meno che egli sceglie una vita di solitudine. Come ad esempio i sacerdoti della Santa Trinità, che ha scelto di rimanere pura, così hanno potuto diventare uno con Dio. (a man cannot be a bachelor forever, unless he chooses a life of solitude. Such as the priests of the Holy Trinity, who chose to stay pure, so they could become one with God)."

"Federico (Frederick)", Ezio turned away in a blush. "non c'è bisogno di prendere in giro me ne parlare. (no need to tease me about it.)"

"Non sono prese in giro te, fratellino; ti sto incoraggiandovi. (I'm not teasing you, little brother; I'm encouraging you.)"

Ezio shot Federico an annoyed glare, "... Non da dove sto in piedi, coglione. (... Not from where I'm standing, jerk.)"

Federico suddenly noticed a beautiful young maiden in the crowd wearing a scarlet gown with golden accents. "Ah-ah", he pointed with enthusiasm. "Cosa ne pensi del giovane e bella donna di laggiù? (What do you think of the beautiful young woman over there?)"

Ezio noticed the maiden in question, and marveled, "Oh! È che ... **_Cristina Vespucci_**? (Oh! Is that ... **_Christina Wasp_**?)"

"Sì, l'addio al nubilato più ammissibili in tutta Firenze. (Yes, the most eligible bachelorette in all of Florence.)"

Ezio stuttered nervously, "Uhm, io, ehm ... (Um, I, er ...)"

"Che cosa è, Ezio? (What is it, Eagle?)"

"Ho sentito che era sorta di ... (I heard she was kind of ...)"

"... Frigida? (Frigid?)"

"Sì, questo è quello che ho sentito (Yes, that's what I heard)", Ezio nervously replied. "Non sono sicuro di come affrontare una donna come lei. (I'm not sure how to approach a woman like her.)"

"Basta fare in su, come si va, fratellino (Just make it up as you go, little brother)", Federico encouraged. "Vedete, Ezio, Cristina ha molti uomini in lizza per i suoi affetti, ma la maggior parte di loro sono maiali spregevoli. Non signori ben educati quali voi stesso. Forse il vostro fascino da ragazzino si scioglierà il cuore di ghiaccio della bella ereditiera della Vespucci. (You see, Eagle, Cristina has many men vying for her affections, but most of them are vile pigs. Not well-behaved gentlemen such as yourself. Perhaps your boyish charm will melt the icy heart of the beautiful heiress of Vespucci.)"

Ezio looked where Cristina once stood, only to discover that she had already left. "Oh, no", he panicked. "lei se n'è andata, fratellone. (she's gone, big brother.)"

Federico proudly giggled, "Bene, allora, siete fortunati, fratellino. (Well, then, you're in luck, little brother.)"

"Ha lasciato, Federico. Come è questo fortunato? (She left, Frederick. How is this lucky?)"

[insert music fades out]

Federico became quiet and solemn, striking his little brother's concerns. "Fratellone (Big brother)", Ezio worried. "Cosa c'è di sbagliato? (What is wrong?)"

"Ho sentito voci, Ezio (I've heard rumors, Eagle)", Federico seriously replied. "**_Vieri de' Pazzi_** intende proporre a lei. Entrambi sappiamo che tipo di uomo è; un egoista e spietata porco. Non vi è dubbio – Se Cristina rifiuta Vieri, lui cercherà di ucciderla. (**_Oliver of the Crazies_** intends to propose to her. We both know what kind of man he is; a selfish and ruthless pig. There is no doubt – If Christina refuses Oliver, he will try to kill her.)"

Ezio became resolute and determined, "Non posso lasciare che accada. (I cannot let that happen.)"

"Poi, si dovrebbe andare a salvarla. (Then, you should go save her.)"

"Ho intenzione di esso. Vieri calunnie il nostro nome di famiglia, e ora lui contamina donne innocenti? Non voglio più stare in piedi per questo! (I plan on it. Oliver slanders our family name, and now he defiles innocent women? I will no longer stand for this!)"

"Fate attenzione, Ezio (Be careful, Eagle)", Federico warned. "Vieri combatte sporco. Guardare te stesso, o finirà la tua vita prima di conoscerla. (Oliver fights dirty. Watch yourself, or your life will end before you know it.)"

"Capisco, fratellone (I understand, big brother)", Ezio assured. "Terrò gli occhi aperti, nel caso in cui egli tenta qualcosa subdolo. (I'll keep my eyes open, just in case he tries anything sneaky.)"

"Buona fortuna (Good luck)", Federico watched his little brother take off for la Casa di Vespucci. (the House of Wasp.)

However, despite Ezio's determination, Federico didn't have a good feeling about the situation.

He knew Vieri would attempt something ruthless; possibly taking someone's life in the process. With that in mind, Federico chased after Ezio, taking to the shadows to remain undetected.

Oddly, along the way, Federico noticed something extraordinary about his little brother:

Ezio's speed and agility – they exceeded that of a normal man. Federico found it difficult to follow Ezio; something he never had problems with before. ... Federico wondered, "Dove ha trovato tale velocità? (Where did he get such speed?)", as he tried his best to keep up with his speedy little brother.

**::: End of Act II :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch II :::**

An image of the people of the First Civilization displays, as they access the Apple of Eden to forecast those destined to restore the Timeline. The prediction reveals Michael, Desmond, and Ezio drifting through the timeline, before rallying and donning the character and likeness of true Assassins, each illuminated by Eden's Light. As this occurs, a symphonic and epic snippet of the season's first opening theme adds the grandest of ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Hello there, everyone. I'm pretty sure you're wondering about a few things. Well, let me explain:**

**This version of Dreamscape is a revised and refreshed storyline, just like some of the novels (Renaissance and Brotherhood). Some things mentioned in the game are still there, but there are plenty of changes. For instance: You'll notice some of the names are roughly translated. Ezio's name, for instance, is a derivative of the Latin word "Aetius"; which means "Eagle" in the English language. I chose to translate Ezio's name as such because, well, let's face it - he looks like an eagle (LMAO XD!). Claudia's name roughly translates to the term "to shine", and Vieri's name is a shortened version of the first name "Oliviero" or "Oliver". I chose to translate his name as "Oliver", since it short of goes with the "skinny asshole" aura that surrounds our favorite Pazzi snake. As for Claudia, there's not much translation needed; her name sounds English enough for me. (LOL XD!) The same thing goes for Petruccio, whose name literally translates to "Little Rock". However, I chose "Peter", since that's what his name roughly translates to in the English language. (Plus, he looks like a Peter; the little cutie pie LOL XD!) All conversations between predominantly Italian-speaking characters are exclusively written in Italian; my tongue might be rough, but hey, I'm trying the best I can here. You'll also notice several name changes in the OP, as well as some new names; these are characters that I came up with about a week ago. Also, I actually plan on adding "Alternate Universe" arcs to the story, which will encompass poorly made resolutions, and how Michael goes about correcting his wrongs. Furthermore, the Eden weapons will be a later upgrade, instead of an earlier upgrade. My aim is to also pay homage to "Fushigi Yuugi" written by Yu Watase, so I'll save the weapon upgrades for later. I hope you're all enjoying this so far. I'm really working hard on this version. Believe me, I am...**

**Anyway, that's it for the explanations. If you have any questions, please, feel free to PM me. I'm still taking OC requests - that hasn't changed. Anything to keep the story going on :).**

**Now, on to Act III...**


	9. Sequence II: Act III & ED I

**::: Act III :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 20 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, Desmond entered the main room, and was properly acquainted with the "colleagues" Lucy spoke about: A sporty and youthful American female with a love for anything high-tech and/or technological; and, a cynical yet intelligent English male with an overbearing sense of honesty. Despite his dysfunctional company, Desmond felt ... somewhat at peace.

Lucy and her female colleague exchanged a big hug. "I'm so glad you could make it," the female colleague excited. "I can't believe it's been seven years. Glad to have you back, Lucy!"

"Thanks, _**Rebecca**_", Lucy accepted.

The male colleague suddenly noticed Desmond, "Ah. So, I'm assuming this young fellow is the infamous Subject Seventeen?"

"Yes, _**Shaun**_, this is him," Lucy smiled.

"I thought he'd be a lot taller."

"Shaun", Rebecca scolded. "Turn down the 'ass meter'. No one has the time or the patience to deal with your bullshit."

"I was just wondering. Cameras tend to play tricks with the mind, after all, convex lenses and whatnot."

Desmond held his right hand up and excused, "I'm not very savvy with cameras, anyway. They make me look short."

"Well, at least he's funny," Rebecca giggled.

"Um, funny?"

"What was up at Abstergo?"

"What do you mean, Miss ..."

"Just call me, 'Becky'. No need in being formal."

"Right, Becky", Desmond understood. "You asked what was up at Abstergo. You mean besides the ongoing cerebral and physical assassination of innocent people?"

"We saw the tapes from the security system," Shaun explained. "I mean, seriously, Desmond – you didn't even try to escape."

"Yeah. I know. I suck as an Assassin."

"I wouldn't put it _that_ lightly."

"**Shaun**", Lucy and Rebecca scolded.

Shaun held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. No need for touchy reactions – just being honest here."

Rebecca smacked Shaun on the back of the head. "Anyway", she approached Desmond and lightened up the mood. "It's not about whom did or didn't escape; you did good just surviving for that long. Right now, we need to get you set up. It may take a while – Baby isn't as fast as she once was."

Desmond arched his eyebrow, "Um ... Baby?"

"_Our_ Animus," Lucy explained. "Rebecca just gave it a cute nickname."

"Tech nerd, can't help it," Rebecca proudly giggled.

"Right, well, it's nice having you aboard," Shaun shook Desmond's hand. "Small introductions are now said and done. Best we continue where we left off. Time is precious, and we can ill-afford wasting the little time we have left."

Shaun returned to his workstation and continued constructing databases with his research panel. "Hey, Becky", Lucy retrieved the core chip from the Animus at Abstergo. "This should speed things up a bit. A parting gift from the men and women of Abstergo."

"You're kidding me," Rebecca marveled, accepting the core chip.

"This memory core has decades of stored information. I couldn't leave it behind, given how slow our Animus is. It could use a nice little upgrade in my opinion."

"Tons and _tons_ of time saved," Rebecca appreciated. "Thanks, Lucy. With this bad boy, we'll stomp a hole in this operation for sure."

Lucy turned to Desmond and extended a suggestion, "Hey, Desmond. I know your head is still a little jumbled up from before. Take a break for a few minutes. The interval will give us enough time to get everything set up."

"Got a bed lying around?" Desmond yawned. "The Animus bed at Abstergo killed my back, and I could use something soft."

"There's a bed right next to the window," Shaun replied, amid constructing his databases. "Take a load off, yeah? No need in jumping into another Animus right off the bat."

Desmond noticed the bed Shaun mentioned. "Oh, duh", the former giggled, feeling awkward. "Guess that shows how tired I am."

"There's also a bedchamber down the hallway to the right, just before the security door. That room's reserved for the larger crowd we'll have tagging along with us."

"Larger crowd?"

"Leon's team will be joining us, really soon," Lucy explained. "First, they have to finish some business in Washington D.C. Until they get here, we'll have to wing it on our own. Go ahead and get some rest, Desmond – we've got a long way to go from here."

"Alright", Desmond retired to the window-side bed.

A few minutes later, Desmond was fast asleep. ... In his dreams, he had random visions about his experiences at the Abstergo branch in Florence, Italy. These visions weren't pleasant; the only things he saw were images of physical, mental, and emotional abuse. At times, he would also see the image of the ancestor whose genetic memories encompassed most of his experience: **_Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad_**, a famous Assassin from the High Crusades era, notable for uncovering the secrets of **_the Apple of Eden_**, as well as expanding Assassin influence throughout most of the eastern hemisphere.

[insert music: "Memories of the Future" composed by Mizuta Naoshi with vocals by KOKIA]

By reliving Altaïr's genetic memories, Desmond uncovered many secrets about the Templar conspiracy. None of those secrets, however, could measure up to the cruel fate he shared with Ezio and Michael. What Desmond discovered at Abstergo was, at best, a small part of the dangers foretold by the Oracle's prophecy.

Suddenly, Desmond saw something ... oddly familiar.

_"Hey, mister!"_

"Huh?"

Desmond noticed the hetero-chromatic child from his dreams, smiling at him from a distance, "It's you! What are you doing here?"

_"Mister, I want to play!"_ the child giggled.

"Why ... am I feeling like this?" Desmond wondered, his heart feeling as if it were about to break.

_"Mister, you look sad. Is something wrong?"_

"... Do I...?"

_"Mister...?"_

"Do I ... know you?"

The hetero-chromatic child giggled, _"You're funny, mister! Come on, let's go play! I have so many games I want to play with you!"_

In a cascade of aqueous air, the hetero-chromatic child faded away.

[insert music reverbs out]

Immediately afterwards, Desmond awoke from slumber, to the setting sun shining through the window. "Rise and shine, Desmond", Lucy prompted with a smile. "We're all set. Had a good rest?"

"Yeah", Desmond rose from the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Just a bunch of random visions, and I saw some kid, too."

"Some kid...?"

"Probably a repressed memory," Rebecca guessed, recalling the abuse Desmond suffered at Abstergo. "Vidic's Animus loosen a few screws in Desmond's head – caused him to forget tons of important stuff. Desmond, is this the first time you saw that kid?"

Desmond emotionally replied, "No ... this is the second time."

"Desmond, are you...?"

Tears began pouring from Desmond's eyes. ...

[insert music: "Unprotected Future" composed by Hamauzu Masashi – Desmond's Leitmotif]

His memories – they were scientifically toyed with by Templar Master Warren Vidic, but slowly, with time, they were surfacing. Desmond felt something tender from the hetero-chromatic child; the one he met in his dreams, twice.

It was eating away at him. ... Desmond wanted to understand why he harbored such affections for the child.

"I don't understand," he fumed, his right fist clutched tightly. "That little guy ... I feel like I love him with all my heart and soul. Like we've been close for a long, long time. It's so strange. ..."

Shaun curiously adjusted his glasses, "Good lord. The poor fellow's breaking apart over there he is."

"He's remembering," Lucy smiled.

"Remembering? Remembering what?"

"... His best friend, who once sacrificed himself to save his life."

Rebecca and Shaun were awed by Lucy's revelation. "No time for sulking," Desmond stood with determination, his face wet with tears of remembrance. "I've made up my mind: I'm going to remember everything. I'm going to reclaim who I am, no matter what. ... Becky, start Baby up – it's go time!"

Rebecca complied with a smile, "Right. Take a seat when you're ready. I need a second to boot the system."

Desmond took a seat on an Animus chair, connected to a miniature Animus control unit in the form of Rebecca's laptop. A catheter attached to the control unit, was then gingerly injected into Desmond's right arm.

Desmond shrieked with pain, "Aah!"

"Man up," Shaun teased.

"Uh, _fuck_ you. That stung like hell."

"... Baby."

Rebecca teased Shaun with a second catheter, "Oh, really? Want to give it a shot, Mr. Tough Guy?"

"I ... rather not, thank you."

"I thought as much," Rebecca smacked Shaun on the back of the head. "Now shut up, asshole."

"Abusive little valkyrie," Shaun received another slap on the head for talking back. "Ouch! Cut that out, will you?"

Rebecca returned to her seat, and finished booting the Animus.

Immediately, Desmond's genetic memories were accessed. ... Desmond's consciousness faded, until he was completely reduced to the realm encompassing his cerebral cortex. However, "Baby" came with equipped with a digital memory construction room much unlike the one found in Abstergo's Animus.

Desmond could move freely.

As his genetic memories fully constructed, Desmond felt his body pixellating and slightly changing form. ... His swagger soon changed as well. Desmond's hair had also become several inches longer, and was tied in a loose ponytail.

The sound of flat heels gaiting a brick pavement.

Desmond recognized the new atmosphere: Florence, Italy in the golden age of the Renaissance. ... He then recognized his shadow emitted by the setting sun – Ezio Auditore da Firenze, his ancestor from the aforesaid historical era.

Desmond had no idea where he was going, as he entered a gated wall before a very beautiful house just up ahead.

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

Cristina Vespucci (Christina Wasp) approached her home, just minutes away from the Palazzo Auditore (Arbiter Palace) in the San Giovanni (St. John) district. ... She carried a small tote of formal clothes made for her father by the local tailor, Nunzio Botticelli. It was a present she requested since the following day would be her father's 44th birthday.

"Spero davvero che gli piace queste vesti (I really hope he likes these clothes)", Cristina lovingly hoped. "Domani, mio padre avrà una festa di compleanno. Inviterò tutti i suoi amici, e ci porterà gioia di mio padre. (Tomorrow, my father will have a birthday party. I will invite all his friends, and we will bring joy to my father.)"

"Buona sera, mia bella una (Good evening, my beautiful one)", Cristina came to a halt, upon noticing an unwanted visitor lounging near her doorstep with a bouquet of red roses in hand.

"Vieri...? (Oliver...?)", she snarled aversely. "Che cosa ci fai qui, pervertito? (What are you doing here, you pervert?)"

"In attesa di te, naturalmente. (Waiting for you, of course.)"

"Oh? E, per quale motivo? (Oh? And, for what reason?)"

Vieri approached Cristina with arrogant, lascivious swagger, "Per chiedere la vostra mano in matrimonio, mia bella una. (To ask for your hand in marriage, my beautiful one.)"

Upon arrival, Vieri received a hard slap from Cristina. "È ... piccolo pigro dagli occhi bastardo (You ... little lazy-eyed bastard)", the later fumed with offense. "Si calunnia il mio nome, e poi hanno la faccia tosta di chiedere la mia mano nel matrimonio? Sei pazzo?! (You slander my name, and then have the nerve to ask for my hand in marriage? Are you crazy?!)"

Vieri beamed an arrogant smile, "È stato solo uno scherzo, mia bella una. (It was just a joke, my beautiful one.)"

Cristina lowered her head, "... Uno scherzo? (... A joke?)"

"Sì. Per vedere se si poteva gestire la pressione. (Yes. To see if you could handle the pressure.)"

"Perché, si po ... (Why, you little ...)"

Vieri leered perversely at the maiden. "Mi piace quello sguardo (I like that look)", he wrapped his left arm around Cristina's waist. "Sei più bella quando sei arrabbiato, mia graziosa piccola fiore. (You are more beautiful when you're angry, my pretty little flower.)"

Cristina's right fist met Vieri's exposed jaw, "Fottuto perverso porco! (You fucking perverted pig!)"

Despite her small stature, Cristina's punch was enough to knock Vieri to the ground and bloody his lip. "Perché, si insopportabile piccola cagna! (Why, you insufferable little bitch)", the latter snarled, furiously clutching his bouquet. "Come osi negare gli affezioni di una Pazzi! (How dare you deny the affections of a Crazy!)"

"Come osi mettere le mani sporche su di me! (How dare you put your dirty hands on me!)"

Vieri lowered his head and reached into his robes, "Io non voglio fare questo, ma ... (I didn't want to do this, but ...)"

Cristina saw Vieri draw a stiletto from his robes with his free right hand. "Dici sul serio (Are you serious)", she backed away, fearing for her life as Vieri stood to his feet. "Stai lontano da me! Lama o no, non mi sposerò mai voi, porco! (Stay away from me! Blade or not, I will never marry you, you pig!)"

Vieri lunged forward, his blade hungering for Cristina's blood, "Poi, morire, si puttana insolente! (Then, die, you insolent whore!)"

Cristina screamed bloody murder!

Then, suddenly, a strong hand grasped Vieri's armed wrist, preventing him from using his blade. "Ma che diavolo (What the hell)", Vieri panicked, halted and turned to an enraging image. "Tu sei – Ezio Auditore! (You are – Eagle Arbiter!)"

[insert music: "Eternal Fight" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

"Ciao, Vieri! (Hello, Oliver!)", Ezio tightened his grip on Vieri's wrist, and dislocated his joints, disarming Vieri in the process.

"AAH!"

"Qual'è il problema, Vieri (What's the problem, Oliver)", Ezio's right fist met Vieri's chin, and knocked him to the ground. "dolore non è piacevole quando è portato su di voi? (pain is not pleasurable when it is brought upon you?)"

"È bastardo impiccioni! (You meddlesome bastard!)", Vieri furiously spat.

"È terrorizzare persone innocenti, e poi hanno il coraggio di me indirizzo con tale parole? Alzati! (You terrorize innocent people, and then have the nerve to address me with such words? Get up!)"

Ezio lifted Vieri from the pavement by the collar.

Vieri swayed his arms out, freeing himself from Ezio's grip. He immediately tried swinging his right fist for Ezio's jaw, forcing Ezio's instinct – Ezio stepped back and grabbed hold of Vieri's shooting right arm with his left hand. ... Ezio's speed psyched Vieri, for he had never seen such skill from Ezio in the past.

"Ho preso tu (I got you)", Ezio's right fist met Vieri's solar plexus, but the punishment did not end with just one shot alone.

No. ...

Ezio's enhanced physical capabilities were brutally exercised: The right uppercut was speedily chained more times than what met the eye. ... As Vieri suffered, his chest was nearly destroyed.

A merciful young man, Ezio ended Vieri's suffering with a powerful right straight to the jaw, "Prendi questo! (Take that!)"

Vieri stumbled backwards, nearly losing his balance.

He was successful at keeping himself afoot; however, Vieri then fell on his hands and knees, and spat blood on the pavement. Cristina covered her mouth with shock, having never seen such brutality before, especially from an Auditore.

Ezio stormed forward to finish Vieri off. "Che è abbastanza, figlio (That's enough, son)", the former halted from hearing the voice of his mother, who entered through the casa gate. "Credo che il piccolo pidocchio ha sofferto più di una punizione sufficiente per un giorno. (I believe the little louse has suffered more than enough punishment for one day.)"

[insert music fades out]

Maria stood at her son's side, and scolded the wounded, "Vieri, costringendo le vostre miserie su altri è un modo vigliacco vivere! ... Vergogna su di voi, giovanotto, per la disonorare tuo padre con tali insolvenze! (Oliver, forcing your miseries on others is a cowardly way to live! ... Shame on you, young man, for dishonoring your father with such delinquencies!)"

"Vaffanculo, tu vecchia cagna (Fuck you, you old bitch)", Vieri spat.

Maria grabbed Vieri's stiletto and held it to his throat, inducing Vieri with a wave of fear. "Questa 'vecchia cagna' ha un temperamento breve (This 'old bitch' has a short temper.)", Maria fiercely threatened. "Fuori di qui, o tuo padre dovrà chiamare le guardie di aiutarlo a trovare i resti di tuo mozzata corpo! (Get out of here, or your father will have to call the guards to help him find the remains of your severed body!)"

Vieri rose and scurried away in fear!

Ezio was quite shocked. Before that incident, he had never seen his mother, Maria, lose her patience; much less, become violent. Maria dropped Vieri's stiletto on the ground, composed herself, and turned to everyone with apologetic expression.

A second later, Ezio's elder brother, Federico, stepped from his hiding place on the other side of the gated wall.

Ezio noticed Federico's appearance, and was shocked, "Fratellone? Cosa stai facendo qui? (Big brother? What are you doing here?)

"Cristina, per favore, perdonaci (Christina, please, forgive us)", Maria apologized to the Vespucci heiress. "Noi umilmente scusiamo per ti preoccupa, mia cara. Siamo normalmente una famiglia tranquilla, mai violento. (We humbly apologize for troubling you, my dear. We are normally a quiet family, never violent.)"

Ezio realized the depth of his mother's actions, and chose to do the same thing. "Mia madre ha ragione, Cristina (My mother is right, Christina)", he approached with innocence. "Vorrei solo che ci fossimo incontrati a condizioni migliori, nulla di tutto questo. (I only wish we had met on better terms, nothing like this.)"

Cristina humbly excused, "Va tutto bene, tutti. Solo che stavi cercando di aiutare. Padre è lontano da casa per il momento, ma io gli dirà tutto una volta lui ritorna. (It's okay, everyone. You were only trying to help. Father is away from home for the time being, but I will tell him everything once he returns.)"

"Il Gonfaloniere sarà informato su questo (The Bearer will be informed about this)", Federico promised to Cristina. "Ci assicureremo che Vieri non ti dà fastidio di nuovo. Tu sei un brava donna; non si meritano tanta crudeltà, soprattutto da quel lascivo maiale. (We will make sure that Oliver does not bother you again. You're a good woman; you do not deserve such cruelty, especially from such a lascivious pig.)"

"Grazie a tutti. Per me il risparmio e per essere tali persone meravigliose. Buonanotte. (Thank you, everyone. For saving me and for being such wonderful people. Good night.)"

Cristina stepped into her home, and locked the front door. "Sapevo che sarebbe successo (I knew this would happen)", Maria exhaled with disappointment. "La povera ragazza, lei è nervoso. ... Vieri ha dovuto andare e causare problemi. (The poor girl, she's nervous. ... Oliver had to go and cause problems.)"

Federico seriously suggested, "Dovremmo andare, prima che le guardie arrivano. (We should go, before the guards arrive.)"

"Hai ragione, Federico. Cerchiamo di essere sulla nostra strada, i miei figli. (You're right, Frederick. Let's be on our way, my children.)"

[insert music: "Last Journey" composed by Mizuta Naoshi with vocals by KOKIA – Ezio's Leitmotif]

Ezio paused for a moment, and observed his hands. ...

He was literally shocked speechless!

Just moments ago, Ezio held Vieri with a grip that any normal man would have escaped. However, his reflexes were so quick and fierce, not even the quick-witted Vieri could keep up with him.

His fists – they moved at the speed of light, punching Vieri in the solar plexus many times. This, unfortunately, went unseen by normal human perception. ... Ezio performed a superhuman act, just as Diana said he would in the dream.

If _he_ was experiencing such phenomena, Ezio wondered what had become of his comrades. ...

"Ezio (Eagle)", Maria called from afar, grasping her middle-born son's attention. "Affrettatevi. Non dobbiamo indugiare, figlio mio. (Hurry. We must not linger, my son.)"

"Sto arrivando, madre (I'm coming, mother)", Ezio sped forward to catch up with his family.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, back at the Palazzo Auditore (Arbiter Palace), Michael stumbled upon a music room in the southern part of the second story. ... There, he came across an authentic harpsichord, untouched and brand new. Curious by nature, Michael sat at the harpsichord and began playing a familiar tune from his era.

A beautiful, emotional yet passionate piece that spoke the unsaid volumes of his bleeding soul.

In time, he began singing the words in his heart:

**Broken hearts aligned just like stars**

**Memories have become reveries**

**Undying hope is all that they have left to hold**

**Angels singing songs of brighter days**

**Devotions have become empty pleas**

**How can they survive in the heartless cold?**

**Faded starlight from open hearts**

**Destiny, we can't escape**

**Open your souls, welcome the light**

**Visions of peace in the dreamscape**

"Michele (Michael)", a familiar voice from the door surprised Michael, and stifled his rhythm.

Michael looked to the door, and saw a weeping Claudia. "Oh, it's just you, Dia", the former smiled. "I'm a sucker for music. I saw this cute little harpsichord, and well, I just couldn't help myself."

"I see. ..."

"What's wrong, dear?"

"... Michele, that was so ..."

"Sad?"

"Sì, lo era (Yes, it was)", Claudia wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have heard that true musicians play songs from their hearts. They need not the sheet music to express their true talents."

"I studied music for two years in college," Michael lightly confessed.

"Did you, now?"

"Yes, I did. It was my first major, but then, I decided to go with world history. Music was, is, and always will be an amazing profession ... Unfortunately, I'm not good enough."

"Why do you think this?" Claudia wondered. "Your harpsichord skills are far beyond my own ... I can barely hold a note, let alone sing as fluently as you do. My music tutor – she is much too lazy."

"You know," Michael's uplifting tone grasped Claudia's attention. "I would tutor you, if you wanted me to."

"Oh", Claudia cupped her hands with delight. "Would you really?"

"I love teaching younger people positive things. It's my passion."

"Oh, Michele, what a wonderful heart you have."

"Now, now, little missy," Michael giggled. "Don't go sugaring up on me. I'm a strict teacher; a nice one, but I won't tolerate unsatisfactory compositions. Not in this classroom, honey."

Claudia sheepishly blushed. "Bontà (Goodness)", she giggled. "Sembra che ho un sacco di duro lavoro tagliato per me. (It seems that I have a lot of hard work cut out for me.)"

For the first time, Claudia and Michael laughed together.

Suddenly, a crashing sound came from the first floor – and, then the sound of Petruccio (Peter) shrieking came afterwards!

Claudia ran out the room, worried for her brother, "Fratellino! Fratellino, stai bene? (Little brother! Little brother, are you okay?)"

"Jesus Christ," Michael tailed after her in the same mood. "True, we're coming! Hold on, little fellow!"

Michael followed Claudia down the staircase, to the first floor where the commotion came from ... There, they stumbled upon a very alarming sight – Petruccio was held captive by several Florentine guards, led by a young priest in his late 20s.

[insert music: "Endless Reverie" by Azam Ali]

One of the guards seized Claudia, restricting her from the rear by the forearms. "Lasciar andare di me, bruto (Let go of me, you brute)", Claudia struggled, confused and scared. "Che cosa abbiamo fatto per meritare un simile trattamento!? ... Michele! (What have we done to deserve such treatment!? ... Michael!)"

Petruccio began coughing, in reaction to his illness, "Farli smettere, Michele ... per favore ... (Make them stop, Michael ... please ...)"

"I heard you're not from this world," the priest mentioned to Michael, earning his enraged attention. "No, not that – I heard that you're from the future. Is this true ... Michael Cruise?"

"I'm not going to ask how you know my name," Michael lowered his head, his fists clutched with aversion. "I already know a lot about what's going on, I just never mentioned it to anyone else. ..."

"Your technology, am I correct?"

"... Yeah, you're right."

"Tell me. ... How does it feel to exist in a world you thought as nothing more than mere fiction? A video game, I believe it's called?"

Michael responded with an adverse grunt. "Video game?" Claudia wondered. "What on earth is he talking about, Michele?"

"I know you didn't come all the way here," Michael lifted his head, shooting the priest a fierce glare. "just to ask me something **pointless** like that! ... **What** do you want from us?"

"Michele...? ..."

"I'll tell you later, Dia. Just keep quiet, okay?"

"Yes, my dear Claudia Auditore," the priest smiled, his eyes fixated on Michael. "you should remain silent. The adults are talking."

Claudia snapped with offense, "Bastardo! (Bastard!) When our parents hear about this, you will **hang** at the gallows!"

"I am here _because_ of your parents, child," the priest rectified.

"What...?"

"What do you want with our parents?" Petruccio coughed.

Michael eased the sickly child, "Don't work yourself up, True. Just be quiet, I'll handle this. ..."

The priest took a step towards Michael. "... I _advise_ you to stay the **HELL** away from me," Michael fiercely forbade, halting the priest in his tracks. "Christian or not, I don't tolerate breaking and entering. Sanctioned or not, you don't put your hands on children – that is unacceptable and despicable!"

"I only want to know where I can find **_Giovanni Auditore_**," the priest petitioned, before explaining. "He is guilty of treason and conspiring against the city. The Signoria (Sovereignty) has ordered his seizure and immediate execution."

"Even if I _did_ know where he was, you'd think I'd tell you?"

"If you were under oath that, my friend, would be considered perjury."

"Looks like you don't know the law all that well. I'm 'refusing' to give you information; not giving 'false' information. Only _then_ would it be considered perjury, you Bible-spanked harlequin!"

The priest slapped Michael on the cheek, "Hold your tongue, moor! How **dare** you mention the Bible with such – ?!"

Michael abruptly charged forward and drove his palm into the priest's nose, launching him across the foyer!

[insert music fades out]

"AAH!" the priest screamed, blood dripping from his nose.

Everyone felt a strong, mixed surge of surprise and awe, as the priest crashed back-first on the wooden floor!

The priest's flight pattern was unusually prolonged, as if he were launched by a small catapult! ... Claudia and Petruccio seized the opportunity, and bit their way to freedom.

"AYE!" a guard shrieked in pain.

Another shrieked afterwards, "AAGH! È marmocchi! (You brats!)"

The younger Auditores raced to Michael's side. "I broke your nose, **_Antonio Maffei_**," Michael snarled with aversion. "If you don't leave now, I'll break your spinal cord, and _then_ I'll break your pride by _smashing_ your balls with my foot! ... You will really be 'pure and free of sin' after that, you little sanctified prick!"

Father Antonio sat up, holding his nose to stop the bleeding. "How could you strike a son of God," the priest outraged. "you impertinent moor?! You will **pay** for this!"

"You're making idle threats? What kind of priest are you?"

"... What did you say?"

"Don't act deaf, you crooked interloper! Now, get out of my friends' house, and you better not show your face here again!"

Antonio finally submitted to Michael's tough character, "Gli uomini, ce ne andiamo! (Men, we're leaving!)"

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 24 December, 1476 :::**

Just seconds away from the Palazzo gates, Maria noticed a group walking in their direction – Antonio Maffei and his hired goons. With haste, Maria pulled her sons into the darkness of the unlit western corner of their home ... as Antonio's party passed them by, not detecting their presence.

When the coast was clear, Maria and her sons stepped out from the shadows, and continued into their home.

Federico curiously enquired, "Che cosa era che per, madre? (What was that for, mother?)"

"Andiamo dentro, prima (Let's go inside, first)", Maria replied, leading her sons through the gate.

When they entered, the first thing they noticed was Claudia and Petruccio, clung to Michael in tears. "Claudia, Petruccio, Michele (Claudia, Peter, Michael)", Ezio approached, his family embracing one another. "Che successo qui, e chi erano quelli uomini? (What happened here, and who were those men?)"

"A bunch of thugs, but I managed to scare them off," Michael replied. "They were looking for your father."

"For father...?"

"Why would they be looking for him?" Federico worried.

Michael grimly replied, "The Signoria placed a warrant out for his arrest. They're charging him with treason and conspiracy."

"All lies," Maria upheld.

"I know, Mrs. Auditore. The priest's name is Antonio Maffei – he's about my age, kind of shady for a holy man."

"**That** was Father Antonio?"

"The one with the bloodied nose?" Federico marveled. "Who did that to him? He looked as if someone bludgeoned with a macis (mace)!"

"... That was me," Michael trailed away in a blush.

Ezio's eyes widened with realization, "You mean...?"

"The 'powers' Diana spoke about, they're real."

"It happened to me as well, Michele."

"Did it...?"

"Yes, it did," Federico testified. "I first noticed it when Ezio ran to help Cristina, a maiden of the city. He moved so fast, I could not keep up with him – my eyes hurt when I tried."

"His reflexes have also improved," Maria supported. "When he defended Cristina, his fists moved with godlike speed. Vieri, the louse who attacked the poor girl, had no doubt suffered internal wounding because of Ezio's punishments."

Claudia marveled, "Ovvero incredibile! (That's incredible!)"

"Now that I remember," Petruccio turned to Michael. "Michele, (Michael,) Father Antonio said you knew about us from something called a video game?"

"Oh, right, about that. ..."

Thus, Michael explained everything about the futuristic video game series that chronicled the chaotic adventures of the Assassin Order.

[insert music: "Sound of an Angel" composed by blacksheep806]

It took roughly an hour to explain everything, even when most of his story was vaguely summarized. Despite the shortened explanation, Michael made his point clear. The only twist he made during the explanation: he didn't actually "say" Ezio's name, or discuss anything about his adventures in particular, to avoid tampering with the space-time continuum. The mystery reeled the Auditores in even more than before, as Michael noticed their awestruck expressions, amid a lovely and delicious evening dinner.

"... That's all I know about the Assassin's Creed universe," Michael concluded, receiving awed reactions from his friends.

Maria reacted much calmer than her children did, "It sounds like an elaborate visual biography about several unspecified characters, only _you_ get to control them with real-time commands."

"It's where most of my knowledge derives," Michael sheepishly explained. "about the things in this era. Given most of it isn't recorded in any modern-day history books, I don't think historians – or normal people for that matter – are ready for the wonders and horrors of the Assassin's Creed universe."

"It's quite far-fetched. ..."

"I know, Mrs. Auditore. Nothing's promised; anything can happen. So far, I know Mr. Auditore is in Milan, attending the Duke's coronation, but that isn't until tomorrow or perhaps the day after that, and that coronation is an actual historic event. Christmas of 1476: Galeazzo Maria Sforza is publicly inducted into the duchy of Milan, and assassinated directly after that."

Michael's revelation instilled fear in his friends. "Assassinated", Claudia feared, her hands covering her mouth. "as in murdered?"

"Precisely, Dia. Your father's going there to prevent that from happening; he's one of the good guys. Sadly. ..."

"Yes...?"

"... I'm not sure if he will be successful. The Duke of Milan would be a powerful ally, but in all honesty, men like him – they deserve to die. No arguments, no trials, no second chances."

"Why say such things about Messer Sforza (Mr. Strife)?" Petruccio wondered, scratching his head.

"Simple, True: Galeazzo (Helmet) is a pervert, a thief, a home-wrecker, an insatiable pig, a liar, a tyrant, and a murderer himself. The men planning his assassination are men who suffered his cruelty, whose anger and rage were deceptively siphoned by the enemy. In other words, some really evil creeps are exploiting their emotions."

"So, what would happen if...?"

"... If Galeazzo died? Milan would briefly be in a state of anarchy, and the Medici family would lose a powerful ally."

"That would, no doubt, affect Firenze a great deal," Maria remembered. "**_Lorenzo de Medici_** is allied with Milano and, despite Galeazzo's reputation, these 'conspirators' would still be held accountable for his death and tried in a court of law. The Gonfaloniere (Bearer) would never overlook such evils."

Ezio rose from his seat at the family dining table, attracting concern from his mother, "Ezio, stai bene? (Eagle, are you okay?)"

"No, madre (No, mother)", Ezio replied.

"What troubles you, son?"

"... All of this, madre. (mother.) Padre (Father) is in danger, attending such a horrible coronation. I know Galeazzo is a dreadful man, but his crimes have placed him and other people in danger."

"You are right, Ezio", Federico upheld. "Father and the citizens of Milano (Milan) could be killed in the impending conflict."

Claudia worried, "Is there anything we can do, to help with this?"

"No, piccina (little one)", Ezio replied. "We can only trust father, hoping he comes back the safe."

Claudia despondently lowered her head, "Mi sento così inutile. ... (I feel so useless. ...)"

"Non possiamo fare a (We cannot help)", Petruccio shamefully turned away. "perché siamo così giovani e inesperti. (because we are so young and inexperienced.)"

Michael turned to the youngest Auditores and encouraged them, "Yes, now, you're both young and inexperienced. However, someday, if time permits it, you little dears could make a huge impact."

"Really?" Claudia beamed.

"You believe this, Michele?" Petruccio seconded.

Michael's support touched the Auditore family. "No doubt," Michael smiled. "In fact, I _know_ you can. Anything is possible if you believe, work and fight for what you want!"

Ezio placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, drawing his attention and exchanging a smile. "The day was rather eventful," the former concluded with easing tone. "We should get the sleep, no? Domani è Natale. Dobbiamo conservare la nostra energia, e mantenere padre nelle nostre preghiere. (right? Tomorrow is Christmas. We must conserve our energy, and keep father in our prayers.)"

"Il vostro ottimismo è contagioso, fratellino (Your optimism is contagious, little brother)", Federico giggled, supporting Ezio's encouraging words. "We should get the sleep. Natale (Christmas) is a time of peace and good tidings. There is no doubt, padre (father) will return to us very soon."

Petruccio cheered, "I agree with this!"

Claudia giggled, amused by Petruccio's mirth, "Beh, sei pieno di energia, fratellino di bambino. (Well, you're full of energy, baby brother.) I wonder where it came from."

"I have the moments, too!"

Michael and the Auditore siblings laughed. "Va bene, va bene, i miei figli (Okay, okay, my children)", Maria eased, calmly hushing their merriment. "We rest now and enjoy ourselves later. We will rise early and have a family breakfast, and exchange gifts before noon."

"Sounds lovely, Mrs. Auditore", Michael agreed, before yawning. "I could use a nice, long rest."

"Your baths should be ready now. Make sure to wash up before going to sleep."

"Naturally."

"Buonanotte a tutti. (Goodnight, everyone.)"

"Buonanotte (Goodnight)", everyone wished, before they retired to their bedchambers for the evening.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Sequence Finale ::: (Transitional)**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Rome, Italy: 20 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, Desmond's genetic memories de-fragmented, as the Animus released him from its cerebral influences. ...

Lucy was right – their Animus didn't induce migraines after usage, and to top things off, he felt somewhat refreshed. Desmond rose from the Animus as if he had just taken a long, long nap.

Rebecca ejected the catheter from his arm, allowing Desmond to move freely. "So, tell me," she enquired. "was it twice as awesome as that pile of junk at Abstergo?"

Desmond smiled, "Call it 'thrice' and we're good."

"I knew it! Baby's the best!"

"Yes, yes", Shaun turned away from his research panel. "Give or take a few kinks or two, 'Baby' isn't half bad."

Lucy looked away from her laptop, and enquired of Desmond, "So, Desmond, what did you see in the Animus?"

"A run-of-the-mill Renaissance drama," Desmond jokingly replied.

Lucy giggled, "Desmond, be serious."

"Besides the smirk, I'm not kidding."

"Seriously?"

"Not at all. Looks like Ezio's old man is in some serious trouble. He's gotten himself hooked with some conspiracy in Milan."

Shaun explained, "That would be the execution of Galeazzo Maria Sforza. It was never actually recorded, but I've found evidence that Giovanni Auditore was, in fact, in attendance that day."

"No kidding?" Desmond intrigued.

"Not at all. Giovanni was hired by his master, Lorenzo de Medici, the ruler of Florence, to help protect Galeazzo from three men: Carlo Visconti, Gerolamo Olgiati and Giovanni Andrea Lampugnani, all fairly high-ranking officials at the Milanese court."

"Whoa! That's kind of crooked. ..."

"Looks like what Michael said in the past is true," Lucy said, reading an article about Galeazzo. "The Duke of Milan had a serious cruel streak. He was a notorious womanizer who often passed his women on to his courtiers once he was tired of them. Sforza once had a poacher executed by forcing him to swallow an entire hare (with fur intact), and had another man nailed alive to his coffin. He also had a priest who predicted a short reign for Sforza punished by being starved to death. These and several other transgressions made Galeazzo many enemies in Milan."

Rebecca scrunched her face with aversion, "Gees, what a creep. ... It's no wonder those guys want his head on a platter."

"I agree, Becky, but an allegiance with Lorenzo could have given Florence a serious edge in the eastern hemisphere. With the Duke's death, Florence lost that edge. We're not certain if the assassination will actually happen this time around. It's either one of two things: either things flow normally, or history is rewritten. ..."

Lucy was right, once again.

History's path was uncertain – anything could happen. Chronological repetitions weren't promised, especially with the Timeline's current instability. Desmond realized that, and stood from the Animus chair.

"I'm going for a little walk."

Rebecca curiously wondered, "Er ... walk where?"

"Just around the warehouse; probably get a little exercise."

"... This isn't exactly the local gym, Desmond."

Lucy grinned, "Assassins don't _need_ expensive equipment."

"Oh, right", Rebecca giggled. "I forgot - innovation. Must be all the research. I could use some rest myself; probably why I've been acting so short lately. ..."

"I think you could use a few winks."

"Oh, gee, thanks", the girls laughed.

Shaun giggled, motioning towards the girls, "Yes, well, I think we could all use some rest. We've been at this for nearly 72 hours. Best we take it easy on ourselves, or we won't need the Templars to 'off our heads', yeah?"

"I think I've gotten enough Z's in for the night," Desmond stretched, approaching the entrance. "Take a load off, everyone. I'll be wandering around downstairs. Night."

"See you later, Desmond", Lucy wished.

**::: Milan, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, in the distant past, a chestnut steed galloped through Milan's city boundaries. ...

Riding its back was a stranger in lightly armored white robes, with accents of grey, silver and red. A hood over his head, and deadly bladed décor sheathed on his frame.

Giovanni Auditore had arrived at his destination.

Giovanni reared his steed and observed the quiet city: Most of its citizens were asleep; only few prowled the night, looking for trouble. Besides the guards meddling in his affairs, Giovanni had little trouble in store for him.

He recalled the grim precursors of his trip to Milan:

Just a few days ago, Giovanni tracked down a stranger in a Florentine alleyway. The suspicious character had been thoroughly described to him by his master, Lorenzo de Medici: **_Rodrigo Borgia_**, Grand Master of the Templar Order – and a man whose death was vital to the preservation of Europe; possibly the world.

Although Giovanni managed to eliminate two of his bodyguards and incapacitate the third, Rodrigo escaped. The Assassin then handed the third guard over to **_Uberto Alberti_**, the current Gonfaloniere of Florence, for questioning. Through torture, the bodyguard revealed that the Templars would assassinate Galeazzo Maria Sforza, the Duke of Milan, at his coronation.

Giovanni was dispatched to thwart the endeavor.

Giovanni roused his steed and proceeded into the city. "Quanto è scoraggiante (How disheartening)", he dejectedly contemplated. "Devo essere lontano dalla mia famiglia su un giorno così importante, ma io sono l'unico che può fermare tutto questo. ... Almeno per ora. (I have to be away from my family on such an important day, but I'm the only one who can stop this. ... At least for now.)"

The stage was set: a future uncertain, in a city plagued by sin and animosity. ... As the assassin rode onward towards destiny, the hands of time continued to turn. ...

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**_Synchronization Complete_**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**ED Theme:**_

_**"Crescent Moon (Minimized Version)"**_

_**by**_

_**Charice**_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: ED Sequence :::**

Perpetual darkness. Whistling breeze of sunflower petals.

Flashes of light synced with piano.

Large white flash morphs into starry crescent moonlit night sky. Trail of sunflower petals breeze through skyline. Scene lowers to breezy meadow, where three male children stand in separated triangular formation – three inches apart from each other.

Children (Younger Michael, Younger Desmond, and Younger Ezio) holds Relics of a different color in the cup of their hands. Eyes closed. Camera circles children. Camera stops in front of Younger Desmond. Relics illuminate and flash.

(Transition): Children transform into current selves (Adult Michael and Desmond and Late-Teenaged Ezio). Eyes slowly open/dreamscape transition: Desmond, Ezio, and Michael. Michael slowly lifts Relic. Sudden flash of light from Relic.

(Transition): The three Hearts floating through the Timeline, as random images of the season's major events are displayed like formless television screens in the background. Hearts shadowed to conceal true identities. Third Heart flashes white and separates into two different bodies. One body is colored silver; the other, dark purple. Two bodies animate and violently dash towards each other, the silver one wielding two short swords; the other, a black rose glaive.

Weapons clash. Explosion of light.

(Transition): Quick white heroic dreamscape snap sequence of three main characters: Michael, Desmond, and Young Ezio. Ezio's dreamscape image flashes and metamorphoses into his first assassin incarnation. Ezio draws sword and slashes a transitional rip through the screen.

(Transition): Michael floating through the Timeline in his Florentine garbs. Golden cascade of light trails his body, and metamorphoses his garbs into assassin's robes resembling Ezio's first incarnation; only the red accents are substituted with gold. Ezio flies after Michael, reaching out to him; so do three shadows (the Hearts). Michael reaches out and grabs Ezio's hand.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transitional): Desmond battling against a sentry of Abstergo super-soldiers. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun assist him, ruining several soldiers. They are soon joined by five more assassins (Leon, Lauren, Jada, Wesley, and William), and then a final one. Only this assassin is shrouded in darkness and mystery; his image concealed. The mystery assassin ruins several soldiers, ending the last one with a transitional slash across the throat.

Breeze of sunflower petals.

(Transition): Michael (assassin robes) standing on the summit of the Palazzo della Signoria in Renaissance Florence, holding a red rose in the grip of his hands. Moonlit night sky. Gentle yet strong arms embrace him from behind. Moonlight reveals ghostly, shadowed image that fades away. Tear falls from Michael's right eye. Crying.

Sound from rear startles and attracts him.

Shadowed hooded guitarist approaching with foreboding smile. Sword slash through shadowed figure decomposes it into fleeting black rose petals. Ezio and the shadowed Hearts come to Michael's aid, helping him cope with his pain. Male shadow embraces and hugs Michael.

Thunderstorm in the distance.

The young assassins turn and notice the forthcoming Cold. The land is frozen and the apocalyptic times are upon them.

Standing in the midst of the Cold is the mysterious Devilkin, whose eyes are fixated on Ezio. Ezio is provoked by the Devilkin, who shoots him a devious and cold leer. Ezio leaps from the rooftop and engages the Devilkin with furious steel. Michael and the Hearts assist Ezio, lending him their unique strengths.

Flash of chronological light.

Desmond emerges from light, disbursing the Devilkin with a repulsing temporal blaze from his hidden blade. Flash of chronological light. Future and past arc villains and super-soldiers emerge from light, threatening ruthless counteraction. Brutal warfare. Future and past arc supporting cast members appear and join the fray.

Michael frozen with confusion. Panics.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transition): Michael awakening in a cold sweat. He looks out his window and notices the starry crescent moonlit night sky. Gets out of bed and gazes out the window.

Sees quick dreamscape images of loved ones in the sky.

Tear falls from right eye.

Sound from doorway attracts him. Shadowed figure (male Heart) approaches Michael and embraces him, hugging his pain away. They kiss. Transitional atmospheric cascade of wind.

(Transition): The World at the End of Days, frozen by the Cold, minutes before the Great Ruin. Michael and male Heart end their kiss and warmly embrace, as Ezio, Desmond, and the remaining two Hearts chronologically appear and stand with them.

Camera zooms out.

Picturesque display of arc's main cast members in the thundering sky. Scene zooms out, revealing booklet encompassing previously described image. Book closes. Scene snaps to shadowed image of smiling elderly male (Old Ezio), sitting at an archaic candlelit wooden desk.

Elderly male looks out open window and admires the crescent moon.

**::: End :::**

* * *

** Now, on to the next journal entry. Hope you're all enjoying this so far :)!**


	10. Journal Entry II & Sequence II Cast

**Ezio's Journal: Entry II**

[PV insert music: "Lonely Traveler" composed by blacksheep806]

Michele e Desmond – due uomini dal futuro, collegato a me da mani del destino. Ero euforico! Natale finalmente è venuto a Firenze, e ho avuto il privilegio di festeggiare con la famiglia e un nuovo amico. ... Purtroppo, uno mancava: mio padre, Giovanni. (Michael and Desmond – two men from the future, connected to me by the hands of fate. I was elated! Christmas finally came to Florence, and I had the privilege of celebrating with family and a new friend. ... Unfortunately, one was missing: my father, John.)

Andò a Milano, per tendere ad alcune cose chiesto di lui da Lorenzo de Medici – il signore di Firenze, e un amico di famiglia. Persone orribili desideravano il duca di Milano, Galeazzo Maria Sforza, morto. Era incerto se padre sarebbe tornato a noi, nonostante speranza. Nonostante preghiera. (He went to Milan, to tend to a few things asked of him by Lorenzo de Medici – the ruler of Florence, and a family friend. Horrible people wanted the Duke of Milan, Galeazzo Maria Sforza, dead. It was uncertain whether father would come back to us, in spite of hope. In spite of prayer.)

Come mio fratello Federico ha detto: Il Natale è un momento di condivisione e di buone novelle. Non mi sentivo questo – questo "buone novelle". Come potrei sentirmi felice quando la vita di mio padre non è promesso? Ho pregato e creduto con tutto il mio cuore: "Dio, ti prego, lo riportano a noi?" (As my brother Federico said: Christmas is a time for sharing and good tidings. I did not feel this – this "good news." How could I feel happy when my father's life is not promised? I prayed and believed with all my heart: "God, please, bring him back to us?")

_**Next Time: Sequence III**_

Posso onestamente dire che questo è stato il peggior Natale della mia vita. ... Una vacanza trascorsa nella paura. (I can honestly say this was the worst Christmas of my life. ... A holiday spent in fear.)

_**~ Ezio Auditore da Firenze ~**_

**_25 Dicembre, (December,) 1476_**

[PV insert music ends (minimized version)]

* * *

**Cast**

* * *

[Michael Cruise] [Ezio Auditore] [Desmond Miles]

[Lucy Stillman] [Rebecca Crane] [Shaun Hastings]

[Federico Auditore] [Maria Auditore] [Claudia Auditore]

[Petruccio Auditore] [Giovanni Auditore] [Cristina Vespucci]

[Vieri de Pazzi] [Antonio Maffei] [Additional Characters]

* * *

**That concludes Sequence II. I'm really working hard to give everyone the best experience possible with this rendition. As you can see, these first few Sequences were about the Lineage movie, not the game itself. I wanted to give a bit of a precursor arc that stemmed outside the game, and explained a lot about what happened "in" the game itself. I also wanted to focus more on individual characters; though I may have not been successful at that yet, I plan on doing this in the future. I will post more upon completion. I'm taking my time with this, as you can see, but art takes times so yeah (LOL XD). Alright, I will leave you with this for a day or so. Please, leave your comments/reviews - commentary is always appreciated, positive or the otherwise. Love you all and hope you have a splendid day :)!**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**


	11. Overture III & OP I

**::: Overture III :::**

[insert music: "The Overture" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Rumors of Michael's arrival had spread throughout Renaissance Florence – a development Michael wanted to avoid. Amid growing accustomed to his life in the distant past, Michael became acquainted with the Auditore (Arbiter) family; all except for Giovanni (John), the head of the Auditore family.

Elsewhere in the city, Ezio (Eagle) and his elder brother Federico (Frederick) embarked on a Christmas Eve romp of the city, where they found themselves in the middle of a huge development: Federico heard news of nemesis Vieri de Pazzi (Oliver of the Crazies) vying for the affections of the lovely Cristina Vespucci (Christina Wasp). However, if she were to refuse him, Vieri would take Cristina's life. Ezio left with haste and rescued Cristina, earning her respect and her trust; possibly her heart.

Meanwhile, in the distant future, Desmond followed Lucy to freedom; the latter escorting him to a safe-house in Rome afterwards. There, he met two colleagues – Rebecca and Shaun – who introduced him to a new environment, and a new Animus. An improved Animus – more advanced than the ones at Abstergo. With new friends and better cerebral-research equipment, Desmond began his journeys through Ezio's genetic memories.

Back in the distant past, a failed search and seizure from Florentine priest Antonio Maffei exposed several secrets about Michael: he knew about the Auditores, as well as many other events in Florence, from a video game source called "Assassin's Creed"; facts Antonio versed with fluidity. However, Antonio was chased away by Michael's enhanced strength, just like Vieri was ruined by Ezio's enhanced speed. Maria returned home with her elder sons, where they – along with younger siblings Petruccio and Claudia – learned "almost" everything about Michael's knowledge. After this, Michael and the Auditores retired for the evening.

In the future, Rebecca released Desmond from the Animus, giving his cerebral cortex time to recover. Their goal was to incorporate the "bleeding effect" from the Animus to awaken Desmond's latent abilities, not mentally overexert him to death – like the men and women of Abstergo Industries. Due to his experiences in the Animus, however, Desmond felt refreshed, as if he had a full night of sleep. He advised his friends to get some rest. Shaun subsequently stated that they had worked for almost 72 hours. The night ended with Desmond stating he'd go for a walk around the hideout, possibly getting in some exercise along the way.

Finally, in Renaissance Milan, Giovanni Auditore crossed the city boundary on his noble steed. There, he recalled the grim precursors of his mission; the failed seizure of Rodrigo Borgia, the slaying of two of Rodrigo's bodyguards, and the detainment of a third. A torture session pried information about the premeditated assassination of Galeazzo Maria Sforza, the Duke of Milan, at his coronation into the Milanese duchy during the Feast of Santo Stefano (Saint Stephen). Giovanni dreaded the idea of leaving his family behind, but such a matter could not be ignored.

With thoughts of his family in mind, Giovanni proceeded into the city, headed for fates dreaded and unknown. Thus, as the hands of time turn amid a dying history, our story continues. ...

[insert music ends]

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**OP Theme:**

**"Lighthouse (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

******ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**  


**::: OP Sequence :::**

Sunny afternoon, windy sunflower field in North Dakota.

Long-haired Nubian child (Young Michael) holding blank photograph, knelt in the center of sunflower field. Child slowly opens eyes/rapid snapshot effect: child ages into adult (Older Michael). Eyes fully open/snapshot effect ends. Wind brushes pasture, blows photograph out of adult's hand.

Photograph trails through wind.

Zoom in on photograph. (Transition inside photograph): Image of Ezio enjoying a dining experience with family (Giovanni, Maria, Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio).

Darkness falls; Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio disappear.

Ezio and remaining family members (Claudia and Maria) stand to their feet. They turn around and behold the Pazzi conspirators, obscured, standing amidst a shadowy background. Past arc antagonist (Rodrigo Borgia) rises from behind the Pazzi conspirators, with a large and ominous grey spiritual form.

Rodrigo casts Delusion (flash of confusing grey light).

(Transition): Crystal cogwheels burst from within Delusion.

(Revolving scene): Desmond hovering in midpoint of Timeline. Environing crystal cogwheels depicting random images from Sequence III. Revolving stops. Desmond opens eyes (zoom in). Flash of golden light from Desmond's eyes (transition).

Michael drifting through Timeline.

Michael opens eyes.

In the distance: Michael's love interest (First Heart) and Federico (Ezio's elder brother) gaze at him from afar. The gazers leap forward and fly after Michael. Michael reaches out to them. Gazers chronologically transition into several supporting characters from Coming of Age arc, representing the past and the future (chronological transition: Leon Cruise/Giovanni Auditore. Cassandra Mayfield-Cruise/Maria Auditore. (Second Heart)/Petruccio Auditore. William Miles/Mario Auditore. Shaun Hastings/Leonardo da Vinci. Rebecca Crane/Paola. Wesley Neville/La Volpe. Lauren Phillips/Teodora Contanto. Jada West/Rosa. Carey Sullivan/Annetta. Lucas McBride/Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Prentice/Antonio. Desmond/Ezio).

Final chronological transition (Desmond/Ezio) grabs hold of Michael's hand/transitional flash of white light.

(Transition): Silver moonlit sky.

Scene transitions to Lucy Stillman standing atop the Hideout.

Scene goes black/Lucy is still visible.

Lucy turns around and walks into darkness. Future arc antagonists (Warren Vidic, Alan Rikkin, and two obscured Templar Masters) emerge from darkness.

(Transition): Black cape brushes screen.

Past and future arc villain (the prophesied Devilkin) standing amid the World at the End of Days, admiring destructed scene. Wind brushes. The Devilkin engages series past arc protagonists (Michael, Ezio, and the three Hearts) in mortal combat. Brutal skirmish. Ezio gains the advantage and pursues the Devilkin. Devilkin pursues Ezio.

(Transition): Swords clash/ionic burst.

Future and past arc villain (the prophesied Dark Heart) playing guitar on unknown Florentine rooftop. Breeze of rose petals to the east. Dark Heart looks to the east/rose petals transcend the city and reach Michael, sitting on rooftop of the Palazzo Auditore.

Ezio and the three Hearts join Michael. Michael stands up. First Heart embraces Michael from behind.

Dimensional bi-section (Florence).

On the opposite side of the bi-section is the future (the Hideout in Italy). Desmond reaches out to Michael in the past; Michael does the same to Desmond, who is in the future.

(Transition): Hands touch/white ionic explosion.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio standing on cliff, found at the World at the End of Days. Breeze of crystal cogwheels. Michael catches cogwheel in hand, observes its crystalline aura for a moment.

Sunlight.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look up to see the sun peering through the clouds. Scene zooms out. Collage of main cast of first few sequences of AOD in the sky; Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look on in wonderment. Scene fades out.

**::: End :::**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**Sequence III**_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**


	12. Sequence III: Act I

**::: Act I :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Christmas was upon the Tuscan capital; however, the sun had yet to rise above the horizon. ...

In the wee hours of the early morning, Ezio gazed dreamingly at the starry night sky. ... Gentle visions of "what could be" and "what was most wanted"; tender and warm images – they haunted Ezio, stifling his slumber patterns. He thought to himself, "La mia fede vacilla così facilmente. ... È il mio cuore così fragile che vorrei dubbio le funzionalità di mio padre? (My faith is shaken so easily. ... Is my heart so fragile that I would doubt the capabilities of my father?)," as his hands tightened into fists.

Someone arrived at his bedroom door, "Can't sleep?"

Ezio turned around and saw an enlightening face, "Oh, Michele. ... I did not hear or see you come in."

"I just got here."

"Oh, yes. ... I see."

Ezio turned back around, leaned on his windowpane with his hands, and lowered his head. "Aww, Ezzie-boy," Michael approached with consoling character. "Are you worried about your father?"

"It is not ... an easy thing for me. I do the worry because ... because I ... I have the love for my father, very much. He is my teacher, my mentor, my friend. ... How could I not feel like this?"

"Despite how they feel, Ezzie", Michael placed his hand on Ezio's head, and slowly caressed him. "these feelings show how much of a good son you are. To love and show concern for one's parents. ... That is something worthy of praise, honor and respect."

Ezio recalled, "Father ... would always do this."

"Do what, Ezzie?"

"... What you are doing, the petting – when I anger or feel the rage, he does this for me. ... Mother as well. They are good with nurturing, but Father shows the strictness more than Mother."

Michael giggled with endearment, "That's what dads are for, Ezzie."

"Sí (Yes) ... you are right about this," Ezio looked to Michael with a refreshed smiled. "You are so wise, Michele (Michael). Your youth is ... how you say ... 'misleading'."

Michael giggled, "How so?"

"You look so young. Why, if I did not know you, I would think you were ... er ... the eighteen years of age."

"Eighteen...?" Michael giggled, scratching his head. "I wish! Me, eighteen again? ... Yeah, I don't see _that_ happening any time soon."

"Why can you not see this happening, Michele?"

Michael silently folded his arms. "Michele," Ezio noticed Michael's despondency. "are you well? ... You do not seem your usual self."

"... That's because I'm not well at all," Michael grimly replied.

Ezio began worrying, "You are ill? Is it terminal?"

"... I will live, but ... my memories ... I lose more by the day."

[insert music: "Aqua's Theme" composed by Shimomura Yoko]

"You're losing your memories?"

"It's a progressive illness. ... An irreversible one at that."

"You took this mission knowing ..."

Michael beamed at Ezio, silencing his worrisome words. "As my memories deteriorate," Michael explained on the verge of tears. "I become increasingly unstable. ... I'm already showing dangerous signs. Just yesterday, I relapsed in front of Claudia and Petruccio."

"Was it bad?" Ezio wondered.

"... They consoled me, Ezzie. Those youngsters really made my day. ... 'Should you ever need us' ... that's what they said. Something no one has _ever_ said, let alone offered me before – and even if they did, I just ... I can't remember anymore."

Hearing Michael's anguish was paralyzing, heartbreaking.

Ezio had never contemplated it – the nature of Michael's mentality; how emotionally _broken_ he was. Ezio thought to himself, "Tale un povero, sfortunato anima. (Such a poor, unfortunate soul.)," as he lost track of where he placed his right hand. ... Before he knew it, Ezio's hand was on Michael's far shoulder, pulling him closer into a warm, brotherly embrace.

Ezio immediately found difficulty in moving Michael. "You do not want the comfort of a friend," the former understood. "You want the trust, no? (right?) Not pity. ... I see. You are still a man, so it is only natural to feel like this."

Michael lowered his head, obscuring his eyes behind his dreads, before he bluntly confessed, "Like I said to Claudia and Petruccio: I just don't feel worthy ... of such love ... such tenderness. In a way, really, all this affection – it's unwanted, but at the same time, it's what keeps me going. What sustains me. ... It's complicating, even for me. ... I don't know what I want anymore, Ezzie, and that dilemma eats away at me each and _every_ single day of my life."

Ezio lowered his head for just a second, before a youthful spark burst from his young soul. "Then, I will help you fight this," he promised with a big smile, earning Michael's attention. "This ... er ... 'deterioration' you spoke of. We can fix this, I am sure of it."

"You think you can?"

"... I can at least try, Michele. I do not like seeing you like this. ... Do not ask me why, but I cannot help how I feel. I have always been this way – caring for those troubled and broken. It is a habit I learned from my parents."

"I'm more concerned about your father," Michael smiled, realizing Ezio's intentions. "We should focus our energy on praying for his safe return. ... I apologize, Ezzie."

"Why do you apologize?"

"... I trailed away from my own concerns, and made the situation all about me. ... That was extremely disrespectful. My mother taught me better than that. I should know better."

"We are both broken, Michele," Ezio dismissed with a smile. "It is best we share our problems. Our concerns. Only then will we be able to trust each other more. ... I want that, Michele – I want to trust you. Understand you. I would never close my ears to the troubles of a friend, especially one I admire."

Michael realized Ezio's confession, "You ... admire me?"

"Sí, molto. (Yes, very much.)"

"... Sei troppo dolce, Ezzie. (... You're too sweet, Ezzie.)"

"La verità è più grande realizzazione di Dio. Dovrei mentire, vorrei ritagliare fuori la mia lingua e dare a quella che ho fuorviato. (Truth is God's greatest accomplishment. Should I lie, I would cut out my tongue and give it to the one I misled.)"

"Le mie, parole così forti (My, such strong words)," Michael trailed away with an amused smile. "Il termine 'romantico senza speranza' viene in mente. (The term 'hopeless romantic' comes to mind.)"

Ezio's eyebrow raised with a rascally aura, "... I will take that as the compliment, but I would watch my words if I were you."

"Oh? Or else, what?"

"Or else, I will make you pay."

"... Yeah," Michael turned away with a smile. "A lovesick puppy like you making _me_ pay? Humph. Cute, but I'm still unimpressed."

"Ah, how rude," Ezio folded his arms and turned away, playing along with Michael's game. "I show you kindness and I get the stones? ... Fine. I will not share my dessert with you tomorrow."

"You can keep your dessert, puppy."

"I am going to get the sleep. You leave, now."

"Humph! Well, I never ..." Michael left with a cheeky grin.

Ezio warmly wished, as Michael arrived at his doorstep, "Buonanotte, amico mio. (Goodnight, my friend.)"

Michael paused in the doorway, and grimly replied, "Se solo fosse possibile ... (If only that were possible ...)"

Michael closed Ezio's door on his way out.

When he was left alone, Ezio thought for a second, and came upon a disheartening conclusion: He had more than one person to worry about; his father, Giovanni, and his new friend, Michael.

Aside from his father's safe return, Michael's mentality was also on Ezio's mind. So was a man he had not thought of in hours: Desmond, his descendant and comrade. ... However, despite his worried state, Ezio managed to find an inkling of trust in them.

It would be selfish to doubt another's capabilities. One must never underestimate another: that was his logic. Ezio thought that as he returned to his bed, and laid his head to rest.

The Christmas morning sun would soon arrive, and Ezio needed all the energy he could muster for such an important day.

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, Desmond enjoyed the athletic, and somewhat _dangerous_ freedoms the safe-house had to offer. ...

Although he seemed laid-back and lax, at heart, Desmond was a bit of a daredevil; something of a showoff. His moments inside the Animus helped heighten his prowess with acrobatics.

In the midst of his workout, Desmond noticed the changes: his physical coordination and mental awareness had reached heights even _he_ doubted he'd ever achieve. ... Desmond was beyond impressed!

After landing firmly on the warehouse's second-story, after climbing across the crates and rafters, Desmond took a moment to admire his hands. _"You have got to be kidding me,"_ he marveled. _"Did I ... become stronger without even noticing it?"_

As Desmond observed his hands, he recalled the words Lucy said just a few hours ago:

_"You acquired Altaïr's Eagle Vision from the bleeding effect. If you were never exposed to the Animus, that latent ability would still be locked up in the back of your mind. ... The prophecy, Desmond. It said you would acquire a certain ability from human technology – the Animus. However, it never said 'just one'. My colleagues and I figured it out: the bleeding effect, when incorporated in small dosages, can actually help the brain progress."_

_"The Animus,"_ Desmond realized. _"I wasn't this good, until ... until those sessions at Abstergo. The one I just had only made my brain progress even more. ... Jesus! Lucy was right, once again. ... Looks like she's right about a lot of things."_

Desmond took a moment to cool down, sitting next to the rail where he hung his hoodie. Given his increased body temperature, Desmond took off his shirt and held it in his hands.

_"Man, I haven't gotten exercise like this since,"_ he reminisced, recalling his grueling childhood training days. _"Yeah, since my days on the Farm. ... My parents were slave-drivers, especially my old man. The only thing missing is him yelling: 'You're not trying hard enough, Desmond!' ... Really, screw his 'trying'; I worked hard to get as far as I did. ... Even now, my back still hurts from all the times I literally 'busted my ass' at that god-forsaken training camp."_

Desmond suddenly realized something: he recalled his days on the Farm without assistance of another party. ... Desmond's memories were returning to him bit by bit, piece by piece.

It was only a matter of time before he regained all his scientifically suppressed memories. As he predicted this, Desmond recalled the moments he encountered the hetero-chromatic child, and immediately contemplated the child's relationship with Michael. ... When he thought about them ... his heart felt like it skipped a beat.

"Mm," he grunted in pain, holding his chest. "Whoa! ... What the hell was that just now? Did I ... Did my heart just...?"

Desmond then recalled his torture sessions at Abstergo. ... Warren Vidic was a cruel man; a man bent on attaining his heart's desires.

Unbeknown to Desmond and Lucy, his former assistant, Vidic performed "secret" experiments on Desmond's mind: Suppression serum ... a synthetic narcotic fashioned for, as its name implied, the _suppression_ of certain memories. Vidic's suppression serum was cleverly administered, injected in areas that targeted the most inbuilt memories in Desmond's cerebral cortex; a process that expedited Vidic's treasure hunt through Desmond's memories.

Unfortunately, this serum had limited effects and, when not applied in continued succession, would wear off within hours. Depending on the number of times administered, the suppressant's effects could take days ... months ... possibly years to fully wear off.

Judging by his memories' quick resurgence, Vidic may have administered the suppressant once or twice. Desmond was oblivious to this, but the pain he just felt ... that was proof enough that "something" heinous and unspeakable happened to him at Abstergo.

Trying to figure out "what" the act was ... just heightened his anger, and fueled his rage.

_"... Better wash up and get some sleep,"_ Desmond rose from his resting place, grabbed his hoodie and headed for the showers.

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Milan, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

The moon shined brightly upon the Milanese landscape. ...

The city was quiet, just as Giovanni had predicted; however, where there was darkness, tranquility and security were not promised. ... Giovanni abandoned his steed, leaving it at the Viaggio (Travel) booth beyond the city gate. ... Giovanni exercised discretion amid all his adventures. In his profession – the life of an assassin – vigilance was paramount to one's survival; for, if an assassin made one wrong move ... it could mean sudden death.

The modern man believed the Renaissance era as merely "a time of progression and exploration". However, aside from the historic events recorded in contemporary textbooks, the encompassing _Age of Discovery_ not only dealt with celebrated enlightenments. ... It also held many secrets: campaigns, revolts, betrayals, murders, and countless other sins left unsaid ... left unseen.

Giovanni was one of the few who _knew_ these secrets. ... And, because of this knowledge, he was an enemy of a dangerous breed; the keepers of the secrets: the servants of the Death God.

"Stai frequentando gli incoronazione del Duca? (Are you attending the Duke's coronation?)," Giovanni overheard a few guards talking in the distance, vastly approaching his whereabouts.

The assassin hid himself in the shadows of Milan, hastily yet quietly.

The other guards laughed, "Stai scherzando? (Are you kidding me?)"

"Potremmo anche andare onorare le cortigiane. (We might as well go honor the courtesans.)"

"Oppure i ladri per quella materia. (Or the thieves for that matter.)"

"No, no. Che avrebbe dato loro troppo credito. (No, no. That would give them too much credit.)"

"Avrei preferito affrontare la feccia della terra, che un tiranno sangue freddo. (I would rather deal with the scum of the earth, than a cold-blooded tyrant.)"

"Perché non all'investitura del capo della gilda dei ladri? (Then why not induct the head of the thieves' guild?)"

"Oppure i Signora? Ho sentito dire che le donne stanno diventando _grandi_ capi in questi giorni ... (Or the Madam? I have heard that women are becoming _great_ leaders these days ...)"

"Già ... che non accadrà mai (Yeah ... that will never happen)," the guards burst with laughter, as they passed Giovanni's hiding place.

The assassin peered from the darkness, watching the guards leave with a curious eye. Giovanni did not anticipate such information spreading amongst the people, let alone the ever-so ignorant and clumsy guards of Milan. ... That wasn't good – if the hearsay continued, Milan would be placed in a state of emergency.

"Si conclude con loro (It ends with them)," Giovanni moved quickly, and managed to ruin the rearmost guard in silence.

This is how he pulled it off:

Giovanni's light, but quick steps allowed him to sneak up on the guard, cover his mouth and throttle him into a coma with a modified rear naked chokehold. The rearmost guard was then pulled into the shadows, and hidden in a nearby alleyway.

The assassin carefully repeated the gesture, modifying his approach to remain undetected ... until only one was left: the foremost guard.

The foremost guard turned and was shocked to discover that he was alone. "Ehi, dove ha fatto tutti andare? (Hey, where did everyone go?)," he wondered, before being bludgeoned from behind with a mace from one of his comrades. "AARGH!"

The hit was light, but hard enough to disorient the guard. ... The guard collapsed onto his hands and knees, weak from the headache induced by the hit. And then, he heard a pair of boots approach his side. The guard looked up and saw Giovanni's obscured image standing over him, which made the guard crawl away in fear.

"AAH!," the guard screamed. "Assassino! ... Allontanati da me! Stare lontano! (Assassin! ... Get away from me! Stay away!)"

Giovanni pounced the guard, turned him around, slit a hidden blade out of his right bracer and held it to the guard's throat. "Per favore, risparmiarmi! (Please, spare me!)," the guard panicked, as if death were gazing upon him with an icy stare. "Per favore, sii misericordioso. ... Ho una famiglia: una moglie e due ragazzi. ... Io sono un uomo buono. ... Ho fatto nulla di male. ... Ti prego, lasciami andare, vi prego di voi! (Please, be merciful. ... I have a family: a wife and two boys. ... I am a good man. ... I have done nothing wrong. ... Please, let me go, I beg of you!)"

Giovanni slapped the guard with a fierce right hand and silenced him with intense words, "Tacere, o ti taglio la lingua fuori e dei mangimi per i cani del vicinato! (Be quiet, or I'll cut your tongue out and feed it to the dogs in the neighborhood!)"

"Ok, ok, sarò tranquillo. ... (Okay, okay, I'll be quiet. ...)"

"Voglio che tu ascoltami, e è _meglio_ ascoltare buona ... (I want you to listen to me, and you _better_ listen good ..."

"Sì, signore, qualunque cosa tu dica. (Yes, sir, whatever you say.)"

"...Le informazioni riservate è pensato per voi e il vostro informatore, _non_ l'intera città. Se hai messo a repentaglio la mia missione o la vita di mio alleato, ti _ucciderò_ io stesso – _Vi prometto che!_ (... Confidential information is meant for you and your informant, _not_ the entire city. If you've jeopardized my mission or the life of my ally, I will _kill_ you myself – _I promise you that!_)"

Giovanni slit his blade back into his bracer, grabbed hold of the guard with his left hand, and incapacitated him with a right punch to the temple. ... The assassin dropped the guard on the pavement, and quickly left the scene.

* * *

**::: Scene IV ::: (Transitional)**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Daybreak was a few hours away. Unfortunately, not all of Florence was asleep: a select few remained in a state of unrest; each with their own unique reason for doing so. ... For instance, a small group of men has gathered in a hidden room, located _somewhere_ in the city. ... Their motives: the construction of a conspiracy.

However, there were some amongst the body who felt otherwise, "I nostri piani sono già stati sventati. Perché dovremmo continuare questa farsa? (Our plans have already been foiled. Why should we continue this charade?)"

"Tutto è per il Padre, Jacopo. (All is for the father, James.)"

"Maestro, perdona la mia insolenza, ma una rivolta sarebbe troppo spericolato. La famiglia Medici è una forza potente in Europa. Se dovessero scoprire il nostro tradimento ... (Master, pardon my insolence, but a revolt would be too reckless. The Medici family is a powerful force in Europe. If they were to discover our betrayal ...)"

"La nostra missione sarebbe un fallimento. Sì, Jacopo, so già questo. ... Purtroppo, i Medici non saranno concessi tali libertà. (Our mission would be a failure. Yes, James, I already know this. ... Unfortunately, the Medici will not be granted such freedoms.)"

Another enquired, "Allora, che cosa circa l'Assassino, Giovanni Auditore? (So, what about the Assassin, John Arbiter?)"

"Giovanni ha eluso la nostra ricerca e il sequestro ... e ora è a Milano, dove i nostri alleati sono sicuri di attraversare lui. (John has eluded our search and seizure ... and is now in Milan, where our allies are sure to cross him.)"

"Allora, perché non attaccare la sua famiglia, maestro? (So, why not attack his family, master?)"

"... Il Nostro Nemico dal futuro. ... Egli arrivato a Firenze poche ore fa, e si rifugiò a Palazzo Auditore. Parola dalle nostre risorse indicano che sia lo straniero dal futuro e Ezio, il figlio di Giovanni, hanno scoperto i loro 'Chronos Abilità'. (... Our Enemy from the future. ... He arrived in Florence a few hours ago, and took refuge at the Arbiter Palace. Word from our resources indicate that both the stranger from the future and Eagle, the son of John, have discovered their 'Chronos Abilities'.)"

The conductor of the meeting changed the subject. "Rispetto alla nostra visione, tale informazioni è banale e di poca importanza (Compared to our vision, this information is trivial and unimportant)," the conductor continued. "Ora, gli uomini. Sí, sono d'accordo – dobbiamo prima smaltire l'Assassino. Con Giovanni fuori dal quadro, la nostra vittoria è assicurata. (Now, men. Yes, I agree – we must first dispose of the Assassin. With John out of the picture, our victory is assured.)"

"Che dire di Ezio e il nuovo arrivato? (What about Eagle and the newcomer?)," a young member of the meeting fumed. "Se ci indugiare, saranno solo diventare più forte e stare in piedi a modo nostro. ... Io dico li uccidiamo, _ora_! (If we linger, they will only become stronger and stand in our own way. ... I say we kill them, _now_!)"

The conductor of the meeting was amused, "... La vostra natura vendicativa è quello che mi piace di più te, ragazzo. ... Ma, non lasciate che i vostri 'talenti' vanno a tua testa. Si può ancora morire, o hai dimenticato che già? (Your vindictive nature is what I like most about you, kid. ... But, do not let your 'talents' go to your head. You can still die, or have you forgotten that already?)"

The conductor's harsh words silenced the young member. "Ora, se non ci sono più interiezioni, ecco il nostro piano (Now, if there are no more interjections, here is our plan)," the conductor continued the meeting, sporting a somewhat victorious grin. "Dopo tacere Giovanni, ci spostiamo a Monteriggioni, dove ci consegnerà un attacco preventivo a suo fratello, Mario. Con il capo degli Assassini morti, eventuali ulteriori interruzioni saranno terminati. (After silencing John, we move to Monteriggioni, where we will deliver a preemptive strike to his brother, Mark. With the leader of the Assassins dead, any further interruptions will be terminated.)"

The council understood, as the conductor turned his attentions back to the young member. "Inoltre, Vieri (Furthermore, Oliver)," the conductor regained the said member's attention. "Concludere i tuoi affari con Ezio, e alla fine il nuovo arrivato pure. (Conclude your business with Eagle, and eventually the newcomer as well.)"

Vieri leaned into the candlelight, revealing a devilish leer, "Non mancherò di te, maestro. (I will not fail you, master.)"

"Bene, bene. ... Ma, ecco una parola di consiglio: fanno le loro morti sembrare un incidente. O, forse, auto-difesa. (Good, good. ... But, here's a word of advice: make their deaths look like an accident. Or, perhaps, self-defense.)"

"Perché discrezione esercizio? (Why exercise discretion?)"

"Semplice, giovane: se le Signoria questioni eventuali oneri, loro potevano essere perdonati in quanto tale. Io posso assicurarsi di questo, usando il mio connessione con la chiesa. (Simple, young man: if the Sovereignty issues any charges, they could be forgiven as such. I can make sure of this, using my connection with the church.)"

Vieri cupped his hands with delight, leaning on the meeting table with his elbows, "... Interessante. ... Mi piace il suono di quella, maestro. (... Interesting. ... I like the sound of that, master.)"

"Sapevo che avresti approvato, giovanotto (I knew you'd approve, young man)," the conductor of the meeting stood from his chair. "Uomini, si assisterà Vieri nei suoi sforzi. ... Uccidete le Incarnazioni del Realtà _in una volta_. Devo rendermi chiaro, uomini? (Men, you will assist Oliver in his endeavors. ... Kill the Embodiments of Reality _at once_. Do I make myself clear, men?)"

"Sì, maestro (Yes, master)," the council understood.

"Buono, buono (Good, good)," the conductor of the meeting placed his right fist to his heart. "Mi aspetto nulla, ma una buona notizia; senza scuse. Va bene, signori, fino a quando ci incontreremo di nuovo: Che il Padre d'Intesa guiderà. (I expect nothing but good news; no excuses. Alright, gentlemen, until we meet again: May the Father of Understanding guide you.)"

The council repeated the gesture, and the meeting was ended. ...

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, another was restless amid the early morning hours. ... Michael was a man of his word: When Ezio wished him a good night, his response had meaning. It was _impossible_ for him to sleep, especially with the heavy burden of knowledge resting on his shoulders. ... Michael knew a lot; too much, in fact, and that knowledge was eating away at him.

"... One more day," he pondered sitting up in bed, his knees cradled against his chest. "Just one more day, and then ... and, then ..."

Michael recalled his experiences with the Assassin's Creed II video game – the non-linear gameplay, its storyline and its many outcomes. One thing was for certain. ... A harsh truth that Michael wanted to ignore, or at least try to prevent:

... Ezio would soon lose those precious to him, and the outcome of his loss would actuate his career as an assassin.

"... I don't want that boy to feel that pain," Michael's fists tightened amid his silent resolution. "If I can help it, I'll save him from having to ... From having to see that. Feeling that pain. ... I really don't want his adulthood to begin like that."

Suddenly, Michael heard a wooden shutter opening; a sound that traveled through the northern wall. ... The sound was faint, but loud enough to grasp Michael's attention. He then remembered that the guestroom was behind the southern wall of Federico's bedroom.

Michael then heard someone climbing through Federico's windowpane. ... Afterwards, he heard someone scaling the Palazzo walls. The development progressed, with the sound of Federico physically toiling.

"Is that who I think it is?," Michael rose out of bed, and hurried to his bedroom window, where he saw a man in a conspicuous hooded dark red cloak climbing onto the roof.

Curiosity suddenly got the best of Michael, as he hurriedly clothed himself; lightly, but decent enough to go out in public. ... After putting on his boots, Michael hurried to his window, and opened it to a surprise that nearly made him scream:

The hooded man leaping through the window, rushing up to Michael, and placing his hand over Michael's mouth to stifle his scream! ... The endeavor worked, as Michael's shriek was quieted almost to a light whisper.

"Tranquillo, Michele (Quiet, Michael)," the man removed his hood, and revealed that he was Federico. "It is only me."

Federico removed his hand from Michael's mouth, and allowed him to speak in an awed whisper, "Rico?! ... What are you doing playing _Little Red Riding Hood_ in the middle of the night?"

"I have ... some things to do before dawn," Federico reluctantly confessed, turning his back to Michael.

"What 'things' are you talking about?"

"... There is more to me than what meets the eye," Federico turned to Michael, held Michael's right hand, and spoke earnestly. "I need for you to not speak of this to anyone – not even Ezio. And, _especially_ my mother. She would _gash_ my throat with a blade, should she ever discover ... my affiliations."

"Rico ... what are you trying to say?"

Federico moved close to Michael's ear, and whispered, "Io sono un membro della Gilda dei Ladri; una fazione di supporto dell'Ordine degli Assassini. (I am a member of the Thieves' Guild; a faction supporting the Assassin Order.)"

[insert music: "Drammatica 13: City of Flickering Destruction" composed by Shimomura Yoko]

Michael pulled away, awed by Federico's affiliation with the thieves of Florence. "Oh, my," Michael marveled. "You? ... A thief?"

"Our endeavors are not about personal gain."

"Well, what else would a thief do ... besides stealing?"

Federico placed his fist to his heart, and saluted his friend with a slight bow, "We are thieves, but we possess a measure of virtue; refusing to steal from the poor, and fighting to defy the local, corrupt nobility. ... And, also, to assist you in your mission – o great embodiment of the future."

"You mean you," Michael jumped back with surprise. "You knew about this all along ... About who and what I am?"

"We thieves know many things," Federico grinned artfully. "Some things even _you_ have yet to discover."

"Really? ... Such as?"

"I will tell you later."

"Later...?"

"Sí. (Yes.) For now, I must leave. ... And, please, do not follow me as you were about to, before I stopped you."

"But, Rico ..."

Federico stepped forward and embraced Michael, silencing his apprehensions. "Be at ease, Michele ... at ease," Federico comforted with gentle tone. "You should not worry for my safety. I am more than capable. ... So, just trust me. Okay?"

"Alright, Rico," Michael returned Federico's embrace. "Just be back soon, and be safe. ... And, I promise not to tell _anyone_ about this."

"Grazie, Michele. (Thank you, Michael.) I will see you later."

"Okay," they released each other.

"Buon Natale (Merry Christmas)," Federico wished.

Michael blushed and trailed away, "Um ... Buon Natale anche a te. (Merry Christmas to you too.)"

Federico left the way he came in, scaling up his mansion home to the rooftops, where he began his nightly adventure. ... Michael closed his window shutters, and stood there for a moment – to contemplate what he just experienced.

_"That ... that most definitely wasn't in the game,"_ his eyes glistened with confusion, having recalled the events predating the Auditore Family tragedy. _"That boy ... is a thief? ... This is an anomaly within the Timeline. Is just has to be! ... It just has to ..."_

Michael balled his fists with irritation. _"... Rico,"_ he closed his eyes, thinking concernedly and somewhat apprehensively. _"I know you asked me not to worry about you, but I can't shake the thought of what this could mean. ... You were never a thief – at least ... not from what I can remember. So, this just has to be wrong. ... Then again, I never really learned much about you in the past; only that you ... that you ... that you were ... ..."_

Suddenly, tears fell from Michael's eyes ... damped his face, trickled from chin ... and landed on his right fist. ... For the first time since his mother's passing, Michael felt an emotion besides depression. Something other than the desire to end his miserable life.

A deep, profound yet gentle sentiment:

The quintessence of budding affection; a genuine feeling that is both inexplicable ... and difficult to elude.

[insert music fades out; ends]

**::: End of Act I :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch I :::**

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio stand in this lining amidst a sea of darkness. Each holds a sphere of golden light in their right hand, which ascends from their palm and pierces the skies. The spheres open a pathway for the sunlight to bathe the land with its brilliance, as the scene shows a picturesque and epic displaying of the season's main cast members. As this occurs, an epic ensemble of violins combined with a piano solo provide ambience to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. On to Act II ... ... **


	13. Sequence III: Act II

**::: Act II :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

In the distant future, despite how tired he was ... Desmond couldn't find rest in his new bedroom. ...

After taking a nice, warm shower, Desmond thought he would at least get a few hours of sleep. Unfortunately, his adrenaline thought otherwise: his eyes refused to stay shut.

_"Just my luck ... I can't sleep,"_ Desmond gruffly thought, before recalling his previous Animus session. _"Looks like 'Baby' had a lasting effect on me. ... Or, maybe it's just my brain being overworked, again. ... That's how things were back at Abstergo, only my head was killing me back then."_

A knock came from Desmond's bedroom door. "Come in," he answered, permitting an expected visitor to enter. "I knew you'd come check up on me. Can't rest?"

Lucy closed the door on her way in, and blushed, "Sorry. ... I was just concerned. I overheard you – you were tossing and turning in bed, and I got a little worried. ... Are you alright? Bad dreams?"

"Nope. Not a wink since I got in here."

"I ... kind of had a feeling ..."

"Oh? What feeling?"

"... Our Animus is a little more advanced than the ones back at Abstergo. While they're still on version 1.28, _we're_ on version 2.0. Your brain's probably reacting to the 'new environment'."

"Um, probably?," Desmond snickered.

"Okay, _not_ probably," Lucy giggled. "but you have to admit, it's working. ... Confession: I peeped a little of your workout."

"How did I do?"

"Analysis: You _move_ like an assassin."

"Awesome," Desmond lightly rejoiced. "I've been meaning to catch up with everyone else. ... Kind of helps when you don't have an overbearing father _yelling_ down your throat."

"Well, Bill's not necessarily the sensitive type," Lucy reinforced. "but he's one hell of a guy. ... Bill saved me a couple of times in the past. We're not close-close, but ..."

Desmond guessed, "You trust him, huh?"

"Well ... he _was_ the Mentor at one point. He only stepped down because the war took 'that turn' we discussed earlier. Leon hurriedly took over the role of Mentor, running the entire Order ... That is, until you ..."

"... Er ... Until I, what?"

"... Until _you_ take over, Desmond."

Lucy's confession stifled all verbal reactions from Desmond, but earned his attention. "You were next in line," Lucy continued, lifting Desmond from his pillow with awe. "Leon said it himself: _'I'm better in the field, not behind a desk'._ ... So, Leon's being patient, until you finally take over for him."

Desmond trailed away, and finally realized, "... So ... _that's_ why my parents were so tough on me?"

"Yes, Desmond. They wanted you to be 'the best'. ... I know, I know – it's sudden, but it's true. Bill and Ayla ... Desmond, they truly, truly love you. They always have; Bill told me that more than once, in a few emails I deleted at Abstergo."

Desmond was speechless. Robbed of all words. ... He never expected to hear that: his parents, actually caring about him. He thought about it at Abstergo, but hearing it from another person ... made him pause and rethink it all over again.

Lucy approached Desmond and handed him a bottle of sleeping pills. "To help you get some rest," she explained, before handing him a bottled water. "I picked these up a few days ago, and since I _knew_ something like this would happen, I didn't leave them behind. Tomorrow's a big day, after all."

"How 'big' are we talking here?," Desmond wondered.

"It's a surprise," Lucy beamed.

"Really? ... I swear, you're such a tease."

Desmond took two pills and washed them down with a few gulps from his bottled water. "Well, you can't have fun without a little mystery," Lucy folded her arms, and exchanged a humored smile with Desmond. "By the way ... how are you coming along with your memories? Still a little fuzzy?"

"Yeah," Desmond pondered as he visually trailed to his water bottle. "I'm like this bottle: half-empty, half-full. A part of me is there on the inside, but the other half ... I don't know, Lucy. ... Maybe it's Templar science. Maybe it's something else. ... In the end, I'm left wondering: _'What am I really trying to remember?'_. Is it Michael? Is it myself? ... Or, is it something I'm better off not remembering at all?"

"In order to find those answers, you will have to do a _lot_ of soul searching. ... I had to do the same thing a few years back, and that's why I'm here – with the Assassin Order."

"Cool. ... So, any idea how far I am with all of this?'

"The way your brain is advancing," Lucy predicted. "I say you have a few months left. Maybe even weeks."

"... Still unsure?"

"It's only an approximation; nothing certain."

"Cool. ... I can live with that."

"You sure don't sound like it ..."

"Yeah," Desmond snickered. "I suck at acting."

"If you ever need someone to talk to," Lucy encouraged. "I'm here. Rebecca's here. Hell, even Shaun's an easy guy to talk to ... _if_ you ignore the sarcasm and grumpy disposition."

"Aw, he isn't so bad," Desmond pardoned. "Compared to my old man, he's actually ... tolerable."

"Tell that to the grey hair in Rebecca's head."

"Grey hair?"

"What can I say? Shaun's a cold humorist and Rebecca's young and practical. ... They're bound to clash."

"I'll take your word on that one," Desmond giggled.

Lucy smiled and encouraged, "Get some rest, Desmond. It won't be long before 'that time' comes."

"That time ... What time?"

"... When you're reunited with 'him' again."

"Michael?," Desmond guessed.

"... That's not what you used to call him."

"I had a nickname for Michael? ... We were really that close, huh?"

"Yes, Desmond. You were like brothers. ... When you truly remember who he is, you will _immediately_ remember that name. You're the one who gave it to him, after all."

"... His nickname?," Desmond wondered.

"Goodnight, Desmond," Lucy gave Desmond a kiss on his head, slightly surprising him. "and sweet dreams."

"Alright, um ... goodnight," Desmond watched Lucy leave his bedroom, and close the door on her way out.

... Desmond silently admitted how "cute" he thought Lucy was, but romance was the last thing on his mind.

Lucy was his comrade and friend, after all. It would have been much too awkward – him and Lucy. "Yeah, right", he thought to himself, "As if that would ever work." ... In his heart, however, Desmond wanted to tell Lucy how he felt.

In the past, Lucy did so much for him, even going as far as putting her own life at stake for him. That wasn't something Desmond could ignore; he _refused_ to ignore her kindness. ... Still, corrupting their friendship with abstract emotions and flights of adoration would only hinder his group, not help them.

"Gees, man," Desmond sighed gruffly. "Love bites ... Talk about the story of my life."

Desmond took one last gulp of his bottled water, screwed the cap back on, placed the bottle on his nightstand and turned in for the rest of the morning. ... In time, all thanks to Lucy's sleeping pills, Desmond found the rest he had been searching for.

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Milan, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, back in the past, Giovanni's nightly adventures were about to take a rather unexpected turn. ...

In a few hours, dozens would gather within La Chiesa di Santo Stefano (The Church of Saint Stephen) to honor the coronation of one Galeazzo Maria Sforza. Giovanni decided it would be in his best interest to visit Il Castello Sforzesco (The Sforza Castle) and check up on the duke. ... However, entering the citadel would prove difficult, as Sforza surrounded himself with brutal, hard-nosed yet loyal sentinels whose will would bend upon Sforza's command. If Giovanni took the conventional way, he would surely have a climactic battle on his hands.

The strongest sentinel, **_Samir_**, would never permit Giovanni admittance to Galeazzo's room. The assassin encountered Samir many years ago, when they were younger and Samir was a junior member of the late **_Francesco Sforza's_** chief sentry. ... Recalling their former meeting, Samir's blade would not rest until it gashed the assassin's throat and took his life.

"Dovrei stare attenti a non incrociare quell'uomo (I should be careful not to cross that man)," Giovanni contemplated, perched on the highest point of the citadel's eastern wing. "Indipendentemente da ciò, devo vedere il Duca prima dell'alba. ... La sua vita dipende dalla nostra collaborazione. (Regardless, I must see the Duke before dawn. ... His life depends on our cooperation.)"

Giovanni sprinted the Castello ramparts, eluding the guards patrolling the Piazza d'Armi (Parade Square).

Minutes later, the assassin reached the ramparts adjacent to the main house. From his perch point, he could see candlelight flickering near the curtained window. ... The duke was restless, no doubt writing in his journal to pass the time away.

What man could find rest, knowing his life was in danger?

"Avrei fatto meglio a fare questa veloce e semplice (I had better make this quick and simple)," Giovanni scaled the tightropes connected from the ramparts to the Castello's central building, where the Duke's resting quarters were located.

When the assassin reached the central building rooftop, he could hear the sound of a fountain pen writing on parchment. ... Giovanni was actually unsure if the person in question was the Duke. Galeazzo did share a room with his wife, **_Bona of Savoy_**, on occasion. Therefore, it was uncertain whether the person at the desk was the Duke or the Duchess of Milan.

Regardless, Giovanni delivered his message in a whisper, "Vostra Grazia, mi senti? (Your Grace, can you hear me?)"

The writing ceased simultaneously with a fretful gasp. "Per favore, calmati, Vostra Grazia (Please, calm down, Your Grace)," the assassin eased. "Io sono un alleato. Sono stato inviato da Lorenzo de' Medici di salvaguardare voi. (I am an ally. I was sent by Lorenzo de' Medici to safeguard you.)"

"Quindi tu sei l'assassino? (So, you're the assassin?)," a woman opened the Duke's curtains, and saw Giovanni's shadow emitted by the moon on her balcony. "Giovanni Auditore, ho ragione? (John Arbiter, am I right?)"

"Sì, Duchessa Bona. (Yes, Duchess Good.)"

"Mio marito è lontano ... senza dubbio a letto con altre donne. (My husband is away ... no doubt sleeping with other women.)"

Giovanni heard despondency in the Duchess' voice, a trait that earned his concern. "Mi dispiace, Vostra Grazia (I'm sorry, Your Grace)," Giovanni apologized. "Indipendentemente dalla lui importanza, Galeazzo è un tiranno lascivo con una sete insaziabile di criminalità. Molte persone credono lui è meglio morto. ... Non c'è dubbio che si sente allo stesso modo. (Regardless of his importance, Galeazzo is a lecherous tyrant with an insatiable thirst for criminality. Many people believe he is better off dead. ... There is no doubt that you feel the same way.)"

The Duchess indirectly confessed, "... Allora, che cosa se l'ho fatto? ... Avrebbe anche tu prendi la mia vita, assassino? (... So, what if I did? ... Would you also take my life, assassin?)"

[insert music: "Bitter" composition and vocals by Me'Shell Ndegeocello]

"No, Vostra Grazia. È non faceva altro che servire il nostro paese. Dovrei prendere la tua vita, tutti l'Italia sarebbero guardare giù su di me. Desiderare me morto. ... Preferirei evitare tali miserie. (No, Your Grace. You did nothing but serve our country. Should I take your life, all of Italy would look down on me. Want me dead. ... I would rather avoid such miseries.)"

"... Io vedo (... I see)," Duchess Bona understood, her voice becoming low with despondency. "Parola dei tuoi anelli del cuore virtuosi in tutto il paese. ... Ci si può solo aspettare una tale reazione. (Word of your virtuous heart rings throughout the country. ... One can only expect such a reaction.)"

Giovanni then enquired, "Dove posso trovare il vostro marito? (Where can I find your husband?)"

"Con la Contessa, Lucrezia Landriani (With the Countess, Lucrezia Landriani)," Duchess Bona replied. "Suo marito, Conte Gian Piero Landriani, è in visita con il re Inglese. (Her husband, Count Gian Piero Landriani, is visiting with the English king.)"

"Con il re Edoardo? (With King Edward?)"

"Sì, probabilmente per chiedere aiuto dal momento che egli considera Galeazzo un amico molto vicino. (Yes, probably to ask for help since he considers Galeazzo a very close friend.)"

"Poi, io sono il mio modo di Castello Landriani (Then, I'm on my way to Landriani Castle)," Giovanni declared, before issuing a warning to the Duchess. "Vostra Grazia, tenersi nascosto. Se i cospiratori trovare voi, avrebbero senza dubbio prendere la tua vita. ... Che la pace sia con voi in questi tempi bui. (Your Grace, stay hidden. If the conspirators find you, they would no doubt take your life. ... May peace be with you in these dark times.)"

"Lo stesso per te, amico mio ... buonanotte (The same to you, my friend ... goodnight)," and with the Duchess's extension of good fortune, the assassin commenced his travels to Castello Landriani, located on the opposite side of the city.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

With the dawn hour vastly approaching, and the Yuletide season in full bloom, Federico made haste across the Florentine rooftops back to his palace home. ... For the past hour, Federico attended a private meeting with his leader, where he discussed a few serious issues that could not wait until later. During his private rendezvous, Federico's leader spoke of several unsettling things: the truth behind the conspiracy circulating his father's name, as well as the nature of the men who issued the counterfeit allegations. ... His leader also discussed the current state of reality, and what _could_ happen in the next 24 hours.

As he free-ran across the Florentine rooftops, Federico recalled the focal point of their conversation.

Federico and his leader were standing in the latter's study, where the former stood before the latter's desk, while the latter gazed out the study window. "La linea temporale ... crollerà?! (The timeline ... will collapse?!)," Federico bellowed with apprehension. "Ma, ho pensato che abbiamo avuto più tempo ... ... Questo è inutile. Trovando Reliquie è come cercare aghi in un campo di grano. (But, I thought we had more time ... ... This is pointless. Finding Relics is like looking for needles in a field of wheat.)"

Federico's mysterious leader peered over his shoulder with an artful grin, "... Ebbene, che cosa è questo? ... Hai paura, Federico? ... Dubiti loro più di tanto? (Well, what is this? Are you afraid, Fredrick? ... Do you doubt them that much?)"

"... Non è paura, capo. (... It is not fear, boss.)"

"Oh, davvero? ... Allora, dimmi, cos'è che ti ha così ... nervoso? (Oh, really? ... So, tell me, what is it that you so ... nervous?)"

"Non ha importanza. (It does not matter)," Federico dismissed. "I miei problemi personali sono banali rispetto alla nostra missione. ... Non è qualcosa che la maggior parte degli uomini avrebbero capito, comunque. (My personal problems are trivial compared to our mission. ... It is not something that most men would not understand, anyway.)"

"La maggior parte degli uomini non avrebbero capito, eh? Come curioso. ... Perché non tentate la fortuna con me, giovanotto? (Most men would not understand, huh? How curious. ... Why not try your luck with me, young man?)"

Federico reluctantly confessed, "Bene. ... Quindi, lasciate che vi chieda questo: Avete mai sentito 'qualcosa di piu' ... ... per un altro uomo? (Good. ... So, let me ask you this: Have you ever felt 'something more' ... ... for another man?)"

[insert music: "Aufsteigende Flügel (Soaring Wings)" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Federico's leader turned with contemplative mannerisms. "Un altro uomo? (Another man?)," the master thief grinned and paced, eventually halting at Federico's right. "Hmm ... ... Ora che mi ricordo, sì, l'ho fatto. Una volta, ma non è mai andato da nessuna parte. ... Per fortuna così. (Hmm ... ... Now that I remember, yes, I did. Once, but it never went anywhere. ... Thankfully so.)"

"Per fortuna? (Thankfully?)"

"... Non è facile amare un altro uomo, Federico. (... It is not easy to love another man, Fredrick.)"

"No, no, non l'amare (No, no, not love)," Federico blushed, covering his head with his hood. "È più simile ... ammirazione. (It's more like ... admiration.)"

The artful leader lifted Federico's hood, and saw how red the young man's face was. "Ah, sì, ma questa faccia dice il in caso contrario (Ah, yes, but this face says otherwise)," the former giggled, making Federico stumble with his words. "Questo spiegherebbe la vostra rabbia. ... Ascolta il mio consiglio: Prendete il mio consiglio: Pensa con il tuo cuore _e_ la tua mente.. Quando si perde di uno, si perde l'altra. Se perdi di entrambi, si perde quello che si ama. (This would explain your anger. ... Take my advice: Think with your heart _and_ your mind, not just one. When you lose one, you lose the other. If you lose both, you lose the one you love.)"

"Grazie per il tuo consiglio, capo. (Thank you for your advice, boss)," Federico bowed with his right fist held placed on his heart, receiving the same gesture from his leader. "Ho sempre considerato che tu sia il mio superiore e il mio amico. ... Perdonami, capo, per sempre dubitare della tua gentilezza. (I have always considered you to be my superior and my friend. ... Forgive me, boss, for ever doubting your kindness.)"

The artful leader petted Federico on the head with a fatherly right hand, "Sei perdonato, mio giovane amico. ... Per ora, si dovrebbe concentrarsi sulla vostra missione. Le Incarnazioni di Realtà poter colmare il ruoli nella profezia. Nel frattempo, abbiamo bisogno solo di sostenere i loro sforzi. (You are forgiven, my young friend. ... For now, you should focus on your mission. The Embodiments of Reality will fulfill their roles in the prophecy. In the meantime, we need only to support their efforts.)"

"Sì, capo. Farò del mio meglio per aiutare i nostri compagni. (Yes, boss. I will do my best to help our comrades.)"

"Compagni? (Comrades?)," the artful leader giggled. "Capisco i vostri pensieri circa l'altro uomo venuto dal futuro, ma tuo fratello è così tanto più di un compagno. Per non parlare di tuo interesse di amore ... o avete dimenticato già su di lui? (I understand your thoughts about the other man from the future, but your brother is so much more than a companion. Not to mention your love interest ... or have you already forgotten about him?)"

Federico covered his head to hide his blushing face. "Se ti riferisci a chi penso che tu sia, capo (If you're referring to who I think you are, boss.)," he bashfully denied. "Hai ancora l'idea sbagliata ... è solo ... (You still have the wrong idea ... it's just ...)"

"Avere una buona notte, il mio piccolo ladro di cuori (Have a good night, my little thief of hearts)," the artful leader interjected with an unconvinced grin. "Natale sarà qui presto. Riposati un po, giovanotto. Lei non vorrebbe perdere il vostro primo regalo di giorno di apertura con tuo 'dolce, amore prezioso'. (Christmas will be here soon. Get some rest, young man. You would not want to miss your first gift-opening day with your 'sweet, precious love'.)"

[(comedic effect): insert music scratches; ends; insert music: "Tart Strives" composed by Takanashi Yasuharu]

Federico's face became beet red, as he hurried to the study entrance, "Io ... Io, ehm ... Devo andare, adesso. Ci vediamo più tardi. Avere un Buon Natale, capo. (I ... I, uh ... I have to go now. See you later. Have a Merry Christmas, boss.)"

Federico left without another word, leaving his leader to a few moments of humored laughter.

Remembering his leader's keen sense of humor, it was probably a bad idea to consult such a man. ... Then again, it was a relief; having all that stress off his back. At least he wasn't keeping it a secret from everyone – his true feelings about the Palazzo Auditore's newest resident. ... A little blush reddened his cheeks, as he closed in on his palace home.

"Beh, credo indovinare egli è (Well, I guess he is)," Federico smiled, thinking about a certain someone. "tipo di carino ... in una virile sorta di modo. (kind of cute ... in a manly sort of way.)"

[insert music ends]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

In the realm of dreams, truth was obscured by imaginary images, often triggered by real-life events. ... When one dreamed, they were often puzzled about what was factual and what was fictional; belief and disbelieve, eternally engaged in a logical tug-of-war with the heart. ... The beautiful images – that was what the heart wanted to believe. However, even the horrible images had some truth behind them. ... Nothing could be ignored, yet nothing could be trusted; for, even in the realm of dreams, deception could lead one astray ... down a never-ending road of futility and misery.

At that moment, when the alarm clock reached the 5:00 AM time slot, Desmond's mind delved into a domain beyond the realm of dreams. To a place where not only fact and fiction were uncertain, but also ... the existence of emotion.

Amid a world depicted as a sunflower field, Desmond heard the calming sound of piano playing and melodic medium-toned singing. ... Such a gentle rhythm, accompanied by tender words.

As the song repeated, Desmond listened to the singer's message:

**_Listen to my voice, listen to my heart_**

**_Do you hear it beating?_**

**_Listen to my words, listen to their verse_**

**_Do they help you live?_**

**_There's nothing in this world, nothing in this life_**

**_That makes you happy_**

**_Listen to my love, do you see the call_**

**_With arms opened wide?_**

A tear ran down Desmond's cheek. ...

**_I am here, waiting for you_**

**_We are one, like a starry sky_**

**_So, let's find our way out_**

**_Of this never-ending dream_**

**_Hanging on to hope_**

**_Without a way home_**

**_So, let's find our way out_**

**_Of this darkened life stream_**

**_Praying for the day_**

**_We find our way home_**

"Those words," Desmond remembered, as he knelt before a budding sunflower, and caressed its blossom. "... ... Mickey ... ... Mickey, you used to sing that all the time ... back on the Farm."

**_Listen to my voice, listen to my heart_**

**_A gentle healing_**

**_Listen to my words, listen to their verse_**

**_Do you hear their love?_**

**_I am here, waiting for you_**

**_We are one, like a starry sky_**

**_So, let's find our way out_**

**_Of this never-ending dream_**

**_Hanging on to hope_**

**_Without a way home_**

**_So, let's find our way out_**

**_Of this darkened life stream_**

**_Praying for the day_**

**_We find our way home_**

Desmond stood to his feet, having heard tangibility from the aforesaid sounds emitting behind him. He turned around and saw the person who was singing. ... ... It was the hetero-chromatic child from his dreams; the one he met before being acquainted with his comrades, and the one he saw inside the Animus.

The child played his enchanting piano piece, as if he were a masterful musician. "So beautiful," Desmond admired, approaching the child with ginger, yet curious steps. "Mickey ... ... Why? ... Why did I forget you? You, and ... this beautiful music? ... ... I'm so sorry. Mickey ... you are ... everyone's little Mickey Mouse. ... ... You are ... my best friend. Mickey! Mickey!"

Desmond ran after the image of his best friend, but ... the image was inexplicably out of his reach. "No ... what's happening?," he panicked, the image spreading away from him. "Mickey ... Mickey, where are you going?! Mickey!"

The hetero-chromatic child stood from his piano, the music still playing ... turned and smiled upon the toiling Desmond. Although his lips did not move, the child's message was conveyed. ... ... His smile was enough. ... It was all Desmond needed, to know the depth of his reminiscent mission.

**_Oh, waiting for the day_**

**_Waiting for the day ~~ when you'll find our love again_**

**_Oh, looking for a way_**

**_Looking for a way ~~ to see a smile again ..._**

**_So, here we are again, you and me again_**

**_We've found each other_**

**_Back at our home, never alone_**

**_Together we smile_**

**_Hope was on our side, love was always_**

**_ Our greatest treasure_**

**_Hold my hand, feel all of my love_**

**_For a little while ..._**

"Des, you silly little brat," the hetero-chromatic child reached out to Desmond, who soon caught his hand.

"Mickey Mouse ... I ...," Desmond gasped, out of breath, tears filling his eyes. "... I ... ... I caught you. I told you – I'd catch you one of these days. I may have been little back then, but ... but ..."

"Why are you crying, Des?"

"I'm not crying, you idiot!"

"Me, the idiot? Really? ... You deserve an award for that poor performance, you silly little brat."

"Mickey ... ... what happened to you?"

"I'm asleep, Des. ... I'm waiting for you to wake me up ... by using your heart. The things you remember about me."

"The things," a tear fell from Desmond's right eye. "The things I remember? ... Me? ... But, why just me? Why not everyone else too – our parents, and other people from the Farm? ... Why are you singling me out like that? It's ... it's not fair ..."

"I chose only you because ... ..."

"Yeah, because what?"

"... It's a secret," the child giggled.

"Mickey! Knock it off!"

"Des, you know I don't tell my secrets," the child turned his back to Desmond with happy disposition. "Besides, I want _you_ to remember why I trust in you the most by yourself. ... If you don't, Des, then ... then we'll never be able to be together again. Okay?"

"Mickey ... ..."

_"Stop crying and toughen up,"_ the child's stern voice closed Desmond's eyes, making him feel somewhat like a child. "Isn't that what Uncle Bill would always tell you – because you cried a lot, even when we were training? ... ...You know, Des, you shouldn't feel bad. You should feel happy."

"Why should a crybaby like me feel happy about ... being weak?"

"Simple, Des: Being able to show tears is the strongest trait of any 'real' man. ... ... You cry because you're strong on the inside; because you, Des, are the strongest of us all."

"Mickey Mouse ... ... You were always like that – never knew how to shut up. ... And, I loved you for that, big bro."

"Des, I love you."

"You ... love an idiot like me?"

"Of course, silly. And, you're not an idiot – you're my favorite little play brother. Now, take that lollipop out your mouth and let's go have some fun. I want to show you how to shoot jacks today."

"Shooting jacks? ... _Hah_, sounds cool. Nothing like a few 'old-school' games to make the day go by faster."

"You know, maybe later," the child decided, before looking over his shoulder at Desmond. "You still have some things you need to do ... I'm still asleep, and we both need to remember more stuff before we can play, again. ... ... Be sure to wake me up, okay? I can't wait to show you this neat trick with my jacks. It's really cool – a sure win, no matter how many times you play!"

Desmond held his arms out, and allowed the child to run into his lifting embrace, where they remained for several moments. "I look forward to it," Desmond smiled, making the child cry. "I remember your name, now. ... Now, all that's left is to help you remember me. Mickey Mouse – my big, giggly bro who always sung to me. Taught me things ... many things. ... ... I'll bring us back together, I promise. I'm not sure if I'll have a girlfriend by then, like I said the day before you were ... ..."

"I know you will, Des. You're a really nice guy."

"... ... Do you really think so?"

"Look at what you're doing, Des: You're holding a child that loves you – a child that misses and adores you. Any girl would see the good in a man like that, especially if the feeling is genuine and mutual. ... ... Now, I must go."

"No, Mickey, don't go," Desmond felt himself changing, heard his voice become smaller, felt the child's arms envelop him. "Mickey ... Mickey ... Don't leave me again ..."

"You were always like this," the hetero-chromatic child stepped away from Desmond, who was also in his child form, as the sunflower field began to wither and the sky began to darken. "I know it looks back now, but ... this sunflower field belongs to us."

"You mean ... these dying flowers?"

"They represent what we've lost. What we're trying to regain; bring back to life. ... These flowers are dying because we've lost most of our memories – me a lot more than you. ... ... Save me, Des. I'm dying along with our memories ... I don't know how much time I have left before ... ... before I ..."

Suddenly, a dark aura rose from behind the hetero-chromatic child, and enveloped him with a life-siphoning embrace, "AAH! ... Des, please, remember ... everything! Never give up! ... ... DES!"

"Mickey!," Little Desmond reached out to help his friend, but it was too late ... ... the dark aura consumed the hetero-chromatic child, making him nothing more than a faded memory.

"Mickey ... Mickey ...," Little Desmond fell to his knees, covered his eyes and cried. "Mickey ... ... What's wrong with me? Am I really that weak that, even now, I still couldn't save you...? ... ... Why did this have to happen to us? To everyone? ... Why are those people trying to destroy us?! I hate this ... I HATE IT!"

A virtuous burst of light emerged from Desmond's heart, giving new life to the sunflower field with its cascading brilliance! ... ... However, although the flowers were reborn, the sky was still dark. ... The flowers would soon wither and die, once again.

Desmond's spiritual being soon reverted back to his adult form, knelt in the center of the dying sunflower field.

"I need to get stronger, much stronger," he declared, his fists tightening with resolve. "If I'm going to finish this the right way, I need to get stronger – for everyone ... ... especially you, Mickey. ... I promise: I won't let you fade away, and become a lost memory. So, please, just keep waiting for me. Keep believing in your beautiful song ... just like the rest of us. ... ..."

The bedside alarm clock sounded at precisely 7:00 AM, awakening Desmond from slumber! ... He sat up, grumpy yet somewhat enlightened – enlightened about the mystery surrounding his personal mission: His dearest friend's nickname was "Mickey Mouse"; a name Desmond had yet to understand. ... Still, thinking about his friend's nickname made him smile.

[insert music: "Unprotected Future" composed by Hamauzu Masashi – Desmond's Leitmotif]

Desmond shut off the alarm clock, scooted over in bed, and placed his bare feet on the cool tile floor. "Oh, man," he yawned, stretching the laziness from his bones, before taking a moment to contemplate his dream. _"What a dream. Kind of shitty at the end, though ... ... So, I used to call him Mickey Mouse, huh? ... Hah, too cute. ... ... And, just what the hell was that 'black gassy stuff'? The dark cloud that made him ... ..."_

Desmond recalled the disturbing conclusion of his dream, which broke his spirit to pieces. _"Darkness ... some kind of darkness made Mickey disappear,"_ he balled his fists, roused to anger by the metaphoric aura's unsettling probabilities. _"Was that the result of us not remembering anything? Does it have something to do with the prophecy? ... ... Screw the mental mathematics! I don't care what it is, anymore – I'm saving my big bro, no matter what!"_

Desmond then recalled the child's ghastly disappearance in his mind, which troubled him in the process, _"AAH! ... Des, please, remember ... everything! Never give up! ... ... DES!"_

_"Mickey! ... You won't disappear – I won't let you disappear like that! Just hang on, wait for me, please! ... ..."_

Desmond calmed down, his resolve reinforced with unrealized inner strength. "I promise: I'll remember everything, and I will _never_ give up," he audibly vowed. "Just keep believing. The good times will be here again, real soon. ... You can count on it."

[insert music ends]

**::: End of Act II :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch II :::**

An image of the people of the First Civilization displays, as they access the Apple of Eden to forecast those destined to restore the Timeline. The prediction reveals Michael, Desmond, and Ezio drifting through the timeline, before rallying and donning the character and likeness of true Assassins, each illuminated by Eden's Light. As this occurs, a symphonic and epic snippet of the season's first opening theme adds the grandest of ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Almost done. On to Act III ... ...**


	14. Sequence III: Act III & ED I

**::: Act III :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Milan, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

[insert music: "Eclipse" composed by Suzuki Mitsuo with vocals by Honda Michiyo]

In the past, Giovanni scaled all of Milano ... ... until he finally reached the outskirts of the Castello Landriani. ... Discretion prompted him to refrain from approaching the Castello on horseback. A steed's galloping hooves would only alert any guards patrolling the area. It was in his best interest to avoid such attention: Samir was more than likely a member of the sentry protecting Galeazzo that, from Giovanni's perch viewpoint, could be seen patrolling every corner of the Castello Landriani.

A disgusted expression animated Giovanni's face. "Salvaguardato l'infedeltà, eh? (Safeguarded infidelity, huh?)," he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Galeazzo, non solo sei tu un infedele, tu sei anche un vigliacco. ... Ora, non c'è da stupirsi perché le persone ti vogliono morto. Sporco, lascivo di maiale. (Galeazzo, not only are you an infidel, you are also a coward. ... Now, it's no wonder why people want you dead. Dirty, lecherous pig.)"

Giovanni scanned the area for a quick access route to Lucrezia's bedroom, where the Duke was sure to be at this hour, given his insatiable appetites. ... ... After a moment's travel, the assassin saw that the Castello ramparts had a similar structure to the ducal estate on the other side of the city. Giovanni also saw a pathway leading to the central building's second story: a fortified bridge connecting the central building with the largest tower: Count Landriani's Santuario di Preghiera (Sanctuary of Prayer).

Given its fortifications, the bridge was the only structure left unguarded by the Duke and the Count's sentinels, whom were stationed mainly in the courtyard before the central building. ... Giovanni realized how incompetent the Duke was; asking his men to focus their patrol around the front of his "sanctuary of sin," leaving all other areas unguarded. The assassin took the opportunity and scaled down the ramparts, landing safely on the Santuario di Preghiera. Upon setting foot on the tower, the act was repeated, placing Giovanni safely on the connecting bridge.

"How did I know you would come here," snarled a voice that, when heard, turned Giovanni around to a circle-bladed staff that lunged for his throat! "DIE, ASSASSIN!"

Giovanni leapt backwards and avoided an instant fatality! ... The assassin landed in a semi-knelt position, drew two daggers from his knife belt, and tossed them at his obscured assailant!

The attacker stepped aside, avoiding the daggers' bite. "Is this what you've learned in the past 12 years?," the assailant stepped forward, and revealed himself to Giovanni. "We're throwing knives now, assassin? ... Pitiful! Where are you hiding your killer instinct, Giovanni Auditore?"

Giovanni stood in awe, "Samir ... is that you?"

"Yes, assassin, it is I – Samir. ... What are you doing here?"

"I come to see the Duke."

"Oh, really? You came expecting instant admittance? ... As if I would let you pass so easily."

"I did not come seeking violence. The message I have for the Duke is of the utmost importance ..."

"Silence!," the guard captain charged, his blade extended for Giovanni's heart. "I will hear no more of your nonsense!"

"You imbecile!," the assassin leapt backwards, avoiding Samir's lethal strike. "Enough of this! Our affairs are of the past; surely, Samir, surely you've at least moved forward with your life!"

Samir held his bladed staff in a solid side-stance, sporting his strong muscular build. "I have moved forward, assassin," the guard captain replied. "I am now the captain of the Duke's guard, succeeding my teacher – my father, Khali. In those times, when I was nothing more than a junior guard, you gave me this scar on my eye ... ... You – a rotten brat who couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business! I hate you, Giovanni Auditore!"

"What did you want me to do, stand there and let you take my life? ... You were an incompetent underling who wanted nothing more than to please his father. With that desire heavy in your heart, you attacked me, calling me an enemy spy – not listening to reason, just as you are right now. Your folly is your own doing!"

"Shut up, goddamn you!," Samir tossed the chain from around his waist, coiling and restraining Giovanni's right forearm, which weakened his opponent's defenses. "You spout words, assassin ... meaningless words to save your life. You die, here!"

Giovanni lowered his head, his mannerisms fuming with annoyance. "... ... I warned you," the assassin charged forward, drew his sword and performed a lightning-quick passing slash across Samir's midsection. "È idiota! (You idiot!)"

Samir felt like his life flashed before his eyes for a moment ... before realizing his opponent's blade didn't touch his flesh, let alone graze him. "You hold a futile vendetta against a man you cannot defeat," Giovanni sheathed his sword, triggering a reaction from Samir's chain: the shackling broke to pieces, freeing Giovanni from Samir's constriction. "You have not moved forward with your life, only your rank in the ducal forces. ... You have much to learn before you can truly face me in combat."

Samir's expression hardened with aversion, as he listened to Giovanni's reasoning. "The men who are seeking the Duke's life," the latter continued. "I have been sent to protect Duke Sforza from their blade. This pre-coronation meeting could decide whether the Duke lives or dies. ... Will you still keep me from seeing the Duke, or does your bitterness cloud your sense of judgment?"

"... ...Fine," the guard captain aversely permitted. "But, if you bring any harm to my lord ..."

"Samir, please ... enough," the assassin turned to Samir, showing a kinder side of himself. "You have done your father justice. You are a great warrior – a bit stubborn, but great still."

"Humph! Is that so? ... Do you really think that about me, or is this just another one of your tricks?"

"Truth be told: It is not easy to restrain a man of my speed. Your training is fruitful, but your anger still clouds your vision. ... When you learn to control your temper, I will gladly face you in mortal combat. Until then, if you will excuse me ..."

Giovanni turned and left Samir to his guard duties.

[insert music fades out]

A bitter taste was left in Samir's mouth, as he turned away with rising anger. ... Samir's greatest adversary was pride, not the assassin whom he focused all his anger and hatred on. The muscular guard captain propped his circular-bladed staff on the pavement, taking a moment to contemplate his follies.

"Hmm ... ... perhaps the assassin is right," he pondered, his fingers grazing his beard. "I should center my energies elsewhere – tread away from the fires of hatred. ... I wonder. ... Will my blade be enough during our next encounter?"

Moments later, Giovanni suddenly recalled something about the Feast of Santo Stefano: the celebrated occasion fell on the 26th of December, which was designated as St. Stephen's Day; not the 25th of December. ... Something was terribly wrong, something that had Giovanni in a state of unease.

"Come curioso (How curious)," the assassin pondered, gazing forward at the Duchess's bedroom window. "Le date non corrispondono. ... Potrebbe essere questa un'anomalia? Oppure, è questo niente di più che una coincidenza? ... Devo avvertire il duca. (The dates do not match. ... Could this be an anomaly? Or, is this nothing more than a coincidence? ... I must warn the duke.)"

Giovanni made his way to the Countess's bedroom window, where he could overhear her affair with the Duke. ... ... Just listening to their sin implanted a bitter taste in the assassin's mouth.

Disgust escaped Giovanni's lips, as he lightly scolded the insatiable couple, "Hai finito di profanando i vostri rapporti, o è questo l'inizio della vostra cattiva condotta sessuale? (Have you finished defiling your relationships, or is this just the beginning of your sexual misconduct?)"

The Countess shrieked and the Duke gasped. "Chi sei?! (Who are you?!)," the latter snarled, his mood killed. "Che cazzo vuoi da noi?! (What the fuck do you want from us?!)"

"Pensa con il tuo cazzo in una data successiva, Vostra Grazia. (Think with your dick at a later date, Your Grace.)"

"Che cosa hai detto?! Come ti permetti ... Avrò si eseguisse per questo! (What did you say?! How dare you ... I'll have you executed for this!)"

Giovanni grinned amusedly, "Sì, sì. Uccidete l'uomo che sta cercando di proteggerti. ... Come potrei mai competere con tali logica? (Yes, yes. Kill the man who is trying to protect you. ... How could I ever compete with such logic?)"

Giovanni heard annoyance in the Duke's words, "Devi essere l'assassino, Giovanni Auditore. ... Ho sentito parlare delle tue grandi gesta, ma è venuto qui in un momento inopportuno. (You must be the assassin, John Arbiter. ... I have heard of your great deeds, but you came here at an inopportune time.)"

"Un tale vergognoso uomo. Davvero, si sarebbe ancora spingermi via, per una notte di peccato con una donna che appartiene al vostro 'buon amico'? Molto bene, morire domani, vedere se mi preoccupo. (Such a shameful man . Really, you would still push me away, for a night of sin with a woman who belongs to your 'good friend'? Very well, die tomorrow, see if I care.)"

Giovanni motioned to leave. "Aspetta! (Wait!)," the Duke forbade, halting the assassin where he stood. "Cos'è che vuoi dirmi? (What do you want to tell me?)"

The assassin seriously reported, "Una recente scoperta ha rivelato la verità: Domani non è il giorno designato per la Festa di Santo Stefano. Un potenziale anomalia potrebbe fortificare gli effetti della tua morte, portando ad un sconvolto nazionale. ... Questi sono tempi pericolosi. Se il nemico prende la tua vita, temo che cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. (A recent discovery has revealed the truth: Tomorrow is not the day designated for the Feast of St. Stephen. A potential anomaly could fortify the effects of your death, leading to a national upset. ... These are dangerous times. If the enemy takes your life, I fear what would come next.)"

"Quali sono i vostri piani, assassino? (What are your plans, assassin?)," the Duke enquired. "Un agguato? Un contrattacco? (An ambush? A counterattack?)"

"Ho un paio di complici nella città che sarà in attesa nelle vicinanze. Se il nemico viene per voi, noi colpiremo. (I have a couple of accomplices in the city that will be waiting nearby. If the enemy comes for you, we will strike.)"

"Chi devo guardare fuori per? (Who should I look out for?)"

[insert music: "Academia" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

"Di alto rango funzionari della corte milanese: Carlo Visconti, Gerolamo Olgiati e Giovanni Andrea Lampugnani. (High-ranking officials of the court in Milan: Carlo Visconti, Gerolamo Olgiati and Giovanni Andrea Lampugnani.)"

"Capito (Understood)," the Duke said, annoyance still lingering in his breath. "Sarò diffidare di loro lama, ma assicurarsi di mantenere la tua parola – se vengono per me, ucciderli immediatamente. (I will be wary of their blade, but make sure you keep your word – if they come for me, kill them immediately.)"

"Ci vediamo domani (See you tomorrow)," Giovanni left without another word, still disgusted by the Duke lascivious misconduct.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

It had been several minutes since Federico returned to his palace home, where he prepared himself for the day ahead. ... Before heading out to visit his leader, Federico received a little over seven hours of sleep. His body was energized, as was his mind, but his heart ... there was something different about it.

When he left his room, it was a quarter after 6:00 AM. ... Federico then stumbled upon a rather interesting surprise: his baby brother Petruccio, awake at an earlier hour than usual, carrying a present in his arms. A curious young man, Federico approached Petruccio and struck up a conversation with him.

"Cosa c'è nella scatola? (What's in the box?)," Federico asked, earning his baby brother's attention.

Petruccio proudly beamed, "È un regalo che ho fatto per tutti. (It's a gift I made for everyone.)"

Federico noticed small wounds on his baby brother's fingers, but didn't address them. "Aww, come premuroso (Aww, how thoughtful)," he petted Petruccio's head, speaking with cooing tone. "Sono sicuro che tutti saranno come felice come lo sono io. (I'm sure everyone will be as happy as I am.)"

"Madre insegnato Claudia ed io come lavorare a maglia, così ho lavorato su qualcosa per un paio di settimane. Ho fatto gli ultimi ritocchi proprio di recente, e ho pensato che sarebbe stato un bel regalo di Natale. ... Spero che a tutti piace. (Mother taught Claudia and I how to knit, so I've been working on something for a couple of weeks. I made the final touches just recently, and thought it would be a nice Christmas gift. ... I hope that everyone likes.)"

"Essi saranno, senza dubbio. (They will, no doubt.)"

"Ezio ci raggiungerà presto. Claudia è già sveglio, e Michele ... lui è ancora addormentato, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che lui sarà sveglio presto. Egli è stato piuttosto sconvolto ieri sera. ... Penso che lui stava parlando nel sonno. (Eagle will join us soon. Claudia is already awake, and Michael ... he's still asleep, but I'm pretty sure he will be awake soon. He was pretty upset last night. ... I think he was talking in his sleep.)"

"Michele stava parlando nel lui sonno? ... Mi chiedo perché. (Michael was talking in his sleep? ... I wonder why.)"

"Non lo so, ma lui era ... chiamare il tuo nome, morbido, ma abbastanza forte da sentire (I do not know, but he was ... calling your name, soft, but loud enough to hear)," Petruccio reported, striking Federico's curiosities. "Lui è un uomo simpatico, ma il suo cuore ... Lui è un piuttosto uomo disturbato. Il tipo che ha bisogno di molta attenzione, come me. ... Lo posso capire lui – senza voler vivere nella sofferenza. (He is a nice man, but his heart ... He is a rather disturbed man. The kind that needs a lot of attention, like me. ... I can understand him – not wanting to live in suffering.)"

[insert music fades out]

"È condividere i suoi sentimenti, fratellino? (You share his sentiments, little brother?)," Federico worried.

"Sì, Federico ... più di quanto si possa immaginare. (Yes, Frederick ... more than you can imagine.)"

"Petruccio, io ... ... (Peter, I ... ...)"

"Va tutto bene, fratellone, davvero. La mia malattia è qualcosa che io sono nato con. Non riesco a fare molte cose, e io sono inutile ... Non riuscivo nemmeno a proteggere mia sorella da quegli uomini orribili. (It's all right, big brother, really. My illness is something that I was born with. I cannot do many things, and I am useless ... I could not even protect my sister from those horrible men.)"

[insert music: "Dust to Dust (In-Game Extended Version)" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Federico never realized how mature his baby brother had become, until that moment. ... Petruccio was a preteen, after all, so his mind was beginning to develop more – seeing the world around him in a more concrete manner. It was touching ... moving ... to the point where Federico embraced his baby brother.

"Stai bene, fratellone? (You all right, big brother?)," Petruccio wondered. "Mi dispiace. Non avrei mai voluto alcun danno, ma ... Ho solo ... (I'm sorry. I never meant any harm, but ... I just ...)"

"Va tutto bene, Petruccio (It's okay, Peter)," Federico pardoned with calming tone. "L'hai fatto niente di male. Andate e preparatevi per dopo. Io controllerò su tutti gli altri. ... Io ti amo, mi senti? (You did nothing wrong. Go and get ready for later. I will check on everyone else. ... I love you, you hear me?)"

Petruccio returned Federico's hug with his right arm, "Che faccio, Federico. ... Io ti amo, anche. (I do, Frederick. ... I love you, too.)"

Federico released his baby brother, and ventured to the guestroom, where he happened to meet Ezio at the door. "Anche voi, sto cercando di indovinare? (You too, I'm guessing?)," Federico grinned, noticing Ezio's blushing face. "Sono quei piccoli sentimenti simpatici iniziando a ottenere il meglio di te? (Are those cute little feelings starting to get the better of you?)"

"Le mie preoccupazioni si trovano non solo con Michele (My concerns lie not only with Michael)," Ezio emotionally confessed, earning Federico's concern. "ma anche con il nostro padre, che è lontano tendente ad ... alcuni affari molto pericolosi. Volevo parlare con Michele per un po come amici. (but also with our father, who is away tending to ... some very dangerous business. I wanted to talk with Michael for a bit as friends.)"

Federico remained optimistic. "Ah, un uomo-a-uomo parla? (Ah, a man-to-man talk?)," he smiled. "Capisco. Io controllerà su di lui in seguito. Per ora, si dovrebbe avere il vostro tempo privato con il nostro amico. (I understand. I will check on him later. For now, you should have your private time with our friend.)"

"Grazie, fratellone (Thank you, big brother)," Ezio entered Michael's room, and closed the door on his way in.

Federico didn't mind Ezio spending time with Michael. So, he left ... to join Petruccio and Annetta. The latter was in the midst of preparing a wonderful Christmas feast. Federico could smell its aroma, as he closed in on the dining area. ... ...

He soon realized the reason behind Ezio's despondency:

Their father was away on Christmas morning, and was not promised to return. ... ... The pain settled in Federico's heart, as he entered the den, where he saw his mother entering the kitchen to speak with Annetta. ... With the way things were starting off, jolliness and mirth were not promised to the Auditore household on the happiest day of the year.

[insert music ends]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

"Buongiorno, Michele! (Good morning, Michael!)"

"... ... Buongiorno (Good morning)."

"Michele, what is wrong? You seem rather ... how you say ... 'distant' this morning."

"... ... I'm not much of a Christmas person, that's all."

"... I know how you feel, trust me," Ezio approached Michael, who was gazing out the guestroom window, already dressed and prepared for the day ahead. "Father usually never takes this long with his work ... He is always home for such occasions."

Ezio then noticed an emerald cogwheel in Michael's hands: the Relic that brought Michael to the past. "Is that what I think it is?," Ezio wondered, fascinated by its beautiful glow. "Is this one of those ... ... What did Diana call them, again?"

"Relics? ... Things that 'don't belong' in a certain era."

Ezio suddenly recalled what he wanted to discuss, which caused his demeanor to drastically harden, "Things that don't belong, you say? ... ... About that ..."

"Yeah, what is it?," Michael wondered, as he placed the emerald Relic back into his pants pocket.

"... Earlier, before we went to sleep, I recalled father keeping his journal in his study. ... ... I ... discovered some things."

"Yeah. So ... what did you find out?"

"Dure verità che mi hanno sconvolto, Michele. ... Vi è di più a mio padre rispetto che abbiamo discusso ieri sera. (Harsh truths that have upset me, Michael. ... There is more to my father than what we discussed last night.)"

Michael turned his attention to Ezio, who displayed serious and determined character. "Padre è un alleato dei Medici – un assassino ingaggiato per rovina tutti i nemici del governo Fiorentino. (Father is an ally of the Medici – an assassin hired to ruin all enemies of the Florentine government.)," Ezio explained, showing signs of fear. "But, not only this ... ... I have also discovered Father's role in our mission."

"Your dad's in on this, too?," Michael marveled.

"... I am afraid so, Michele. According to my father's journal, the goddess **_Minerva_** appeared to him some time before I was born, explaining everything that Diana did to us; only, he was tasked with 'training' me to do ... a number of things."

Michael smiled, knowing the depth of Giovanni's training, and how each exercise was and will be incorporated. "The thing is, Michele," Ezio continued. "Father has never taken time with me to ... do this 'training' he spoke about. He is normally in his office, tending to his duties as a banker. ... ... I do not see any results, really; but I am very fast – I know that for sure."

"You just said it ..."

"Said ... what?"

"You're 'fast', Ezio," Michael hinted. "You're quick on your feet, you have the reflexes of a feline, and you're pretty good at sneaking up on people. ... If you want to get technical: I didn't hear you come in, let alone open the door."

"Are you serious?," Ezio marveled.

Michael trailed away with a proud smile, "I wouldn't lie about my senses, kid ... that and, I know a lot – like I said last night."

[insert music: "The Promise (In-Game Extended Version)" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

"... ... Do you like being here?," Ezio wondered, showing a hint of juvenile admiration. "With us, I mean – the family?"

"How's this for an answer?," Michael turned and embraced Ezio, resting the young man's chin on his shoulder. "There ... does that answer your question, you little heartbreaker?"

"My family adores you, Michele," Ezio returned Michael's embrace, continuing his confession. "... especially Federico, for some apparent reason."

"Freddy, huh?," Michael snickered.

"Sí, amico mio. (Yes, my friend.) I think fratellone (big brother), er ... may like you _more_ than a friend. ... ... He showed the signs, when I met him at your doorstep."

"Signs? ... What signs?"

"Federico is normally ... how you say ...' nonchalant'; not caring about much, a lazy sloth, but quick to action when it comes to the goofing around. I have never ... _ever_ seen brother act that way before, until just recently. ... ... He even consoled il nostro fratellino (our little brother), who was somewhat emotional."

"I see, but ... how are those signs?"

"You have never seen a man in love before?," Ezio smiled, not realizing what kind of man Michael was.

"... ... Well," Michael blushed, pulling away from Ezio to reveal his bashful facial expressions. "You see, Ezzie ... I have never been ... ... I mean, I've never felt ... ... It never really happened for me. I mean ... It wasn't wanted to begin with, so ... ..."

Ezio placed his hands on Michael's shoulders, and spoke with a calming tone, "Basta, basta. (Enough, enough.) ... You need not say another word. I can tell a virgin when I see one ... So cute. You, the one I admire, pure and untouched. ... Forse sei un angelo, dopo tutto, il mio più caro amico. (Perhaps you are an angel, after all, my dearest friend.)"

"I said it before, and I'll say it, again," Michael pinched Ezio's cheek, and smiled with endearment. "Ezzie, you're a little heartbreaker. ... Thanks for the cute words, kid."

"Sei il benvenuto, amico mio. (You're welcome, my friend.) ... Still, the question remains: Will you accept Federico's feelings?"

Michael trailed away with uncertainty, "... ... I'm not sure, Ezzie. Freddy's a really nice guy, but ... I don't ... _feel_ anything like that for him. ... ... But, maybe ... if fate wills it so."

"I am sure he would like that, Michele. Federico is ... a bit of a loner. A flirt, but the type that courts on occasion."

Michael smiled and changed the subject, "So, how's the family taking the 'minus-one' holiday?"

"... Not too well," Ezio grimly replied. "I can feel it – the grave and despondent air circulating our home. It is ... how you say ... 'depressing', and somewhat unnerving. ... ... What if father does not come back, Michele? Without a man to show us the way, my siblings and I will surely struggle with our lives. ... ... And, mother ... I worry for her the most, Michele."

Michael took Ezio's right hand, and held it with a firm and empowering grip. "Toughen up, Ezio Auditore, and believe in your father," Michael encouraged, somewhat lifting Ezio's spirits. "It's what children do for their parents: even when things are looking down, children believe in their parents' strengths. Parents do the same thing for their children; it's the way God made things. ... ... That's probably not the best way to put it, but you know what I mean, right: believe in yourself and others, even if it's hard at first? ... ... Or, something like that."

Ezio smiled and gripped Michael's outstretched hand with his left hand. "Capisco (I understand)," Ezio confirmed with a smile, as Michael repeated the aforesaid gesture. "You know, Michele ... I have heard and seen your 'tendencies'."

"Tendencies?"

"... ... You ... wanting to take your life."

"Oh, right," Michael trailed away with embarrassment.

"I am a selfish brat," Ezio randomly said, regaining Michael's attention. "This is my way of saying ... 'I would never, never want to lose a dear friend like you'. We have only known each other for a few hours, but ... that time was all I needed – to know that you are an amazing man – and how valuable you are to me."

Michael's eyes filled with tears, "Ezzie ... I ... ..."

"Even if you leave, and go back to your time, I want to see you again, someday. ... ... Don't leave me, Michele; don't leave us. Please. Ti prego, amico mio, ti supplico ... non prendere la tua vita? Se una casa è quello che ti serve, ne hai uno qui. Se l'amore è quello che ti serve, lo avete qui. Se un fratello è quello che ti serve ... lui è in piedi proprio davanti a voi. (Please, my friend, I beg you ... do not take your life? If a home is what you need, you have one here. If love is what you need, you have it here. If a brother is what you need ... he is standing right in front of you.)"

"... ... Damn you, Ezzie," Michael wept, and clung to his supportive friend, who warmly returned the gesture. "Why do you have to be so nice all the time? ... ... What did I do to deserve it? ... Is it because of the prophecy? ... Is that it?"

"No ... it is not the prophecy."

"Then, what is it?!"

"... ... When I have made up my mind, there is no changing it. I decided, on the day I first met you: 'He is a man I admire. I will not leave his side.' The same goes for Desmond, who has yet to reunite with us. ... If I stray for those feelings, remind me to slit my throat. I won't hesitate – I would gladly lay myself before the Father, and repent for my sins with my life, than trouble you or anyone else whom I care for. ... ... Perdonami. Se è troppo molto, mi scuso. (Forgive me. If it is too much, I apologize.)"

"Not at all, Ezzie. ... Not at all."

Michael turned and headed for the door. "Thanks for the talk, Ezzie," he said, as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Now, I think it's time we go celebrate with everyone else."

"Assolutamente (Absolutely)," Ezio followed in Michael's footsteps, sporting a charming smile.

[insert music fades out]

Michael opened the guestroom door, where he accidentally stumbled upon Claudia at the door. "Oh, good lord!," Michael jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. "Dia, what are you doing grinning behind the door like that?"

"Listening," Claudia confessed.

Michael blushed, "You, uh ... You were eavesdropping?"

"No, just being curious."

[insert music: "Aliens in the Apartment" by Thomas VanOosting]

"Vuol dire la stessa cosa, ti piccolo nanerottolo! (It means the same thing, you little runt!)," Ezio snapped. "Come maleducato, curiosando su conversazioni di altre persone! Non ti vergogni, sorella?! (How rude, snooping on other people's conversations! Aren't you ashamed, sister?!)"

"No. In realtà, quello che ho sentito è stato ... tipo di carino. (No. In fact, what I heard was ... kind of cute.)"

Ezio's face darkened with suspicion, "Sorellina ... non farlo. (Little sister ... don't do it.)"

Claudia folded her arms, and turned with a snicker, "Cosa, non si vuole mi che inizi a chiamarti 'Ezzie'? Ora che, caro fratello, è maleducato. (What, you do not want me to start calling you 'Ezzie'? Now that, my dear brother, is rude.)"

Ezio composed himself, and humbly pled to his little sister, "... ... Claudia, per favore, non mi mettere in imbarazzo il giorno di Natale, per favore? Lo fai sempre questo – non è giusto. (... ... Claudia, please, don't embarrass me on Christmas Day, please? You always do this – it's not right.)"

Claudia reconsidered her indirect threat. "Hmm ... ... va bene (alright)," she turned with a present in each hand. "Ma, solo se voi ragazzi accettare questi doni. Ho fatto loro me stesso. (But, only if you boys accept these gifts. I made them myself.)"

[insert music ends]

A moment of awkward silence came afterwards. ... ... Claudia had both Michael and Ezio reeled in – they didn't get her sarcasm, until after she delivered her charming punch-line. Regardless of how Claudia led them on, Michael and Ezio accepted their gifts.

"Ora, andiamo, voi due (Now, come on, you two)," Claudia walked behind Michael and Ezio, and began pushing them down the hallway. "Non è il momento per vagabondaggio, ragazzi. Oggi è Natale, e noi dovremmo trascorrere con famiglia ... ... anche quando padre è in nessun posto in vista. (This is no time for loitering, boys. Today is Christmas, and we should spend it with family ... ... even when father is nowhere in sight.)"

It was more than apparent: Claudia missed her father, and wanted him to be around, just like the rest of the Auditore siblings. There was no doubt, Maria felt the same; even Annetta, who became close friends with Giovanni over the years. ... Michael could feel despondency plaguing the palace. ... ... Although he didn't address it verbally, Michael silently prayed for the Auditore household, on a Christmas that held many negative promises.

* * *

**::: Sequence Finale ::: (Transitional)**

**::: Rome, Italy: 20 September, 2012 :::**

Desmond entered the main room at precisely 6:28 AM, where he saw Rebecca busy at her workstation. ... From her unresponsive behavior, Desmond deduced that she was neck-deep in research. He then noticed that she was the only one in the room; Lucy and Shaun were nowhere in sight.

[insert music: "Wishes (Cabeson Remix)" originally composed by Hamauzu Masashi and arranged by Bradley Cruz]

Desmond finally approached Rebecca, and struck up a conversation, "Good morning, Becky! What's up? You look pretty busy over there. ... Found anything good?"

"About an hour ago, I discovered my 'get-up-and-go' lying on the other side of the bed," Rebecca grimly replied. "Other than that, I received a text message from the Mentor this morning."

"Oh, you mean that Leon-guy Lucy was talking about?"

"He prefers 'Lee', but yeah, that's him."

"What did he say?"

"And, I quote: _'Becky, let the others know my aces and I are headed to Rome. We'll be there in precisely seven hours. We had a little business in Southeast Texas, but we're done with that. Good news is: Abstergo's going to have a huge gap in their pockets. Love you, kid. See you then. – – Lee'_."

"Sounds like the straightforward type," Desmond snickered.

Rebecca yawned and stretched, "Yeah ... ... He is. ... Man, remind me not to watch the Late-Night Horror Show for a couple of weeks. Those ghost flicks really get to me. ..."

Desmond walked to the main room's window, and observed the Roman landscape with a smile. "Nice view, huh?," Rebecca enquired with a semi-smile. "Best in the city."

"I never thought I'd be here, in Italy. ... When I was little, I always wanted to travel the world. ... ... Just never thought my first experience would be a prolonged trip to 'Psycho Tech-Nerd Hell'."

"Yeah, well, you're free as a bird now. Better accommodations, better atmosphere, better everything. ... The only downside: you're on-the-run from those psycho tech-nerds, and we're trying to help you help yourself. ... ... Man, life sucks."

"Tell me about it," Desmond giggled, scratching his head.

Rebecca stood from her chair, and extended an offer. "Got biscuits baking in the oven," she announced. "Want a few? Lucy and Shaun are out fetching some more supplies, incognito. They going to be out for a while, and I'm dying of starvation over here ..."

"Sure thing," Desmond turned and smiled at Rebecca. "I could go for a few warmers. Mom's biscuits are the best, though."

[insert music fades out]

"Alright, be back in a jiffy," Rebecca left the main room for the break room, which was also a miniature kitchen.

Suddenly, Desmond felt a mysterious aura circulating throughout the room. ... He then turned around, and saw a silver crystal cogwheel near Shaun's workstation. Desmond's eyes widened when he realized what it was.

"A Relic?," he approached the workstation, and fetched the crystal cogwheel, fascinated by its sudden appearance. "But, this wasn't here just a second ago, so ... where they hell did it come from?"

**_... It is time ..._**

[insert music: "Paradox" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

A familiar voice boomed from every corner of the main room, stunning Desmond of all reactions! ... ... Then, the Relic emitted an overwhelming silver glow that forced Desmond to cover his eyes!

_"Aah, what the hell?!,"_ he shrieked, before the light consumed the entire room. _"What's happening...?!"_

As the light flared, Rebecca hurried down the hallway armed with a semi-automatic pistol, having overheard Desmond's frightening shriek. ... ... When she arrived, the light was already diminishing, allowing her to enter with her eyes slightly covered.

Rebecca worriedly called, "Desmond, where are you?! Are you okay?! Desmond...!"

When the light finally died down ... Rebecca saw neither hide nor hair of Desmond. "What the hell?," she anxiously entered the main room, where she found an alarming burn mark on the floor near Shaun's workstation. "Jesus! What happened here?! ... ..."

Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks: the burn mark lightly discharged silver phantoms of **_relicturorum energy_**; an indicator of Relic-powered time travel. Rebecca hurried to Shaun's **_Academia Journal_**, which contained an English translated copy of the Oracle's Prophecy. She took a moment to skim through the pages describing Desmond's role as the Gate of Reality. ... ... Even after scanning the excerpt in its entirety, Rebecca found absolutely nothing pertaining to the current events.

There was no doubt that Desmond traveled into the past, but he did so by means not prophesied by the Oracle.

"This is bad, really bad," Rebecca closed the Academia Journal, and took a seat on Shaun's work chair, where she thought anxiously for a few moments. _"Desmond's not ready for battle; he's a sitting duck! If we lose him, history is screwed! ... ... Besides, Desmond's not supposed to be in the past just yet. ... ... Man, this is the worst. If the Templars of that era catch him ... they'd kill him in a heartbeat."_

**::: ? :::**

On the outskirts of the Timeline, Desmond's attire went through a metamorphosis similar to that of Michael's: his attire changed into that of a young Florentine noble's casualwear with altered accents: dark red and and silver. ... ... Immediately afterwards, Desmond felt his body become overwhelmingly lethargic, causing him to fall into a deep sleep. ... The borders of the Timeline opened, allowing Desmond to softly descend through a cloudy sky, his body frame conveyed by a starlit aura.

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Once again, the city of Florence paid witness to the miracles of the Oracle's Prophecy. ... ... The sky parted, emitting a golden light upon a courtyard before a villa located on the hills of the Careggi suburbs. The immaculate glow drew quite a bit of attention, given its divine and inescapable luster.

A young Italian gardener was overwhelmed by the golden light, and ran away in fear, "Ah-aah! Aiuto! L'ira di Dio è su di noi! (Help! The wrath of God is upon us!) Aah!"

The people occupying the Villa di Careggi exited the house, and paid witness to Desmond's breathtaking arrival. ... ... Several notable figures stood among the select few who occupied the villa courtyard. All were amazed by the grandiose spectacle.

"Lorenzo, è che un altro angelo? (Laurence, is that another angel?)," a woman asked of her husband in awe.

The husband replied with a smile, "Sì, senza dubbio, Clarice. (Yes, without a doubt, Clarice.)"

Desmond was laid gingerly on the villa courtyard, where several gathered around his body. ... Upon their arrival, the clouds closed and the golden light faded into nothingness.

"Fratello, che cosa dobbiamo fare con lui? (Brother, what should we do with him?)," asked a man who stood next to Lorenzo. "Non possiamo lasciare lui nel cortile. Le guardie lo avrebbero arrestato, e lo gettano in una segreta per un interrogatorio. (We cannot leave him in the yard. The guards would arrest him, and throw him into a dungeon for questioning.)"

"Avrebbero, Giuliano, ma noi non ci sarà dare loro l'opportunità. Veloce, aiutatemi prendere questo uomo dentro, prima che i 'cani della città' arrivano in cerca di ossa. (They would, Julian, but we will not give them the opportunity. Quick, help me take this man inside, before the 'city dogs' come in search of bones.)"

**::: Milan, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, in the city of Milan, Giovanni stood atop the Basilica di Santo Stefano Maggiore (Greater St's Stephen's Basilica), ogling an area where he sensed an alarmingly strong presence: the skyline above his hometown, Florence. ... ... Just moments ago, Giovanni swore, on his life, that he saw a mysterious golden light, shining upon the aforesaid city. ... The very same light he heard word of just yesterday, after the grand arrival of the man people revered as "Il Angelo".

The church bell sounded at precisely 8:30 AM, signaling the official beginning of Christmas. "La scena è pronta (The stage is set)," Giovanni contemplated, observing the forthcoming Milanese court members, focusing his attention on the three conspirators: Visconti, Olgiati, and Lampugnani. "Tranquillo e insospettati. È solo una questione di tempo prima che il silenzio rompe, e sangue sversamenti. ... Indipendentemente da ciò, questo non è il giorno appropriato per la Festa. (Quiet and unsuspected. It is only a matter of time before the silence breaks, and blood spills. ... Regardless, this is not the appropriate day for the Feast.)"

A cold chill came upon Giovanni: an indicator of impending danger. "I miei sensi non hanno mai portato mi fuori strada (My senses have never led me astray)," the assassin folded his arms, developing an unpleasant feeling. "A grandi maledizioni male l'età attuale, spianando la strada per il caos. ... ... Galeazzo, idiota! Se solo tu fossi stato un uomo migliore, tali problemi avrebbe potuto essere evitata. (A great evil curses the current age, paving the way for chaos. ... ... Galeazzo, you idiot! If only you had been a better man, these problems could have been avoided.)"

Sin, lust, cruelty, deception, war, conquest: key components that polluted the age of discovery. ... A dying history in a growing state of obscurity and uncertainty. Nothing was promised anymore. ... An event meant to fall on the succeeding day, inexplicably held on the receding day. A historic, yet tragic event ... made unstable.

As the church bell tolled a twelfth time, the hands of time continued to turn. ...

[insert music fades out]

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Synchronization Complete**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

******ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**ED Theme:**

**"Crescent Moon (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

******ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: ED Sequence :::**

Perpetual darkness. Whistling breeze of sunflower petals.

Flashes of light synced with piano.

Large white flash morphs into starry crescent moonlit night sky. Trail of sunflower petals breeze through skyline. Scene lowers to breezy meadow, where three male children stand in separated triangular formation – three inches apart from each other.

Children (Younger Michael, Younger Desmond, and Younger Ezio) holds Relics of a different color in the cup of their hands. Eyes closed. Camera circles children. Camera stops in front of Younger Desmond. Relics illuminate and flash.

(Transition): Children transform into current selves (Adult Michael and Desmond and Late-Teenaged Ezio). Eyes slowly open/dreamscape transition: Desmond, Ezio, and Michael. Michael slowly lifts Relic. Sudden flash of light from Relic.

(Transition): The three Hearts floating through the Timeline, as random images of the season's major events are displayed like formless television screens in the background. Hearts shadowed to conceal true identities. Third Heart flashes white and separates into two different bodies. One body is colored silver; the other, dark purple. Two bodies animate and violently dash towards each other, the silver one wielding two short swords; the other, a black rose glaive.

Weapons clash. Explosion of light.

(Transition): Quick white heroic dreamscape snap sequence of three main characters: Michael, Desmond, and Young Ezio. Ezio's dreamscape image flashes and metamorphoses into his first assassin incarnation. Ezio draws sword and slashes a transitional rip through the screen.

(Transition): Michael floating through the Timeline in his Florentine garbs. Golden cascade of light trails his body, and metamorphoses his garbs into assassin's robes resembling Ezio's first incarnation; only the red accents are substituted with gold. Ezio flies after Michael, reaching out to him; so do three shadows (the Hearts). Michael reaches out and grabs Ezio's hand.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transitional): Desmond battling against a sentry of Abstergo super-soldiers. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun assist him, ruining several soldiers. They are soon joined by five more assassins (Leon, Lauren, Jada, Wesley, and William), and then a final one. Only this assassin is shrouded in darkness and mystery; his image concealed. The mystery assassin ruins several soldiers, ending the last one with a transitional slash across the throat.

Breeze of sunflower petals.

(Transition): Michael (assassin robes) standing on the summit of the Palazzo della Signoria in Renaissance Florence, holding a red rose in the grip of his hands. Moonlit night sky. Gentle yet strong arms embrace him from behind. Moonlight reveals ghostly, shadowed image that fades away. Tear falls from Michael's right eye. Crying.

Sound from rear startles and attracts him.

Shadowed hooded guitarist approaching with foreboding smile. Sword slash through shadowed figure decomposes it into fleeting black rose petals. Ezio and the shadowed Hearts come to Michael's aid, helping him cope with his pain. Male shadow embraces and hugs Michael.

Thunderstorm in the distance.

The young assassins turn and notice the forthcoming Cold. The land is frozen and the apocalyptic times are upon them.

Standing in the midst of the Cold is the mysterious Devilkin, whose eyes are fixated on Ezio. Ezio is provoked by the Devilkin, who shoots him a devious and cold leer. Ezio leaps from the rooftop and engages the Devilkin with furious steel. Michael and the Hearts assist Ezio, lending him their unique strengths.

Flash of chronological light.

Desmond emerges from light, disbursing the Devilkin with a repulsing temporal blaze from his hidden blade. Flash of chronological light. Future and past arc villains and super-soldiers emerge from light, threatening ruthless counteraction. Brutal warfare. Future and past arc supporting cast members appear and join the fray.

Michael frozen with confusion. Panics.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transition): Michael awakening in a cold sweat. He looks out his window and notices the starry crescent moonlit night sky. Gets out of bed and gazes out the window.

Sees quick dreamscape images of loved ones in the sky.

Tear falls from right eye.

Sound from doorway attracts him. Shadowed figure (male Heart) approaches Michael and embraces him, hugging his pain away. They kiss. Transitional atmospheric cascade of wind.

(Transition): The World at the End of Days, frozen by the Cold, minutes before the Great Ruin. Michael and male Heart end their kiss and warmly embrace, as Ezio, Desmond, and the remaining two Hearts chronologically appear and stand with them.

Camera zooms out.

Picturesque display of arc's main cast members in the thundering sky. Scene zooms out, revealing booklet encompassing previously described image. Book closes. Scene snaps to shadowed image of smiling elderly male (Old Ezio), sitting at an archaic candlelit wooden desk.

Elderly male looks out open window and admires the crescent moon.

**::: End :::**

* * *

**Well, that's all for the main read. Now, all that's left is Ezio's Journal Entry. What will be in store for us, next time? ... ...**


	15. Journal Entry III & Sequence III Cast

**Ezio's Journal: Entry III**

[PV insert music: "Lonely Traveler" composed by blacksheep806]

Michele e Desmond – due uomini dal futuro, collegato a me da mani del destino. La parola stava diffondendo rapidamente intorno a Firenze: un 'secondo angelo' sceso dal cielo, e ha benedetto la Villa di Careggi con la sua presenza. Michele ed io sapevamo che cosa questo significava: Desmond era qui con noi, a Firenze, ed era sotto la cura della famiglia più potente della città. (Michael and Desmond – two men from the future, connected to me by the hands of fate. The word was spreading quickly around Florence: a 'second angel' descended from heaven, and blessed the Villa of Careggi with his presence. Michael and I knew what this meant: Desmond was here with us, in Florence, and was under the care of the most powerful family in the city.)

Con il tempo, eravamo riunita, ma ... non senza poche persone in piedi nel nostro modo: il mio nuovo nemico, Vieri de' Pazzi, e la sua banda di teppisti. In mezzo alla schermaglia, ho scoperto che Vieri aveva abilità simili al mio, ma ... i suoi movimenti possedevano un inquietante tocco delle tenebre. La rissa momentanea ci illuminati: la nostra missione è stato solo all'inizio. (With time, we were reunited, but ... not without a few people standing in our way: my new enemy, Oliver of the Crazies, and his gang of thugs. In the middle of the skirmish, I discovered that Oliver had abilities similar to mine, but ... his movements possessed an unsettling touch of darkness. The momentary brawl enlightened us: our mission was just beginning.)

Quando siamo tornati a casa, dopo aver trascorso qualche tempo presso la Villa di Careggi, ho ricevuto la presenza di Natale più dolceamaro potrei mai chiedere: Mio padre era casa, ma ... ... lui è stato ferito. Abbiamo anche ricevuto alcune inquietante notizia: Milano era attualmente in uno stato di anarchia. (When we returned home, after spending some time at the Villa of Careggi, I received the most bittersweet Christmas gift I could ever ask for: My father was home, but ... ... he was injured. We also received some disturbing news: Milan was currently in a state of anarchy.)

**Next Time: Sequence IV**

Tutto era a pezzi e venuta insieme allo stesso tempo. ... Dio, che cosa sta succedendo al mio paese? Al mondo e la sua storia? ... ... Temo quello che verrà dopo. Io davvero. (Everything was falling apart and coming together at the same time. ... God, what's happening to my country? To the world and its history? ... ... I fear what will come next. I really do.)

**~ Ezio Auditore da Firenze ~**

**_25 Dicembre, (December,) 1476_**

[PV insert music ends (minimized version)]

* * *

**Cast**

* * *

[Michael Cruise] [Claudia Auditore] [Clarice Orsini]

[Ezio Auditore] [Petruccio Auditore] [Vieri de' Pazzi]

[Desmond Miles] [Giovanni Auditore] [Jacopo de' Pazzi]

[Lucy Stillman] [Galeazzo Sforza] [Francesco de' Pazzi]

[Rebecca Crane] [Lucrezia Landriani] [Rodrigo Borgia]

[Shaun Hastings] [Samir] [Diana]

[Federico Auditore] [Lorenzo de' Medici] [Misc. Characters]

[Maria Auditore] [Giuliano de' Medici]

* * *

**Okay, folks, that's all for Sequence III. Hope everyone enjoyed the entry as much as I did. I was somewhat of a long one, but I had HUGE plans for this Sequence; not to mention I was working on another climax in the story, and that took some time, so yeah - the Sequence was a bit long lol. Anyway, I'll immediately start working on the next Sequence ASAP; no games; no jokes; the real deal. You guys can enjoy the current posts until then. Till next time, arrivaderci :)! **


	16. Overture IV & OP I

**::: Overture IV :::**

[insert music: "The Overture" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

A night of secrecy, revelation, antipathy, contemplation, scandal, and limitless possibilities. ... There was no denying it: Michael's relationship with the Auditore Family was budding; a flower that would soon sprout with infinite, abiding beauty. Unfortunately, this budding relationship was not promised ... ... especially with the Renaissance era Templars threatening to ruin Ezio and Michael; the chosen assailant: Vieri: the coldblooded, rapacious son of the Pazzi banking family.

In the city of Milan, Giovanni infiltrated both the Castello Sforzesco and the Castello Landriani in search of Duke Galeazzo Maria Sforza. At the former estate, the Duke's wife (Duchess Bona) informed Giovanni of her husband's whereabouts: the Castello Landriani, where Galeazzo was (undoubtedly) having an affair with Countess Lucrezia Landriani: the wife of Galeazzo's (supposed) best friend, Count Gian Piero Landriani.

When Giovanni arrived at the Castello Landriani, he first had an encounter with an old rival – Samir, the captain of the ducal guard – who wanted to personally "cut ties" with Giovanni by force. ... Their fight was short, ending in Giovanni's victory – and enlightenment for Samir, who realized that anger and rage would not win the battle against his rival.

Afterwards, Giovanni rendezvoused with the Duke; the latter who was in the middle of an affair with the Countess. The Duke's protection was assured; however, his safety was insecure, especially with the existing state of reality: the Feast of Santo Stefano, as well as the (historic) coronation of the Duke, was supposed to fall on the 26th of December ... ... not the 25th, which was reserved in honor of Christmas. The following day (St. Stephen's Day) was (and still is) reserved for honoring the esteemed martyr of Christianity it was named after. Due to the oddity of the stated events, Giovanni established a disquieting theory: a potential anomaly within the Timeline.

Meanwhile, in the distant future, Desmond's memories were returning at a rapid pace; much faster than originally anticipated. ... His every attribute was significantly enhanced; even Lucy was impressed with the results of just one Animus session. However, Lucy had to help Desmond fall asleep (via sleeping pills), since his brain was overworked from memory-diving in the Animus 2.0.

Hours later, Desmond awoke to find only Rebecca in the main room; Lucy and Shaun were out fetching more supplies. After a light conversation, as well as an update from the Assassin Mentor (Leon), Rebecca left to fetch some biscuits in the oven ... only to have her immediate return provoked by an unsettling development: Desmond (involuntarily) transcended to the past by means of a silver Relic that (spontaneously) appeared on Shaun's workstation. Her sentiments about the disappearance were nothing short of apprehensive: if the Templars of Ezio's time caught Desmond, given his inexperience ... his life would be in jeopardy.

Inside the Timeline, Desmond underwent the same temporal metamorphosis as Michael did before him: his attire changed into a young Florentine nobleman's casualwear, with a slightly modified color scheme. ... ... He soon landed in the courtyard of the Villa di Careggi, where he was immediately taken into custody by the Medici Family: the (historic) dynasty that ushered forth Florence's Renaissance era, under the rule of Lorenzo de' Medici.

Lastly, when the bell of the Basilica di Santo Stefano Maggiore rung a twelfth time, the (paradoxical) holiday began ... much earlier than anticipated. Giovanni watched from the rooftop of the aforesaid church, keeping an eye on both his targets and his contractor. ... ... The stage was set: chaos would soon plague the past; nothing was promised, yet anything could happen.

Will Giovanni be able to prevent the Duke's death? Can Desmond adjust to life in the past, where he too was considered a heaven-sent angel (just like Michael)? And, will Michael and the Auditores be able to enjoy Christmas without the presence of the family head, Giovanni? ... ... As the hands of time turn amid a dying history, our story continues ...

[insert music ends]

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**OP Theme:**

**"Lighthouse (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: OP Sequence :::**

Sunny afternoon, windy sunflower field in North Dakota.

Long-haired Nubian child (Young Michael) holding blank photograph, knelt in the center of sunflower field. Child slowly opens eyes/rapid snapshot effect: child ages into adult (Older Michael). Eyes fully open/snapshot effect ends. Wind brushes pasture, blows photograph out of adult's hand.

Photograph trails through wind.

Zoom in on photograph. (Transition inside photograph): Image of Ezio enjoying a dining experience with family (Giovanni, Maria, Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio).

Darkness falls; Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio disappear.

Ezio and remaining family members (Claudia and Maria) stand to their feet. They turn around and behold the Pazzi conspirators, obscured, standing amidst a shadowy background. Past arc antagonist (Rodrigo Borgia) rises from behind the Pazzi conspirators, with a large and ominous grey spiritual form.

Rodrigo casts Delusion (flash of confusing grey light).

(Transition): Crystal cogwheels burst from within Delusion.

(Revolving scene): Desmond hovering in midpoint of Timeline. Environing crystal cogwheels depicting random images from Sequence IV. Revolving stops. Desmond opens eyes (zoom in). Flash of golden light from Desmond's eyes (transition).

Michael drifting through Timeline.

Michael opens eyes.

In the distance: Michael's love interest (First Heart) and Federico (Ezio's elder brother) gaze at him from afar. The gazers leap forward and fly after Michael. Michael reaches out to them. Gazers chronologically transition into several supporting characters from Coming of Age arc, representing the past and the future (chronological transition: Leon Cruise/Giovanni Auditore. Cassandra Mayfield-Cruise/Maria Auditore. (Second Heart)/Petruccio Auditore. William Miles/Mario Auditore. Shaun Hastings/Leonardo da Vinci. Rebecca Crane/Paola. Wesley Neville/La Volpe. Lauren Phillips/Teodora Contanto. Jada West/Rosa. Carey Sullivan/Annetta. Lucas McBride/Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Prentice/Antonio. Desmond/Ezio).

Final chronological transition (Desmond/Ezio) grabs hold of Michael's hand/transitional flash of white light.

(Transition): Silver moonlit sky.

Scene transitions to Lucy Stillman standing atop the Hideout.

Scene goes black/Lucy is still visible.

Lucy turns around and walks into darkness. Future arc antagonists (Warren Vidic, Alan Rikkin, and two obscured Templar Masters) emerge from darkness.

(Transition): Black cape brushes screen.

Past and future arc villain (the prophesied Devilkin) standing amid the World at the End of Days, admiring destructed scene. Wind brushes. The Devilkin engages series past arc protagonists (Michael, Ezio, and the three Hearts) in mortal combat. Brutal skirmish. Ezio gains the advantage and pursues the Devilkin. Devilkin pursues Ezio.

(Transition): Swords clash/ionic burst.

Future and past arc villain (the prophesied Dark Heart) playing guitar on unknown Florentine rooftop. Breeze of rose petals to the east. Dark Heart looks to the east/rose petals transcend the city and reach Michael, sitting on rooftop of the Palazzo Auditore.

Ezio and the three Hearts join Michael. Michael stands up. First Heart embraces Michael from behind.

Dimensional bi-section (Florence).

On the opposite side of the bi-section is the future (the Hideout in Italy). Desmond reaches out to Michael in the past; Michael does the same to Desmond, who is in the future.

(Transition): Hands touch/white ionic explosion.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio standing on cliff, found at the World at the End of Days. Breeze of crystal cogwheels. Michael catches cogwheel in hand, observes its crystalline aura for a moment.

Sunlight.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look up to see the sun peering through the clouds. Scene zooms out. Collage of main cast of first few sequences of AOD in the sky; Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look on in wonderment. Scene fades out.

**::: End :::**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

_**Sequence IV**_

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**Hey there, sorry for the long wait :). I've been going through some things on my end, but (hell) it wasn't enough to stop me from doing my story. This one's a little long and covers a huge chunk (and what I thought ****_needed_**** to be said) about what happens in the early-parts of the Lineage portion of my Age of Discovery arc. Just bare with me here. But, if you guys like good reads, feel free :). Oh yeah ... By the way, expect some major plot twists not found in the movie itself. Some of it will remain the same, the rest ... ... *evil laugh* :-)**


	17. Sequence IV: Act I

**::: Act I :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

"Buon Natale, Michele! (Merry Christmas, Michael!)"

"... Buon Natale, Petruccio. (... Merry Christmas, Peter.)"

"How did you sleep, Ser Michele?"

"Just fine, Annie. Thanks."

The Christmas spirit was high nationwide, but ... there were few who preferred peace over presents. ... Michael was one of the select few, given his indifference towards the said holiday.

[insert music: "The First Noël (Extended Piano Version)" arranged by Minamizawa Daisuke]

The party took place in the music room, where Michael accompanied their joviality with a beautiful harpsichord solo. His selection of choice: "The First Noël" composed by Sir John Stainer. ... ... Federico admired Michael's solo, amid the pool of jolliness that surrounded him. An opportunist at heart, Claudia placed her hands over her eldest brother's eyes, and darkened his vision to interrupt his absorbed staring.

"Perché stai a solo a fissare lui, fratellone? (Why are you staring at him, big brother?)," Claudia encouraged, as Federico bashfully removed her hands from his eyes. "Dovresti andare a parlare con lui. ... Oppure, vuoi che lo faccia io? (You should go talk to him. ... Or, do you want me to do it?)"

"Io di solito non ho problemi con le ragazze, ma uomini ... ... Sono molto nuovo a questo, sorellina. (I usually have no problems with girls, but men ... ... I am very new to this, little sister.)"

"Aww, così carino (Aww, so cute)," Claudia teased, pinching Federico's cheek. "Fratellone è essere timido. Fortunatamente, sorellina posso aiutarvi in questo. (Big Brother is being shy. Fortunately, little sister can help you with this.)"

"Oh, davvero? (Oh, really?)," Federico grinned suspiciously over his shoulder. "E, proprio quello che può si fare per aiutare me, sorellina? (And, just what can you do to help me, little sister?)"

Claudia handed Federico a manmade seashell necklace: a gift Federico selected himself during yesterday's outing. "Ho trovato questo nella vostra camera (I found this in your room)," Claudia said, making Federico's face flush with embarrassment. "Hai _fatto_ comprare questa collana per lui, giusto? ... È bello, fratellone. Si dovrebbe dare a lui. (You _did_ buy this necklace for him, right? ... It's beautiful, big brother. You should give it to him.)"

Federico ogled the necklace with dreaming eyes, confused as to how his sister figured him out, "Come hai fatto ...? ... ... Stavo considerando di dare questo a lui, ma ... (How did you ...? ... ... I was considering giving this to him, but ...)"

"Conchiglie marine sono guaritori e delicati messaggeri. Sono anche molto potenti strumenti di trasformazione. Nei sogni, conchiglie marine sono interpretati come fisica, mentale ed emozionale protezione, di solito del proprio sé. ... Forse questo dono potrebbe simboleggiare la tua volontà di proteggerlo, con amore. (Seashells are healers and delicate messengers. They are also very powerful tools of transformation. In dreams, seashells are interpreted as physical, mental and emotional protection, usually of one's self. ... Perhaps this gift could symbolize your desire to protect him, with love.)"

"Amore ...? ... Sei i miei sentimenti abbastanza forte da essere considerato l'amore, sorellina? (Love ...? ... Are my feelings strong enough to be considered love, little sister?)"

"Il risultato dipende da come genuini i vostri sentimenti sono (The outcome depends on how genuine your feelings are)," Claudia encouraged. "Ora, andare. Visualizza lui l'onestà di un Auditore, ok? (Now, go. Show him the honesty of an Arbiter, okay?)"

Maria saw her eldest son stand from his usual lounging chair, and take the seashell necklace over to where Michael sat. Ezio, Petruccio, and Annetta also caught eye of the development. ... Claudia, on the other hand, proudly observed how her sisterly intervention played-out on Federico's part.

Federico arrived to the harpsichord, and made a shy enquiry of Michael, "Er, um ... Michele? I have something for you ..."

"What is it, Freddy?," Michael wondered.

"... It is ... a present ... I, uh ... bought for you yesterday."

"A present?," Michael smiled over his shoulder. "You went and bought something for a complete stranger, huh?"

"You are not a stranger; you are ... my friend ..."

"Well, I feel kind of bad, since I don't have enough Florins to buy myself a clue ... let alone buy something for someone else."

"... Your presence and your beautiful music is all I need," Federico admitted, drawing Michael's attention away from the harpsichord.

"Really ...?"

"Sí ... (Yes ... ) you need not lift a finger; only ... be yourself."

"Freddy ... that was cute, but ..."

Federico showed Michael the seashell necklace, as the room lit up with pleased smiles. "Oh, Freddy," Michael received the necklace with adored reaction. "This is beautiful! I _love_ seashells ... they remind me of a beach I used to go to as a child ... ..."

It took Michael a moment, but he eventually caught on to what he just said, "... ... ! A beach? What beach? ... ... Where the heck did I even get something like that from?"

"It seems my son's gift has toggled your suppressed memories, my friend," Maria proudly observed.

"Yes ... perhaps it did ... ..."

Federico placed the seashell necklace around Michael's neck, tied it for him, and gave Michael a big hug. "You need not give me anything in return," Federico smiled. "Buon Natale, Michele. (Merry Christmas, Michael.) ... I am very pleased to have you here with us, my friend. We all are."

Claudia palmed her head and sighed, "Un modesto romantico ad oltranza ... (A modest romantic to the bitter end ...)"

Annetta and the other Auditores felt the same way, nodding in agreement with Claudia. "Well, Freddy, you're quite the little Prince Charming," Michael blushingly reacted, surprising everyone in the music room. "I wish I had something to give you in return, but ... well ... I mean, really, you shouldn't have ..."

"All I want for Christmas is your approval," Federico admitted, filling the music room with warmth.

"Freddy, I ... I ..."

"... do not have to say a word. Please, continue your music for us? It was beautiful – absolutely stunning!"

"Oh, um ... okay," Michael turned around and continued playing his harpsichord solo. "I'm glad you like it. This is a Christmas carol from the modern ages."

"What is it called?"

"This piece is called 'The First Noël'. It was composed by Sir John Stainer in the year 1871, and is one of my all-time favorites. ... ... I don't really remember _where_ I learned to play it from, but ... I really like this song. It ... makes my heart feel warm."

"Then, you should always let its music play ... inside your heart."

[insert music fades out]

Suddenly, an anxious call came from the palace courtyard downstairs, "Giovane Maestro Ezio! Il Angelo, dove sei?! Devo parlare con voi in una volta! (Young Master Ezio! The Angel, where are you?! I must speak with you at once!)"

Everyone looked towards the music room window with surprised expressions. "Um," Michael wondered. "Who's that?"

"That sounds like **_Edoardo (Edward)_**, the manservant of the Medici Family," Ezio replied, before standing and hurrying towards the staircase. "Let us go see what he wants, Michele!"

"Okay," Michael followed.

Maria hurried to the window, where she received confirmation: indeed, the Medici family manservant was standing in the palace courtyard, with a steed rested just outside the palace gate. ... Recalling Lorenzo's habits, Edoardo rode all the way from the Villa di Careggi to speak with her middle-born son and her family's newest friend. In silence, she watched the developments of the meeting in the courtyard.

Michael and Ezio arrived, and rendezvoused with the young manservant. "Cosa c'è, Edoardo? (What is it, Edward?)," Ezio worried, noticing the manservant's anxiety. "Sembri lavorato su. È successo qualcosa a te, amico mio? (You seem worked up. Has something happened to you, my friend?)"

"Io vengo con parola da Signore Lorenzo ... (I come with word from Lord Lorenzo ...)"

"Che notizie avete per noi? (What news do you have for us?)"

"Un secondo angelo ha apparso a Firenze, ed è attualmente in nostra custodia. Signore Lorenzo vi ha dato il permesso di entrare nella sua villa; si dovrebbe venire in una volta. È importante. (A second angel has appeared in Florence, and is currently in our custody. Lord Lorenzo has given you permission to enter his house; you should come at once. It is important.)"

"Un secondo angelo ...? (A second angel ...?)," Michael wondered, grazing his chin in deep thought.

"Ragazzi, si dovrebbe andare e salutare il vostro amico (Boys, you should go and greet your friend)," Maria intervened, showing support towards Michael and Ezio's mission.

Michael, Ezio, and Edoardo looked up at the window, where they saw Maria smiling at them. "Madre (Mother)," Ezio stepped forward, showing concern for his mother's happiness. "Sei sicuro che vada bene? (Are you sure it's okay?)"

"Non vedo alcun problema con voi ragazzi in visita il tuo compagno dal futuro. Basta essere di ritorno prima di cena. (I see no problem with you boys visiting your companion from the future. Just be back before dinner.)"

"Grazie, Madre (Thank you, Mother)," Ezio turned to Michael and extended an enquiry. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

Michael folded his arms and blushed, "This would be my first time. I might be a little bad at it, but ..."

"We have no time for the mistakes. You can ride with me."

"Um ... okay."

"Andrò avanti e informare Signore Lorenzo (I'll go ahead and inform Lord Lawrence)," Edoardo said, as he mounted his steed for the long ride back to the villa. "Inoltre, essere sicuri di evitare le guardie, e il Pazzi – avrebbero senza dubbio cercare di stare nel vostro senso. (Also, be sure to avoid the guards, and the Crazies – they would no doubt try to stand in your way.)"

Ezio nodded and determinedly declared, "Ci si incontra lì, Edoardo, che promettiamo. Sicuro viaggia a voi. (We will meet you there, Edward, we promise. Safe travels to you.)"

"Lo stesso a voi, giovani maestri (The same to you, young masters)," Edoardo kicked his steed, and set off on his ride back to the villa on the hills of the Careggi suburbs.

Ezio turned to Michael and gave him instructions, "There is a viaggio (travel station) not too far from here. We will head there first and rent a horse, then we will ride the rest of the way to the Villa di Careggi. I know where it is, but I've never been inside before. ... Not many have crossed on Medici territory, given their enemies, so this is somewhat of a blessing in disguise."

"... Do you really think Desmond is there?," Michael enquired.

"We will have to find out when we get there. Now, let us move."

"Right," Michael followed Ezio through the palace gates.

Back inside the palace, Federico remained seated at the harpsichord where he shared a slightly tender moment with Michael. Claudia and Petruccio observed him with remorseful eyes, knowing how emotional Federico is on the inside. ... Annetta and Maria soon felt the eldest Auditore sibling's darkened, despondent aura, which prompted Maria to approach him.

Upon arriving at his side, Maria placed her hand on his shoulder and encouraged him, "Figlio, perché sei rimasto dietro? Non si desidera passare più tempo con lui? (Son, why did you stay behind? Do not you wish to spend more time with him?)"

"... ... Io non ho niente a che fare con i loro affari personali (... ... I have nothing to do with their personal affairs)," Federico replied, standing from the harpsichord with a despondent aura. "Hanno una missione molto importante sulle loro mani, e io incapace di aiutandoli. ... Mia presenza sarebbe inutile. Vorrei fare niente altro che entrare nel loro modo. (They have a very important mission on their hands, and I am incapable of helping them. ... My presence would be useless. I would do nothing but get in their way.)"

"Ah, si pensa che questo ora, ma che cosa se qualcosa dovesse accadere a loro in vostra assenza? (Ah, you think this now, but what if something were to happen to them in your absence?)"

Maria's point earned her eldest son's attention. "Seguire loro, mio figlio (Follow them, my son)," Maria encouraged. "Hai ancora molto da insegnare al vostro fratellino, dopo tutto. E, come abbiamo sentito prima, i nostri nemici avrebbero mostrato alcuna pietà per loro. ... Sarebbe la tua presenza non fare la differenza? (You still have a lot to teach your little brother, after all. And, as we heard earlier, our enemies would show no mercy to them. ... Would your presence not make a difference?)"

"Madre ... (Mother ...)"

"Hai la mia benedizione, Federico. Sempre. (You have my blessing, Fredrick. Always.)"

[insert music: "New Bodhum" composed by Suzuki Mitsuo with vocals by ORIGA]

Maria's blessing lifted Federico's spirits, creating a smile on his youthful face, "... Grazie per la tua gentilezza, Madre. (... Thank you for your kindness, Mother.)"

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Milan, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, in the chapel of the Basilica di Santo Stefano Maggiore, Giovanni vigilantly observed the crowed scene. ... ... Dozens of European aristocrats were gathered there, enjoying the festivities of the celebratory feast.

[insert music fades out]

The main actors were in place:

Throughout the chapel, Giovanni perceived several of his colleagues blended within the crowd. Some impersonated the European aristocrats, while others were disguised as soldiers of the ducal guard. The conspirators were also there, lurking about the dozens that filled the chapel, properly grouped with the officials of the Milanese court.

Olgiati conversed with the **_Baroness de Valois_**, displaying his charms to the immigrant Frenchwoman. Visconti remained to himself, sipping on a fine wine with vigilant eyes. Lampugnani, on the other hand, moved through the crowd like a viper awaiting the opportune moment to deliver its deadly venom.

Suddenly, Giovanni's senses detected several shady characters within the dozens: thirteen men disguised as Milanese officials, all equipped with daggers underneath their robes.

("Un agguato [An ambush],") Giovanni silently analyzed from the northernmost corner, hidden behind a ceremonial veil. ("Un attacco di cooperativa con rinforzi, proprio come avevo previsto. ... Vigliacchi ad oltranza. [A cooperative attack with reinforcements, just as I had expected. ... Cowards to the bitter end.]")

The first bell sounded at precisely 12:30 PM ... ...

It's toll was the cue for the ducal party to enter the chapel. A second later, the chapel doors were opened by brothers of the church. Standing behind the doors were the Duke and a protective party of ten: nine senior guardsmen led by Captain Samir.

Like magnetism, Giovanni and Samir's eyes met, and a fierce stare ensued for several moments. ... ... It was as if they were thinking the same thing: "Protect the Duke at all costs". ... Giovanni motioned his eyes to his right, redirecting Samir's vision towards the three conspirators – all standing just seconds away from the altar. ... ... Samir then noticed several unfamiliar faces separated amongst the Milanese court officials.

("Hired assassins,") Samir quickly analyzed, returning his attention to the altar to remain inconspicuous. ("Only those invited by the Duke should be here ... which means ... ...")

Giovanni closed his eyes for a second, his judgments somehow synchronized with Samir. ("... Qualcuno ha aiutato questi uomini introducono nella cappella [... Someone helped these men sneak into the chapel],") he analyzed. ("I congiurati sono fuori questione. Un approccio diretto sarebbe troppo ovvio. ... A meno che ... ... [The conspirators are out of the question. A direct approach would be too obvious. ... Unless ... ...]")

Giovanni's sixth sense detected something from the Milanese officials: his rightward peripheral vision flared red, redirecting his attention to none other than ... the Baroness de Valois!

("Baronessa Marie Jeannette LaRue?!,") Giovanni's eyes widened with shock, but the feeling quickly became suspicion. ("Quali sono lei ragioni ... Mi chiedo? [What are her reasons ... I wonder?]")

The second bell sounded at precisely 12:35 PM ... ...

When the Duke stood before the altar, the high priest led the ceremony that would make the Duke an official member of the Milanese duchy. Duke Sforza knelt before the high priest, as the latter began reciting rites from a ceremonial parchment. ... ... As the high priest spoke, Giovanni sensed an alarming presence from the southeast: a malevolent emotion; murderous intent.

His vision enhanced with a blink of his eyes, allowing him to perceive the truth about the people around him. ... ... Most of the people in the crowd were highlighted white, signifying them as innocents. Only three were yellow – Visconti, Olgiati, and Lampugnani – signifying them as Giovanni's targets. The thirteen perpetrators were highlighted red, signifying them as enemies.

Suddenly, the color spectrum surrounding one of the aristocrats changed from white to red. ... ... The person in question was a banker from the outskirts of Milan: **_Stefano Vincini_**.

Giovanni recalled rumors of Galeazzo's lascivious misadventures; one leading the Duke into the Vincini residence, where he and his men assault Stefano, defiled Stefano's defiant wife, and incarcerated Stefano for failing to pay his taxes on time.

... Giovanni did not fault Stefano's rage, but murder would only lead the banker to the gallows.

Giovanni noticed Stefano pulling a blade from his robes. ("Dovrei fargli uccidere il bastardo [I should let him kill the bastard],") the assassin moved through the crowd, and made his way towards the malevolent banker. ("Indipendentemente da ciò, devo proteggere la mia impresa. [Regardless, I must protect my contractor.]")

Slyer than a fox, Giovanni made his way through the large crowd. ... ... His effortless skill allowed him to bypass the traitor party, as well as remain undetected by his target. ... Stefano felt a hand grab firmly onto his robes, and stop his movement.

Stefano was about to scream, but a knife to his back stifled his reactions. ["Cosa pensi che stai facendo? (What do you think you're doing?),"] Giovanni hissed with a threatening whisper. ["Tu fai conosci le conseguenze delle tue azioni, giusto? ... Vuoi lasciare tua moglie una vedova, il tutto per esatta la tua meschina vendetta? (You do know the consequences of your actions, right? ... Would you leave your wife a widow, all to exact your petty revenge?)"]

Stefano shuddered with fright, ["Chi ... sei? (Who ... are you?)"]

["L'uomo che ha appena salvato la vostra vita. Vai a casa, Stefano. Se non per vostro coniuge ... per il bambino, anche se non è tuo. Quel bambino ha ancora bisogno di un padre. Il Duca sarebbe solo corrotto il bambino. Come uomo, si dovrebbe dare il bambino l'amore ... non solitudine eterna. (The man who has just saved your life. Go home, Stephen. If not for your spouse ... for the baby, even if it is not yours. That child still needs a father. The Duke would only corrupt the child. As a man, you should give the child love ... not eternal solitude. )"]

Stefano clenched his teeth with hushed rage, ["... ... Perché dovrei risparmiargli la vita, quando lui ha rovinato la mia? ... Mia moglie non sarà mai più lo stesso ... a causa di quel bastardo! (... ... Why should I spare his life, when he has ruined mine? ... My wife will never be the same again ... because of that bastard!)"]

["È meglio avere una vita si può rimediare di quello rimpiangere i vostri errori nella morte (It is better to have a life you can remedy than regret your mistakes in death)",] with those words, Giovanni sensed guilt in Stefano. ["La decisione è definitiva vostra. Io ho fatto la mia parte. ... Ora, si deve decidere il destino della vostra famiglia. (The decision is ultimately yours. I have done my part. ... Now, you must decide the fate of your family.)"]

Giovanni turned to leave, but was halted by a whisper from Stefano, ["Aspetta ... (Wait ...)"]

["Che cos'è, Signor Vincini? (What is it, Mr. Vincini?)"]

["Quegli uomini ... loro hanno un agente in la folla. Fate attenzione. Lui sa che sei qui. (Those men ... they have an agent in the crowd. Be careful. He knows you're here. )"]

["... Hai il mio ringraziamento. (... You have my thanks.)"]

Giovanni re-activated his enhanced vision with a blink of his eyes, creating the same discerning optical spectrum from before. ... Thanks to Stefano's informative words, Giovanni's awareness was at its peak. His senses detected a new enemy within the vicinity: a man who stood near the rear of the crowd ... with his right hand concealed in his robes. When Giovanni focused his vision on the man's concealed hand, he saw what was hidden underneath the man's top: a poisoned dagger.

("Lui deve essere l'agente [He must be the agent],") Giovanni discerned, as the man moved forward through the crowd. ("Egli sta per sciopero. Se questo è il caso ... il contrattacco inizia. [He is about to strike. If that is the case ... the counterattack begins.]")

The third bell sounded at precisely 12:40 PM ... ...

Giovanni folded his arms, lowered his head, lifted his right forearm just slightly, and motioned his forefinger ... a signal that alerted his colleagues. The gesture triggered a reaction from one of his colleagues: Disguised as one of the Milanese officials, the colleague waited for the assailant to cross his path ... ... before he discreetly shot a poison needle from his right sleeve; a shot that landed on the back of the assailant's neck. Afterwards, the colleague turned and left ... ... as the assailant showed signs of mortality, each indicator more morbid than its predecessor.

The assailant turned around and staggered through the crowd, drawing unwanted attention to himself ... ... The people stared, wondering what came over the assailant. If only they knew the truth, they wouldn't mumble so insultingly amongst themselves.

["Cosa c'è di sbagliato con lui? (What's wrong with him?)"]

["È lui ubriaco? ... Il bastardo! (Is he drunk? ... The bastard!)"]

["Quell'idiota! Sta cercando di farsi ammazzare? (That idiot! Is he trying to get himself killed?)"]

[insert music: "Cerberus Battle" composed Shawn McPherson with lyrics by Shootie HG]

A man in the crowd then saw the assailant regurgitate blood, and collapse on the floor, ["Aspetta, c'è qualcosa che non va in lui ...! (Wait, there's something wrong with him ...!)"]

The man's hasty movements alerted the crowd, including the Duke and his men. "Mio Dio! (My God!)," a woman who stood next to the body gasped. "Lui ... è morto! (He ... is dead!)"

"C'è un uccisore in mezzo alla folla! (There's a killer in the crowd!)," one of the officials panicked, inciting pandemonium.

("Maledizione! [Damn!],") Giovanni silently cursed, before making haste through the chaotic crowd. ("Un rovinoso diverso ... _Sapevo che_ non potevamo fidarci di quel bastardo ... ...! [A ruinous diversion ... _I knew_ we couldn't trust that bastard ... ...!]")

Giovanni sped through the crowd, drawing a short sword from his robes. "**_Ugo_**! (**_Hugh_**!)," he grabbed hold of his detrimental colleague, which triggered Ugo to turn and slice at Giovanni's chest ... an attack that was easily evaded. "Cane miserabile! ... È stavano progettando questo fin dall'inizio – a tradire noi al più opportuno momento! (Miserable dog! ... You were planning this from the beginning – to betray us at the most opportune moment!)"

Ugo matched pace with Giovanni, as they circled like preying wolves, "Tradimento è dolce ... per il giusto prezzo, naturalmente. (Betrayal is sweet ... for the right price, of course.)"

"Hai _venduto_ la tua fedeltà al nemico? Non avete vergogna? !(You _sold_ your loyalty to the enemy? Have you no shame?!)"

"No, ho una morire di fame famiglia. A differenza di te, Giovanni, che vive una vita di lusso ... mentre altri sono lasciati a marcire! (No, I have a starving family. Unlike you, John, who lives a life of luxury ... while others are left to rot!)"

The fourth bell sounded at 12: 45 PM ... ...

As this happened, bloodshed ensued amongst the pandemonium, inciting even more fear within the panicking aristocrats. ... Some tried to escape, but were cut down in the process. ... ... Giovanni's mission was ruined in more ways than one: the Duke's life was more insecure than ever before, and the Assassin's cover was blown by one of his own: _Ugo Buccellati_, a traitorous mercenary who sold his allegiances to the conspirators of the Milanese court.

Steel clashed as the remaining bells began ringing, which would have signified the ending of the ceremony ... ... Duke Sforza rushed with the crowd, attempting to avoid his attackers' blade; however ... he ran _directly_ into Lampugnani, who drove his dagger into Duke Sforza's chest. Once! ... Twice! ... Thrice! ... ...

Olgiati easily fell to one of the guardsmen's blade, which slit his throat ... ... Visconti met a similar death, whilst attempting to intervene with Giovanni's battle with Ugo: The assassin countered Visconti's failed blindside to the ribs with a quick leftward evasion, followed by a hidden blade to the back of the skull! ... Ugo rushed forward to blindside Giovanni, only to be outwitted by the master assassin's killer instinct:

Giovanni drew his sword, spun leftward, and impaled Ugo in the heart, mortally wounding the ruinous mercenary! ... ...

"Era il denaro vale la tua vita, Ugo? (Was the money worth your life, Hugh?)," Giovanni snarled, as the traitor stumbled backwards with imminent mortality. "Si dovrebbe aver mi parla da ... invece di vendere tua anima al diavolo! (You should have spoken to me ... instead of selling your soul to the devil!)"

Lampugnani laughed upon the Duke's fallen body, which grew colder and more lifeless by the second ... ... The traitorous official's merriment, however, left him vulnerable to an interception from none other than ... Captain Samir!

Samir charged Lampugnani and impaled him through the chest with his circle-bladed spear! ...

[insert music stops/reverbs out]

The official choked on his own blood, his vision becoming blurry with death's cold embrace. Samir pulled his spearhead from Lampugnani's chest, and delivered the finishing blow ... by beheading the official with a fierce horizontal swing! ... ...

The murderous act was caught by Giovanni, who rushed forward to restrain the enraged Samir. "Damn you ... you traitorous piece of shit!," the guard captain lifted his spear to personally dissect Lampugnani's corpse. "How _dare_ you kill my lord, and desecrate the purity of this holy day! ... For what you have done, I ... I ... ... _I will send you dissevered body to hell!_"

Samir lifted his spearhead, only to have his staff caught and restrained by Giovanni's quick hands. "Stop this, now!," the assassin forbade, earning a fierce glare from Samir. "Unleashing your anger on a lifeless corpse? You questioned my morals last night, and now ... I do the same for you."

"Stand back, Assassin ... This has nothing to do with you!"

"You are wrong! You and I both – we lost a powerful ally in Galeazzo, despite how filthy and _disgusting_ his morals were! ... Samir! Do not alienate yourself based on your relationship with the Duke, for you are not the only victim here ... remember that, as you soil your name with this man's lifeless blood!"

Samir's anger eventually subsided ... ... Giovanni then knelt before Lampugnani's corpse, and searched his remains.

Samir arched his eyebrow, amid the dying conflict, "Giovanni Auditore ... what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Checking his robes," Giovanni replied, before finding a document hidden in Lampugnani's shirt, which he quickly skimmed. "... ... I knew it – this document contains very important evidence against our enemy: a conspiracy involving the ruling families of Italia."

"Conspiracy?! ... You mean ...?"

"Yes, Samir ... Someone is plotting to gain control over Italia; no doubt, the entire nation."

"What will you and your men do?"

"... I do not know for sure," Giovanni stood to his feet, and hid the document in his robes. "Tell my men I have gone ahead of them, and they are to return to their bases at once. Until their services are needed once again, they are to avoid the public eye."

Samir outraged with offense, "You would leave your men to fend for themselves?! ... You spineless little ...! That's pretty damned cowardly, even for a slithering worm like yourself!"

"Not cowardly, Samir – trusting."

"Trusting ...?!"

"Yes ... look at them, Samir," Giovanni's calm tone turned the guardsman's attention to the winning party. "They do not need my blade, let alone ask for it. I am simply one of the numbers ... ... I am their equal. So, it is only natural that I trust their abilities."

"_Tch!_ ... I guess you're right. They are handling themselves pretty well, even for a bunch of rookies."

"Throwing insults, again, young man?"

"... ... No. Just furious, and ... ashamed is all."

"You did well, Samir. You are an amazing captain, but ... you are just one man – you cannot protect everyone. If such a feat were possible, we would not need armies ... we would not need assistance. ... ... The Duke damned his own life, never mind Lampugnani's blade – driven by Galeazzo's lasciviousness. ... Now, you should go and spend time with the Duke's body."

"... ... Will you attend his funeral?"

"... Will _anyone_ attend his funeral? That is the question."

Giovanni left without another word ... ... Samir turned and approached the Duke's dead body. He laid his spear on the floor, and knelt before Galeazzo's corpse in prayer.

"Allah, please ... Have mercy on his misguided soul ... ..."

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Back in Florence, Desmond could hear blurry voices ... as he slowly regained consciousness ... ...

"... Penso che lui sia ... (... I think he is ...)"

"... Io andrò informare ... (... I will go inform ...)"

... ... And, then, there was light.

He opened his eyes to a room with wooden rafters, tan walls, and glazed wooden floors ... ... Sitting next to him was a young woman, no older than 19-years of age.

Desmond noticed her, as he attempted to sit up, only to fall back onto his pillow, at a loss strength. ... His physical strength was zapped; Desmond could barely move, let alone sit up properly.

Desmond groaned, "Oh, man ... where am I?"

"Florença (Florence)," the young woman replied.

"Oh, er ... I'm sorry. Couldn't see you there – not with my head feeling like it's swimming in the ocean."

"You ... from the sky ... you come," the young woman said, showing signs of imperfect English.

"You sound ... Spanish, I'm guessing?"

"Oh, no ... I am ... no from Spain," the young lady giggled.

Desmond's vision cleared up, allowing him to perceive the young woman's tanned skin and thick hair. "Oh, I take that back," he scratched his head, almost at a loss of words. "Er ... ... anyway, my name is Desmond. Desmond Miles. ... And, you are ...?"

[insert music: "Unprotected Future" composed by Hamauzu Masashi – Desmond's Leitmotif]

"Francesca (Francine)."

"Nice to meet you, Francesca ... ... So, what is this place?"

"It is ... called ... Villa di Careggi, yes?"

Desmond was shocked to hear where he was, "Villa di ... ... Wait, that ... Medicine ... Medical ... what's-it-called place in Florence?!"

"Medici. It is villa they have in possessed. Senhor Lorenzo (Mr. Lawrence) come see soon, yes?"

"Lorenzo ... ... Are you talking about that Medici-guy?"

"Yes ... him, yes!"

"Okay, sounds good ... ...," Desmond trailed away in deep thought.

Francesca worriedly enquired, "You well ... no?"

"Not at all, miss. I'm ... not from this era. I'm from the future. I don't even know where I am, let alone _how_ I'm going to survive on my own. I'm stuck ... on my own ... no way out ... ... To top things off, I'm a sitting duck: if my enemies find me here, I'd be done for, no doubt ... ... Just wish I knew where the others were, then maybe I would feel so ... alone ... ..."

"You ... no ... alone," Francesca struggled, earning Desmond's attention. "Senhor Lorenzo ... he ... call ally ... they come ... here!"

"Ally?," Desmond wondered.

"Yes. Auditore ... un angelo ..."

"Auditore ... angelo?," Desmond took a moment, before he realized what Francesca meant. "Damn this headache – I can't even tell _what is what_ right now! You're talking about Ezio and ... Mickey ... the people I met in my dreams, right?"

"Dream ...? You ... meet ... in dream?"

"Yeah, we did, but – from what I remember – Mickey and I were friends a long, _long_ time ago ... ... back when we were kids. Some horrible people took him away from me – from everyone where we lived – and did some unspeakable things to him. Messed with his head ... stole things that ... he might never be able to get back."

"You get, yes, for him?"

"Huh ...?"

"You get ... things ... stole ... for him?"

Desmond smiled, charmed by Francesca's innocence. "... Yeah, I am," the former replied. "He trusted me with that ... Or, at least his soul trusted me ... ... The person he is now, probably not."

"You love ... un I see!," Francesca beamed.

"... ... Love?," Desmond huffed with amusement. "... 'Love' is a strong word, but it's accurate. I love everyone who loves me back, and – now that I remember – all Mickey _did_ was love me ... ... When I was born, as little as he was, he would ask to hold me ... sing songs to me. He was my brother since day one ... ..."

"You both love ... you help, yes?"

"You bet, miss ... ..."

It took Desmond a moment to realize how much he had changed, mentally and emotionally, "_Hah_, wow! Listen to me, getting deep with a stranger? ... Looks like I've really gotten in touch with my sensitive side ... ... Wonder what the boys back at the bar would say about that. Probably nothing but a hot load of bull."

[insert music fades out]

"No matter ... you ... life ... for you, yes?," Francesca encouraged, showing signs of keen intellect. "You feel ... for you ... no other. You, Mick ... for you, Mick, yes?"

Desmond cracked a smile and confessed, "... You know, miss, I'm starting to like you more and more. You're a pretty good person to talk to ... Kind of reminds me of this foreign lady that would come to my bar a lot; pretty, good-natured and really classy. I know that ... women in this age don't have many rights, but ... ... But, just know this: a heart like yours can change the world."

Francesca was moved, holding her heart with joy, "You ... believe? ... ... I can change ... world?"

"Anything's possible, if you put your heart and soul in it."

"... I thank. ... You good man ... very good, yes?"

"No problem, miss. I have a habit of speaking my mind ... Guess this is one of those times, where my personality takes over."

Suddenly, the conversers had a guest at the bedroom door. "Ah, yes, and what a charming personality it is," the lord of the villa, Lorenzo, entered and made a request of his maidservant. "Por favor, Francesca, va terminar seus tarefas? Preciso ter uma conversa com esse jovem. (Please, Francine, go finish your chores? I need to have a talk with this young man.)"

Francesca stood from her chair, bowed to her lord and to her guest, before leaving the bedroom in silence ... ... Lorenzo took the seat Francesca occupied, made himself comfortable and beheld the man from the future – another alleged as a heaven-sent angel.

"I am fortunate to have you here, mister ...," Lorenzo began, showing curiosity towards his acquaintance's name.

"Desmond ... Desmond Miles."

"Desmond? ... That is a rather unique name."

"It's Irish ... Or, so my old man once told me."

"The Irish are a fierce race," Lorenzo admired. "No doubt you are a strong man. I can tell ... given your character."

"You can?," Desmond wondered.

"Men who do not speak harbor secrets. Silence is a strength not many have; myself, for instance ... ... Then, again, a city cannot be ruled with silence alone. These people – they need my words, my care, my patience; otherwise, my city would fall."

The lord of the villa introduced himself to Desmond, extending his right hand, "Lorenzo de Medici, head of the Medici Family, and ruler of the Florentine Republic ... It is an honor to meet one of the prophesied ones, Messer Desmond."

Desmond shook Lorenzo's hand, confused. "Wait a second," the former wondered. "Prophesied ones? ... ... You mean ... You mean you already know about me?"

The handshaking ceased, as Lorenzo replied, "After examining the contents of the Oracle's Prophecy some years before my rise to power, my colleagues and I anticipated the arrival of two men from the future ... ... One arrived just yesterday – and, now, you are here with me. The other is elsewhere, but will be with us shortly."

"Francesca told me about that," Desmond smiled.

"I take it you are excited ...?"

"No, sir ... I'm more than that. You have no idea!"

"You are close to one of them, I hear," Lorenzo grinned.

Desmond became suspicious, "Let me guess ... You heard me talking with Francesca, right?"

"Not much escapes my ears, especially in my living quarters."

"Guess that makes sense ... ... Oh, and, yeah. I am ... Well, I _was_ close to Michael. I used to call him –"

"Mickey, I know. A very fine name for a friend."

Desmond became extremely quiet, showing signs of emotion. "If I have troubled you," Lorenzo apologized. "please, do forgive me ... As I said before, silence is not my greatest strength."

"It's alright, sir ... you're fine," Desmond pardoned. "I'm the one with the conflicted childhood, not you."

"... My childhood was adventurous at best. My parents were loving, but strict, and I would often embark on diplomatic missions to Roma. I participated in many sports, many activities ... ... Alas, my childhood had more solitude and bloodshed than it did joy."

Desmond's attention was regained by Lorenzo's strong words. "I can see pain in your expressions, hear it in your voice," the latter continued. "You and I may have more in common than you would think ... Given our current mental states."

"Mental states ...?"

"... Firenze and all of Italia ... _Everyone_ is in danger."

"Is it the Timeline?"

"Yes, my friend, but so much more than that."

"What is it, sir? ... What's wrong?"

"Please, call me 'Lorenzo'."

"Okay," Desmond smiled. "Then, you can call me Des."

"Des ... Ah, another charming name!"

"So, tell me, what else is wrong with this era?"

Lorenzo became gravely serious, "... Aside from what the Prophecy states? ... ... Our enemies have staged the murder of my ally, Duke Galeazzo Maria Sforza of Milano, which places Milano's resistance and political power in jeopardy. My blade was sent there, to silence our enemy's murderous intent. I have not heard from the assassin since. Normally, he completes his missions with haste ... ... However, given our enemy's spiritual and temporal influences, I cannot fault his inconsistency."

"Who is this assassin-guy you're talking about?"

"His name is Giovanni. He is my blade-for-hire, and a very good friend of my family ... ... A long time ago, his father did a service to me that not only saved my life ... it also created an unbreakable bond between the Auditore and the Medici. ... ... The young man escorting your friend ... I have heard many good things about him. The same for the other one ... ... Indeed, I cannot wait to meet them. I take it you feel the same way?"

"Yeah, I do," Desmond smiled.

Lorenzo returned the emotion with good word, "Then, we should prepare for their arrival. My servants are already making a feast for them as we speak. I promise to make this an enjoyable occasion, despite the difficulties of the here and now."

"Thanks, Lorenzo."

"My study is not too far from here, just down the hall. When you are ready, please, do come and join me. My servants should be with you shortly, to help you should you need them."

"If they have something for this headache," Desmond held his head, feeling a sharp pain. "I'll gladly take it ... ... I haven't had pains this bad since ... Well, never, really."

"I will inform them about your ailment," Lorenzo stood from his chair, and left the room in silence.

Desmond was given peace ... Time to reflect on the current events.

[insert music: "Dust to Dust" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

He didn't realize it at first ... How what he desired the most was practically in the palm of his hands. ... ... Desmond wanted to regain what he had lost – his past – in order to progress and realize his future. He knew it wouldn't be an easy task, but he didn't care.

In his heart, there were things more important than life itself. As a man, Desmond vowed to always protect these precious things ... even if time itself stood against him.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 September, 1476 :::**

They rode a noble steed through the city, making haste towards the villa on the hills of the Careggi suburbs ... ... Michael's inexperience with equestrianism was obvious, given how tightly he clung to Ezio's waist. Despite difficulty breathing, given Michael's spiritual strength, Ezio managed to keep himself awake.

"Ezio, how much further is it?," Michael enquired.

Ezio struggled to reply, "Not ... too far ... from here ... We ... are almost there ... ..."

"Ezzie, are you okay?"

"Your strength ... I cannot breathe ..."

Michael relaxed his grip, worried for Ezio's health, "Ezzie! Why didn't you say something ...?!"

Ezio regained his breath, before replying, "... ... I did not want to trouble you. That is something I never want to do, my friend."

"... ... Ezzie, if your silence is detrimental to your health, please, say something. I'm always here to listen ... Do you hear me?"

"I understand ... ..."

"Your English is getting better," Michael noticed.

"You think so?"

"It's much better than yesterday ... Kind of strange, in a way. That is, unless you've been _studying_ while I wasn't looking."

"... ... I have, actually."

"What made you do it, Ezzie?"

Ezio paused, proving the difficulty of his response. "I ... did it because ...," he emotionally struggled. "I ... ... I want you to speak with you and Desmond properly, not brokenly. I ... do the studying for you and our friend ... And, for myself, should I ever travel outside Italia. There aren't many places in Europa that speak the Inglese, but I study just in case ..."

"... Love you too, Ezzie," Michael grinned.

Ezio smiled and wisely declared, "Progression is life's greatest treasure. As human beings, we should aspire to it and attain it ... no matter how long it may take us."

"Those are some powerful and rather wise words, coming from a young cat like yourself ... You never cease to impress me, kid."

"The same for you, my good friend."

[insert music fades out]

Suddenly, Ezio saw something up ahead that forced him to halt his steed! "Whoa!," Michael panicked, as the horse neighed and reared with surprise, before setting its hooves on the pavement. "Ezzie, why did you stop so suddenly?! You scared the pants off me!"

"... Brace yourself," Ezio solemnly responded, his eyes fixated in front of him. "We have _unwanted_ company, my friend."

Michael looked forward and saw a large group of late-adolescent men blocking their path. "What the hell?!," he arched his eyebrow with amusement. "Who are these guys, the 'pretty boy' mafia?"

"No, they are Pazzi thugs."

"Pazzi ...?"

"My personal enemies. They have nothing to do with what is happening with the Timeline ... ... Then, again, we can't just rule them out; not with how they carry themselves."

_"Parlare male ti porterà da nessuna parte, Ezio (Bad-mouthing will get you nowhere, Eagle),"_ said a voice from the crowd.

Michael and Ezio's attention was caught ... by the approaching Vieri, who leered venomously at them!

Michael and Ezio dismounted their steed, and stood up to Vieri, who approached them with malevolent stride ... ... The rapacious Vieri stood before them, his thugs steps behind him like hungry dogs. Michael recalled what kind of person Vieri was, and became defensive ... standing in support of his friend.

"I sense alertness from you, Il Angelo," Vieri perceived, indirectly mocking Michael. "At least you can ... 'remember' what it means to be afraid. This is good for you, no?"

Michael choked on his words, triggered by Vieri's cold insult. "I see you speak the Inglese well, Vieri," Ezio stepped forward, in defense of his unstable friend. "Do you know enough to tell your 'friends' how you soil their homes, rob their families with your insane taxes, not to mention plot their deaths should they fail you?"

"... ... Che cosa stai parlando? (... ... What are you talking about?)"

"Il tuo esitazione è una prova sufficiente! ... (Your hesitation is proof enough! ...) You _disgust_ me, Vieri! You _dare_ part your filthy lips at someone who has done you _no_ wrong, and insult them because they have memory problems? ... ... Dammi una buona ragione per cui non dovrei ucciderti proprio qui?! (Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right here?!)"

"Hmm ... I could think of, I don't know ... _ten_ reasons?," Vieri lifted his right hand and motioned it forward, signaling his thugs to his side.

"Humph! You call these weasels to aid you? ... È codardo senza spina dorsale! (You spineless coward!)"

"Do not take my methods lightly, Ezio."

"Who said I was taking them lightly, when I am so _disgusted_ by them? ... You bark more than you show action, which is why you will never defeat the Auditore or my friend. Should you bring any more harm to him or my family, I will _personally_ deal with you!"

Michael looked to Ezio, moved by his words, "Ezzie, I ... ... The good impressions never end with you, huh?"

"Stay behind me, friend," Ezio guarded, holding his arms in front of Michael. "I will keep you safe, I promise."

"... ... You don't have to worry about me," Michael stepped from behind Ezio, showing strength in the face of their oppressors.

"Michele ...?"

"... ... He had me there for a second ... because he was right. I have difficulty remembering people, places and things, especially stuff dealing with my distant past. I can't help that, and it's alright ... ... Maybe they're things I'm better off _not_ remembering."

"What are you going on about, retard?!," Vieri snarled at Michael.

"... Vieri, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me ... ..."

"Forgive you ...?," Vieri and his thugs laughed, as Michael innocently approached them. "Forgive you for what, retard?"

"... ... Forgive me ...," Michael charged forward and blasted Vieri away with a dashing palm to the nose. "... for **this**, you smart-assed, loudmouthed little shit!"

The injured Vieri landed on the pavement, back first, his nose bleeding from the root ... ... If Michael applied any more force, he could have punctured Vieri's brain. Vieri took that into account, as he stumbled to his feet with fear.

"U ... uccideteli! (K ... kill them!)," Vieri ordered, stumbling away in a wave of cowardice. "Uccideteli tutti! (Kill them all!)"

Vieri's thugs tried jumping on Michael, only to fall prey to Ezio's enhanced speed ... ... With lightning quick movements, Ezio pushed all ten of Vieri's goons away from Michael. The impact was so quick, so sharp that it felt like Ezio punched them ... ... When, really, all he did was give them a shove.

"Whoa, Ezzie!," Michael fascinated. "That was some quick footwork ... I take it you've learned how to harness your abilities?"

"Enough to keep things in order," Ezio stood back-to-back with Michael with serious intent. "Now, we take them together. Keep your eyes sharp ... These bastardi (bastards) are just as underhanded as their leader, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it."

Vieri's thugs malevolently advanced on Michael and Ezio. "They come," the latter braced. "We fight! For victory!"

Together, Michael and Ezio commenced their battle with ruthless aggression – unstoppable strength synchronized with incredible speed ... ... As they struggled, a vigilant stranger watched them from nearby: a red hat with eyes like blue oceans.

"Una lotta il giorno di Natale, eh? (A fight on Christmas Day, huh?)," the vigilant stranger grazed his chin. "Intrigante. Sì, più intrigante, anzi ... (Intriguing. Yes, most intriguing, indeed ...)"

**::: End of Act I :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch I :::**

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio stand in this lining amidst a sea of darkness. Each holds a sphere of golden light in their right hand, which ascends from their palm and pierces the skies. The spheres open a pathway for the sunlight to bathe the land with its brilliance, as the scene shows a picturesque and epic displaying of the season's main cast members. As this occurs, an epic ensemble of violins combined with a piano solo provide ambience to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**On to Act II :) ... ... ... ...**


	18. Sequence IV: Act II

**::: Act II :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

The biscuits were done baking, and had been sitting on the stove for the past twenty minutes ... ...

Rebecca contributed her Tollhouse biscuits to everyone's morning meal, although her stomach was too upset to think about food ... Concern ate away at her, as she sat at her workstation in the main room. All she could do was worry; think of what became of Desmond – her comrade whose presence had become a vital part of her mission as an assassin.

_"I wonder if he's alright,"_ she contemplated.

Rebecca played with her laptop's pointer, a shamed mien speaking volumes of unsaid words ... ... She was asked not to mention this to Desmond, but Rebecca engaged in several conversations with Lucy about him: reports, findings ... confessionals ... ... Most of them from the Abstergo branch in Florence.

_"If she finds out he's gone ...,"_ Rebecca silently worried. _"Lucy ... ... I wonder how I'm going to break it to her ..."_

The Relicturorum ashes' gentle updraft rose from the burn marks where Desmond once stood ... ... Rebecca couldn't bring herself to clean the marks, mainly as visual proof for her story.

If she was going to fess up, she needed all the evidence she could get, especially with a woman as hardheaded as Lucy.

As if on cue, Lucy and Shaun entered the main room, where they happened about Rebecca's sulking. "Becky," Lucy worriedly went to her aid. "What's wrong? Why does it smell like ...?"

"Desmond's gone ...," Rebecca guiltily interjected.

"What ...?!"

"What do you mean, 'gone'?," Shaun curiously joined the girls.

[insert music: "The Story So Far ... (Extended Version)" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

Rebecca looked at the burn marks near Shaun's workstation, directing their attention to the said place. "Oh ... my ... god!," Lucy nearly lost her mind, as she approached and knelt before the burn marks. "These are ... ... How did this happen?!"

"I don't know," Rebecca clenched her hands into tight fists, a stress ball in her left grip. "I went to go fetch some biscuits in the oven, and then this _light_ ... ..."

"Light ...?," Shaun wondered.

"Relicturorum activity, Shaun ... The _strong_ kind, not the stuff we saw back at the assassin base in Preston."

"So, he ... He did a little time traveling while we were gone?"

"Not on purpose. I heard him scream; not the intentional kind, either ... ... He was _terrified_ and confused."

Lucy stood to her feet and accessed Shaun's workstation. "Er, Lucy ...?," the latter enquired. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, but I have to check the databases," Lucy responded.

Shaun was amazed by Lucy's knowledge of his workstation, "You just ... How did you ...? ... Lucy, have you been peeping at my personal information while I wasn't looking?"

"You shouldn't leave your Academia Journal open for the world to see. Not my fault if I take a few glimpses."

"... Weasel."

"You can reprimand me later ... I just need to make sure ... ..."

Lucy came across an alert on Shaun's screen that read, "Warning: Temporal Deviation Detected!", which instantly alerted her!

[insert music airs out]

Suddenly, Lucy became so overwhelmed that she lost balance ... Shaun rushed to her aid, and helped her have a seat in his chair.

"Goodness, are you alright?," he inquired, checking Lucy's temperature. "It's not like you to get worked up so easily."

"I just ... had a strong image in my head," Lucy faintly confessed, attracting her comrades' attention. "I ... I saw ... ... Check the database for the Auditore Family, quick."

"Okay, just take it easy," Shaun said, before imputing the codes to access the requested database file.

Rebecca came to Lucy's aid, and comforted her as Shaun reached his digital destination . What he found ... was _beyond_ alarming.

"This ... isn't good ... ..."

Rebecca worriedly enquired of Shaun, "What did you find?"

"... ... I'm not sure how I should say this, but ..."

"What is it, Shaun?," Lucy wondered.

"... I heard the temporal deviation alert, I expected that, but ... Oh, god, I hope those boys are prepared for this ... ..."

Shaun pressed the display of Petruccio's profile, and magnified the youngest Auditore's life span. The girls were immediately shocked to silence ... as they laid eyes on the deviated truth ... ...

[insert music: "Aqua's Theme" composed by Shimomura Yoko]

"Yes, girls ... Ezio's baby brother is ... ...," Shaun stifled, massaging his temples. "... ... How on _earth_ will they bounce back after this one ...? The baby of the family ..."

"Is it because of ...?," Rebecca guiltily implied.

Lucy solemnly interjected, "No, it's not; Desmond's transcendence is a good thing – at least he'll be able to help Ezio and Michael find the Doorway more properly, than if he had been here ... ..."

Lucy then turned her attention to the burn marks near Shaun's workstation. "These Relicturorum ashes shouldn't be here, since we didn't have a Relic in our possession," she analyzed, trying to make sense of things. "... So, that means someone or _something_ played 'Father Time' while we weren't looking."

"Do you think it was a Templar?," Shaun enquired.

"I'm not sure ... But, if it is, it's not one from this era. Mysticism and technology are two different things. The Templars of this era are more tech savvy than their forefathers. Olden-aged Templars were spiritualists who invoked the Death God's power through pagan rituals. The act was dangerous ... Deteriorated their health and put their lives at stake, _all_ for the sake of a vengeful deity."

"True ... The Death God _is_ a vengeful spirit, and vengeance is one of the many elements that sustains its dark ambitions."

"... Do you think they'll be alright?," Rebecca wondered.

"I'm not so sure, Rebecca ... Given what we just found out ... ..."

The mood was cold and grim in the main room ... Regardless, the assassins eventually ate breakfast and returned to their workstations. If they were going to be of any use, Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun _had_ to swallow their agonies and move forward.

Procrastination was out of the question ...

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Giovanni returned to Florence, to spend time with his family on one of the most special days of the year ... ... His path caused him to stumble upon a rather interesting sight.

"È che ... Vieri? (Is that ... Oliver?)," he wondered, ogling the injured youth who stumbled in the distance.

Yes, Vieri successfully escaped the punishment he would have suffered were he to remain behind. While his men dealt with Michael and Ezio, he thought it would be a "good" idea to run for his life ... ... He _did_ almost lose it; a hit to the nose that could have punctured his brain and ended him ... for good.

His cowardice rewarded him with longevity.

[insert music fades out]

However, the blood that dripped from his nasal cavity was an apparent sign that he did _not_ escape unscathed ... ... Giovanni noticed the injury, as the Pazzi Family heir crossed his path.

"Avere una brutta giornata, giovanotto? (Having a bad day, young man?)," Giovanni enquired of Vieri with a smirk.

Vieri threw a rock at Giovanni, "Vaffanculo! (Fuck off!)"

Giovanni lifted his right hand, and caught the rock; his character brimming with nonchalance. Not one to tolerate poor attitudes from others, the assassin tossed the rock back at Vieri ... landing a perfect hit on the back of Vieri's head.

"Ouch!," Vieri grunted.

Vieri turned to spit more harsh words at Giovanni ... However, he turned to a rather shocking surprise: the Auditore head was already standing in front of him, a _fierce_ mien like a wolf before the kill.

Giovanni grabbed Vieri by the collar and spoke threateningly to him, "Sei stato importunando la mia famiglia mentre ero via? (Have you been harassing my family while I was away?)"

"Io ... io ... (I ... I ...)," Vieri fearfully stumbled.

"Parla, ora! (Speak up, now!)"

... Suddenly, a sinister leer developed on Vieri's face. "Cosa stai sorridendo circa ...? (What are you smiling about ...?)," Giovanni questioned, before feeling a sharp, cutting pain.

Giovanni backed away, having noticed a bloodied dagger in Vieri's left hand ... A dagger the menace used to cut Giovanni's chest, forcing the assassin to release him.

"Hai assolutamente ragione, Sig. Auditore (You're absolutely right, Mr. Arbiter)," Vieri venomously licked his lips. "Ma, non solo ero molesto tua famiglia ... Ho anche fatto questo con quello profetizzato uno, Michele. (But, I was not only harassing your family ... I also did this with the prophesied one, Michael.)"

"Michele ...? (Michael ...?)"

"Sì ... O, dovrei dire, 'il primo angelo', poiché ci è un altro uno in città? (Yes ... Or, should I say, 'the first angel', since there is another one in the city?)"

Giovanni took a moment to reflect, "... ... Tutto questo è successo mentre ero via? (... ... All of this happened while I was away?)"

"Infatti, Sig. Auditore, lo ha fatto. Queste cose 'accadono' ... quando gli uomini percorrono lunghe distanze per prevenire l'inevitabile. (Indeed, Mr. Arbiter, it did. These things 'happen' ... when men travel long distances to prevent the inevitable.)"

Giovanni's reaction was stifled by an abrupt feeling of shock ... ... He had no idea Vieri knew about his affairs, let alone any of his enemies. His suspicions, however, remained hidden ... behind a handsome and fetching giggle.

"Ora, io metto in discussione perché ridete, Sig. Auditore (Now, I question why you're laughing, Mr. Arbiter)," Vieri demanded.

Giovanni snickered, "Semplice ... Sei proprio come tuo padre. (Simple ... You're just like your father.)"

"Ah, e cosa ti fa pensare che, amico mio? (Oh, and what makes you think that, my friend?)"

"Tu sei sfacciato e ignorante. Voi annunziate la conoscenza del mondo, quando si sa assolutamente _nulla_ ... Per esempio: il senso di colpa il tuo nasconde padre dietro il suo sorriso storto. (You are brash and ignorant. You proclaim the knowledge of the world, when you know absolutely _nothing_ ... For example: the guilt your father hides behind his crooked smile.)"

"... ... Cosa stai insinuando ...? (... ... What are you implying ...?)"

"Ah, ma si dovrebbe _già_ sapere questo, ricordi? (Ah, but you should _already_ know this, remember?)"

Vieri lost his patience, and threatened Giovanni with his bloodied dagger, "Basta! Parlare, o ti uccido proprio qui! (Enough! Talk, or I'll kill you right here!)"

"... Non illuderti nel pensare che. I miei segreti sono i _miei_ segreti. Io li rivelerà a persone di cui mi fido più di me stesso. Purtroppo, per voi ... non sei una di quelle persone. (... Do not fool yourself into thinking that. My secrets are _my_ secrets. I reveal them to people that I trust more than myself. Unfortunately, for you ... you're not one of those people.)"

Vieri slowly closed his eyes, his jaw tightening with repressed impulses. "Che cosa c'è che non va, ragazzo (What's wrong with you, boy?)," Giovanni coaxed, sensing rage from his younger adversary. "Erano i miei parole troppo crudele per voi ...? Mi scuso, in quanto è il mio ruolo di essere un esempio per le giovani generazioni. (Were my words too cruel for you ...? I apologize, as it is my role to be an example for the younger generations.)"

"... ... Lo _dimostrerò_ io stesso ... (... ... I _will_ prove myself ...)"

Giovanni arched his eyebrow, "Dimostrare voi stessi ...? Cosa fare devi dimostrare, diverso la tua arroganza? (Prove yourself ...? What do you have to prove, other than your arrogance?)"

"... ... il mio valore come un Templare ... _Il mio valore come un uomo!_ (... ... my value as a Templar ... _My worth as a man!_)"

"Mi stai sfidando, ragazzo? (Are you challenging me, boy?)"

"Prendere il suggerimento, vecchio! (Take the hint, old man!)," Vieri charged after Giovanni with a hungry blade. "_Grrraah_ ...!"

Giovanni reared his right foot, and caught Vieri's armed left wrist with his left forehand. "Dal momento che sei giovane e impulsivo (Since you're young and impulsive)," Giovanni pushed Vieri away with a shove of his wrist. "Io non ti ucciderò ... Ma, io ti darò qualcosa tuo padre dovrebbe avere un _molto_ tempo fa: l'amore dura. (I will not kill you ... But, I'll give you something your father should have a _long_ time ago: tough love.)"

Vieri regained composure and reared his dagger for battle, "Basta parlare ... Noi combattiamo, _ora_! (Enough talk ... We fight, _now_!)"

Vieri rushed Giovanni with a reckless blade, unsuccessfully thrusting for the assassin's heart. Giovanni's quick evasions eluded Vieri's blade, displaying mastery of self-defense. Vieri's rage rung throughout the streets, attracting attention from several spectators.

"Sono essi combattendo ...?! (Are they fighting ...?!)," the appalled whispers began.

"Quel giovane ha un pugnale! (That young man has a knife!)"

"Sta cercando di ucciderlo! (He's trying to kill him!)"

The whispers became cries for assistance, "Qualcuno, veloce, chiamare le guardie! (Somebody, quick, call the guards!)"

"Guardie, fretta, per favore! (Guards, hurry, please!)"

"Fermare questa follia! (Stop this madness!)"

Vieri lost his patience, amid parrying a right haymaker from Giovanni. "Fastidiosi piccoli parassiti ... (Annoying little pests ...)," an eerie, emissive onyx glow lit his eyes, as he glared violently at them. "... _Spegni le tue cazzo di bocche per una volta_ ...! (... _Shut your fucking mouths for once_ ...!)"

Amaranthine rage manifested from Vieri's eyesight, casting an infectious cloud of death upon the people ... ... One by one their bodies fell, proving that Vieri had made a deal with the Death God; that he was, _in fact_, a Templar.

[insert music: "Wound" composed by Arcana]

Giovanni leapt away from Vieri, realizing what kind of opponent he was up against. "Quindi, vi rendete conto dove ti trovi con me adesso? (So, you realize where you stand with me now?)," the latter leered venomously, flashing his blade at Giovanni. "Fareste meglio non mi prendere alla leggera ... Oppure, si perderà _la vita_! (You had better not take me lightly ... Or, you will lose your _life_!)"

In silence, Giovanni strategically altered his intentions: he no longer wished to merely show Vieri tough love ... ... The assassin also needed to survive long enough to weaken Vieri's deathly vision, for such a power could only bring ruin to one's self – never mind the _millions_ that would fall in the process.

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

[insert music: "Fang's Theme (Extended In-Game Version)" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

The brawl that involved Michael and Ezio had since reached climactic levels ... ... A crowd spectated the jaw-dropping event, as the two friends battled against 10 malevolent oppressors; each engaging five at a time. The roars fueled the friends' aggression, as they displayed their prowess ... without an overindulged usage of their "special physical talents".

Michael proved his talent with a martial art that targeted a person's pressure points, vital points, and skeletal system ... To preserve his opponents' lives, he refrained from using deadly attacks; all soft in nature, with opened knife-hands and palm strikes. However, he did manage to dislocate a few joints to keep his opponents grounded ... Otherwise, the battle would have lengthened even more and become self-inflicting to Michael.

Skill and grace like a seasoned ballroom dancer ... The strength of a rabid bull ... The cunning of a hungry wolf ... ... When he finished the last of his five aggressors, Michael turned and raked his right hand through his dreadlocks; a post-battle habit.

"Prendere un carico fuori, ragazzi (Take a load off, boys)," he said with an artful smile, as his aggressors fell to the ground. "No usare superlavoro noi stessi ... Male per le ossa, lo sai. (No use overworking ourselves ... Bad for the bones, you know.)"

Suddenly, Michael noticed something odd ... ... He didn't recall where he learned his techniques; they were reflexive, however, as if he had mastered them a _long_ time ago. Michael observed his hands in awe, amazed with himself: even without the usage of his powers, he managed to ruin an entire group ... _all on his own_.

Ezio, on the other hand, displayed full awareness of his skills as a fighter: a _smash-mouth_ style that focused on incapacitating his opponents with haste ... Techniques taught to him by his father – and uncle, during several visits in the past. His five aggressors stood little chance against him, given how quickly and sharply he ruined them. Bloodied noses, broken jaws; swinging fists, brutal kicks; a fierce, yet proud glare like an eagle before the strike ... Ezio was an Auditore, through and through.

The people cheered avidly, entertained by the good, clean fight the friends' put on ... ... Ezio ruined the last of his aggressors with a fierce uppercut to the jaw that, when landed, made the thug bite his own tongue ...! Blood dripped from the thug's mouth, as he fell unconscious ... battered, bruised and defeated.

"That takes cares of them," Ezio said, before approaching the contemplative Michael. "Come, my friend. We should leave before the guards arrive ... ..."

Noticing how lost Michael looked, Ezio woke him up by shaking Michael's shoulders, "Michele, are you still there? Michele?!"

Michael lifted his head in a jump, "Huh ...?!"

"We must leave, or we may get arrested."

"Oh, right. Let's go."

Michael and Ezio remounted their steed, and rode off into the distance, as the cheers died down ... ...

[insert music fades out]

The guards arrived seconds later, shocked by the carnage piled before the crowd. Appalled by the display of violence, the guards angrily questioned the spectators ... Unfortunately, for them, none would open their mouths about what happened.

In the eyes of the public, the Pazzi and all of their affiliates deserved _so_ much more than just an average beating – they deserved to _hang_ from the gallows; a lawful execution.

"Ragazzi, sparsi e trovare quelli che hanno fatto questo! (Guys, spread out and find the ones who did this!)," the sentry captain ordered. "Portateli a me! (Bring them to me!)"

One of his men confusedly enquired, "... Ma, dove dovremmo guardare? (... But, where should we look?)"

"Non importa! Spostare, _ora_! (It does not matter! Move, _now_!)"

"Sì, capitano! (Yes, captain!)," the guards saluted and disbursed.

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

A few minutes later, Ezio and Michael arrived at the outskirts of the Villa di Careggi, where they noticed a few of Lorenzo's soldiers guarding the main entrance ... They dismounted their steed, and approached the soldiers with earnest character.

The guards were pleased to meet them.

The guard captain addressed their presence. "Ah-ha! Giovane maestro Auditore e il Angelo! (Ah-ha! Young master Arbiter and the Angel!)," he greeted. "Sua Signoria vi aspetta nel suo studio. (His lordship is waiting for you in his study.)"

"Dove possiamo trovare questo 'studio'? (Where can we find this 'study'?)," Ezio enquired.

"Uno momento (One moment)," the guard captain called for one of his men. _**"Ricarrdo,**_ si prega di scortare questi signori a sua signoria. _**(Richard,**_ please escort these gentlemen to his lordship.)"

"Sì, capitano, come si desidera (Yes, captain, as you wish)," the soldier saluted, and complied with his captain's orders.

Meanwhile, inside the villa ... ... Desmond entered Lorenzo's study, where he found the statesman looking through a few legal documents; all bills addressed to him from the Signoria. Desmond's curiosity led him to Lorenzo's side.

"Hey, watcha doing?," Desmond enquired.

Lorenzo replied, his eyes fixated on the bills, "Deciding whether or not these should pass as laws ... Most of these bills – they're _ridiculous_; idiotic and fascist garbage."

"Must be hard being a statesman, huh?"

"More than you know ... ..."

Desmond then noticed a certain bill that stood out amongst the others, "Hey ... This one looks promising."

Lorenzo noticed the document Desmond spoke about. "This one's about foreign policy," the latter continued. "On my spare time, I would research foreign policies; most of them were good ... This one looks like it's a peace treaty with Germany."

"... That would not be a good idea," Lorenzo disagreed.

"Why not ...?"

"The German prime minister and I aren't on good terms ... ... There's not much I can do to remedy what was done. I would rather our countries remain separated, until the pain has subsided."

"So, this is his way of making amends with you?"

"More or less, yes ... I shall reserve this bill for a later date. Until then, I must refuse redeveloping my relationship with the German prime minister and his fellow statesmen."

"You're the boss," Desmond wittily said.

Lorenzo laughed, "In the eyes of many, but in the end ... I _still_ answer to a higher power. Call it a 'fool's luck', eh?"

"In charge _and_ a sense of humor ...? I can see why the Missus fell for you: you're a great guy."

"The same to you, my friend."

A knock came from Lorenzo's office door, which drew the party's attention to their company: Riccardo, one of Lorenzo's soldiers.

"Ah, Riccardo, so nice of you to join us," Lorenzo greeted with a smile. "To what do I owe this visit, young man?"

Riccardo bowed and replied, "You have guests, Maestro."

"Guests, is it ...? Please, send them in."

"Yes, Maestro," Riccardo stepped back, and motioned for his company to approach the study entrance.

Grouped footsteps were heard ...

Desmond's heart raced ... ... Raced with suspense; with a curious thrill. He wanted to know the truth: Were the people from his dream real ...? Or, were they merely figments of his imagination?

[insert music: "Tomorrow's Dream (Extended In-Game Version)" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

... ... Riccardo's company arrived ... And, Desmond was immediately taken by surprise. It wasn't a dream: Michael and Ezio stood before him – the _same_ people from his dreams; his comrades, bound to him by the threads of fate.

Michael fascinated, "Des ...?"

"You really _are_ here!," Ezio seconded.

"... Been a while, huh?," Desmond scratched his head.

"You take the words out of my mouth, my friend."

"Here, here to that," Michael concurred, before receiving a surprising hug from Desmond. "Whoa! Um ... Nice to see you again, too, Des. _Hah_, you _sure_ are the lovable type."

Desmond released Michael, and smiled, "It's a reflex ... I always had this habit of hugging old friends."

"Old friends ...? We just met the other day."

"... You don't remember me, at least not yet."

"... ... Perhaps."

"You asked me – in a dream ..."

"Dream ...?"

"Yeah ... To help you remember _everything_. It's my 'other mission'; we decided that, together."

"I see ... ..."

Desmond heard Lorenzo stand from his chair, which made him regather his manners. "Oh, man, that was rude of me," the former stepped aside and introduced. "Mickey, Ezio ... This is the leader of Florence, Lorenzo de Medici. He's a _really_ great guy – made me feel at home, helped me heal up; the works."

Ezio bowed before his lordship, showing courtesy and respect, "I am honored to be in your presence, Signore Lorenzo ..."

Lorenzo approached and placed his hand on Ezio's head. "Si può stare in piedi, giovane maestro Ezio (You may stand up, young master Eagle)," the former permitted, and the latter obeyed. "I am pleased to have you all here ... Des and I had a lovely discussion about you boys not too long ago; about the good word circulating the city. With the three of you assembled, the first 'piece of the puzzle' is now in place ... But, before we get into anything, how about we get ourselves something to eat?"

Desmond further explained to his friends, "Lorenzo's maidservants prepared us a pretty fine meal. I could smell the spices down the hallway; talk about 'mouthwatering'."

"As did I," Ezio said. "But, it's strange ... The aroma – it smelled like the food one would cook for Giorno di Santo Stefano. (St. Stephen's Day.) I know those ingredients from anywhere."

[insert music fades out]

Desmond wondered, "But, doesn't that day fall on the 26th ...?"

"It does ... Unless the church says otherwise."

"... ... I have a _bad_ feeling about this."

"You too, huh?," Michael inquired of Desmond.

"Yeah ... You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"An anomaly," Michael and Ezio harmonized.

"I was just about to mention that ...," Lorenzo supported. "I had my suspicions when I awoke this morning, only to witness our neighbors exchanging food and gifts; giving money to the poor; all customary events ... I think you boys should look in to this."

"Padre (Father) should have caught on to this by now," Ezio deduced. "Such irregularity would never escape his eyes."

"I wonder why no one else has noticed this ... ..."

"The event, signore. The public might have assimilated the holidays, taking it as nothing more than added festivities."

"Yeah ... 'The more the merrier', right?," Michael guessed.

"Precisely, Michele."

Desmond cut the dialogue with a suggestion, "Before we do anything, we _should_ get some grub; refuel ourselves."

"Indeed. We fought on an empty stomach, and ..."

"Fought ...?"

"... Sí, (Yes,) we did."

"When and _why_ did this happen?," Lorenzo sternly enquired.

Michael explained, "Vieri de Pazzi and his thugs assaulted us midway here. I bruised Vieri's nose and he ran off; the others, they stayed behind and tried to get the jump on us ... A failed attempt on their part. Ezzie and I 'handled' them _pretty_ well."

"Ah, I see ... Should the Pazzi file any charges with the signoria, they will be immediately pardoned as self-defense. The Pazzi ... ... They cause _way_ too many problems in the city."

Michael trailed away, showing signs of anxiety ... ...

"Does something trouble you, Il Angelo?," Lorenzo wondered.

"... ... Yes, sir ... Keep a sharp eye on the Pazzi. They're crooked; they'll try to do you harm, _really_ soon."

"What makes you think this?"

Suddenly, Michael's eyes became emissive, startling his company!

[insert music: "Shadow of Valhalla" composed by Suzuki Mitsuo]

Ezio gasped, "Michele ...?"

"W-what's happening to him ...?," Desmond stumbled with shock.

"A vision ...," Lorenzo recognized.

"Vision ...?"

"... Another of the Median's abilities."

Michael envisioned several unsettling events, a phase that exhausted him by the second, "... ... I can see it ... ... The 26th of April ... 1478 ... Six men will attempt to assassinate you, but you will live ... ... Someone close to you, however ... will ... die ... ..."

Suddenly, Michael fainted, and fell backwards into Ezio's arms!

"Cristo! (Christ!)," Ezio worried. "What is happening to him ...?"

"He's out like a light," Desmond examined.

"How could you be so calm about this ...?"

"He'll be fine; Mickey's a fighter. He won't let something like a dizzy spell defeat him. I should know ... He's my old pal, after all."

"I see ... ... Still, we should get him to a soft bed."

Lorenzo and Desmond helped carry Michael, substituting for the fatigued Ezio. "Better take it easy on yourself, Ezio," Desmond advised. "You haven't eaten all day, right? Maybe Mickey fainted because he was hungry, too; you never know. Fighting on an empty stomach is pretty rough on the body, after all."

"Indeed, it is ... Very well, I will follow you, to be sure of Michele's health and well-being. "

"... ... I'm fine," Michael grunted.

"Michele ...?," Ezio smiled.

Desmond grinned at Michael, "I _knew_ you'd snap out of it soon."

Michael stood up straight, holding his head. "_Gah_!," he grunted in pain. "Feels like I just had a run-in with a brick wall ..."

"Are you well enough to walk?," Lorenzo checked.

"... Sure, I'll be fine ... ... I'm starving, though."

"Then, let us nourish ourselves. Come along, boys. A lovely feast awaits us in the dining room."

Michael regained composure and joined everyone on a stroll down the hallway ... ... As they walked, Michael silently contemplated the wonder that befell him: temporal clairvoyance.

He was constantly changing ... Michael could feel it; the synchronization of his spirit and the Timeline.

Ezio noticed Michael's contemplative expressions, "Michele ...?"

"... Yeah?"

"Are you well?"

"Oh, of course, just thinking."

"Try not to think _too_ hard," Desmond jested.

"... Yeah."

"We can talk about it at the dining table. Just take it easy till we get there, Mickey ... We have _so_ much to catch up on."

"... ... Yeah."

Michael had a strange feeling about Desmond ... The kind he just couldn't quite put his finger on ... ... He wondered to himself, "Do I really now him ...?", as his group approached the dining room entrance. One thing was for certain: this promised to be an interesting, if not enlightening culinary experience.

[insert music ends]

**::: End of Act II :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch II :::**

An image of the people of the First Civilization displays, as they access the Apple of Eden to forecast those destined to restore the Timeline. The prediction reveals Michael, Desmond, and Ezio drifting through the timeline, before rallying and donning the character and likeness of true Assassins, each illuminated by Eden's Light. As this occurs, a symphonic and epic snippet of the season's first opening theme adds the grandest of ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**On to Act III :) ... ... ... ...**


	19. Sequence IV: Act III & ED I

**::: Act III :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

What started out as merely an intention to educate by means of stringent disciplinary actions, became a fight for survival ... Due to Vieri's brutal persistency, Giovanni harbored an alternative objective: survive long enough to cripple Vieri's deathly optical ability. Vieri had at his disposal a power that, while great and fearsome in measure, could slowly siphon his life energy; an act that would eventually end in his death.

[insert music: "Will to Fight" composed by Hamauzu Masashi with vocals by Mina]

Giovanni attempted educating Vieri, whilst avoiding any attacks the reckless youth had in his repertoire ... ...

Vieri displayed superhuman physical properties, circling Giovanni with humanly impossible bursts of speed ...!

Giovanni was paralyzed with surprise; an emotion that quickly subsided, and became heightened awareness. "Dove stai cercando, Sig. Auditore? (Where are you looking, Mr. Arbiter)," Vieri taunted. "Sei congelato con la paura ... Scioccato dalla mia velocità? (Are you frozen with fear ... Shocked by my speed?)"

Giovanni closed his eyes, and insightfully replied, "... Si dovrebbe parlare di meno (...You should talk less.)"

"Che cosa hai detto ...? (What did you say ...?)"

"Parole prive di significato genererai impedimenti strategici. (Meaningless words beget strategic impediments.)"

"Stai zitto ...! (Shut up ...!)," Vieri altered his path, and advanced on the stationary Giovanni.

Giovanni, despite his inferior speed, managed to evade a direct encounter from Vieri: a thrust aimed at the assassin's heart ... However, Vieri's onslaught did not end there. By augmenting his deathly energies, the young man unleashed a discharge of amaranthine miasma from his dagger ...!

The miasma's sting forced Giovanni to cover his eyes, leaving him vulnerable to a follow-up attack. "Te l'ho detto, Sig. Auditore (I told you, Mr. Arbiter)," Vieri taunted, his dagger reared above his head in a reverse-grip, ready to impale Giovanni's skull. "Fareste _meglio_ non mi prendere alla leggera, _oppure si perderà la vita_! (You _had better_ not take me lightly, _or you will lose your life_!)"

A clever, malevolent leer spread on Giovanni's face from cheek to cheek. "Sì, ma ... (Yes, but ...)," he drew his sword with lightning quick reflexes, turned around, and surprised Vieri with a slash across the chest. "... Ho detto si dovrebbe parlare di meno; una raccomandazione da un collega guerriero ... Ma, hai fatto ascoltano mi ...? No, non l'hai fatto ... ... _Soffrire_ ...! (... I said you should talk less; a recommendation from a fellow warrior ... But, did you listen to me ...? No, you did not ... ... _Suffer_ ...!)"

The pain was delayed ... But, after a moment, Vieri felt a lashing sensation on his chest, like a whip cracking against his skin ... His top _ripped_, exposing a slim, pinkish wound spanning the lower-left part of his abdominals to the upper-left part of his pectorals.

[insert music fades out]

Giovanni's attack was precise, but not deadly ... He did not strike Vieri with the cutting edge of his blade, but the flat and blunt side, which had a lashing affect. One could compare the sensation to a bullwhip, but the pain was _much sharper_ for Vieri. As a result ... Vieri could barely stand afterwards.

Giovanni sheathed his blade, whilst watching Vieri stumble forward, holding his chest in pain. "È contare troppo sulla potenza della Dio de Morte (You rely too much on the power of the Death God)," the former lectured, amid the latter's pants of pain and fatigue. "Se questa fosse una vera e propria battaglia ... avreste ha perso la tua vita. Nonostante il vostro induzione nella Ordine dei Templari, non siete pronto ad affrontare uno come me ... Vai a casa, ragazzo (If this were a real battle ... you would have lost your life. Despite your induction into the Templar Order, you are not ready to face someone like me ... Go home, boy.)"

"Come ... ti permetti ...! (How ... dare you ...!)," Vieri coughed with spite, his eyes emissive with rage. "Una maledizione ... Parlo una maledizione sulla tua vita, Giovanni Auditore ...! (A curse ... I speak a curse on your life, John Arbiter ...!)"

"Una maledizione ...? ... ... Tutta la mia vita è una maledizione. (A curse ...? ... ... My whole life is a curse.)"

"Che cosa ...? (What ...?)"

"Il mio lignaggio ... La mia lama ha preso molte vite. Io sono un assassino, un mietitore dei corrotti ... (My lineage ... My blade has taken many lives. I am an assassin, a reaper of the corrupt ...)"

For the first time, Vieri heard warmth in Giovanni's voice; a change that confused him. "... Vieri (... Oliver)," the latter continued, gazing seriously into the former's eyes. "Si fanno queste cose, commettere questi crimini ... tutto per l'amore di tuo padre. Atti di disperazione. (You do these things, commit these crimes ... all for the love of your father. Acts of desperation.)"

Vieri was speechless, his mien speaking dozens of unsaid words. "Non hai mai avuto di dire una parola, ragazzo (You never had to say a word, boy)," Giovanni made a confession. "Sapevo già ... Perché hai venduto tuo anima a un dio vendicativo. (I already knew ... Why you sold your soul to a vengeful god.)"

Vieri clenched his jaw with annoyance, "...Stai zitto ... Non si sa nulla ... (... Shut up ... You know nothing ...)"

"Ah, al contrario ... Io so _molte_ cose ... ... (Oh, on the contrary ... I know _many_ things ... ...)"

"Stai zitto! (Shut up!)"

"... ... Piace come si _muore_ se si continua questo comportamento sconsiderato, ragazzo. (... ... Like how you will _die_ if you continue this reckless behavior, boy.)"

"Ho detto, _stai_ _zitto_! (I said, _shut_ _up_!)"

"... Ma, non voglio essere io a ucciderti (... But, I will not be the one to kill you)," Giovanni said, grasping Vieri's attention.

"Che cosa stai dicendo ...? (What are you saying ...?)"

"Morirai dalla lama di un altro, non la mia ... ... Certo, hai maledetto la mia vita, ma la vostra vita è _già_ maledetto. (You will die by the blade of another, not mine ... ... Sure, you've cursed my life, but your life is _already_ cursed.)"

Vieri drew a second dagger that he had concealed in his top, and reared it back with a deceptive leer. "Pianificazione su cose da lancio a me? (Planning on throwing things at me?)," Giovanni welcomed with wave of his left hand. "Molto bene. Attacco quando si è pronti ... (Very well. Attack when you are ready ...)"

Suddenly, Vieri's emissive eyes glowed three times their intensity, disorienting Giovanni – causing him to safeguard his vision with his arms ... With lightning-quick reflexes, Vieri dashed forward and cut both of Giovanni's forearms with inhuman precision ...!

"_Graah_ ...!," the latter painfully grunted.

Vieri calmed his optical emission, put his blades away and turned to his victim, sporting a deceptive leer ... Giovanni, wounded and bleeding, noticed strange markings developing on his arms: pagan encryptions that worded out an unknown demonic ritual ... ... His very own _blood_ formed those markings, which would "spell" misfortune in the days to come.

"Che cosa è questo ...? (What is this ...?)," Giovanni wondered, observing the blood-encryptions on his forearms.

Vieri leered venomously, as he replied, "È mia maledizione ... Un _vincolante sigillo_ che vi libererà dei tuoi 'talenti speciali'. (It is my curse ... A _binding seal_ that will rid you of your 'special talents'.)"

[insert music: "In the Garden of Souls" by Azam Ali]

"Vincolante sigillo ...? (Binding seal ...?)"

"In 24 ore, se non hai alzato la maledizione, si perderà la competenze e essere sottoposto a ogni nostro capriccio ... (In 24 hours, if you have not lifted the curse, you will lose your skills and be subjected to our every whim ...)"

"... Impossibile ...! (... Impossible ...!)"

"..._ Questo_ è il mio maledizione, Sig. Auditore – e la tua punizione. Ora, _vai_ ... prima che sia troppo tardi. (... _That_ is my curse, Mr. Arbiter – and your punishment. Now, _go_ ... before it is too late.)"

Suddenly, an artful grin animated Giovanni's face, "... ... Si _sentirà_ ancora da me, ragazzo. (... ...You _will_ hear from me again, boy.)"

A spontaneous wind brushed the city, carrying a trail of feathers from the Mercato Vecchio (Republic Square) in its breeze ... Vieri closed his eyes, his vision stung by the wind.

When the breeze subsided, Vieri opened his eyes to see a starting development: Giovanni was gone ... as if he had vanished into thin air. The Pazzi banking family heir held his chest, observing the wound the assassin gave him; a cruel reminder of how inexperienced he was compared to Giovanni.

Then, Vieri recalled the haunting words Giovanni said:

_"Morirai dalla lama di un altro, non la mia ... ... Certo, hai maledetto la mia vita, ma la vostra vita è __**già**__ maledetto. (You will die by the blade of another, not mine ... ... Sure, you've cursed my life, but your life is __**already**__ cursed.)"_

As a member of an aristocratic family, Vieri knows the city very well ... When an Auditore says such vexing words, regardless of the situation, these words _always_ come into fruition. Vieri turned, knowing his life was not promised in the days to come ... ...

Then, again, neither was Giovanni's life; for, just a minute ago, Vieri implanted a curse on the assassin that _not only_ placed Giovanni's life in jeopardy ... But, also the lives of the assassin's family and friends.

("Quando quel giorno arriverà [When that day comes],") Vieri thought, as he proceeded towards his palace home. ("Sarò pronto ... per qualsiasi cosa! [I'll be ready ... for anything!]")

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, at the Palazzo Auditore, Petruccio had since returned to his bedroom ... ... In secret, he was getting ready to go feather-hunting; a hobby he developed over the years.

Normally, he would ask one of his elder brothers to fetch him a few feathers from seemingly unreachable places; however, both Ezio _and_ Federico left some time ago ... ...

Yes ... Federico was also gone; he left a few minutes after Michael and Ezio departed for the Villa di Careggi. Also, Annetta was away for the holiday, visiting her sister Paula; the _madam_ of a brothel located just beyond the Duomo. As a result, Petruccio was left with only his mother and sister – Maria and Claudia.

He wanted to ask Claudia, but she would do nothing but complain and lecture him; saying things like, "Come ti permetti! (How dare you!)," and "Ti sembro la tua serva ...?! (Do I look like your maid ...?!)" to avoid _and/or_ dismiss the subject ... His mother, on the other hand, wasn't one to perform such feats. Maria was a lady among ladies; one would never catch her scaling buildings or putting herself at risk. Petruccio was man enough to respect that.

Seeing he had no other options to choose from, Petruccio decided to fetch and collect the feathers on his own.

("Io meglio a stare attento ... [I better be careful ...]",) Petruccio thought, as he left his bedroom with his treasure chest.

... ... Moments later, Claudia entered his bedroom, wanting to help Petruccio with his feather collection.

As a sister, Claudia felt that she didn't spend enough time with him. She _did_ plan to spend the day with her fiancé Duccio, but after recalling Duccio's personality, she deduced that he was spending time with his family for Christmas.

To her surprise her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Petruccio ...? (Peter ...?)," she searched the room, but found no sign of her baby brother. "Che strano ... Lui di solito _non_ lascia mai la sua stanza, a meno che ... ... (That's weird ... He usually _never_ leaves his room, unless ... ...)"

[insert music air out]

When the thought hit her, Claudia picked up her dress and hurried down the hallway, to stop her baby brother from doing anything reckless. Considering Petruccio's poor health, and her role as his elder sister, Claudia would feel responsible if anything happened to him on her watch ... ... Maria left a minute ago to visit a friend of the family, who wanted to finish painting a portrait of her.

And, with her father currently away from home, the blame would rest solely on her shoulders alone ... ...

("Imprudente, testarda piccola peste [Reckless, stubborn little brat],") Claudia thought amidst her chase. ("Che cosa sta pensando, mettendo la sua vita a rischio del genere ...? [What is he thinking, putting his life at risk like that ...?]")

Outside the Palazzo in the courtyard, Petruccio gazed up at the rooftop, knowing just how to get there: the sides of his palace home, which contained sturdy walling – some of it was protruded, and could be used to reach his elevated destination.

Unfortunately, he would have to leave his treasure chest on the ground, to utilize both hands. ("Sembra che non ho altra scelta [Looks like I have no other choice],") Petruccio did the aforementioned, and commenced scaling the palace. ("Meglio fretta prima che le mie sorelle scopre me ne sarò andato. [Better hurry before my sister finds out I'm gone.]")

"_Petruccio_ ...! (_Peter_ ...!)," Claudia scolded from the doorway, freezing her little brother in his tracks.

Ever-so innocent, Petruccio beamed at Claudia, "Ah, sorella, cosa ti porta qui? (Ah, sister, what brings you here?)"

"Non darmi quello innocente atto (Do not give me that innocent act)," Claudia sternly folded her arms. "Tale _temerarietà_ ... Perché sta rischiando la vita per un paio di piume? (Such _recklessness_ ... Why are you risking your life for a couple of feathers?)"

"... Non posso dirtelo ... (... I cannot tell you ...)"

"Oh, e perché no? (Oh, and why not?)"

"...perché è un segreto. (... because it is a secret.)"

Claudia palmed her head, and calmly scolded, "Segreto o meno, scendere qui e aspettare che i nostri fratelli di tornare. (Secret or not, come down here and wait for our brothers to return.)"

Petruccio trailed away, sad and dispirited. "Mi dispiace di aver alzato la voce con te (I'm sorry I yelled at you)," Claudia apologized, showing sisterly concern. "Ma, Petruccio, se qualcosa ti è successo ... ... Tu sei l'unico fratellino che ho, e _non_ sto lasciando che si mette la propria vita a rischio. (But, Petruchio, if something happened to you ... ... You're the only little brother I have, and I'm _not_ letting you put your life at risk.)"

"... ... Lo so, Claudia (... ... I know, Claudia)," Petruccio scaled back down to the pavement, and fetched his treasure chest.

"Allora, perché dovresti fare una cosa del genere ...? (So, why would you do such a thing ...?)"

"... Sono stanco di essere un fratello debole, questo è tutto. (... I'm tired of being a weak brother, that's all.)"

Claudia was silenced by Petruccio's confession. "Voglio fare cose che gli altri i ragazzi della mia età fare (I want to do things that other kids my age do)," the latter continued. "Voglio essere normale, Claudia – un ragazzo normale con una vita normale. (I want to be normal, Claudia – a normal boy with a normal life.)"

Claudia embraced her brother and consoled him, "Io voglio che tu abbia una vita normale troppo, fratellino ... Ma, io non ti lascerò fare nulla spericolato. Non fare cose del genere a meno che non sia necessario; come una vita o una situazione di morte. (I want you to have a normal life too, little brother ... But, I will not let you do anything reckless. Do not do things like that unless it is necessary; like a life or death situation.)"

"Cercherò di stare attento, sorella. (I'll try to be careful, sister.)"

"Ti voglio bene, fratellino ... E, io non voglio perderti, così sto andando sempre di proteggerti. (I love you, little brother ... And, I do not want to lose you, so I'm always going to protect you.)"

"Grazie, sorella ... ... (Thank you, sister ... ...)"

Claudia toned down the emotion, and encouraged, "Mettiamoci pronti a scambiarsi i regali. Non vedo l'ora – So che sta andando essere così divertente! (Let's get ready to exchange gifts. I cannot wait – I know it's going to be so much fun!)"

"I secondi che, sorella (I second that, sister)," Petruccio beamed.

When you love someone, sometimes it's good to show them tough love; the kind that keeps your beloved out of harm's way ... ... Claudia's "tough love" saved Petruccio's life.

As time _would_ have had it:

_Despite his determination, Petruccio would have __**mortally**__ injured himself if he attempted to scale the palace. His weak disposition would have taken its toll on him, causing Petruccio to lose grip and fall head-first onto the palace pavement. This unfortunate event would have caused multiple bodily injuries, the worst being a cranial injury that would have __**instantly**__ ended his life._

An act of sibling love rewrote the (already) rewritten history, and time was modified for the better. As a result, the youngest Auditore would be able to enjoy Christmas with his family, all of whom would soon regather at their palace home ... Along with their new friend Michael; although, only _one_ has yet to meet him.

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Back at the Villa di Careggi, Michael, Ezio, Desmond and Lorenzo finished the last of their culinary delicacies ... ...

As they dined, they chatted; discussed things pertaining to their mission: the restoration and preservation of history. A few secrets were revealed ... A lot of ground was covered ... And, a few emotional wounds were healed.

During the feast, Michael learned about Desmond's dreams and spiritual experiences, from the first to the most recent ones. "I see ...," the former grinned, trailing his vision away from the latter sitting next to him. "... So, all _that_ happened, huh ...?"

"Yeah, from A to Z," Desmond replied.

"I _can_ play the piano and several other musical instruments ... Mama taught me a lot about the fine arts before her passing, so performing for others is one of my passions."

"Can you sing ...?"

Michael replied, harmoniously, "~ I'm not sure ... you tell me, Desmond, buddy, yeah ~!"

Lorenzo's eyes widened with surprise. "Um, goodness!," Ezio giggled, impressed by Michael's singing voice. "I have never heard a man with such skill ... Very impressive, indeed."

"Your voice is unique and pleasant," Lorenzo concurred, speaking directly to Michael. "Such talent is _made_ for the stage."

"Um ... thanks," Michael blushed.

"Ah, and he is also modest ... So cute."

"Lorenzo, please ... I'm blushing over here."

Michael's bashful character tickled everyone in the dining room. "I _hate_ it when I get compliments," Michael giggled. "I can't stop blushing, no matter how hard I try ... I've always been that way, at least that's what my father always tells me."

Ezio became curious, and enquired of Michael, "Speaking of that, what _are_ your parents like, Michele ...?"

"... My mother was a really nice, loving and nurturing woman. My father provided tough love, but funny thing – he was _much_ more emotional and nurturing than my mother ... Back when I was a little boy, at least. Now ... ... He's changed ... a lot."

"Life must've taken its toll on him," Desmond concluded.

Michael refocused the subject. "Anyway, Desmond, do you have another Relic?," he enquired. "Ezzie and I currently have one of our own, so if we have another, we'll be halfway done."

Michael received an immediate answer: Desmond retrieved the Relic that brought him to the past, which was stored in his pocket. Michael, Ezio and Lorenzo were _amazed_ by its lustrous glow.

"The first resolution is nigh," Lorenzo happily concluded.

Ezio analytically concurred, "Indeed ... Still, that leaves the 'Doorway' Diana spoke about."

"That, my boy, is left up to Desmond."

"Yeah, Lorenzo's right," Desmond agreed. "Thing is ... I don't know the first thing about finding them."

"According to the Oracle's Prophecy, Desmond, all of you will discover your latent abilities in due time. What matters now is your _endurance_ against our enemies."

"Wow ... Looks like we're _winging it_ until further notice, boys."

"Winging it ...?," Ezio tilted his head.

"Yeah, Ezio," Desmond explained. "It's another way of saying 'improvising'; modern day slang."

"Ah, I see, a clever phrase. I like it! I might use it in the future."

Michael looked to Desmond and enquired, "Will you be coming with us to Ezio's place, or will you stay here?"

"Don't really know just yet," Desmond replied.

"... ... I see."

"It's not that I don't _want_ to go, Mickey ... ..."

"Then, what is it ...?"

"... ... I just don't want to impose on Ezio's family ... Or, you for that matter. I'm not that kind of person."

"... Right ... I guess it was kind of selfish of me to ask you something like that, especially when you're getting so close to Lorenzo and the rest of the Medici ... ... Perhaps it would be best if you continued developing a relationship with them."

"I must agree with that," Ezio concurred. "Broadening such a relationship would benefit everyone with time."

Lorenzo was silent, but vigilant ... ...

He could see hidden emotions behind Michael's silence ... Volumes of repressed truths, unspoken confessions. Telltale reactions spawned from Michael's current mental state:

_On the inside, hidden behind a wall of silence, Michael cared deeply for Desmond, and was hurt by Desmond's thoughts about continuing to live with the Medici family. However, it wasn't the "current" Michael that harbored these immature feelings ... It was "another side" of him, suppressed by unknown methods._

As a man, Lorenzo made an impromptu decision.

"Desmond, you should go with them."

Desmond looked to Lorenzo, confused, "Huh ...?"

"It is much too dangerous to remain here, especially with our enemies targeting me at every given moment. With the Auditore, Desmond, you will avoid these dangers; but, should you wish to see me, for any reason at all ... _all_ of you are welcome."

"... Are you sure about this?"

"I am _more_ than sure. The safety of my loved ones is top priority; that includes my family, friends, and _all_ of Italia."

A smile eventually decorated Desmond's face. "... You're right about that, Lorenzo," he turned to Michael, and saw him develop a faint grin. "I ... no, _we_ have a lot of ground to cover. It would be best if we spent as much time together as possible; Mickey, me ... and Ezio ... All three of us, just like it should be. Right?"

"Me too ...?," Ezio marveled.

"Yeah, Ezio ... We're not just comrades anymore. I can feel it – you've made an impact in Mickey's life while I wasn't around. Now, I want to do the same thing with both of you ... ... This isn't a two-man party, you know. There's three of us ... and, pretty soon ... there will be more of us ... ... But, if you look at it in a certain way ... it's _already_ like that. Isn't that right, Lorenzo?"

The ruler of Florence was moved to a blush, "You are embarrassing me with these sudden words, Desmond."

"Aww, now if only we saw _that_ in history books," Michael giggled, charmed by Lorenzo's character.

"Oh, how dare you ..."

"It's true, Lorenzo. You're a very important person in history ... Because of you, Florence reaches new heights; economically, politically, judicially. That is why the Templars are targeting you: your death would create a _huge_ distortion in the Timeline."

"It would ...?," Lorenzo worried. "Then ... it would _definitely_ be best if you left me in peace."

Suddenly, a hint of guilt emerged from Michael's heart ...

"I was wrong for feeling like I did, Lorenzo ... I don't know what it was, but _something_ inside of me was only thinking about itself. If Desmond needs to stay with you, then ... I don't mind."

"No, please, I must prepare myself and _you_ must tend to your duties as the chosen ones. Bond with _all_ of your allies, and awaken the remainder of your powers; it is written in the Prophecy ... If I held Desmond here, I would only cripple his progression ..."

"Lorenzo ...," Michael choked with guilt.

"... Do not blame yourself. It was my intention to let Desmond be with you from the start. The Palazzo Auditore is a small palace, but it has _many_ rooms and Ezio's father is a man of expansion. Surely, Desmond will find comfort with such interesting people."

"... You really know how to spice things up, huh?"

"If you mean speaking with clarity and always stating the truth, then yes, I do," Lorenzo smiled.

Ezio stood and roughened Desmond up a little, showing his playful side. "You are coming to live with us now, my friend," the former giggled, making the latter smile. "I cannot wait, Desmond! There is _so_ much we have to do together, no?"

"Yep, lots of things," Desmond agreed.

"You should meet the boys, Desmond. We tend to get ourselves in a lot of trouble, _especially_ with the ladies."

"Babysitting a bunch of Casanovas ... Sounds like fun."

Ezio scrunched his face with playful annoyance, making Michael and Lorenzo laugh. "How ... _dare_ you," Ezio pushed Desmond, and turned his back to him like a child. "Making fun of me when I am trying to be nice to you ... I should make you do housework."

"You ain't gonna make me do _nothing_."

Ezio turned to scold Desmond, only to be greeted by a funny facial expression from the latter. "Oh, dear," the former burst into laughter, never expecting such a face. "You look ... you look like a drunken lucertola (lizard) ...! Everyone, look at him – look!"

Desmond showed his face to everyone else, making them laugh ... ... He stopped and smiled, enjoying the effect he had on people: even when he didn't want to, Desmond tended to make others smile. He was used to such reactions ... ... Even when, on the inside, he wasn't really smiling with them.

"... Well, that's enough funny stuff," Desmond stood, as the laughter died down. "We better head to Ezio's place. If it gets _too_ dark outside, it might be a pain in the ass to find our way there. Plus ... ... I have a _strange_ feeling ..."

"Strange feeling ...?," Michael wondered.

Desmond's expression became gravely serious, "... Yeah, I do."

"What would bring that about?," Ezio wondered.

Lorenzo answered everyone's curiosities, by expressing his knowledge of the Prophecy, "According the Oracle's Prophecy, 'the one who protects the present' will acquire heightened spiritual senses beyond that of normal men ... It is just like the 'inherited genetic ability' that _both_ Desmond and Ezio share."

"Are you talking about ..."

"... Eagle Vision ...?," Desmond marveled, as he and Ezio ogled each other. "So, does that mean ...?"

"Yes, Desmond," Lorenzo confirmed. "For one to possess such talents, they must be linked to the First Civilization by blood. Considering how much you boys favor each other, there is no doubt that you are 'distant' relatives."

Michael observed Desmond and Ezio, noticing the features Lorenzo was speaking about. "Now that you mention it," Michael giggled. "Ezzie, Desmond, you two _do_ look an awful lot alike."

Ezio smiled, pleased to hear such observations. "Minus a few minor facial features," Michael continued with a smile. "I would say you two are ... ... Oh, I don't know. I can't tell people's kinship by just looking at them, anyway. I suck at things like that."

Desmond smiled and concluded the dinner. "Well, looks like it's time to go 'meet and greet' with my ancestors," he said, turning to Lorenzo with a smile. "Thanks for letting me stay, Lorenzo. Next time, I hope to meet the rest of the family."

"My brother and my sister-in-law are out of town. My wife is slightly ill, so she was unable to join us ... But, when you _do_ come back, yes. That will be arranged, most definitely."

Michael stood from his chair with a smile. "It was an honor meeting you, Lorenzo," he extended. "The meal was _absolutely_ delicious. Tell the girls they passed with flying colors."

"Of course, Michele. I will."

"Until we meet again, Signore Lorenzo," Ezio bowed, showing respect. "I will share a good word of your hospitality with my family. Such grace and refinement should be recognized."

"You are too kind, giovane maestro. (young master.) Safe travels to you all. And, should you find your father Ezio, tell him to report to me at once. I _must_ know what became of our ally."

"Farò del mio meglio per non deludere voi, mio signore. (I will do my best not to disappoint you, my lord.)"

They left shortly thereafter ... Michael and Desmond followed Ezio through the city, keeping an eye out for anyone (or anything) suspicious ... ... They rode by horseback.

Michael shared a horse with Ezio just like last time. Desmond, on the other hand, was lent one of Lorenzo's steeds, which he promised to return when he revisited one of the Medici estates.

Along the way ... Ezio saw something up ahead that alarmed him:

_His elder brother, Federico, lain on the Ponte Vecchio ... battered, bruised and unconscious!_

[insert music: "Lasse Pour Quoi" by Azam Ali]

"Desmond, stop!," Ezio prompted, as he halted his steed.

Desmond did the same, whilst enquiring, "What is it ...?"

"Over there," Ezio pointed, turning his friends' attention to the shocking site. "It's Federico. He's hurt!"

Federico opened his eyes, upon hearing his little brother's voice ... ... He perceived shadows approaching him in the night. He then heard his younger brother's voice more vividly than before.

"Fratellone, cosa è successo? Chi ti ha fatto questo ...? (Big brother, what happened? Who did this to you ...?)"

"E ... zio ...," Federico muttered.

"Speak to us, brother, we're here. Please, don't die on me!"

"I ... am ... just hurt ... That is all ..."

Michael knelt next to Federico, and held his right hand. "Freddy, it's me, Michael," the former coached, earning the latter's attention and a loving smile. "Talk to us, sweetie. Do you remember anything about what happened? Anything at all ...?"

"I ... was ... ambushed by ... _demons_ ... ..."

"Demons ...?"

A emissive golden glow appeared in the eyes of the three Embodiments of Reality; a group experience, signifying the deviations of the Timeline ... Here is what they saw:

_A few hours ago, after Federico left to join Michael and Ezio, a stranger appeared before the elder Auditore sibling on the Ponte Vecchio and cast a demonic spell on him ... A spell that __**plunged**__ him into an alternate (and unknown) realm of darkness._

_There, he encountered seven creatures that __**appeared**__ human, but were __**far**__ beyond the clutches of humanity ... ... These creatures attacked Federico like hungry wolves, but Federico managed to handle his own for a short while. That is ... until the "stranger" intervened, casting a secondary spell on Federico: a__** binding seal **__that forbade Federico's physical movements._

_As a result, Federico was assaulted by the "demons" ... ... The beating he suffered was vicious, but not enough to end his life. Federico was then left there, laid on the side of the Ponte Vecchio, surrounded by the demonic seal that the stranger casted on him; one that also __**concealed**__ his physical image ..._

_The only ones capable of seeing Federico were humans (or creatures) with a connection to the spiritual realm ..._

"So, that ... is what happened to me," he concluded, as everyone awoke from the vision. "It ... was ... an unfair fight. I never encountered ... such nightmares before ... so I was unprepared ... ... I apologize for troubling you. It was ... not my intention to ..."

"Stop speaking, fratellone, please," Ezio calmly pled.

"Ezio ... I need to visit ... a friend ... ... He can help me ..."

"What friend, fratellone?"

"... Il capo ... dei ladri ... (... The leader ... of the thieves ...)"

"Ladri ...? (Thieves ...?)"

"I ... am one of them, Ezio ... ... Michele already knows ..."

"You mean ...?!"

"Do _not_ be angry with him ... I asked him not to tell ... ... He was ... only being ... loyal to me ... ... Now, I ... ask you ... to do the same ... ... Do not tell ... Madre (Mother) ... about this ..."

"Let us escort you, please," Ezio pled, holding his brother's left hand near tears. "Fratellone ... please ... do not push yourself. I beg of you, fratellone, please ... ... please ..."

"Be strong, and ... have faith ... ... I can manage ... if ..."

"_You stubborn asshole_ ...!," Michael scolded, showing a stern side that surprised everyone. "... Don't play 'tough guy' just because you want to _look_ _strong_ ... ... especially in front of me!"

"Michele ... I ... ..."

"I've felt it for a long time ... ... _It's not a secret, Freddy_!"

"... ... Do you ... feel the same ...?"

"I ... ... I don't know yet, Freddy," Michael lifted his head, regaining his stern tone. "But, regardless, we're _not_ letting you put your life in jeopardy. We're taking you to see your friend. If he's the only one who can help you, then we're going to make _sure_ you get to him safely ... Is that clear, you ... you ... ..."

Desmond saw Michael's body tremble ... He then heard sobbing; everyone did, especially him.

Michael ... was crying ...

"Michele ...," Ezio marveled, moved by Michael's emotion.

Michael turned away, hiding his tears, "Shut up ... There's no time for that. Let's get him to his friend, right away."

Michael suddenly felt Federico's hand leave his grip, and gently wipe a tear from his face ... Michael looked to the injured Auditore, his heart beating fast with suppressed emotion.

"Grazie ... amore mio ... (Thank you ... my love ...)," Federico said, before losing consciousness.

"Freddy, no ... Freddy!," Michael panicked.

Ezio gently shook his unconscious brother, "Fratellone, svegliati! Ti prego ... ... (Big brother, wake up! Please ... ...)"

Desmond lowered his head, feeling useless under such circumstances ... ... He could do nothing to help his friends in their time of anguish and confusion. It _killed_ him on the inside; his words were stifled, but his physical expressions spoke louder than any heartfelt statement could.

("Damn it ...,") Desmond silently fumed, his fists tightening with repressed rage. ("... Who would do something like this ...? When I get my hands on them, I'll ... I'll ... ...")

Suddenly, a breeze came from the direction of the Mercato Vecchio; a wind that attracted the attention of the chosen ones ... ...

[insert music airs out]

Standing on the opposite side of the bridge was a hood, dressed in garbs befitting a Florentine middle-classman; only more stylish than most. His eyes were like amethysts obscured in darkness, and his smile was kind ... yet somewhat rascally.

"Who are you?," Desmond enquired, standing defensively in front his friends. "What do you want from us?"

"... I have come for that boy," the man replied, pointing at Federico's unconscious body.

"Why should we hand him over?"

"Simple ...," the stranger folded his arms, as he continued with an artful grin. "... He works for me, and _I_ am one with knowledge of spiritual seals, as it is one of my many interests."

"You got a name, stranger?"

"... Yes, I do."

"Well, what it is ...?"

"... I am the one the boy mentioned: the leader of the thieves."

Ezio marveled at who stood before them, "Il capo dei ladri ...? (The leader of the thieves ...?) You ...?"

"Leave, giovani maestri (young masters)," the thief approached, holding the brim of his cape with his right hand. "It is not safe on the streets at this hour, especially for a set of _greenhorns_."

"But, what will you do with my brother ...?"

"Lift the seal and restore his health. You will see him no later than tomorrow, you have my word."

[insert music: "Song of the Farseers" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

Michael held Federico's hand to his heart, not wanting to let him go. "Release him, boy," the thief kindly demanded, placing his left hand on Michael's shoulder. "Your obstinacy will only cause the boy more pain ... I will not harm him. I promise."

"... Really?," Michael wept.

"Federico is like the son I have _always_ wanted ... I would die before I laid his soul to waste. Sometimes, it is best to trust a thief, even if it may seem like the wrong thing to do ... ... Now, do you trust me, boys? Will you hand him over to me?"

"He's one of your own, sir ... ... Just keep your word, _please_."

"Grazie (Thank you)," the thief swung his cape over the chosen ones, casting an illusionary spell on them.

_For a few short moments, Michael, Desmond and Ezio perceived an endless sea of old burgundy drapery around their bodies ... ..._

_In the process, Federico's body disappeared, his hand involuntarily loosened from Michael's grip. Michael panicked, reaching out for the injured Auditore ... to no avail._

_The illusion disappeared shortly thereafter ... followed by a moment of inconsolable silence._

"... ... Let's get going," Michael stood to his feet.

Ezio stood as well, feeling the gravity of Michael's depression. Desmond turned to Michael, also feeling the same emotion ... ... The feeling was finally starting to set in: Michael's repressed affections for Federico ... ... Although he didn't say much, just seeing Federico unresponsive triggered the hidden truth.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that ...?"

"... You really do love him, don't you?," Ezio smiled.

"No ... ... I just have a hard time seeing other people in pain ... If _anyone_ deserves to get beaten by demons ... ... it's useless pieces of _trash_ like me, not good young men ... like Freddy ... ..."

"Hop on, Michele ... We leave for home, at once."

"... Home ...?"

"Yes, home ... You are one of us now, and so is Desmond. But, from what we have learned, Desmond was an Auditore _long_ before any of us knew of his existence."

Desmond looked at Michael, and made an innocent inquiry, "Hey, Mickey ... want to ride with me this time?"

"... Sure," Michael lifted his head to Desmond, revealing a teary face. "I ... I know you'd never hurt me, after all."

"Yeah. Never have, and never will ... Or, at least I'll try not to."

"... ... Okay."

"Want to ride front-saddle? I can show you how to control a horse along the way. I'm pretty good with stuff like that."

"Thank you," Michael grinned.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Sequence Finale ::: (Transitional)**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, the assassins' research came across another shocking development within the Timeline: a "re-alternating" of the database file about the Auditore family. As Shaun was the main one with access to such information, he took it upon himself to extend a report ... His report, however, was one of shock.

"My word ...," he adjusted his eyeglasses.

The girls turned and faced him. "What is it, Shaun?," Lucy enquired. "Did you find anything?"

"... Yes, I did."

"What's the scoop?," Rebecca wondered.

"... Time has changed again, but ... ... It's a _double-edged sword_, girls, and it's just as upsetting as our first bit of bad news."

The female assassins approached Shaun's workstation, and joined him in observing the deviation ... What they saw left them literally _speechless_: Petruccio's life was preserved by Claudia's intervention. However, after considering that one deviation alone would be "too easy" for the assassins ... the Templar Order devised _two_ _alternatives_: spiritual attacks on (both) Giovanni and Federico, each executed during _pivotal timeslots_ of the Christmas holiday.

Rebecca covered her mouth with shock, "Oh, god ... ... _Both_ of them ...? That's just ... How did they ...?"

"Cooperation tactics," Lucy interjected. "One took care of Giovanni during the daytime, while the other attacked Federico sometime in the late-afternoon hours. According to modern Theology, _the Mother_ began experiencing contractions sometime in the morning on Christmas day. _The Messiah_ was born in the late evening, around the time _the Three Wise Men_ arrived. These attacks were calculated according to counteract those events, making it a multi-staged pagan ritual ... Giovanni and Federico are only two pieces of a complicated, demonic puzzle."

"... So ... it's like hitting two birds with one stone?"

"Something like that, yes."

Suddenly, a knock came from the main room entrance, causing Lucy and Rebecca to turn and aim their pistols at the doorway ...!

"Don't worry, girls," a hooded man stepped through the doorway, followed by two hooded accomplices – another man and a woman, both of them younger in age. "It's just us ... Sorry for being so late. Got tied up with some _excess bullshit_ back in the US."

Shaun stood from his chair, upon hearing the man's voice. "Well, it's about _bloody_ time," he said, folding his arms. "We were beginning to wonder when you three might show up ... Leon."

Yes ... Standing before the assassins was their leader and mentor: Leon Cruise, Michael's father.

Accompanying him were two of his_ star field assassins_, whose identities were obscured behind their hoods – just like their mentor. Although they were silent (and quite intimidating), Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun had nothing to fear.

"Did I hear correctly ...?," Leon enquired, as he as his aces approached Shaun's workstation. "Time changed up on us again, right? ... I wonder. What _is_ that boy of mine doing in the past ...?"

"Trying his best, of course," Lucy replied.

"... His _best_ won't cut it. Michael's gonna have to start getting serious, or he'll wind up dead ... ... I can't afford to lose him; he's all I have left. Since his mother died ... we ... ..."

"Maybe you guys should rest for a while, Lee."

"Nah, no time for resting ...," Leon took a look at Shaun's workstation, and saw the contents on the computer screen. "We didn't come all this way just to take a nap ... And, from the looks of things, we won't be getting any shuteye for a _long_, long time."

"What exactly happened back there?," Rebecca enquired.

Leon turned to his subordinates and smiled, "Well ... That's going to take a minute. You sure you kids are up for a little story?"

"We can spare a few minutes," Shaun grinned.

"Alright. Here goes nothing ... ..."

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, in the past, Ezio succeeded at chaperoning his friends to his palace estate ... ... Their steeds were parked in the courtyard of the Palazzo Auditore, where they were immediately tied to a thick, wooden hitching post.

After securing and parting from the steeds for the night, Desmond was the first to address the familiar scenery.

"Just like in that dream we had," he smiled.

Michael nodded in agreement, "I thought the same thing when I first came here ... Talk about 'a trip down Memory Lane'."

"You've got _that_ right."

Ezio stepped forward and led his friends to the front door. "Come, boys," he invited. "Despite what happened, we should rest ourselves for the evening ... ... I hope Federico will be fine."

"We all do, Ezio ... You have no idea."

Suddenly, a loud, thumping sound came from the palace gate that startled the boys to a halt ... ...!

[insert music stops]

... Ezio, Michael and Desmond turned and saw a man laid (face-first) in the threshold of the entrance.

They rushed up to the gate, where they were able to perceive the man in question. "Who is this man in white robes ...?," Ezio knelt down, and turned the man around ... to discover the unsettling truth. "... ... Mio padre ?! (... ... My father?!)"

"F ... figlio ... (S ... son ...)," Giovanni muttered, having lost a lot of blood. "Prendi me ... all'interno della casa ... Affrettatevi, per favore (Take me ... inside the house ... Hurry, please ...)"

"Sí, padre (Yes, father)," Ezio complied his with father's wishes, balancing Giovanni on his right shoulder.

Desmond lent Ezio a hand, giving Giovanni his left shoulder for added support. "Let's take it easy," he advised, as they commenced helping Giovanni into the palace. "He's not looking too well ... _Jesus_! I wonder who did this to him."

"It ... was ... ...," Giovanni fainted.

Ezio panicked and spoke urgently to his friends, "Michele, open the door for us. Desmond, let us hurry. The living room is just around the corner from the front door."

Michael made haste, complying with Ezio's wishes ... As Desmond and Ezio helped Giovanni into the palace, Michael took a moment to contemplate how grave the situation had become:

_Both Federico and Giovanni – Ezio's father, whom he __**never**__ met before – were incapacitated. They were (apparently) attacked with forces derived from an alternate realm, as their wounds were incapable of being induced by a normal human being ... ... At the rate things were going, it was only a matter of time before more people were victimized by their enemies._

Also, Michael was starting to realize a side of himself he had suppressed for a long, _long_ time ... ... His heart opened to Federico for a split second, proving that he was capable of feeling emotions other than grief, sorrow and despair.

Proving that, no matter how severe his memory loss became, he was still capable of being human ... _Capable of being himself_.

"Michele, hurry!," Ezio called from the living room.

"I'm on my way!," Michael closed the front door, and hurried to discover what became of Ezio's father.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Synchronization Complete**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**ED Theme:**

**"Crescent Moon (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: ED Sequence :::**

Perpetual darkness. Whistling breeze of sunflower petals.

Flashes of light synced with piano.

Large white flash morphs into starry crescent moonlit night sky. Trail of sunflower petals breeze through skyline. Scene lowers to breezy meadow, where three male children stand in separated triangular formation – three inches apart from each other.

Children (Younger Michael, Younger Desmond, and Younger Ezio) holds Relics of a different color in the cup of their hands. Eyes closed. Camera circles children. Camera stops in front of Younger Desmond. Relics illuminate and flash.

(Transition): Children transform into current selves (Adult Michael and Desmond and Late-Teenaged Ezio). Eyes slowly open/dreamscape transition: Desmond, Ezio, and Michael. Michael slowly lifts Relic. Sudden flash of light from Relic.

(Transition): The three Hearts floating through the Timeline, as random images of the season's major events are displayed like formless television screens in the background. Hearts shadowed to conceal true identities. Third Heart flashes white and separates into two different bodies. One body is colored silver; the other, dark purple. Two bodies animate and violently dash towards each other, the silver one wielding two short swords; the other, a black rose glaive.

Weapons clash. Explosion of light.

(Transition): Quick white heroic dreamscape snap sequence of three main characters: Michael, Desmond, and Young Ezio. Ezio's dreamscape image flashes and metamorphoses into his first assassin incarnation. Ezio draws sword and slashes a transitional rip through the screen.

(Transition): Michael floating through the Timeline in his Florentine garbs. Golden cascade of light trails his body, and metamorphoses his garbs into assassin's robes resembling Ezio's first incarnation; only the red accents are substituted with gold. Ezio flies after Michael, reaching out to him; so do three shadows (the Hearts). Michael reaches out and grabs Ezio's hand.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transitional): Desmond battling against a sentry of Abstergo super-soldiers. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun assist him, ruining several soldiers. They are soon joined by five more assassins (Leon, Lauren, Jada, Wesley, and William), and then a final one. Only this assassin is shrouded in darkness and mystery; his image concealed. The mystery assassin ruins several soldiers, ending the last one with a transitional slash across the throat.

Breeze of sunflower petals.

(Transition): Michael (assassin robes) standing on the summit of the Palazzo della Signoria in Renaissance Florence, holding a red rose in the grip of his hands. Moonlit night sky. Gentle yet strong arms embrace him from behind. Moonlight reveals ghostly, shadowed image that fades away. Tear falls from Michael's right eye. Crying.

Sound from rear startles and attracts him.

Shadowed hooded guitarist approaching with foreboding smile. Sword slash through shadowed figure decomposes it into fleeting black rose petals. Ezio and the shadowed Hearts come to Michael's aid, helping him cope with his pain. Male shadow embraces and hugs Michael.

Thunderstorm in the distance.

The young assassins turn and notice the forthcoming Cold. The land is frozen and the apocalyptic times are upon them.

Standing in the midst of the Cold is the mysterious Devilkin, whose eyes are fixated on Ezio. Ezio is provoked by the Devilkin, who shoots him a devious and cold leer. Ezio leaps from the rooftop and engages the Devilkin with furious steel. Michael and the Hearts assist Ezio, lending him their unique strengths.

Flash of chronological light.

Desmond emerges from light, disbursing the Devilkin with a repulsing temporal blaze from his hidden blade. Flash of chronological light. Future and past arc villains and super-soldiers emerge from light, threatening ruthless counteraction. Brutal warfare. Future and past arc supporting cast members appear and join the fray.

Michael frozen with confusion. Panics.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transition): Michael awakening in a cold sweat. He looks out his window and notices the starry crescent moonlit night sky. Gets out of bed and gazes out the window.

Sees quick dreamscape images of loved ones in the sky.

Tear falls from right eye.

Sound from doorway attracts him. Shadowed figure (male Heart) approaches Michael and embraces him, hugging his pain away. They kiss. Transitional atmospheric cascade of wind.

(Transition): The World at the End of Days, frozen by the Cold, minutes before the Great Ruin. Michael and male Heart end their kiss and warmly embrace, as Ezio, Desmond, and the remaining two Hearts chronologically appear and stand with them.

Camera zooms out.

Picturesque display of arc's main cast members in the thundering sky. Scene zooms out, revealing booklet encompassing previously described image. Book closes. Scene snaps to shadowed image of smiling elderly male (Old Ezio), sitting at an archaic candlelit wooden desk.

Elderly male looks out open window and admires the crescent moon.

**::: End :::**

* * *

**Okay, that concludes the Sequence. Now, on to Ezio's Journal Entry. What you'll read there (just like last time) will only cover SOME of the things that will happen in the next Sequence (Chapter/Episode) of the saga. I'm starting to get the idea that, when I do write previews, I won't reveal "everything", so as to let you guys (and girls) be surprised when certain unsuspected things occur. So, without further delay, here it is :) ... ... ... ...**


	20. Journal Entry IV & Sequence IV Cast

**Ezio's Journal: Entry IV**

[PV insert music: "Lonely Traveler" composed by blacksheep806]

Michele e Desmond – due uomini dal futuro, collegato a me da mani del destino. Mio padre e mio fratellone sono stati feriti. Mio fratellone ... perché voleva aiutarci. Mio padre ... ... Era chiunque congettura. Poteri strani sono in corso qui a Firenze, la mia città natale ... ... (Michael and Desmond – two men from the future, connected to me by the hands of fate. My father and big brother were injured. My big brother ... because he wanted to help us. My father ... ... It was anyone's guess. Strange powers are underway here in Florence, my hometown ... ...)

Fortunatamente, come promesso, il capo dei ladri aveva Federico tornare a noi ... con qualcosa che potrebbe rimediare condizione di mio padre: bracciali contrassegnati con sigilli. Dopo la polimerizzazione nostro padre, Federico ha iniziato a sviluppare il suo rapporto con Michele ... tanto per la nostra gioia. Più tardi, Padre partì ancora una volta di riferire gli avvenimenti della sua missione al il nostro amico Lorenzo de Medici. (Fortunately, as promised, the leader of the thieves had Frederick return to us ... with something that could remedy the condition of my father: bracelets marked with sigils. After curing our father, Frederick began to develop his relationship with Michael ... much to our delight. Later, Father set off once again to report on the events of his mission to our friend Lorenzo de Medici.)

Un incontro con Vieri esposto le origini degli attacchi: un complotto per storpio la nostra resistenza dall'interno. Fu allora che Vieri emesso una sfida a noi ... ... Ci si incontrava in seguito sul Ponte Vecchio di stabilirsi la nostra lunga e aspra rivalità. (A meeting with Oliver exposed the origins of the attacks: a plot to cripple our resistance from within. It was then that Oliver issued a challenge to us ... ... We would meet later on the Ponte Vecchio to settle our long and bitter rivalry.)

Inoltre, la prima risoluzione doveva essere fatta ... Ma, ci siamo persi; trovando una porta era più difficile di quanto avessimo immaginato. Cioè quando uno scherzo del destino emerso dal Linea Temporale ... (In addition, the first resolution had to be made ... But, we were lost; finding a door was more difficult than we imagined. That is when a twist of fate emerged from Timeline ...)

_**Next Time: Sequence V**_

Realtà potrebbe essere salvato, ma non prima che il nemico tentato di fermarci. Una battaglia per decidere il destino de storia ... Che sarebbe venuto di questo incontro? Vittoria o sconfitta? Contro tali incubi ... è impossibile essere certi di tali verità. (Reality could be saved, but not before the enemy attempted to stop us. A battle to decide the fate of history ... What would come of this encounter? Victory or defeat? Against such nightmares ... it is impossible to be certain of such truths.)

_**~Ezio Auditore da Firenze~**_

**_26 Dicembre, (December,) 1476_**

[PV insert music ends (minimized version)]

* * *

**Cast**

* * *

[Michael Cruise] [Maria Auditore] [Leader of the Thieves]

[Ezio Auditore] [Federico Auditore] [Baronessa de Valois]

[Desmond Miles] [Claudia Auditore] [Stefano Vincini]

[Lucy Stillman] [Petruccio Auditore] [Ugo]

[Rebecca Crane] [Lorenzo de Medici] [Visconti]

[Shaun Hastings] [Riccardo] [Olgiati]

[Leon Cruise] [Edoardo] [Lampugnani]

[Unknown Male] [Francesca] [Vieri de Pazzi]

[Unknown Female] [Galeazzo Sforza] [Stranger?]

[Giovanni Auditore] [Samir] [Add. Characters]

* * *

**There you go, everyone - Sequence IV is complete and I am now free to work on the next one. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and follow. It's only going to get better from here :). Oh, and _especially_ the reviews - my work becomes a lot better when I receive good feedback; makes me feel like I'm doing a good job. I also have plans for a Kingdom Hearts series called the "Re:" series (pronounced like as it looks, "ree"). It will star a whole new generation of (original) Kingdom Hearts characters and characters from the Final Fantasy universe. Only, this story will deal with characters not only from Disney, but well-known (and popular) anime as well :). Be on the lookout for that in the near future. Oh, and if you haven't seen the trailer for KH III on the (next generation) PS4, go to Youtube and look up "Official Kingdom Hearts 3 PlayStation 4 trailer PS4 E3 2013 Sony Square Enix Disney" ... Oh, my god ... it looks beautiful :)! I can't wait until it comes out lol.**

**Oh, well, enough running my mouth. See you all soon :).**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**


	21. Overture V & OP I

**Hey there, everyone - it's me, Dion Mystique :)! I apologize for my long hiatus, and I hope you haven't given up on me. I've been busy with life; and we all know how that is ... Anyway, I am happy to announce that I have finally completed my first "Session" of Dreamscape. A "session" is akin to a volume in a normal serialization in this story. I hope you all enjoy the contents ... because I warn you, it's going to be a rollercoaster ride! LOL XD! Alright, love you all. Enjoy the final Sequence of Session I ;).**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**

* * *

**::: Overture V :::**

[insert music: "The Overture" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Random twists of fate crossed the Embodiments of Reality; some advantageous; others ... _the polar opposite_.

A mission, failed; foiled by the venoms of betrayal. Chaos ensued ... Fortunately, a valuable truth was discovered in the aftermath.

A life, saved. Two more lives, however ... ... They were jeopardized by the handiworks of evil. The chosen three united under those grim terms, to face these evils together.

Hidden emotions ... realized.

Bonds were made. Most of them, more valuable than what met the eye ... New faces, new allies, new enemies.

The trying times would soon be upon them; the chosen three. Their era of solace, however, was _already_ coming to an end ... ... As the hands of time turn amid a dying history, our story continues ...

[insert music ends]

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**OP Theme:**

**"Lighthouse (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

Charice

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: OP Sequence :::**

Sunny afternoon, windy sunflower field in North Dakota.

Long-haired Nubian child (Young Michael) holding blank photograph, knelt in the center of sunflower field. Child slowly opens eyes/rapid snapshot effect: child ages into adult (Older Michael). Eyes fully open/snapshot effect ends. Wind brushes pasture, blows photograph out of adult's hand.

Photograph trails through wind.

Zoom in on photograph. (Transition inside photograph): Image of Ezio enjoying a dining experience with family (Giovanni, Maria, Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio).

Darkness falls; Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio disappear.

Ezio and remaining family members (Claudia and Maria) stand to their feet. They turn around and behold the Pazzi conspirators, obscured, standing amidst a shadowy background. Past arc antagonist (Rodrigo Borgia) rises from behind the Pazzi conspirators, with a large and ominous grey spiritual form.

Rodrigo casts Delusion (flash of confusing grey light).

(Transition): Crystal cogwheels burst from within Delusion.

(Revolving scene): Desmond hovering in midpoint of Timeline. Environing crystal cogwheels depicting random images from Sequence V. Revolving stops. Desmond opens eyes (zoom in). Flash of golden light from Desmond's eyes (transition).

Michael drifting through Timeline.

Michael opens eyes.

In the distance: Michael's love interest (First Heart) and Federico (Ezio's elder brother) gaze at him from afar. The gazers leap forward and fly after Michael. Michael reaches out to them. Gazers chronologically transition into several supporting characters from Coming of Age arc, representing the past and the future (chronological transition: Leon Cruise/Giovanni Auditore. Cassandra Mayfield-Cruise/Maria Auditore. (Second Heart)/Petruccio Auditore. William Miles/Mario Auditore. Shaun Hastings/Leonardo da Vinci. Rebecca Crane/Paola. Wesley Neville/La Volpe. Lauren Phillips/Teodora Contanto. Jada West/Rosa. Carey Sullivan/Annetta. Lucas McBride/Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Prentice/Antonio. Desmond/Ezio).

Final chronological transition (Desmond/Ezio) grabs hold of Michael's hand/transitional flash of white light.

(Transition): Silver moonlit sky.

Scene transitions to Lucy Stillman standing atop the Hideout.

Scene goes black/Lucy is still visible.

Lucy turns around and walks into darkness. Future arc antagonists (Warren Vidic, Alan Rikkin, and two obscured Templar Masters) emerge from darkness.

(Transition): Black cape brushes screen.

Past and future arc villain (the prophesied Devilkin) standing amid the World at the End of Days, admiring destructed scene. Wind brushes. The Devilkin engages series past arc protagonists (Michael, Ezio, and the three Hearts) in mortal combat. Brutal skirmish. Ezio gains the advantage and pursues the Devilkin. Devilkin pursues Ezio.

(Transition): Swords clash/ionic burst.

Future and past arc villain (the prophesied Dark Heart) playing guitar on unknown Florentine rooftop. Breeze of rose petals to the east. Dark Heart looks to the east/rose petals transcend the city and reach Michael, sitting on rooftop of the Palazzo Auditore.

Ezio and the three Hearts join Michael. Michael stands up. First Heart embraces Michael from behind.

Dimensional bi-section (Florence).

On the opposite side of the bi-section is the future (the Hideout in Italy). Desmond reaches out to Michael in the past; Michael does the same to Desmond, who is in the future.

(Transition): Hands touch/white ionic explosion.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio standing on cliff, found at the World at the End of Days. Breeze of crystal cogwheels. Michael catches cogwheel in hand, observes its crystalline aura for a moment.

Sunlight.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look up to see the sun peering through the clouds. Scene zooms out. Collage of main cast of first few sequences of AOD in the sky; Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look on in wonderment. Scene fades out.

**::: End :::**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Sequence V**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**


	22. Sequence V, Act I

**::: Act I :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

With haste, Michael hurried to the living room to meet with his comrades ... ... His footsteps were like a symphony of anxiety; his breathing, however, lacked such rhythm.

Michael halted in the living room doorframe to catch his breath. "I'm here," he worriedly announced, before rushing up to Giovanni's resting body. "I apologize for spacing out back here."

"It is all right, Michele," Ezio excused.

Desmond suddenly noticed archaic sigils emblazoned on Giovanni's forearms. "What the ...," he attempted reading them, to no avail. "... Can't make it out ... What the _hell_ _are_ these things?"

Ezio unsuccessfully attempted to decode the sigils, "... A message of some sort ... Or, perhaps a ... a spell ...?"

A set of footsteps drew the chosen ones' attention to the doorframe ...

It was Maria – Ezio's mother and Giovanni's wife. Her expressions were grim but not hopeless.

"_La Maledizione del Sangue Nero (The Curse of the Black Blood)_," she said, approaching her husband's body.

"Sangue ... Nero?! (Black ... Blood?!)," Ezio shuddered with fright. "Madre ... What does this mean?"

[insert music: "Gone (Extended Version)" composed by Psh Project]

"... Just as its name implies, it is a curse; a dreadful one."

"What does this 'curse' do, exactly?," Michael enquired.

"... It is a curse that takes mere seconds to cast, but its affects require a day's timing ... This curse _siphons_ physical energy from the accursed, followed by spiritual energy, and finally ... life energy. When the sigils turns black ... ..."

"He's done for ... right?," Desmond choked.

"I am afraid so. My husband's life will be spent ... But, just who are _you_, young man? Have we met before?"

Desmond realized that it was his first time meeting Maria, who was quite curious about him. "Madre, this is Desmond," Ezio introduced with anxious expression. "He is the 'other man from the future'; the one _the goddess_ mentioned in the dream I told you about not too long ago."

"Goddess ...?," Michael wondered.

"... Long ago, Diana was a goddess of Roma. She was one of _many_ who were worshiped as beacons of wisdom and guidance. I researched her origins last night, while most of us were sleeping."

Desmond stood and respectfully bowed to Maria. "I'm a distant relative," he said. "A blood descendant, from what we all learned at the Medici villa. Ezio's already welcomed me into the family and everything."

"It is one of his habits," Maria giggled, showing her amusement. "My son is _much_ too trusting for his own good ... But, as I can clearly see, his youthful whims have been quite beneficial as of late."

Ezio blushed and grunted, "Madre ...? Not now, please."

Maria turned to her injured husband, and examined his condition ... After a brief analysis, she came upon a disheartening discovery. Her troubled body language spoke volumes of unsaid worries.

"Che cos'è, Madre? (What is it, Mother?)," Ezio worried.

"... ... There is nothing you can do for your father, my son. To heal him requires knowledge not afforded to us."

"Not afforded ...?! Then ... then ... then, Padre will ..."

"... be cured, in due time," Maria smiled, inducing confusion in both her son and their company. "Help will be here, soon. I received word from an ally in the city that, before high noon tomorrow, your father will be back to normal. However ... he may be 'weak' for a while."

A heavy, despondent aura came upon Ezio ...

Michael was the first to notice it, followed by Desmond. Maria noticed her son's depression, but remained silent about it.

"You boys should rest up for the evening," she advised.

Ezio attempted to speak, but choked, "But, Madre ... I ... I cannot ... I do not want to ..."

"Peace, my dear boy," Maria consoled, laying a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "Your father's longevity will be restored. In the meantime, we must remain calm ... Fear _nourishes_ the Death God, Ezio. Do not give it more power by succumbing to its devices."

"But, Madre ... ..."

Maria realized her son's good intentions, but chose to strengthen his resolve instead. "Basta credere, figlio mio (Just believe, my son)," she encouraged. "Tuo padre ha bisogno di te per essere forte ... Abbiate fede, Ezio. Per favore. (Your father needs you to be strong ... Have faith, Eagle. Please.)"

Ezio was silenced by his mother's consoling words. "Desmond," Maria continued, earning his attention. "There is a second bed in the guestroom. I hope you do not mind rooming with Michele."

"Not at all," Desmond accepted.

"Splendido ... (Splendid ...) It is good to have you here ... ..."

Maria departed in silence; wordlessness that spoke much louder than any articulated statement. It was more than apparent: it hurt to see her husband injured ... Cursed by handiworks of evil.

Michael stepped forward, stood at Ezio's right side, and warmly consoled him, "I know things are going to be fine ... My bet: when Freddy comes back, he'll have something that will help remedy your father's ailment. For now, we should listen to your mother and get some rest for the evening."

"Yes ... let us do that," Ezio left without another word.

Desmond wanted to say something, but Michael stopped him with a foreboding hand to the chest.

"Why are you stopping me ...?," Desmond wondered.

"... If he doesn't learn pain _now_, he won't know how to handle it later. Maria's right, Desmond ... As cruel as it sounds, _this_ is one of the ways Ezio will learn the meaning of strength."

"I thought you two had a 'special connection' ..."

"We do, Desmond," Michael smiled. "But, regardless, his parents' word ... Neither one of us can go against it."

"... Yeah, you're right about that."

"The guestroom's upstairs and down the hallway. Follow me."

"Okay ... ..."

Desmond's smile was feigned ...

... He was glad to finally be with Michael. However, it was clear that their reunion wasn't as "peaceful" as he had originally intended ... As he followed Michael up the stairs, he contemplated the current nature of his comrades.

("Ezio's family is in a bind, and Michael's just letting it slide by ... Maybe I'm looking too deep into things, but I really don't have a good feeling about this.")

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 25 December, 1476 :::**

_"We're almost there."_

_"Yeah ..."_

_"What's wrong, Desmond?"_

_"Oh, er ... Nothing. It's nothing."_

_"Are you sure ...?"_

_"Yeah ... I'm positive."_

Ezio heard Michael and Desmond's banter through his bedroom wall ... The immediate rise and fall of their voices, as they proceeded towards the guestroom at the end of the hallway.

He sat there on his bed, undressing yet in deep thought. A nice, warm bath prepared for him in the heart of his chamber ... As soon as Ezio finished disrobing, he immersed himself in his bathtub.

A breath of relief escaped his lips, "_Ahh_ ...!"

Unfortunately, Ezio's relief was only skin deep.

In silence, he contemplated the gravity of his current situation: the state of space, time and reality; the injuries induced on his kin; and, Michael's mental health. All subjects that weighed heavily on him.

("Tutto è a spirale fuori controllo [Everything is spiraling out of control],") he thought. ("Non posso chiamare mio padre e mio fratello innocente, ma la gravità delle loro ferite ... Non ho mai visto tale punizione. Si tratta di ... spaventosa. [I cannot call my father and brother innocent, but the severity of their injuries ... Never have I seen such punishment. It is ... frightening.]")

In the shadows of his mind, Ezio wanted to remedy their ailments ... But, as fate had it, Ezio wasn't knowledgeable of the rituals needed to lift the curse that bounded the souls of his injured kin. Realizing his ignorance sent a feeling of inadequacy through his spirit.

Ezio clenched his jaws concern, as he cleaned himself, ("Mi chiedo come Federico sta facendo ... E, questo rituale ... Che sorta di stregoneria è il capo ladro usando su mio fratello? [I wonder how Frederick is doing ... And, this ritual ... What kind of sorcery is the head thief using on my brother?]")

[insert music ends]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Midnight – the hour when the moon is highest in the sky ... And, according to a passage found in _the Claire Manuscript_, midnight is also the best time to invoke the deities of the spiritual realm.

Federico's body was laid on an altar in the center of a pentagram drawn with a white limestone. When the last point of the pentagram was complete, the thief leader approached the altar with his Manuscript and recited an incantation.

"_O sacrum lux lunae_ ... (_O sacred light of the moon_ ...)"

When these words were spoken, the moon's silver light shone through the chamber's archaic sky window ...

[insert music: "Dark Age of Reason" composed by Arcana]

The moonlight illuminated Federico's unconscious body, and immediately provoked a reaction from the sigils cursing his spirit: the sigils gave off an ebony glow ... and furiously animated!

Due to the severity of the sigils' reaction, the thief leader continued his incantation to exercise the evil from Federico's spirit.

"... _Obsecro, O Luna, exorcismos in malum quod plagis hanc animam_ ... (... _I beseech thee, O Moon, exorcise the evil that plagues this soul_ ...)"

With those words of provocation, the sigils reacted as any demonic construct would: they released a deathly growl, unlike any beast known to mankind ...! It was the cry of the Death God himself, whose spiritual grip had Federico's soul _bound_ in the darkest of silence. The thief leader, seeing his progress, continued his incantation in hopes of fully lifting the curse.

But, before the thief could utter a word, a frightening yet injured voice spoke demandingly from the sigils ...

"_Satis_ ...! (_Enough_ ...!)"

The thief leader shouted over the deity's moaning, "Non, _vos_ _liberabis_ animam eius! (No, _you_ _will_ free his soul!)"

"_Anima eius pertinet mihi_ ...! (_His soul belongs to me_ ...!)"

The thief leader ignored the Death God's pained ranting, and continued the incantation with a strong heart. "_Malo spiritu, revertere ad tenebras_ ... (_Evil spirit, return to the darkness_ ...)," the former concluded with power. "... _Fulgebunt, Caeleste Pietatis_ ...! (... _Shine, Celestial Devotion_ ...!)"

With the core phrase of the incantation recited, the sigils' light faded and the the Death God's cries became macabre, gruesome and horrifying ...! ... The cries soon faded away with the sigils' light, as the sigils themselves became droplets of black blood that tainted the chamber floor.

[insert music fades out]

Subsequently, the silence that plagued Federico's spirit was dissipated, and he was able to open his eyes for the first time in hours. The thief leader noticed his disciple's revival, and approached him to check his physical well-being.

"Come ti senti, ragazzo? (How do you feel, boy?)"

Federico sat up with a lost mien, showing signs of mixed emotions; a stifling brew of confusion and relief. "Ho rischiato la mia vita per far rivivere te, Federico (I risked my life to revive you, Frederick)," the thief leader said, earning the young man's undivided attention. "Possiamo discutere di questo in dettaglio più avanti. Per ora, è necessario nutrimento e un letto morbido. Capito? (We can discuss this in more detail later. For now, you need nourishment and a soft bed. Understood?)"

[insert music: "Hope_PfNer3" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Federico was moved by his leader's devotion, never once realizing how much he meant to the artful hood. He stood from the altar, physically weak yet determined, earning helping arms from his leader. The artful hood held the young man, as if he were his father ... As if Federico was his son.

"Per favore, cerca di essere più attento d'ora in poi (Please, try to be more careful from now on)," the thief leader consoled.

Despite his fatigue, Federico managed to reply, "... Cercherò ... E grazie, amico mio ... (... I'll try ... And, thank you, my friend ...)"

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV ::: (Transitional)**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

It took roughly an hour to explain what happened during the co-op mission in Texas, given Leon's aging sense of remembrance ... However, despite his poor memory, Leon managed to get his point across; at least, enough to spark his comrades' interest. Shaun, the most "verbal" of Lucy's team, decided to delve deeper into the explanation.

"Hmph, I see ...," he adjusted his glasses. "... So, _that's_ what happened, eh? Sounds like quite the decorated adventure."

Leon scratched his head with a bashful smirk, "Yep ... Just wish there wasn't so much 'adornment', if you know what I mean. Old cats like me can't handle much, after all."

"Can't handle much ...?"

"Weren't you the one who took out seven men in one go, Mr. Modest?," Lucy teased, making Leon blush.

"Shucks, Lu ... You ain't got to be so technical."

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Shaun's workstation. One that alerted everyone in the vicinity.

"What the heck is that ...?," Leon enquired.

Rebecca replied, as Shaun approached his workstation, "A _deviation alert_, or D.A.; a little upgrade I added to our hardware not too long ago. This alarm lets us know when something strange or inexplicable happens in the Timeline."

"Heh! Talk about kicking it up a notch."

After quickly accessing his workstation, Shaun opened the database file that gave off the alert, immediately deactivating the alarm system in the process. He skimmed the contents ... Only to come across a relieving bit of news.

"Well ... looks like Federico will be just fine," he reported.

The female ace finally spoke up, "Hmm ... Good for him."

Leon was surprised to hear a peep from the veiled fem-assassin. "Well, well," he teased. "You normally don't talk there, young lady."

"I, er... talk when I feel my words are needed."

"Speaking of that, why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

"Don't see a problem with that," the male ace said, as he unveiled himself, along with his fem-counterpart. "Sorry about the silence. We were, uh ... 'still in the zone,' if you know what I mean."

Lucy giggled, showing moral support, "Trust me, we _all_ do. I tend to get quiet after I take a few lives ... It's not an easy job, after all."

"**_Wesley Neville_**," the male ace extended his hand, speaking on behalf of his introverted counterpart. "This here is **_Jada West_**."

The aces exchanged handshakes with Lucy's team ...

Jada and Wesley are unique in their own right; a team since childhood, raised and bred on the Farm. Lucy heard much about their endeavors in the past, so she decided to address the rumors.

"Wait ... THE Jada and Wesley?," she grinned.

Wesley returned the expression, "JD and Wes will do just fine, Miss ..."

"Lucille, but people call me Lucy, or sometimes Lu," Lucy then introduced her team members. "And, my partners here are Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. We've been monitoring your progression for quite some time. But, seriously, we never thought the co-op in Texas would be so ... _bizarre_!"

"Indeed," Shaun agreed.

"So, did Vidic really ...?," Rebecca curiously pried.

Jada irately interjected, "Let's not talk about that ... Just thinking about how _low_ that asshole went ... ... _It pisses me off_!"

"Pisses you off ...?"

"JD took it pretty hard," Wesley explained. "We lost a _very_ valuable comrade back there ... Been friends with the guy since we were rugrats, you know. So, talking about the co-op is pretty touchy for us. We only remained quiet before because ... Well, we didn't want to interrupt the boss."

"Oh ... sorry about that, JD," Rebecca apologized.

"... It's okay, really. I'm more concerned about the boss's kid."

"You know about Michael ...?"

Leon hid a blush underneath his hood. "How can we not?," Wesley teased, nudging Leon's arm. "Old Smokey here can't stop talking about the guy. The love of a father for his son ... Can't beat that, eh, Smokes?"

Shaun adjusted his eyeglasses, "Er ... Smokes?"

"Lee's a master of concealed assassination, especially when it comes to explosives," Lucy explained, making Leon's face turn a bashful purple.

Rebecca added on to the flattery, "Not to mention he's quite the old charmer ... Look at that blushing face, guys."

"Alright, enough already," Leon halted, making everyone laugh, including himself. "Heh ... I swear, if kids were as nice as y'all when I was younger, I would have had it made. Although ... I did manage to find Cassie; may God rest her beautiful soul ... ..."

Leon suddenly noticed something about Federico's profile, and approached Shaun's workstation. "What's wrong, Smokes?," Wesley enquired. "See something interesting over there?"

"... ... I had a dream about this boy."

"Federico ...?," Shaun wondered.

"Yeah ... Same face, same clothes ..."

"What was the dream about, old timer?"

"... ... This boy gave my son a seashell necklace for Christmas. Mickey ain't had those shells away from him for a split second ... It's safe to say my boy might have a handsome tenderoni on his hands."

Lucy suddenly noticed what Leon was talking about from an update on Shaun's laptop. "He's right," she read. "Federico gave Michael that seashell necklace as a sign of affection. It's cute and all, but ..."

"... if he doesn't be careful, he could corrupt spacetime," Rebecca analyzed, recalling the laws of the Timeline. "History has to flow by in the correct order, or else it's one point for the Templars. Then, again, we're not sure if Federico having the hots for Michael is a bad thing ..."

Shaun stepped forward and concluded the discussion, "... which is a dependent of Federico's marital records. I didn't see any for him, so it's safe to say that the those two are 'in the safe zone' until further notice. For now, we should continue our research. The more we stand around, the more we'll miss out."

"Exactly," Leon agreed. "You kids hop to it, while we patrol the Hideout. You never know what could be lurking out there."

"Roger that, old boy."

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

It was over an hour ago that Michael laid his head down to sleep, but he just couldn't keep his eyes closed. His mind overflowed with an excess of worry, which included the disappointment of not spending a normal holiday with Ezio and his family ... ... Of course, he was happy to have Desmond in his life, but Michael just couldn't bring himself to burden his (alleged) "old friend" with his personal problems ... Michael just wasn't that kind of man.

[insert music fades out]

The awkward weather didn't help, either ... Normally, one would expect there to be snowfall during the winter season, but it's been sunny and breezy the entire time. Then, again, when Michael recalled the sort of climate Florence had, he returned his attention to trying to get some sleep.

Desmond overheard Michael's irritated sigh, and decided to question his friend, despite being half-awake, "Mm ... You okay, Mickey?"

"Hm ...? You're still awake, at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same thing ... ... What's wrong?"

"... It's nothing," Michael fibbed.

"Oh ... is that so?," Desmond sat up in bed, and instantly noticed Michael's worrisome mien. "Hmph. Your face says the otherwise ..."

Michael turned around in bed, showing his back to Desmond, "I'm fine ... Please, don't worry about me so much ... ... It's ... embarrassing ..."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"... What are you talking about?"

"Ezio's big bro, of course. But, not just him – you love Ezio's family, period ... You want to make sure they're safe, right?"

"... ... Can you blame me?," Michael confessed.

Desmond shook his head, "No, not at all. Ezio's a pretty cool kid. Mom's awesome, too. Don't know much about everyone else, except for Federico ... And, for a guy to snag another guy's heart, the kid must be something special."

Michael clutched onto the seashell necklace Federico gave him, trying his best to avoid shedding tears ... Suddenly, Desmond made a confession of his own.

"... I like someone, too."

"... ... You do?," Michael wondered.

"Yeah ... She's had my back for a while, but stupid me – I don't know the first thing about talking to girls. Normally, they just start talking to me, and ... ... Well, things just sort of flow from there."

"... ... If any girl falls for a guy like you, she's pretty smart."

"Hm ...?"

Michael turned around and showed Desmond a teary smile. "Hey, Mickey, come on," the latter rose from his bed, and hurried to the former's side, showing brotherly support. "Don't cry ... I'm not good with stuff like that. No fair ... ... Though, a guy like me can't turn down a smile like yours."

[insert music: "Far as the Sky (Piano Instrumental)" original performance by Charice; arrangement by Dr. Jay Gorostiza Villanueva]

"... I'm trying so hard, Des ...," Michael sat up and wrapped his arms around Desmond's neck, pouring out his heart. "... ... I want to remember everything, but I can't ... I've tried for so many years, but I ... ... _Why can't I remember someone as kind as you are_ ...?!"

Michael's outburst was so sudden that Desmond didn't know how to react ... He could only embrace Michael, and remain silent. After all, Desmond wasn't used to consoling other men, but for someone like Michael ... ... He just couldn't turn away from his best friend.

"... You'll remember, in time."

Michael pulled away , holding on to his necklace, "But, my memories ..."

"... will return, in time ... You're already making _new_ memories, Mickey. Haven't you noticed that, yet?"

"New memories ...?"

"Yep ... You're holding one of them, right now."

Michael had forgotten that fact – _that he was developing new memories_ – until he received Desmond's brotherly reminder. The room felt like it was ventilating with surprise; a sensation Michael experienced for several moments.

"Ezio and his family helped create a few new memories for you," Desmond continued, cupping Michael's hands in his. "I ... I want to help with that, too, but I also want to help you regain the memories you've lost. I ... want to help you remember how happy you made me as a kid, and how much fun we had together. I remember it, now ... I really did think you were my brother, you know, so I'm not letting you suffer alone. I've got your back."

"Des ..."

"Shh! Save it for later, when your man gets back."

"... He's not my 'man,' so please don't say that."

"You may think I'm kidding, but I have a sixth sense for things like this."

"Sixth sense ...?," Michael wondered.

Desmond snickered and confirmed, "Yep, runs in the family ... And, my senses are saying _you_ need your rest. Don't want to get bags and crow's feet under those pretty brown eyes, do ya?"

Michael shied away, displaying the bashful character he inherited from his father. "I'll be here if you need me," Desmond promised. "You took care of me when I was a kid ... Now, it's my turn to take care of you."

"Des ... thank you," Michael wept.

"Tomorrow, we have to find that Doorway. I'm not sure if you noticed it, but time's been acting strange ... The day went by so damn fast, it's like Florence didn't even have much of a Christmas."

"Yeah ... You're right, and I'm pretty sure Ezzie noticed it, as well. You know, in a way, it feels like ... everything's falling apart, and we're trying to pick up the shattered remains and put them back together. Sort of like a group of kids hunting for the missing pieces of a complicated puzzle ..."

"... only these kids don't know where to start."

Michael looked Desmond in the eyes, and warmly said, "Thank you, Des ... You really don't know how much you helped me. I know it doesn't seem like much, but just talking to me ... It was enough to calm me down."

"Glad to know I could be of service."

"... Goodnight, Des."

[insert music fades out]

"Goodnight, Mickey," Desmond returned to his bed, as Michael laid his head down to rest for the remainder of the morning.

... Desmond was right – time was moving by a lot quicker than usual.

[insert music: "Suffer" composed by Kawai Kenji]

It wasn't long before the sun peered over the horizon fast enough to align itself behind the moon, causing an unexplained and unforeseen solar eclipse! ... The phenomenon did not go unnoticed, as many people around the city (possibly the world) paid witness to its mysterious glow.

"Che cosa è questo ...? (What is this ...?)," Claudia wondered, ogling the peculiar eclipse that shone over the land. "Quello incubo d'innanzi ... (That nightmare from before ...)"

Just moments ago, Claudia had a nightmare about a darkening of the moon as it rested in front of the sun. Following this, a man would appear from the darkness and attack those precious to her, paving the way for utter chaos and destruction. The very thought of seeing the same signs as she did in her dream placed Claudia in a state of fear.

["... Dio, ti prego ... (... God, please ...),"] she prayed in a fearful whisper. ["...Ti prego, non lasciare che quegli orribili visioni vengono a passare ... (... Please, do not let those horrible visions come to pass ...)"]

[insert music fades out]

**::: End of Act I :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch I :::**

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio stand in this lining amidst a sea of darkness. Each holds a sphere of golden light in their right hand, which ascends from their palm and pierces the skies. The spheres open a pathway for the sunlight to bathe the land with its brilliance, as the scene shows a picturesque and epic displaying of the season's main cast members. As this occurs, an epic ensemble of violins combined with a piano solo provide ambience to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Alright. On to Act II ...**


	23. Sequence V, Act II

**::: Act II :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, the assassins were busy tending to their duties, supporting the chosen three from their (chronologically) distant location ...

Lucy kept track of other assassins outside the hideout, who were actively fighting the Templars. Rebecca monitored the performance of the Animus 2.0, as well as maintained its mechanism and reviewing Desmond's (pre-time travel) Animus sessions to pinpoint any usable information. Shaun monitored his database files, whilst providing tactical support for other assassins.

As for Leon and his aces, Wesley and Jada ...

They systematically observed all corners of the Hideout, inside and outside, for any strange developments. After their misadventures in Texas, Leon and his aces were being (extra) careful – Abstergo was (more than likely) stalking the assassins without them noticing a thing; they possessed the technology and savoir faire to accomplish such exploits.

Wesley noticed Jada's odd behavior: standing in one place, focused yet disoriented. "What's wrong, JD?," Wesley enquired, earning Jada's attention. "You look like you're in another universe or something ... Are you all right, little lady?"

"Oh, er ... Yeah. I'm fine, just thinking ..."

"Thinking about what ...?"

"... _I can see it, Wes_ – _reality is changing_."

[insert music: "The Story So Far ..." composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

"You can ... see 'it'?"

"... _Yes_. _You know about my family_ ... _The things we're capable of, like seeing the bowels of spacetime just by closing our eyes_?"

Wesley recalled stories Jada told him in the past, "... Yeah, your family's full of 'psychics,' or at least that's what you've told me."

"_It's true, you know_ ... ... _Right now, I can see it_ – _the contour of reality _... _Everything is changing at an alarming rate_!"

Using the (special) vision given to her family, Jada perceived a future unbeknown to normal human beings. Her vision, dubbed "**_Raven's Eye_**," saw reality torn asunder by the handiworks of the Templars. All of history ... _Converged_.

"_The tri-sphere of chaos is upon us_," Jada predicted.

Wesley brimmed with confusion, "Tri-sphere of ... _what_?"

"**_Tri-sphere of Chaos_** ... _The distant past_. _The present_ ... _And, a future where there is neither life or death_. _All three, joined together as one_. _Some might find such talk crazy or delusional, but it's real, Wes_ ... ... _We don't have long before the Tri-sphere digs its roots into the eyes of man_. _When that happens, everything will_ ... ... _Disappear_."

"Does it have anything to do with the Timeline?"

"Sure does, kid," Leon approached, gathering his aces' attention. "It's an excerpt from the Oracle's Prophecy: '_On the eve of destruction, the three perceptions of time will converge and become one, leading to the deterioration of space, time and then_ ... _reality_. _On the twelfth after-hour, the Cold will overtake us all_ ... _And, the end will come on the thirteenth after-hour_'."

"So, this 'Tri-sphere' is basically the beginning of the end ...?"

Jada's frame animated with fright, "_Oh, no_!"

"What is it, JD ...?," Wesley worried.

"It's ... _already in the past_!"

"_What_ ...?!"

"_The eclipse_ ... _The solar eclipse that blocks out the sun, casting darkness upon the world_ ... _It's already in the past, which means the boys only have thirteen hours before_ ... ... _God, I thought we had more time_!"

Jada held her head, losing grip of her composure. "Calm down, JD," Leon encouraged, holding his fem-ace's hands with a fatherly touch. "Hey, come on, stay with me here ... ... I know it's hard, but have faith in those boys."

"_Lee, I_ ... ..."

"... care about my son. I know. It's been a while since you saw him, hasn't it? ... About 10 years in a few days, right?"

"... _Yeah, it's been that long_," Jada lifted her head, and showed Leon a tearful smile. "I miss him ... ... I know I'm putting up an act by walking around like some femme fatale, but I really do miss the times we had together. I ... became an assassin because ... ... I wanted to protect the ones I love, and get those Templar bastards back for ... ... _For ruining my life_!"

Wesley's eyes widened to an unknown truth, "JD ... ... I though you joined the brotherhood because–"

"It was a lie ...," Jada interjected. "We were kids, and I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially my best friend. It was selfish of me, Wes ... ... I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you hate me."

"Now, come on, little lady ... Why would I hate you for something like that?"

"Wes ..."

"Wasn't any of my business to begin with. Your private life is for you alone, not some scruffy mug like me. So, just chill out, okay?"

"... ... Thanks. But, I can't just 'chill out,' especially when Mickey, Des and their friends are in danger. If they don't find the Doorway and make a resolution on the Redux Steppe, everything will ... ... _Some people want 'an easy way out,' but being frozen to death and shattered is not the way to go, not even for the most soulless person alive_! _It's hell without the brimstone_!"

_"Indeed, it is,"_ said the forthcoming Lucy, who stopped and spoke from the ramp leading to the loft.

"So, you understand me?," Jada wondered.

"Of course, JD. Our radar has detected hazardous temporal activity in the distant past. I overheard your conversation ... If what you said is true, JD, then it won't be long before Desmond and the others become ice blocks. I checked the dials on my laptop more than once, and it looks like time is progressing _much faster_ in the past than it is here, in the present."

[insert music blend: "Paradox" composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

Wesley scratched his head at a loss, "Er ... Is that even possible? Everything seems fine here, but ... "

"... but, it'll catch up to us. Very soon, as a matter of fact."

"Oh, right ... Sorry, Lucy, everyone. These past few days have me a bit, er ..."

"Loopy ...?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Wesley blushed.

"You don't have to apologize, Wes. We understand. Rebecca, Shaun and I have been working our assess off. And, trust me, we know _exactly_ how you feel. I still say you guys should get some rest ..."

Leon stepped forward with a proud grin, "No can do, Lu. We're gonna be roughing it for a while, especially since you and your team could use the extra help. Now, you can call me stubborn all you want, but I promise you ... it's for the best, Lu."

"... Alright," Lucy accepted. "But, _please_, don't overdo things? We've lost enough good men and women out there. We can't afford to lose any more, especially if it can be helped."

"Let's just keep on believing in those boys, Lu. They're our last and only hope, after all."

"Right ... I'm going to go monitor the other teams. If we find anything else out, I'll let you know – A.S.A.P."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Lucy departed.

_Suddenly, Jada felt a disturbing presence that made her skin flush to a snowy white_!

Her gasp alerted Leon and Wesley. "What's wrong, little lady?," the latter enquired. "You look like you've just seen a ghost ..."

"... ... _I can see it, again_ ..."

"Oh, you mean that _Tri-spherical-whatchamacallit thingy_ ...?"

"_No, it's more than that this time_ ..."

"What else is there?," Leon wondered.

"... ... _It_ ... is going to appear ..."

"It ...?"

"What do you mean, 'it'?," Wesley seconded.

Jada turned to her comrades, and anxiously explained, "_Robes like the darkest night_. _Skin like crimson blood_. _An aura brimming with chaos_. _Grand wings like that of a raven_ ... _If what the Prophecy says is true, then_ ..."

"... Wait," Wesley caught on, and the notion terrified him. "You don't mean ... **_That_**_ thing_ ...?"

Leon also caught on, but his reaction was more collected than his aces. "_Lee, aren't you even_ ...?," Jada worried, somewhat mortified by her mentor's calmness. "_Your son could be_ ... _I mean_ ... _What if that thing_ ...?"

"... Let's just keep believing, okay?," Leon encouraged, showing the strength of his heart. "If that **_thing_** _does_ show up, those boys won't lose, I just know it ... Besides, we can't root out the hood just because _the big bad wolf_ jumps out the bushes, right?"

Leon's smile was deceptive.

On the inside, he was gravely worried for Michael and his friends. Jada's suspicions were all it took to (silently) set him in a state of unease ... Nothing was promised, but everything was to expected. If the Prophecy _did_ come in to play, the chosen three would have a tough fight on their hands ... ... One that would haunt them for a long, long time.

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

A knock came from the guestroom door, "Michele, are you awake ...?"

Michael arose from bed in a startle, having found rest for the first time in a while. The voice he heard belonged to Petruccio, who was unable to find such solace, given the events that were happening outside. Desmond was also awakened by Petruccio's knocking, despite how soft it was. But, after a few more seconds ... _the knocking became rougher_!

[insert music: "Neni Desem" by Azam Ali]

"_Michele, please open up, please_!," Petruccio screamed.

Michael rose from his bed and rushed to the door, "Tru, what's wrong ...?"

"**_Aahh_** ...!"

As Michael opened the door ... Petruccio's voice became airy and spacious, followed by a flash of light that faded along with Petruccio's airy voice. Michael covered his eyes to protect his vision.

However, when he was able to uncover them ... what he saw filled him with a wave of angst!

"Oh, my god, Tru ...!"

Desmond arose from bed and hurried to Michael's side, where he saw the grim ... and saddening truth.

"_Jesus_ ...," escaped Desmond's lips in a breath of shock.

Before them was Petruccio's body frozen in a dome of Relicturorum crystal shaped like a (three-dimensional) heart. The room was lit with glowing silver ashes; phantoms exhausted from the glow of the Relicturorum heart.

Pretty soon, they were joined by everyone else in the house, except for the ailed Giovanni, who was still resting in the family den.

Maria fell to her knees before Petruccio's crystal prison, where she poured her eyes out, no longer able to remain strong ... First, her husband and eldest son. Now, her baby boy ... Maria saw that she was losing more and more loved ones. She was only human, after all, and humans were (and always will be) prone to their emotions.

Claudia knelt next to her mother in an attempt to comfort her; despite her weak mental state, incited by the nightmares she's been having for the past couple of nights. Her words were hushed, silent enough to prevent stirring her mother's emotions. As this happened ... a crack of thunder was heard through the palace walls!

"Pioggia ...? (Rain ...?)," Ezio wondered, before gazing through the guestroom window from where he stood. "Senza luna ... (Moonless ...) ... ... No, that is impossible. I heard a few scholars saying tonight would be a new moon."

"Scholars ...?," Desmond wondered.

Michael explained in full detail, "Men who educate themselves as a profession, which allows them to be specialized in several different fields as a result. Ezio probably overheard a few scholars who specialize in metrology and astrology, which would explain why he's skeptical about the eclipse ... Then, again ..."

Michael traveled to the guestroom window, where he noticed a solar eclipse in the sky, instead of a lunar eclipse; a contradictory phenomenon; the first paradox before the (fated) end ... ...

"Dia ...," he called.

"Sí ...? (Yes ...?)"

Michael turned to the mourning heiress, his eyes lit with a golden glow ... Desmond and the Auditores were stunned by Michael's optical glow, having never witnessed such a phenomenon.

"... You couldn't sleep for the past few nights, could you?," Michael continued, earning a shy reaction from Claudia.

"... ... Sí ... I had dreams about tonight. The eclipse ... A man from the darkness ... People freezing, just like Petruccio ..."

Michael's optical glow subsided, "I see ... Dia, why didn't you tell us anything?"

"... I did not want to worry anyone, and besides, it all sounds like hallucinations. Such things are not believable until proven."

"Sorella (Sister)," Ezio consoled with open arms, letting Claudia (tearfully) fall into his embrace. "There, there ... If you have these dreams, you should tell us about them. You never know – they could have an effect on our future."

"... Just like now ... ... Tutti, mi dispiace tanto ... (Everyone, I'm so sorry ...)"

Claudia suddenly noticed Desmond, who she had never met before. "Oh, this is a descendant of ours; family," Ezio explained, showing pride amidst his introduction. "His name is Desmond. He is the third of us. The last piece of the puzzle, no?"

"No time for introductions," Desmond prompted.

"Indeed, you are right about that."

"... Are you boys going somewhere?," Maria wondered.

"We have to, Madre. I discovered an excerpt from Padre's copy of the Oracle's Prophecy. This eclipse is 'the first paradox,' meaning we have little time before the other two appear. Madre, watch Claudia and Padre while we are gone ... And, I promise to make things right; Petruccio's spirit will be freed from the crystal. Potete contare su di esso. (You can count on it.)"

Michael took Ezio's right hand with a smile, "I'm coming with you."

"Michele, I ..."

Desmond laid his right hand on Ezio's shoulder, "Me too, kid ..."

"... But, I ... I do not want to ..."

"... get us involved? Too late for that, kid."

"We're in this together, Ezzie," Michael seconded. "If we fall, we fall together."

Ezio nodded to his friends with a smile, "Grazie ... (Thank you ...) Now, we leave. Like the wind!"

The chosen three headed out, but almost forgot something ... The obvious: they were still in their nightclothes.

"Oh, wow, I feel like such a blonde," Desmond mildly joked.

Michael folded his arms, "We can't go out looking like this ..."

"... _unless someone assists you, Il Angelo_," a familiar voice interjected from the darkness of the hallway.

[insert music fades out]

"Chi va là? (Who goes there?)," Ezio called with strong tone.

"_Il tuo 'ragazzo di consegna,' in tante parole_ ... (_Your 'delivery boy,' in so many words_ ...)," after the voice emerged a pair of shadows, which eventually took image upon passing one of the hallway lanterns.

The figures came to a halt before the chosen three, surprising them.

There, standing before them, were the revived Federico and his faceless (yet artful) leader. Maria and Claudia approached Federico, and embraced him with (an abundance of) emotion.

"Federico ... figlio mio ... (Fredrick ... my son ...)," Maria wept.

Claudia looked up into her brother's eyes, "Pensavo che non avrei mai rivederti ... (I thought I would never see you again ...)"

Federico then looked forward and saw his baby brother, frozen in Relicturorum crystal. His heart froze with mourning, as he approached the crystal heart ... ... Placing his hand on the crystal heart, Federico felt the Cold – the emptiness, the sadness, the pain – and, how allowing it to continue would bring nothing but ruin.

A breath of mourning escaped his lips, "_Petruccio_ ... _Perché doveva essere voi_ ...? (_Peter_ ... _Why did it have to be you_ ...?)"

"Freddy ...," Michael approached, taking his lover's hand.

"Michele ... I want to go with you ..."

"You're joining us ...?"

"... I am not the only one," Federico turned and showed a smiling, yet tearful face. "Padre, smettere di essere così reticente e venire fuori? (Father, stop being so secretive and come out?)"

Maria's heart nearly dropped when she felt warm arms embrace her from behind. She looked over her shoulder ... ... To see her husband, Giovanni, cured from the curse. Everyone was shocked, except for Giovanni, Federico and the approaching thief leader.

The artful hood explained everything.

"While you were sleeping, Federico and I infiltrated your palace and gave Giovanni a dosage of **_Siero di Cremisi_** (**_Crimson Serum_**), which has all the attributes necessary for lifting the curse. Giovanni and Federico were revived only because you ragazzi (boys) trusted me ... Also, Federico has a bit of a surprise for you all. Please, Federico. Show them what you have learned from me?"

"Sí, capo (Yes, boss)," the eldest Auditore sibling lifted his right hand, which shone a white light.

Spontaneously, white magic circles spread beneath the chosen three, surprising everyone in the room – all except for the caster and his teacher...! ... In a flash, the chosen three were clothed in their casual apparel!

"What the ...?," Desmond marveled.

Michael observed himself, "It's ... our day-clothes?"

"Fratellone ... (Big brother ...)," Ezio curiously turned to Federico.

Federico lowered his hand, deactivating the magic rings and concluding his spell, "I have trained in the white and black arts with mio capo, **_Guillermo_** (my leader, **_William_**) for several years."

"Guillermo, eh?"

Desmond turned to the thief leader with a clever smile, "So, that's your name, huh?"

"**_La Volpe_** (**_The Fox_**) is my moniker, but only my close and personal friends address me by my real name. Federico is like my son, so I do not mind him calling me Guillermo. Giovanni and I are very close as well ..."

"... only we're more like brothers," Giovanni concluded, before changing the subject. "Michele, Desmond, I heard your voices when I was trapped in silence. I want to thank you for doing all that you have for my family."

"You're welcome, Mr. Auditore," Michael accepted.

Desmond agreed, "Yeah, anytime. I'm sort of new here, but ..."

"You're presence is all that we acquire, my boy," Giovanni said, instilling warmth in Desmond. "Now, we should go and stop this. As you can see, the Cold is already ruining the young ... ... Something I dreaded."

"Mr. Auditore is right, guys. Let's get going."

Federico approached the chosen three, and encouraged them, "Sí (Yes), we leave and fight together – for victory!"

[insert music: "Moonlight Sonata" composed by E.S. Posthumus]

"Buona fortuna a tutti (Good luck, everyone)," Maria wished.

"Grazie, Madre. (Thank you, Mother.) Pray for our safe return."

Guillermo and Giovanni led the way; Michael, Ezio, Desmond and Federico tailed them ... Claudia and Maria, as hard as it was for them, stayed behind with Petruccio's frozen body. The beginning of the end was upon Renaissance, Italy, and there wasn't much time left before "the next paradox" appeared in the discombobulated reality.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

[insert music continues from precious scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

"_Sta accadendo, figlio_ ... _La fine è su di noi_ ... (_It is happening, son_ ... _The end is upon us_ ...)"

"_Questo è quello che volevi, no?_ (_This is what you wanted, right?_)"

"_Naturalmente, mio figlio _... _Ben presto, tutto il mondo_ – _passato, presente e futuro_ – _si congela e frantumarsi_._ E, poi_ ... _Poi, la nostra visione sarà realizzato!_ (_Of course, my son_ ... _Soon, the entire world_ – _past, present and future_ – _will freeze and shatter_. _And, then_ ... _Then, our vision will be realized!_)"

Evil arose from the darkness of the eclipse, constructing a preamble to chaos ... ... The assassins suspected their enemies would resurface and strike amid the hours of destruction, to further prevent the resolution of the time. It was predictable, but (still) uncertain ... Anything was bound to happen in the discombobulated reality, including the "tri-spherical" convergence ...

Guillermo and Giovanni came to a halt, having noticed the converged realities: in front of them was a mountainous reality in the midst of a full moon; behind them was a reality with derelict skyscrapers. The Cold was slowly spreading, and would soon encompass the center reality ... ... Federico and the chosen three arrive, having noticed the alarming changes.

"What the hell is going on here ...?," Michael panicked. "Those buildings ... Is that ..."

"... New York City ...?," Desmond marveled.

Federico enquired of Desmond, "A city from your time, I suppose?"

"Yeah ... God, this is really starting to freak me out."

Ezio turned to his father for guidance. "Padre, do you know anything about this ...?," he enquired. "These mountains and these strange buildings in a city called ... New York, was it ...?"

Guillermo suddenly recognized the mountains in the distance. "What is it, amico mio?," Giovanni wondered.

"... Is that ... _the birthplace of the Order_?"

Giovanni observed the mountainous reality. "Hmm ...," he ogled. "Indeed... But, it looks as it did before the siege of 1257."

"_I am pleased to see your fascination, my friends_," a familiar voice said from their rear, turning the six around in alert.

[insert music stops; dramatic effect: blowing wind]

... Before them stood the heir of the House of Pazzi, Vieri, who played his hand in discording reality. Vieri's demeanor was more calm and collected than usual, meaning he had _something_ to hide.

Giovanni stepped forward and confronted him, "Cosa vuoi, ragazzo? (What do you want, boy?)"

"Congratularmi con voi, naturalmente. Non molti sono sopravvissuti alla Maledizione del Sangue Nero. Tu sei solo il secondo ... (To congratulate you, of course. Not many have survived the Curse of the Black Blood. You are only the second ...)"

"Secondo ...? (Second ...?)"

"... Sì ... Dopo di me. (... Yes ... After me.)"

"You poisoned yourself ...?!"

"The caster knows more about the curse than the accursed, especially if they've experienced it already."

Federico cracked his fists with suppressed rage. "I see ...," he shot Vieri a fierce glare. "... then, was it _you_ who attacked me on the Ponte Vecchio?! Were you the coward that ... _That tried to take my life_?!"

"No, I do not soil my hands with trash ... Although, there are times when I develop an itch for violence."

"Well, if not you, then who?"

"Did you not notice how corrupted time was ...? The openings. Many of them ... When the Timeline is corrupted, certain 'unseen' doors can be accessed, leading to encounters such as the one _you_ had, Federico Auditore."

"Doors ...?"

Michael curiously stepped forward, "So, it wasn't any of you ...?"

"I assure you, Il Angelo, it is as you believe," Vieri replied with a formal bow, before drawing a dagger from his robes. "Sadly, the _real_ attacker is not ready to face you just yet. I, however, am _itching_ to take your lives!"

"Pft! You think you can take us all on by yourself? Keep dreaming, boy!"

"Ah, but who said I was _alone_ ... _Il Angelo_?"

Suddenly, black miasma seeped from Vieri's frame, animating and solidifying into five (exact) copies of him ... ... The chosen three and their companions were shocked speechless! Despite their surprise, the assassins rallied at each other's side.

[insert music: "Devils Never Cry" composed by Shibata Testuya with lyrics by Shootie HG and David Allen Baker]

Guillermo drew a butcher's knife from his robes. "I take it _this_ is reason for your ailment?," he enquired of Giovanni.

Giovanni nodded and solemnly replied, "Sí ... (Yes ...) This boy has gifts far exceeding my own. Fortunately, they are still unpolished and lack concentration. This 'trick' _is_ intimidating, but it is destined to fail."

The wind began to pick up, causing a mild windstorm to brush the converged land. A cool, chilling wind – like the breeze after the reaper's scythe claims a soul ... ... With a quick bound, Vieri and his five copies charged the assassins and scattered them across the freezing streets, initiating a decisive battle!

Michael held Vieri's bladed right fist with his left hand, using his temporal strength to halt the nimble assailant's assault!

"You're fast ...," Michael smirked, before grappling and tossing Vieri over his shoulder. "... _but, you're not that smart_!"

Vieri then displayed (inhuman) dexterity, folding his upper body forward and performing a flip that allowed him to land firmly on his feet ... ... Michael stood in defense, ready to counteract anything his opponent had to throw at him.

"Your defense is impressive, Il Angelo," Vieri turned with a lascivious leer. "Perhaps you and I could do well against those Auditore pesti ... (Arbiter pests ...) What do you say to that, dolce mio? (my sweet?)"

Michael's face cringed with disgust, "Um, eww ..."

"And, just what is that supposed to mean?"

"... I'd rather bed with a scabies-infected mutt. Then, again ... that's exactly what you are, so I'll still pass. To top things off, you're _way_ too young; you're a conceited asshole; a maniac; oh, and yeah, you're not my type."

A lascivious grin animated Vieri's face, "Then, perhaps I'll be your 'type' when my illusion _kills_ your boyfriend!"

Vieri's threat set Michael off, triggering the latter to advance and engage the former in close-range combat. However ... Vieri unveiled the deception behind his words, and drew three daggers from (an unknown) pocket space in his robes using his left hand!

Michael panicked, "_What the_ ...?!"

"Too late, dolce mio," Vieri tossed his daggers at the airborne Michael with murderous intent. "_Morire_! (_Die_!)"

("_Shit_! _I'm done for_!,") Michael covered his head in fear.

... ... Suddenly, without warning, a set of throwing knives intercepted Vieri's daggers from the north! The knives passed directly in front of Michael's head, before Vieri's daggers touched his skull ... saving him in the nick of time.

Michael opened his eyes, and performed an emergency forward roll to prevent himself from being injured ... His evasive maneuver (voluntarily) about-faced him, but also hindered him – Vieri rushed forward to finish Michael off! The youth's murderous roar gave his position away, however, triggering an unexpected reaction from Michael.

"My father told me to never use this technique, but ...," Michael spun around, easily evading Vieri's charging thrust.

"_Che diavolo_ ...? (_What the hell_ ...?)," Vieri swore in a wave of surprise.

"... Sorry about this, kid ..."

"_What are you_ ...?!"

"... _Goodbye_!," Michael brought down his knifed right hand, chopping Vieri's cervical vertebrae!

Due to his temporal strength, Michael's chop subsequently shattered Vieri's spinal cord ... ... The trauma was _so_ _overwhelming_ that, in mere seconds, Vieri's brain suffered (a fatal) cerebral shock! His body plummeted to the pavement. Lifeless ... Dead ...

"... _I_ ... _am so sorry_ ...," Michael fell to his knees in tears.

He felt horrible, having taken the life of a misguided child. But, something was wrong – Vieri's body was evaporating into black miasma, as if he were composed of its contents ... ... Suddenly, Michael caught on to the corpse's development.

"_You're kidding me_," he gasped. "_You mean_ ... _That wasn't the real one_?!"

"_No, it was all an illusion_," said a voice from the shadows, alerting Michael to return his attention to where the throwing knives came from. "_You use the technique of the Chinese Order_ ... ... _If you are an assassin, you're not a very good one_."

Michael was offended, "_Why, of all the nerve_ ... _Just who the hell are you, anyway_?!"

"... _Someone who is more experienced than you_," a mysterious figure emerged from the darkness.

The face that Michael saw, however ... set him in a state of surprise, "_Oh_ ... _my _..._ god_ ..."

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from precious scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Elsewhere in the city, the other assassins were locked in mortal combat with Vieri's (vicious) miasmic manifestations. All potentially more dangerous than any normal man ... Guillermo found difficulty keeping up with his aggressor's speed.

The manifestation drew daggers from his robes at will, as if they were stored in an extra-dimensional space (hidden) somewhere on his body. More nimble than a shrewd fox, Guillermo dodged the manifestation's daggers, each volley leaving destruction in its wake ... ... The thief free-ran up a few crates and bound from them to avoid Vieri's long-range assault.

"Ciò che sembra essere il problema, ladro? (What's seems to be the problem, thief?!)," Vieri taunted, as his blades destroyed the crates one by one. "You run as if it will save you ... Is this the extent of your 'legendary skill'?"

Guillermo came to a halt, turned and beamed an artful grin, "You talk too much, ragazzo. (boy.)"

"Oh ...?"

"Perhaps throwing things, including sharp words, is the extent of _your_ technique."

Vieri's face animated with displeasure. "_Come ti permetti_ ... (_How dare you_ ...)," he reared both hands, and tossed an enraged double-volley at Guillermo with an intent to kill. "_Non si fanno beffe di me_! (_Do not scoff at me_!)"

Guillermo remained in one place, allowing the blades to do something unexpected ... ... They passed directly through him like thin air, as if they were nothing more than an illusion. Vieri froze where he stood, his strategy exposed.

"You must possess _ample_ power for a mere doppelgänger," said the voice of Guillermo from Vieri's rear, freezing the young man in place. "I knew all along ... That is why you refused to touch me – because you did not want me to discover your deception."

Vieri shuddered with intimidation, "_How did you_ ...?"

"At the last minute, those daggers released small bursts of **_Mortician energy_** – the source of the Templars' power, derived from the Death God himself. You merely played mind games to keep me on my feet. Simple ... But, very effective."

"... _What are you going to_ ...?!," suddenly, Vieri was silenced by a magically-infused blade through his back.

"... Buonanotte. (... Goodnight.)"

Vieri's body decomposed and became black miasma, just like its predecessor.

Guillermo's knowledge of mortician illusions came in handy, allowing him to perceive Vieri's deception. However, regardless of his understanding ... it was not enough to avoid being injured.

Guillermo held his right side, having suffered a cut to his latissimus dorsi; a side-effect of being exposed to Mortician energy. As a result, his breathing was (somewhat) hindered, rendering him incapable of continuing the fight. Proof of his age.

Sounds of carnage rung throughout the city ... ...

Elsewhere, Giovanni was engaged in a physical struggle with an aggressive manifestation ... Vieri's assault was blind, but highly effective; enough to keep the seasoned assassin on his toes. Giovanni was forced to remain in the defensive, to avoid being cut by Vieri's blades ... ... Fortunately, Giovanni's awareness came in to play, allowing him to perceive several openings in Vieri's offense.

In silence, Giovanni analyzed Vieri and constructed a counterattack, ("Questo ragazzo non ha imparato nulla dal nostro ultimo incontro ... La sua disperazione è un silenzioso grido di aiuto ... ... Silenzio ... [This boy has not learned anything from our last encounter ... His desperation is a silent cry for help ... ... Silence ...])"

Giovanni leapt away, avoiding a reverse-handed right slash. Vieri then tossed a volley of daggers with his left hand, which were easily evaded by Giovanni ... The volley crashed through a closed set of shutters, causing a mildexplosion that sent a violent shock to Vieri's mind! Giovanni landed on his feet, and dashed forward whilst drawing a blade from his robes ... ...

The seasoned assassin passed by Vieri, slashing his blade through his mid-section ... exposing Vieri as a manifestation. "You are an illusion of sound," Giovanni concluded, as the manifestation decomposed. "Voiceless, volatile, yet vulnerable to audible effects ... It would seem Vieri is more skilled than I had originally anticipated. However, he uses techniques learned from his cowardly father, which is why I figured this strategy out with ease ... ... You may return to your master, illusion. Your mission ... is a failure."

The last of the miasmic manifestation evaporated, and returned to its caster ... ...

On the outskirts of the San Giovanni district, Federico was engaged with a manifestation whose expertise was apparent.

Precise physical attacks, all polished. All powerful in nature ... Federico had never encountered such technique before; nimble, yet strong striking attacks, all possessing ample acrobatic traits. Vieri's agility was on par with Federico's father (Giovanni) in his youth, only the aggressor's speed had an added attribute: a touch of the Death God's power.

Vieri broke from his evasions and fervently advanced towards Federico. "Non si può tenere il passo, vedo (You cannot keep up, I see)," the former taunted, knocking Federico to the ground with a flying right straight. "_Peggio per voi_! (_Too bad for you_!)"

Federico landed on his side, blood from his lip landing the pavement. "I threatened your boyfriend, you know," Vieri mentioned, emotionally striking Federico with his words. "I said I would kill you, but he does not take me seriously ... Perhaps I should _redeem_ those words, and take your life right here and now. No one likes a hopeless romantic, after all."

Federico stood to his feet with rising anger, "... ... _Zitto_ ... (... ... _Shut up_ ...)"

"Hm ...? Did you say something?"

"... _Ho detto_ ... **_zitto_**! (... _I said_ ... **_shut up_**!)," Federico's frame generated an enraged squall.

Vieri covered his eyes, having never felt such force from one person ... ... Suddenly, Vieri felt a deafening pain in his chest – one unlike any he's ever felt before in the past ...! ... He looked forward to see Federico's right fist buried in his chest, having pierced through his flesh, broken through his sternum and punctured his heart!

"_You_ ... _you_ ...," Vieri stuttered with encroaching death.

Federico pulled his fist from Vieri's chest, causing an implosion of Vieri's body that exposed his true nature ... He too was a miasmic manifestation, which meant _the real_ Vieri was still fighting elsewhere. It was (more than) apparent: Vieri had learned the dark arts well from his fellow Templars, but he still had a long way to go before earning his mark of mastery.

Not too far from where Federico fought, Desmond found difficulty in the manifestation that (actively) pursued him. Given his lack of experience, Desmond was forced to continuously evade Vieri's (variable) assault. A mixture of close and long-range tactics, each attack more fearsome than its predecessor.

Some constructs around the city were ruined; debris left in wake of their every endeavor ...

Desmond's path of escape, however, came to a quick end. "Great ... just my luck!," he panicked, before turning around to see his aggressor approaching in the distance. "Perfect time to _not_ know what you're doing, Desmond ... Geez! I'm such an idiot! What was I _thinking_, coming out here like this ...?"

Vieri leapt high into the air, displaying (inhuman) physical fortitude ...! Desmond stepped back, unsure of how to defend against such offensive power. As his aggressor drew a blade from his robes, however, Desmond prepared himself for the worse-case scenario.

There was absolutely _no_ _way_ he could survive on his own ... Desmond was man enough to realize that.

Suddenly, a white blur appeared in front of Desmond, shielding him from Vieri's diving assault ...!

[insert music fades out]

"_What the_ ...?," Desmond marveled.

His rescuer, who appeared to be a knight, drew a claymore and guarded Vieri's blade in the nick of time! With a quick advancing push, Vieri was repelled and forced back onto the pavement ... Desmond was at a loss of words.

[insert music: "The Wealth of Nations" composed by Iwasaki Taku]

"You!," the knight said with feminine tone.

"Huh ...? You talking to me?"

"Who else, moron?"

"Oh, er ... Right."

The knight looked over its shoulder, "Get out of here, now. You're no match for this crazed little boy."

"Who _are_ ...?," Desmond suddenly recognized the knight's apparel. "Wait a sec ... _You're_ _a_ ...?"

"I _was_ one of them ... ... Betrayal changes a woman, after all."

"You're a ... _woman_?"

The female knight spoke with prompting tone, "_We'll exchange greetings later_. _Now, go_!"

Desmond broke past the female knight, and made a quick escape ... Vieri attempted to pursue Desmond, but suffered a fierce blow to the jaw for his lack of concentration! The female knight stood above Vieri, glaring upon his grounded frame.

"Petty child!," the knight scoffed. "On your feet ... Show me the so-called 'power' of the Death God!"

"_Dannati intruso_! (_Damned interloper_!)," Vieri angrily spat. "_Just who the hell are you_?!"

"... A _former_ Templar knight, whose eyes have been opened to the truth. Unlike you, who _still_ dawdles in the Death God's miseries!"

"_What_ ...?!"

"_Enough talk_! _Arise, insufferable child_! Or ... I will _cut_ you down right here!"

As for Ezio ... It was like another scuffle with Vieri, except more frightening – more _intense_ than battles of the past.

Never has Ezio seen such skill ... Speed and reflexes rivaling that of his temporal abilities. It was almost as if Vieri was gifted with the _same_ light he received from Diana, only one tainted by the Death God's (infernal) touch.

One with normal vision would perceive the young fighters as (multicolored) blurs, but to those with a _trained_ eye ... _Every_ deafening blow could be seen; techniques learned from years of hand-to-hand combat experience. Still, it was apparent that their strikes were (slightly) unrefined ... Vieri moreso than Ezio.

Vieri advanced on Ezio with a hungry blade, "Vedo che sei diventato abituato alle vostre nuove abilità, Ezio! (I see that you've become accustomed to your new skills, Eagle!)"

"Sì, ho! (Yes, I have!)," Ezio evaded several thrusts aimed at his chest cavity. "Vedo che sei ancora un codardo, _Oliviero_! (I see that you are still a coward, _Oliver_!)"

Vieri was offended by Ezio's remark, "_Did you just call me_ ...?"

"_Oliviero_ ... I would rather address you by your whole first name, than by your nickname. We are not friends, after all."

"... Only _mio padre_ (_my father_) can call me that! _How __**dare**__ you let that name slip your tongue_!"

Ezio skidded backwards to a quick halt. "_How dare __**you**__ hurt my father and brother_!," Ezio dodged a swipe from _Oliviero's_ blade, and countered with a uppercut to his aggressor's chin. "**_That_**_ is for my father_! And, this ..."

Ezio sent _Oliviero_ flying with a powerful right straight to the jaw, "... **_that_** ... _is for my brother_!"

Oliviero landed backfirst on the pavement, having suffered a staggering blow from his archrival. Ezio stood tall, proud of his act of vengeance ... ... Oliviero sat up, his mien stagnant with anger.

"How does it feel, _Oliviero_ ...?," Ezio scoffed. "I have more where that came from ... Want to see what else is in my repertoire?"

[insert music fades out]

"... ... You really don't know what you are up against, Ezio."

"I know _exactly_ what I am up against – _a yellowbellied dog_!"

Oliviero stood to his feet as Ezio continued, "... Just because you have a few enhancements, you think you can do as you please. And, even before that, you were nothing but _un_ _viziato stronzo_! (a spoiled asshole!)"

"Sí ... (Yes ...) You are right about that, Ezio. I was un stronzo. (an asshole.)"

"_Why_, Oliviero ...? Why have you done all of this? You bring shame to your family, all the time. And, for what – to please your pathetic father, who cares more for his money than his own flesh and blood?"

"... ... At least _your_ father accepts you, Ezio ..."

Ezio was (instantly) silenced by Oliviero's statement. "Power is the only thing that pleases my father," the latter continued, his frame animating with an aura of Mortician energy. "If that is what my father desires ... _Then, I will give it to him_!"

"Even if it means sacrificing your honor and dignity ...?"

"I never had it to begin with!"

"What are you talking about ...?!"

"_Something you will __**never**__ understand_ ...!," Oliviero (brutally) advanced on Ezio.

The enraged Templar youth's (vicious) assault was so sudden, so _explosive_ that Ezio was unable to (mentally) develop a proper counterattack ... Proof of his inexperience against empowered enemies.

Ezio plummeted to his left side, shocked by Oliviero's burst of rage. "_You conceited little __**testa di cazzo**_...!_ (__**shithead**_ ...!)," the latter continued, his anger augmenting his Mortician aura. "_You_ ... You will _never_ understand my pain! You, with your perfect life and your perfect family ... ... You have _everything_ I have _EVER_ wanted ... And, that is why I will **_destroy_**_**everything**__ dear to you_!"

"... _Idiota_ (... _Idiot_)," Ezio stood to his feet, battered and bruised.

"_Che cosa hai detto a me_ ...? (_What did you say to me_ ...?)"

"You blame **_everyone_**_ around you_ for your shortcomings ... ... You think _that_ makes you a man? You think selling your soul to a god of death makes you _important_? You think _forcing_ your affections of women makes you desirable? ... And, you _dare_ to think hurting other people will _rectify_ your personal miseries ...? ... ... _Le tue motivazioni sono quanto di più rilevante come __**un marcio sacco di merda**_! (_Your motives are about as relevant as __**a rotten sack of shit**_!)"

Oliviero's Mortician energy reached (monstrously) high levels, augmented by a burst of rage from within. "... _How dare you_ ... ...," he charged forward, his blade hungry for his rival's blood. "**_Ezio Auditore_** ...! (**_Eagle Arbiter_** ...!)"

Ezio prepared himself for a deciding clash of power ... ... However, once again, aid came from unknown faces.

[insert music: "In the Garden of Souls" by Azam Ali]

_Two men in swaddling white robes leapt from the shadows and, in perfect unison, tackled Oliviero's airborne body to the pavement_! ... ... Ezio was at a loss of words, having never expected such a development.

"Scendere di me, bastardi! (Get off of me, you bastards!)," Oliviero cursed, as the men in white robes lifted him to his feet.

"Quiet, you spineless brat!," the taller man in white demanded, his partner restraining Oliviero by the shoulders.

Olivier snarled with anger, "_Who are you_ ...?"

"_Equalizers_ ...," the man in white pulled a (curved) silver blade from the scabbard on his back.

Oliviero was silenced by the man's threatening blade, which was held to his throat. "You, young boy!," the man in white (indirectly) called to Ezio. "Get out of here. You have something to do ... Do you not?"

"Uh, er ...," Ezio stuttered. "Sí ... (Yes ...) I do. But, who are you ...?"

"We are _assassins_ from, what you would call, 'the distant past'," the other man in white replied, with a more stern tone. "Now, would you leave, before our realities crumble and _die_, you imbecilic novice?!"

Ezio arched his eyebrow with confusion. "As you wish ... my rude friend," he proceeded to leave, but halted to give his liberators a few words of gratitude . "Oh, and ... Thank you. The both of you."

"You are welcome, young boy," the first man in white replied. "Peace be with you."

Ezio left without another word, leaving the men in white to take care of the ensnared Oliviero ... ...

As he headed back towards the place where he was separated from his family and friends, Ezio contemplated the current events ... Reality was, no doubt, discombobulated and in a state of (total) discord. Three eras, converged into one tri-spherical dimension.

With time progressing quickly, the next "paradox," prophesied in by the Oracle, would appear before Ezio and his comrades at any given moment ... He pondered, in the farthest reaches of mind, the nature of the final two paradoxes.

Two men appearing from the _distant past_ could be considered a paradox. But, such a development reeks of uncertainty; for, the men from the past aided Ezio when help was most needed.

Ezio continued onward, in hopes of solving the riddle behind the aforesaid paradoxes ... ...

[insert music fades out]

**::: End of Act II :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch II :::**

An image of the people of the First Civilization displays, as they access the Apple of Eden to forecast those destined to restore the Timeline. The prediction reveals Michael, Desmond, and Ezio drifting through the timeline, before rallying and donning the character and likeness of true Assassins, each illuminated by Eden's Light. As this occurs, a symphonic and epic snippet of the season's first opening theme adds the grandest of ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Now, on to Act III ...**


	24. Sequence V, Act III

**::: Act III :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

Back in the future, surveillance and research procedures were flowing by smoothly for the assassins ... Lucy's inbox received a few (positive) reports from several teams in the U.S., Southeast Asia, and the United Kingdom. Apparently, the Templar threat was dwindling in the future, in contrast to the distant past – where chaos ensued.

The Animus 2.0 was in tip-top shape, all thanks to Rebecca's savior faire in the field of technology. Not too long ago, she added a few upgrades to the Animus, which would improve the machine's performance rate and enhance Desmond's (planned) experiences.

Also, the assassins' historical records were (frequently) being updated, due to Shaun's workstation receiving several (astonishing) alerts in the past two minutes ... ... Yes, _two_ minutes. As it was said before, time was progressing at an _abnormally_ _rapid_ pace in the past compared to the flow of time in the future ("the present," according to the assassins of 2012).

Suddenly, Shaun received an update that excited him. "Girls, latest news!," he announced from his workstation, earning his comrades' attention. "What do you think of this? Report: 'At precisely 5:27 PM on 26th December, 1476, six members of the Assassin Order encountered _and conquered_ a powerful Templar assailant: Vieri de' Pazzi, son of Florentine banker Francesco de' Pazzi and future head of the Pazzi banking family. The assassins – Giovanni Auditore and his sons, Ezio and Federico, Desmond Miles, Michael Cruise, and the notorious thief La Volpe – were aided by allies from the (defunct yet celebrated) _Saracen Order of Masyaf_. At 5:31 PM, the six assassins rallied at their place of separation, where they ... ...' ... _Oh, dear_ ..."

[insert music: "In Other World" by Azam Ali]

Shaun's demeanor dropped with fear, after skimming past a few unsettling words. "What's wrong?," Rebecca approached Shaun's workstation, curious about his sudden mood swing. "Come on. What else does it say ...? Don't stop in the middle of ..."

What Rebecca saw highlighted on Shaun's monitor nearly made her heart drop, "... _You're shitting me, right_?"

"... ... _I thought it was impossible for that __**thing**__ to_ ..."

From her comrades' reactions, Lucy got an idea of _what_ had Rebecca and Shaun in a state of awe ... The obstacle Michael, Desmond, and their allies from the past were about to face would prove their merit as assassins.

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Ezio made haste towards the Piazza della Signoria (Sovereign Square), where he was separated from his family and friends ... ...

In the distance, he saw his brother (Federico) approaching the rally point from the south ... A second later, Giovanni appeared escorting Desmond from the west. Guillermo appeared from the east, his injury apparent. At his side was Michael, who aided his return to the rally point.

Michael coached the veteran with consoling tone, "Take it easy, my friend ... We're almost there."

"Grazie, Il Angelo," Guillermo smiled.

Federico saw his leader's wound – a bright red bloodstain on his right latissimus dorsi. "Guillermo, you were hurt," Federico consoled, noticing their severity. "Your wounds are deep ... You should not continue fighting with such injuries."

"Pace, pace, Federico (Peace, peace, Fredrick)," Giovanni eased.

"Ma, Padre ... (But, Father ...)"

"Guillermo is a man of many talents. I am sure he is ... 'licking his wounds' as we speak."

"Very funny, stronzo, (asshole,)" Guillermo snickered.

Desmond suddenly noticed the (lovesick) look in Federico's eyes ... Ezio also saw his brother's expression, and was slightly amused. The observed then noticed his onlookers' focused eyes.

"What ...?," he wondered.

Desmond teased, "Having 'thoughts,' loverboy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You should stop with your reserved words, fratellone," Ezio grinned, nudging his elder brother's arm. "I know that look from anywhere ... Federico, why not go thank your boyfriend, eh?"

Federico then came up with a (clever) counter-enquiry, "Why not go _spend_ _more_ _time_ with Cristina? You know ... The girl you were _so_ in love with just yesterday, and left to the dogs come today?"

Ezio suddenly realized his negligence, "Oh, no! I ... ... So much has been happening, I ..."

Federico then noticed someone approaching in the distance. "I think she might understand," he pointed northwest. "Over there, fratellino ... You have an _unexpected_ guess."

Ezio turned around ... to see his beloved Cristina, alive and well.

[insert music reverbs out]

She raced into his arms, beside herself with tears, "Ezio ... Ezio, dove sei stato? (Eagle ... Eagle, where have you been?)"

"Cristina ...," Ezio trailed away.

"Mio Padre ... (My Father ...)"

Ezio's attention was regathered by Cristina's pain, "Your father ...? Has something happened to him?"

"Sí ... (Yes ...)_ He was killed_ ...!," Cristina exploded with anguish.

The news stunned her listeners ... Cristina's father was dead, his life taken by an unknown assailant. Ezio felt guilty, having not checked on Cristina since they last met ... He held her close, offering his arms as a place of (emotional) release.

Ezio then looked to everyone else, and saw something peculiar ... ... They weren't sympathizing with Cristina. Their expressions were stagnant with solemnity; behavior that offended the young beau.

"Are you not concerned for her?," he enquired.

Michael raked his dreads behind his ear, "... Get away from her, Ezzie."

"What ...?," Ezio outraged. "She is in pain, Michele! I cannot ..."

"That isn't Cristina you're holding, boy."

"_How is that possible when she is right here_?!"

A sinister leer spread upon Cristina's beautiful face, "... _Imbecille_! (... _Imbecile_!)"

Giovanni dashed forward and knocked Cristina away from his son with a rushing backhand ...!

As she plummeted to the ground, a mist of Mortician energy seeped from Cristina's frame ... ... Ezio backed away from her, realizing the truth – the girl he held in his arms was _not_ Cristina Vespucci. She was something else ... ... _Something not of this world_.

[insert music: "Dark Age of Reason" composed by Arcana]

"_Poor, poor lovesick ragazzino, (little boy,)_" the imposter cackled. "_How easily fooled you are ... Humans should open their eyes and be more aware of their surroundings, unless life has already lost all meaning in this world_."

The empowered creature rose to its feet, its frame transmogrifying by the second ... ... It abandoned Cristina's form, seeing it as irrelevant to continue parading around _as the deceased_.

"_Che diavolo_ ...? (_What the hell_ ...?)," escaped Ezio lips in a breath of fright.

The Mortician energy excited, environing the empowered creature in a (violent) updraft of black miasma ...!

"_You have impressed me, making it as far as you have_ ...," declared the imposter from within the miasmic updraft.

The assassins were provoked by the concealed creature's sarcasm. "... _But, ask yourself this_ ...," the creature continued, opening its eyes, which shone an emissive crimson glow. "... _Can you survive the onslaught_ ... _of a demon_?"

The miasmic updraft disbursed, revealing the creature's (true) image ... ...

It was just as Jada had envisioned:

Robes like the darkest night. Skin like crimson blood. An aura brimming with chaos. Grand wings like that of a raven ... Giovanni instantly recognized the contour and patterning of the creature's robes.

"_Are those_ ...?," he marveled.

Federico looked to his father, feeling the same way, "... _Padre, it is wearing your robes_. _Or, at least_ ..."

"... they look similar. That could be the issue, unless ..."

The creature lifted its head and bore a strong, masculine chin. "_What is wrong, humans_?," the creature taunted. "_Do I incite fear in your mortal souls_ ...? ... _Your reactions are amusing_. _But, reactions alone will not satisfy my thirst_ ..."

Suddenly, Michael received another vision – the image of the Devilkin glaring at him from an alternate reality; the same image seen during the fateful dream, where he met Ezio, Desmond and (the mysterious) Diana ... ... The same cold, soulless aura. The same ghastly presence. The same frightening glare ... If intuition was serving him correctly, Michael was gazing upon none other than ...

"... ... _The Devilkin_!," escaped his lips in a fearful breath.

Michael's revelation stunned Desmond, Ezio and Federico, but not his elders ... Giovanni and Guillermo _knew_ something unthinkable would develop sooner or later. With reality in the state that it was, there was no doubt that they would run into the most powerful being spawned from the Death God's essence.

"_I recall seeing your faces not too long ago_," the Devilkin smirked at the chosen ones. "_Were you not the ones who traveled with la strega (the witch) Diana – the three mortals from different eras in history_?"

"You saw us ...?," Desmond marveled.

"_From the end of time, I see everything _... _I know everything ... I feel _... ..._ everything! I am the embodiment of eons and eons of anger, sadness, despair, death, destruction _... _carnage. I am misery. I am your worst nightmare _... ... _And, now_ ..."

The Devilkin drew a schiavona from the scabbard on his left hip, "... _Now, I will become the reaper of your souls_!"

Thunder boomed. Lightning struck ... ...

The passing gales were cold, as if they would freeze the world in a single gust ... Yes, the Cold was vastly approaching. As time stood, the assassins didn't have long before everything froze and shattered. Reality was dying and, in the midst of ruin, another oppressor bore its threatening image – _the prophesied Devilkin_.

Despite the severity of the situation, Michael chose to take a stand. "... I will not let this monster defeat me!," he stepped forward, inciting amusement in the Devilkin. "... ... You may be scary as all hell, but I'm not letting you destroy reality!"

"None of us are," Federico supported, rallying at Michael's side.

The remaining four joined the lovers, showing strength in the midst of great power ...

Guillermo removed his hand from the laceration on his side, revealing the reason behind his silence: while everyone conversed, he used his mystic knowledge to (silently) remedy his wounds. Giovanni drew throwing knives from his robes, holding them in the pits of his fingers' head bones. Ezio cracked his knuckles, ready to deliver a serious beating to the Devilkin. Desmond glared the (self-proclaimed) demon down, showing fearlessness to one who should be feared.

The Devilkin scoffed at their determination with a confident grin. "_Humans and their numbers_," he aimed the cold steel of his sword at the six daring assassins. "_Fine_ ..._ I shall cut my way through your numbers_. _One by one_!"

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: 21 September, 2012 :::**

The Prophecy was coming to pass, but ... _not_ as intended by the assassins ...

As a battle ensued in the ancient past, the future (present) suffered drastic changes ... ... Due to losses at the farthest reaches of history, certain (inexplicable) disappearances occurred internationally! Monuments! Public and private places ... even people!

The world immediately recognized the (mysterious) disappearances: national societies, the media and _all_ world governments were exposed to the (frightening) truth ... A dark, tremulous and violent thunderstorm plagued the earth. A chilling breeze accompanied the tempest, which brought about the (prophesied) Cold.

Religious groups called the events "the end of the world," using scriptures to rally likeminded zealots ... The desperate and heavy-laden followed, seeing no other way but (their) God. Religious idealists (and conmen) alike preyed upon the weak-willed, using salvation as a tool for profit; _all_ false prophets, showing the true nature of "the carnal man" in the (supposed) "last days".

Certain countries were wiped from the face of the earth. The first to go ... ... was North _and_ South America!

Without the discoverers and expansionists of the past, America would have never been discovered. All minorities and seniorities whose origins were not (truly) American ... disappeared. Those brought to America by slave traders, those who migrated from other countries, those with bloodlines from civilizations afar ... ... Gone. As a result, the Americas became a vast, empty and lonely crystal wasteland void of life, liberty and happiness. Then, again, the Americas haven't seen happiness in _ages_ ... Overpopulated countries afflicted with violence, judgment, propaganda, politics, prejudice and (falsely believed) progression.

Some mourned the loss of the Americas. Others ... were silent.

Ever so slowly did the Cold spread, leaving ruin in its wake ... Oceans froze over, becoming vast fields of Relicturorum crystal. Beautiful cities reduced to a beautiful crystal that, in time, would crumble into an ashy rubble. Wildernesses, woodlands, prairies, deserts, lakes, rivers, trees – everything ... ... _Everything_ was ruined.

**::: Rome, Italy :::**

News of the global disaster reached the assassins in the Roman hideout. "This is a nightmare!," Leon hammered his right fist against the wall, sending an echo throughout the main room. "I can't believe this ... This is bullshit! Everything we've ever worked for, it's all going down the shitter! And, my son ... our friends and family ... ..."

Lucy approached her leader, "Lee ... All hope isn't lost."

"_How can you be so calm_ ...?!"

"Because I haven't given up on Michael, Desmond, Ezio or _any_ of our brothers in the past! I won't abandon my faith in them just because the grass isn't green on _our_ side of the fence! ... ... I refuse to ... because I _believe_ in them. You should too, Lee."

Leon saw the error of his outburst, "Lu, I ... ... I'm sorry, guys ..."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand, Lee."

"... You do, Lu?"

"Yeah, I do ... ... We ... have lost _so_ much, not gaining a single thing in between. Sure, the guys are in the past, but we're _literally_ 'out of time' ... ... The reality where the boys are as of now ... is _completely unsynchronized_ with ours."

"_What_ ...?!," Wesley bellowed.

"It's true," Jada intervened. "Once the Tri-sphere claims three points in the Timeline, everything else loses its synchronization with them. It's like a falling row of dominos, where by chance ... _only_ _three_ remain standing."

Rebecca recalled something from a recent update in her email, "Just a minute ago, **_Lucas_** and his boys in Moscow hit me up. From what Luke said, New York City was _wiped clean off the map_ minutes before the Americas ... disappeared. The United Nations are going _bat-shit crazy_, but that was minutes ago ... No telling if they're still breathing or not."

"I ... ... I just _can't_ believe what I'm hearing," Wesley massaged his temples, losing his grip with reality.

Shaun adjusted his eyeglasses, annoyed by Wesley's poorly considered reaction, "I know the situation is grim, Wes ... But, what you've heard is _nothing_ short from the truth. Your home and _everyone_ you have _ever_ cared for is gone ... Despite the oddities of this worldwide cause-and-effect scenario, honestly, what's not to believe ...?"

Wesley shot Shaun a fierce glare, "... ... Seriously. Fuck you, English muffin."

"Just a little tough love, no need to bellyache ...," Shaun removed his glasses and revealed a _different_ side of himself. "Frankly speaking, everyone, since most of you come from the Americas ... You have my condolences. It isn't easy to accept the fact that your childhood – _if_ you had one – has been lost to something as _unbelievable_ as 'global crystallization'. A chain reaction to a paradoxical history ... ... All we can do is hope and pray those boys make a resolution before _everything_ ... freezes and dies."

Suddenly, an alert sounded from Shaun's workstation ... He placed his glasses back on, and accessed his laptop, where he discovered his databases _teeming_ with bizarre (and disturbing) updates!

"_Mary, mother of God_!," he panicked, inciting his friends.

"What's wrong, Shaun?!," Rebecca jumped.

"... It ... ... Someone, please ... Just come take a look at this ..."

Leon approached Shaun's workstation, and quickly skimmed the updates ... What he saw took his breath away, and jerked tears from his eyes ... ... Leon's friends have _never_ saw him that way – broken and emotional.

"_Oh, God_ ...," he collapsed to his knees.

Lucy held her heart, moved by his tears, "Lee ... ... What on earth did you just ...?"

"They ... ... They're going to ..."

"They ...?"

Shaun lifted his head and summarized the disturbing updates, "People are disappearing, Lucy. It won't be long ... before _everything_ we worked for falls apart. In exactly 30 minutes, Desmond and Michael will ... ..."

[insert music ends]

Shaun's choked statement was all it took to darken the room ... ... The assassins and all of history were literally at their last moments. If _the Median of Reality_ could make a resolution within the 30-minute time interval, _the end_ would become inevitable.

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

The battle in the center of the Tri-sphere would soon meet its climax ... ...

[insert music: "Test of the L'Cie" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Ezio physically engaged the Devilkin, exhibiting impressive hand-to-hand combat skill ... Unfortunately, even his enhanced speed could not match the experience of his opponent. The Devilkin (easily) evaded his every swing, and even matched him in speed.

"Impossibile! (Impossible!)," Ezio marveled, evading a follow-up attack with an empowered retreating leap.

The Devilkin dashed forward and match speed with Ezio, "_You cannot escape me,_ _you foolish __**child**_ ...!"

With a merciless right hand, the Devilkin launched Ezio away with a (thunderous) uppercut to the solar plexus ...!

Ezio flew through the air, helpless, "**_Aaah_** ...!"

Michael moved in for the assist, catching Ezio before he landed (head-first) into a nearby building ... Utilizing his temporal strength, Michael sacrificed his back to save his friend – enduring a staggering collision with a brick wall!

The Devilkin pursued the disoriented friends, his sword ripping the wind in its wake ... ... However, as he lifted his blade, _a third-party variable_ ensnared his wrist, hindering the force of the Devilkin's rush attack!

"Cosa ...? (What ...?)," the Devilkin snarled.

He looked right, noticing the face of his ensnarer – a smiling Federico! "How cowardly of you, preying upon the fallen," the latter taunted, before swaying his left hand outward. "Get away from them! **_Trahunt_**! (**_Pull_**!)"

In reaction to Federico's (impromptu) incantation, an invisible force pulled the Devilkin's body away from Michael and Ezio by his ensnared wrist ...! This gave Giovanni and Guillermo an opening for an interception.

"_Andiamo_! (_Let's go_!)," Giovanni rallied his fellow senior.

Giovanni sprung forward with a single bound, drawing two knives from his robes ... Guillermo accompanied him in the endeavor, taking a higher route and readying his butcher's knife for a close-range encounter!

The Devilkin developed an amused leer, halted himself with the force of his legs and broke free of Federico's Trahunt spell, with a single jerk of his ensnared wrist! The act was done in time to avoid being impaled by Giovanni's rushing right thrust, which could have severely injured the Devilkin ... Guillermo followed Giovanni's assault with a (mid-air) toss of his butcher's knife, which landed directly at the Devilkin's left side ... ... The otherworldly being sensed something _behind_ the thief's meager attack.

However, before he could leap away, he was once again restrained ... by an intercepting Desmond!

"_What are you doing_?!," the Devilkin struggled.

Desmond fought to keep grip of the Devilkin's shoulders, "You're not ... moving from this spot!"

Guillermo landed on his feet, realizing Desmond saw beyond his plan. "That one catches on quick," Giovanni observed, skidding to a halt at Guillermo's side. "That means ... Desmond might have unlocked one of his hidden abilities."

"Hurry up, La Volpe!," Desmond shouted.

The thief nodded and recited an impromptu incantation, "_Spiritus lunae, captarent abominationem hanc animam_! (_Spirits of the moon, capture the soul of this abomination_!)"

In the blink of an eye, a magic circle was created below Desmond and the Devilkin that, when fully activated, took a drastic effect on the latter ... The Devilkin's spiritual composition was weakened, causing it to lose balance and fall to its knees! Desmond leapt out of the magic circle, allowing the mystic construct to run its course on the empowered spawn of the Death God!

However, he too was weakened ... And, he didn't understand why ... ...

[insert music fades out]

"_What_ ... _the hell is wrong with me_?," he wondered, feeling his heart rate drop.

Ezio sat up, having recovered from his physical shock ... ... He also noticed something odd about Michael's hands: they were nearly transparent, as if they were made from crafted stained glass!

"Ezzie ...," Michael whispered, drawing Ezio's attention.

Ezio was shocked by the change that came upon his friend, "Michele ... You're ... W-what is happening to you?!"

Federico approached, his mien dark with disheartening knowledge. "He and Desmond are now paradoxes from an unsynchronized reality ...," he said, grasping his younger brother's attention. "They do not have long ... Unless, by chance, we find a Doorway."

Ezio snapped in offense to his brother's collected tone, "Federico, how can you speak so calmly?! Do you not care ...?"

"... Of course I do, Ezio. But, I must be strong ... as should you."

Federico approached Michael's weakened body, picked him up and carried him. "Silence is the only thing I can do to keep from crying," Federico confessed, turning to Desmond's weakened frame. "You have some things that need to be done ... Let me aid you on your search. We have little time before ... ... Before all is lost, fratellino."

Guillermo supported Federico's statement, "He is right, ragazzo. (boys.) As history stands, Michele and Desmond come from a future that no longer exists ... Due to these _drastic_ changes, they are now unable to survive here in the past."

"So, we must hurry, Ezio. Please."

Without another word, Ezio rushed to Desmond's side, and aided his friend back to his feet ... ... Ezio then offered his shoulder as a support, realizing Desmond's (severe) lack of balance and coordination. Giovanni smiled, before hearing footsteps approaching in the backgrounds of the plaza. The other assassins soon caught ear of the sudden development.

"_So, you are the Embodiments prophesied by the Oracle_?," said a voice, which triggered Ezio's remembrance.

"Quello è ... (That is ...)," Ezio looked over his shoulder, recognizing the voice.

"_You should leave this place, lest you wish to fade_."

"_You will also ruin us if you continue your dawdling_," roughly seconded an additional voice. "_Now, get moving, you damned novices_ ... _And, good luck. You may need it._"

Federico looked to his younger brother, "Ezio ...?"

"We leave, fratellone," Ezio interjected, heading north whilst supporting Desmond. "These people ... I do not know who they are, but they are right. The sooner we find the Doorway, the better ... ..."

Federico turned to his father and leader. "Go with them, and protect them," Giovanni encouraged. "They need you, now, more than you know ... You are no longer separate from this, Federico. Never forget that."

Michael opened his eyes and tried his best to speak, "Freddy ... ... go ... ..."

Federico did not say another word ... But, someone else _did_ have something to say.

The Devilkin endured the pain of La Volpe's spell, in order to convey his thoughts to Federico, "Simple child ... ... You hold the world in your arms, yet you do not drop a single tear? Perhaps you are even _more_ heartless than a demon."

"_Zitto_! (_Shut up_!)," Federico turned and left, following his younger brother.

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

A moment later, Michael felt something wet hit his cheek ... ... His ears were still functional enough to hear Federico's heavy breathing, which Michael believed was due to him being (slightly) "bottom-heavy". He pressed his right ear against Federico's chest, and listened to the beat of his lover's heart ... ... Federico's heart rate was normal, but his heartbeats were _heavy_.

"_Non morire ... _(_Do not die ..._)," escaped Federico's lips, his cheeks dripping with tears.

[insert music: "City of Flickering Destruction" composed by Shimomura Yoko]

Michael looked up and saw his boyfriend trying to retain his composure, for the sake of his beloved ... Not only was he thinking about Michael, Federico had _everyone_ on his heart. His baby brother, Petruccio. His mother and sister. His father. His leader and devoted friend. His new friend, Desmond. His home ... ... His city, the world and all its people.

He could no longer bear it – the stress of realizing that _everything_ was falling apart around him. Federico was mentally _breaking apart_ ... He was still young, after all. Even with his knowledge of the mystic arts, there was only so much he could do. But, there was one person who would not give up on him ... Someone who needed to make a confession.

"_Freddy_ ...," Michael whispered.

Federico gazed upon his dying lover, "Michele ... ... Are you ... well enough to speak?"

"_I_ ... _am sorry_ ... ... _For not accepting you_ ... _For being selfish_ ... _For not noticing_ ... ..."

"Michele ... Do not force yourself to speak for me. I am afraid that ... ... That you will ..."

"_You_ ... ... _You were trying to protect me, from the very start_ ... _You just did it, not knowing why_ ... ... _But, I do_ ..."

"Michele, amore mio ..., (Michael, my love ...,)" Federico wondered, beside himself with tears. "Tell me ... Enlighten me of your knowledge, I beg of you ... ... Say the words, and ease my suffering. Please."

"... _You_ ... ... _are my Heart, Freddy_."

Federico smiled, "Me ...? I ... ... I am _your_ Heart?"

"_Yes, Freddy _... ..._ You are __**the Heart that protects**_– _a strong Heart of great will and a sound mind_ ... ... _I do not _... _regret letting you follow your heart, or accepting your gift. I ... still have it ... ... The necklace you gave me ... ..._"

Federico saw it – the seashell necklace he gave Michael for Christmas, held in his lover's left hand ... As they came to a clearing in the city, where they were reunited with Ezio and Desmond, Michael explained what the necklace meant to him.

"_I_ ... _have always loved seashells_ ... ... _My mama once told me the meaning behind them. When you see them in your dreams, it means you're trying to distance yourself from others, the environment or something even more specific than that_ ... ... _As far as healing, they help open up and activate your intuition, sensitivity and imagination. Seashells also help guide you along a path of happiness and fulfillment. To help heal _... ... _To deliver messages of affection_ ..."

Federico closed his eyes, relieved to hear Michael's understanding, "Sí ... (Yes ...) _That_ is what I meant to convey to you, Michele ..."

"_So young, yet so romantic_ ... _Perhaps I didn't make a mistake, after all_ ... ... _Perhaps, just for once, I didn't make a decision that would jeopardize my life or ruin my sanity_ ... _For once_ ... ... _For once, I can honestly say_ ... _I'm happy_ ... ..."

"... _Yeah, me too_," Desmond agreed amidst his failing health. "_It's been great_ ... ... _Being here with everyone was the most fun I've had in ages, despite_ ... _Despite what's happening right now_ ..."

"_Des_ ... ... _Are we going to die_?"

"... _Looks that way_ ... ..."

Ezio lowered his head, unable to withstand such heartbreaking truths ... Federico looked to his younger and, for the first time, heard Ezio release a breath of mourning. Tears followed shortly thereafter, as Desmond's physical composition became unstable ... ... As things appeared, they were all out of time. All hope ... was lost ... ...

[insert music fades out]

"_Do not lose faith_," encouraged a voice from the dying backgrounds.

Ezio and Federico turned to see a beautiful woman, swaddled in flowing white robes, approaching them from the darkness ... ... A woman with ebony skin, raven curls and eyes like chestnuts before an open fire. A smile more innocent than a newborn babe, and grace like a queen whose word prostrated _hundreds_ before her majesty. Desmond lifted his head ... And, at first glance of the beautiful woman, his eyes widened and immediately filled with tears.

[insert music: "Dust to Dust (R&B Remix)" original composition by Hamauzu Masashi; remix arranged by L Rello Beats]

"... _You_ ... _are_ ...," escaped his lips in a wave of emotion.

The mysterious woman giggled, "Hey there, little britches. You miss God-ma?"

"_God-ma_ ...? _I don't believe it_ ..."

"Well, you _better_ believe it, or I won't bake your birthday cake next time."

Michael opened his eyes, having heard a familiar voice ... He looked to his left, where he saw an approaching figure plentiful with elegance and beauty. Movements and charm oh so familiar, oh so reminiscent ... ... The sound of pitter-patter with each gentle step the figure took. And, when the figure was close enough ... she laid her hand on Michael's head.

"_Mickey, you're doing me proud_," the woman said.

"... _That_ ... _voice_," tears fell from Michael's eyes.

Her face was nearly transparent, but her touch was real ... It was _so_ real.

The thunderstorm rumbled in the background, painting the skies with (unusual) jagged streaks of red ... ... The wind became (slightly) frostier than before, (silently) announcing the arrival of the Cold. However, unlike all things surrounding them ... Federico, the chosen three and the mysterious woman ... _remained unfrozen_.

Federico looked around and saw his hometown, frozen in Relicturorum crystal. "Mio dio, (My god,)" escaped his lips in a breath of fear and wonderment. "What on earth ... _is_ this? What has happened to our city ...?"

"_It's the Cold, hun_," the mysterious woman replied.

"The Cold?! You mean ...?"

"As you believe, Federico, as you believe."

Ezio curiously enquired of the woman, whose beauty made him forget his knowledge of the English language, "Perdonatemi, madonna, ma ... Chi sei, esattamente? Ti sembra di essere a conoscenza con noi, ma non riconosco il tuo volto. (Pardon me, madam, but ... Who are you, exactly? You seem to be familiar with us, but I do not recognize your face.)"

"... In my former life, I ...," the woman gazed lovingly upon Michael's disoriented frame. "... I was _his_ mother. My name ... _was_ Cassandra. Although I am nothing more than a spirit now, locked away at the farthest reaches of time ... Where I am one with the Devilkin. Where ... ... Where I am _forced_ to watch my family _suffer_ because _I could not_ prevent this from happening."

"You ... are Michele's mother?!," Federico fascinated.

"Yes, Federico, I am ... Or, I was."

"You are the woman he speaks about in his sleep ... ... Oh, Madre, it is so good to finally meet you. Even under these circumstances ... I am _honored_ to be in the midst of your grace and beauty."

"As am I, madonna," Ezio agreed, nodding to Cassandra.

Cassandra smiled at the boys, before turning her attention to the weakened Desmond. "Awww, both my babies are ill," she cooed, caressing Desmond's cheek with love. "I used to change your diaper, you know ... I always said I'd never let anything bad happen to anyone, but I couldn't keep that promise. Mama Cassie apologizes, little britches."

"_God-ma_ ... _cut it out_," Desmond blushed.

"Alright, alright, no need to yell at me," Cassandra giggled. "I'm only here because time done went off the deep end. Same thing with that _god-awful_ Devilkin – him and that big mouth of his ... But, enough sugar-mama talk. While I'm here, I'll use what little temporal power I have left to help you find the Doorway. It's pretty simple, really."

"_How_ ... _do you find it, Ma_?"

"First thing's first – I ain't having my baby and my little britches all weak in front of me. So, prepare to blush some more ..."

"_Ma_ ...?"

Without another word, Cassandra laid a kiss on both Desmond and her son's head ... From their foreheads shone a golden glow, which cascaded down their bodies and (miraculously) restored their time. As a result, both Michael and Desmond regained their physical composition and solidity, as well as their ability to function (en solo).

Michael looked up into Federico's eyes, and saw damp lines on his cheeks ... He then noticed that Federico was mesmerized by the person who stood in front of him. Michael looked left ... ... And saw his mother, whom he had longed to be with after her (recent) passing. Or, at least it was "believed" that she had passed on.

From what Cassandra confessed, her "passing" was so much more than death itself.

"Mama, is that really you ...?," Michael wondered, his eyes filling with tears.

Federico looked down, his lover's voice awakening him from deep thought, "Michele ...? You are well again!"

"So is Desmond," Ezio fascinated, awed by Cassandra's abilities. "Madonna, you cured them! But, how ...?"

Desmond stood up straight with a proud grin, "Isn't it obvious, kid?"

"I ... I do not know ... ... I am still trying to understand all of this."

Desmond enquired of Cassandra, "God-ma ... Were you one of the Embodiments?"

"Yes, I was," Cassandra replied, as Federico placed Michael on feet. "In my former life, I was the Median of Reality – before my son. The Gate was my husband, Leon, and the Key was a brave ... and _stubborn_ young man named **_Altaïr_**. He was ... er ... a _Saracen_, I believe, from the late 1100s to early 1200s – when the assassins were going toe-to-toe with the Knights Templar."

Desmond's eyes widened with awe, "God-ma, you mean ... You _knew_ Altaïr?"

"I also knew his girlfriend, **_Maria_**. His rude-ass friend, **_Malik_** ... And, that _strange_ master of theirs – they called him **_Al Mualim_**, but I was a history major like my son. I knew he was **_Rashid ad-Din Sinan_** right off the bat."

"Geez ...," Desmond scratched his head. "What else do you know?"

Cassandra took a moment to ponder, "Well, let's see ... ... From what I saw earlier, little britches, _Maria saved your hide_ from getting skinned by that _creepy_ Oliviero boy. Bless his heart – look like a mosquito with a thyroid infection."

Cassandra's quick (and witty) comment made her company laugh, especially her son ... ... Michael's laughter quickly turned into tears of joy, as he fell in his mother's arms. The same thing happened to Desmond, who missed his godmother that he believed was dead and gone. But, Cassandra wasn't (truly) dead ... She was bound at the end of time, where she resided with the Devilkin.

Luckily, should time be (properly) restored, even Cassandra's cremated ashes would find new life.

"We need to go, sugars," Cassandra said to her weeping sons.

"Mama ...," Michael wept.

Desmond pulled away, showing strength in a time of relief, "... We thought ... God-ma, we really thought you were dead."

"Yes, mama knows, sugar. Although I didn't like having my remains cremated, I can still come back ... Time is more mysterious than Our Father in Heaven is, I tell you. You don't know what to make of it, and you _better_ not waste it. Me ... ... I did that, _too_ much. Now, it's time I started taking things more seriously. I'm no longer that 20-year-old woman I was before ..."

Michael pulled curiously away from his mother, "Mama ... What are you saying?"

"No more small talk, Mickey. Come along, now, y'all. Mama will show you how to find a Doorway, _old school style_."

Cassandra turned and led the four young men towards an unknown destination ... ...

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

**::: A Broken History :::**

The Cold had worked its deathly magic ... ...

[insert music: "Forgotten Wings" composed by Shimomura Yoko]

History was frozen in a beautiful shell of oblivion – the mineral known as _Relicturorum crystal_. From the light of beginning to the darkness of the end, everything ... _Everything_ was frozen. The only things left behind were immortalized (cryogenic) statues – people who spent their last moments (either) running or hiding from the Cold.

The Timeline became a "_Templar wonderland_," but even they found the Cold's icy chill _frightening_ ... If only for a second.

In their hearts, they (still) believed the delusions of the Death God, who wanted nothing more than to make silence and nonexistence his kingdom. As time stood ... ... Well, _that_ was improbable. Time was no longer an existent entity.

Where there is no time, there is no life ... Where there is no life, there is only _death_.

Michael looked around, seeing nothing but the Tri-sphere frozen by the Cold. "It's so quiet ...," he held himself, having felt an eerie chill flow up his spine. "... ... Is _this_ what death feels like, Mama?"

"No, but you're close, sugar," Cassandra replied.

Federico placed his arm around Michael's shoulders, "Stay close ... The Cold will not take you, I promise."

"Freddy ...," Michael blushed.

"I am your Heart, Michele. What good am I if I cannot protect you from the Cold?"

"... Your stubbornness is cute sometimes, you know that?"

Ezio chuckled at Michael's rhetorical question, "It is how we Auditore men are, no?"

"Anzi, fratellino, (Indeed, baby brother,)" Federico giggled with his brother.

Desmond snickered at the Auditore brothers, "You two can laugh at a time like this ...?"

Federico solemnly replied, "I try to teach my siblings how to be optimists, but they are still shy ... ... It is _impractical_ to use optimism as a remedy for woe in a time of chaos. Discord. Disillusion. Pandemonium ... But, if not we forefathers, then who?"

"Forefathers ...?"

Cassandra supported Federico's statement. "He's right, little britches," she beamed. "The Auditores are the _first_ branch to revolutionize the Brotherhood of Assassins, _after_ the Saracen Assassins of the defunct Masyaf Order. A certain _somebody_ may not know this yet, but he's going to accomplish _many_ great things in his life. And, now that history has been tweaked a bit, he'll have _all_ the help he can get. From friends, family ... _and_ lovely ladies alike."

Ezio tilted his head, "I think she is talking about you, Federico ... I am too bullheaded for such things."

"If you say so, fratellino, (baby brother,)" Federico snickered.

"Che cosa ...? (What ...?) I am only being honest ..."

"... and stubborn, just like an Auditore. But, together, we can wean ourselves from the 'bad habits' of our ancestors. For the sake of history ... For everyone ... And, for ourselves."

"... You usually speak quite differently," Ezio beamed a rascally snicker.

"I ... er ... I do not know what you are talking about."

Desmond caught on to Ezio's sly attempt, "Come on, Gramps. Let up on Unc, will ya?"

"But, it is fun, no?," Ezio beamed.

"You're supposed to be my elder here, you know. Besides, we can't help it if Unc has the hots for Mickey and he wants to appear 'extra studly and mature' ... Especially in front of his _would-be_ mother-in-law."

"Hush, little britches ...," Cassandra scolded.

"Just saying ..."

Federico blushed, and admitted the truth, "In a way, nipote (nephew) is right ... I know a lot of things, especially the difference in our ages. I am ... how you say, 'still growing'. Madre (Mother) Cassandra ... ... If it is possible at all, I ask your approval. Should time work in our favor, I wish to be with your son. And, if we do things right, I want to spend more time with you and Padre. (Padre.) For the love and the togetherness. I may be ... er ... _physically_ much younger, but I am faithful and willing."

Michael looked up into his younger beau's eyes, to see confidence and truth glistening brightly. "Oh, Freddy ...," he cooed, pinching Federico's cheek. "... Tenderoni wants to get close to my family. So cute."

Cassandra came to a halt, turned to the boys, and beamed a smile upon them. "Mama, our relationship is ...," Michael attempted to explain. "... It was unexpected, and I didn't plan on anything. I ... ... I wasn't even ..."

"You were being stubborn, sugar," Cassandra interjected with a smile.

"... Yeah. But, it was for good reason. I ... ... I didn't want to ..."

"Bring this darling young man down with your personal problems. You don't have to tell me a thing – I saw it all ... And, I also saw that you _truly_ care for Federico. You don't want to hurt him. You don't want to bring him down, you want to build him up."

"... ... Yeah, Mama. That's exactly how I feel about Freddy ..."

Cassandra then made a serious confession, "You're going down the same path Mama did when she was alive ... A man named _Warren Vidic_ experimented on me. Did _terrible_ things to my physiological composition. As a result, I lost all memories I had before waking up ... Awakening to your father's warm and gentle smile ... ..."

"Mama ... you ...," Michael trailed away with shock.

"That's right, sugar ... When Mama says she knows, she _knows_. Vidic did the same thing to you, trying to gain access to and claim the**_ Piece of Eden_** inside your heart for himself."

Cassandra's statement sent a wave of shock through Michael and Desmond. "Piece of Eden ...?," Ezio wondered. "What is this '_Piece_' you speak of, Madonna Cassandra?"

"Technologically advanced pieces of equipment created by the First Civilization," Cassandra explained. "Each 'Piece' is created for a certain purpose, all possessing unique properties suited for the purposes for which they are designed. Some are even capable of such feats as manipulation, elemental invocation, and healing people ... _Even_ taking their lives."

Desmond supported Cassandra's statement, "She's right. Altaïr got possession of **_an apple_**, which was used before that by Al Mualim. That old bastard was trying to turn Syria into a haven of zombies, _all_ under his rule."

"Dio! (God!)," Ezio marveled.

"Luckily, Altaïr defeated the old timer and took the apple. Used it to help make the Assassin Order was it is today. My old man told us war stories about Altaïr when Mickey and I were kids. Just never took them seriously until a couple of weeks ago."

Federico enquired of Desmond, "By the way, er ... What is a 'zombie'?"

"Oh, right ... Silly me. It's a horror motif – the walking dead, basically. No brain. No life. Just walking corpses looking to feast on the flesh of the living. For lack of life thereof."

Federico cringed, "... That is, um ... Rather unsettling, no?"

"You should see the stuff people advertise in _our_ era. Talk about 'make you wanna puke'."

"Oh ... I see ... ... I may not want to involve myself with modern entertainment."

Cassandra giggled for a second, but immediately changed the subject, "Alright, boys, all eyes on Mama."

The four young men complied with Cassandra's word. "It's time now, sugars," she said, beginning a small lecture. "Now, in order to open a Doorway, you must first have two Relics."

"Oh, no ...," Ezio panicked.

"What is it, sugar?"

"... Madonna, I am afraid we left the Relics back at my home."

"Oh. Did you, now?"

"Madonna, are you not worried?"

"Um, well ...," Cassandra held out her hands, materializing the Relics in a flash of light.

The boys were amazed by Cassandra's feat. "Mama, how did you ...?," Michael marveled. "They just appeared out of nowhere ..."

"Talents of a veteran, sugar. You see, Relics aren't just pieces of time you find or leave laying around – they _are_ 'us', as well. In other words, Relics are _extensions_ of the human heart."

"Extensions ...?"

"That's right, Mickey. When we feel _strong_ emotions during an era where time is in the fritz, a Relic will appear. The Relic is a _response_ to one of the _many_ **_fissures_** in time; a fissure that wants to be 'made whole' again. Two Relics are needed to nurture a single fissure, which could have a minor or _major_ impact on time in a full-scale ratio. In this case, the resolution made will impact history a great deal. As you can see, history is ... ... Well, it isn't here anymore. So, making a resolution will resuscitate and restore what was lost to the Cold. Only, honeys ... Some things may _not_ go as you want them to."

"What does that mean, God-ma ...?," Desmond wondered.

"It means, little britches ... You boys need to get ready for some disappointments. Troubles. More BS to add to the 'hit the fan' list. Once the Templars are resuscitated, not only will they try to _stop_ you, but they will _also_ come for the P.O.E.s hidden in _each_ _and_ _every_ _one_ of your hearts. All four of you _and_ _three_ others are just like me, all who will appear in due time ..."

"Wait. God-ma, did you just say 'three' ...?"

"Mama, I thought there were only six of us," Michael recalled.

Cassandra smiled upon her son's inquisitiveness, "Diana was saving the rest of the Prophecy for later, but there is a seventh warrior you must find. This warrior is called ... **_the Connector_**."

"Connector ...? That sounds like an important title, Mama."

"Indeed, it is – very important. The Connector will also have the ability to transcend time, but will be in charge of guiding the current Key along the right path. The Connector is a _preceding Key_, now gifted with the knowledge of a true Embodiment."

"So, does that mean ...?"

"... Don't jump to conclusions, Mickey. Now, pay attention. Our time is short."

Cassandra turned and held the Relics before her, as they (voluntarily) animated and begun spinning violently!

The Relics then ceased their spinning, and shone lights representative of their colors – silver and emerald ... ... The lights marbled together and materialized an extra-dimensional gateway in the likeness of (crystalline) double doors. Cassandra's feat marveled her company, for they had never seen something more majestic ... More awing than _the_ _revealed_ _Doorway_.

"In order to unlock a Doorway," Cassandra continued. "_The Relics chosen must have_ _polar meanings connected by a linear line of reason_. Something must be flawed in either one of the Relics, and the other must be the right choice. If the latter does not match the Riddle's resolution, the Doorway will not appear when you summon it. It will fade away ... Become nothing but _more_ lost time."

[insert music fades out]

Cassandra turned, approached Michael and handed him the Relics, "Desmond will take up that role as the Gate. Unlocking Doorways is his duty. You, Mickey, must search for the Relics with the Gate and the Key, enter the Doorway and make a resolution. The Key will chaperone you through the Doorway, as well as protect you from any anomalies that might be inside the Redux Steppe. Should the Connector be in your midst, his or her job is the same as the Key; only greater responsibility rests on their shoulders. As for the Hearts, they are to remain at the side of the chosen three at all times ... ... Please, remember this ... ..."

Suddenly, a heartwrenching development occurred ... Cassandra's body was beginning to fade!

[insert music: "Song of the Farseers" composed by Mizuta Naoshi with vocals by Joelle]

"Mama, what's happening to you?!," Michael panicked.

"... I'm all out of time, honey," Cassandra replied with a warm smile. "I can't stay here any longer, but I wanted to make _sure_ you boys were walking on the right path. Not blind like me, your father and our friends were."

Tears began running down Michael's face, "... Mama ... ... Don't leave me, again ..."

"... I wish I didn't have to, Mickey. I'm glad I got this chance with you, even if it was for a short while. You. My little britches. And, my future in-laws ... I wish you and your young sweetheart _all_ the love in the world. So, while I'm gone, Federico – you take good care of my son. You do right by him, you do right by me. You hear?"

"Di corso, Madre, (Of course, Mother)," Federico wept peacefully. "E, grazie. Io non ti deluderò. Lo prometto, Madre ... ... (And, thank you. I will not let you down. I promise, Mother ... ...)"

Federico approached and embraced Cassandra, who accepted his love for Michael. Pretty soon, Cassandra had four young men clinging to her fading frame ... ... She never realized how loved and cherished she was, until she heard their tearful reactions.

Her sons, Michael and Desmond. Her (potential) son-in-law, Federico. And, her in-law, Ezio ... She touched them all in those very short moments – the woman who possessed **_the Heart of Eden_**. The woman (spiritually) trapped at the end of time, forced to exist in conjunction with the dreaded Devilkin.

Her physical composition disappeared in a flash of light, returned to the unsynchronized world at the end of days ...

Michael turned to his companions, his face wet with tears. "She always guided me ...," he smiled. "... Even when I didn't want it, she was stubborn enough to beat even more sense into me. But, it's a miracle – she never once had to use her fists ... ... Let's take what Mama taught us to heart, boys. This is a lot bigger than all of us, after all. So much responsibility ... ..."

Ezio stepped forward and encouraged Michael, "Your mother is beautiful and kind. Full of heart. We should listen to her words, and make the resolution with haste ... because ..."

_Suddenly, the earth started to quiver and shake_ ...!

"Oh, no!," Michael panicked.

Federico held on to Michael, "It is happening already?!"

"Through the Doorway, quick!," Desmond rallied, the group responding as suggested.

[insert music plays into the next scene]

* * *

**::: Sequence Finale :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: ? :::**

A vast, open valley, plentiful with blossoms of Relicturorum crystal. Luminescent flowers of a different color, as far as the eye could see ... ... When the Doorway closed behind them, Michael, Ezio, Desmond and Federico were exposed to the valley's endless beauty.

Michael stepped forward in amazement, "My sweet Jesus! Is this the ...?"

"_The Redux Steppe_," Desmond interjected. "I've had dreams about this place since I was a kid ... Only there were sunflowers everywhere, not these crystal roses. Can't believe we finally made it here ..."

"And, it is all thanks to your mother, Michele" Ezio smiled upon Michael.

"Yeah ... God-ma's awesome, isn't she?"

Federico approached Michael's side, where he could perceive a glowing two-dimensional platform up ahead. "Ragazzi, (Boys,)" he pointed in the distance. "Look. Over there. I think that is _the Riddle_."

Desmond marveled, "Just like in my dream ... Talk about déjà vu."

"Michele, amore mio ... (Michael, my love ...)"

"I know, Freddy," Michael interjected, turning to Ezio with a smile. "Ezzie ... escort me, please. I'm ready."

"Di corso, amico, (Of course, friend,)" Ezio placed his arm around Michael's shoulders. "Andiamo. Insieme. (Let's go. Together.)"

"Sì ... Andiamo. (Yeah ... Let's go.)"

As said in the Oracle's Prophecy, the Key escorted the Median to the center of the Redux Steppe ... ... With two Relics in hand, the Median stepped onto the platform to solve the Riddle and make a resolution. The Heart and the Gate watched in silence from a short distance away, and observed the platform's prismatic light cascading up the Median's frame.

Suddenly, a mysterious voice spoke from the platform ...

"_Median, you and your lot are late_," the voice jested.

"I'm sorry ... I didn't know how to find you, Riddle."

"_All is forgiven, but you now know the gravity of your mission. Correct?_"

"Yes, Riddle. Now, please ... What is it you have to ask me?"

The voice then replied, "_I am born in silence, live with false noise, and die with emotion ... ... The choices you have are: __**The Essence of Longing**__ – bred for the Gate – and __**The Essence of Concern**__ – bred from you, the Median. Should you choose the right one, you will be rewarded the right to rewrite or revive history. If you choose the wrong one_ ... ... _A __**paradox**__**reality**__ will be your reward_. _Now, tell me, O Median of Reality_ ... _What is your resolution_?"

Michael lowered his head, and contemplated the nature of his answer ...

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**~*~ Decide The Destiny ~*~**

**Riddle: "I am born in silence, live with false noise, and die with emotion. What am I?"**

**Relic I: The Essence of Longing**

**Relic II: The Essence of Concern**

* * *

**INTERACTION TIME! ... ... So, what will be your resolution? Either way, you still win a BIG surprise! But, will this surprise be SUPER AWESOMELY SUPER ... or super ... awesomely ... grim :)?**


	25. Session I Finale & Sequence V Cast

**::: Resolution I: The Essence of Longing: Normal Ending :::**

Michael pondered the Riddle for a few moments ...

"I am born in silence ...," he reiterated to himself. "... live with false noise, and die with emotion ... ..."

The others stood nearby, also contemplating the question (in silence) ... Desmond was a bit perplexed at first, but the idea soon came to him. Federico as well. Then, Ezio ... And, finally, Michael.

Tears fell from Michael's eyes, "... ... It's so simple. So obvious ..."

"Michele ...?," Ezio wondered.

"... Guys ... The Riddle is speaking about the human heart."

[insert music: "Lighthouse (Piano Cover)" original composition by Charice; arrangement by Deborahmusiclife}

Desmond was moved, "... I was just thinking the same thing, Mickey."

"It is how one feels on the inside," Federico approached the platform, Desmond following in his wake. "We _all_ long for something in our lives. Longing is _born_ in the _silence_ of our hearts. _Lives_ in false noise, said on the inside but _never_ literally spoken. And, whether this longing is exposed or not, it _always_ _dies_ with emotion. Positive or negative."

"For so long ... I ...," Michael turned to his companions with a tearful smile.

"My love ... Is this what you decided as well?"

"Yes, Freddy, Ezzie, Des ... ... I've longed for _ages_. Longed to reclaim what was taken from me. Longed to see my mother one last time ... The Templars corrupted time, but I was finally able to see her face and know the _truth_. When I thought she died, my longing to be with her was born in the depths of my soul. I kept my feelings silent for a good while ... ... And, now that I've seen her once more ... ... The longing has died ... Washed up on the bittersweet shores of momentary happiness ... ..."

The voice then sympathized with Michael, "_Poor child_ ... _Your suffering is great in measure. I take it, this is your resolution. You need not say another word_ ... ... _Now, rejoice, for you are rewarded the right to access the Timeline_!"

The voice of The Riddle spoke uplifting words, inciting joy in its company ... The silver Relic of Longing lifted from Michael's hand, glowed and disbursed into a (light) storm of Relicturorum ashes. The ashes showered upon Michael's frame, granting him the right to (either) revive or rewrite history ... ... Michael, Desmond and Ezio stepped up to the platform to support Michael.

"So, Mickey ...," Desmond smiled. "... What will you do?"

Michael held the emerald Relic of Concern before him, and made his decision, "Simple. Revive history, so we can shape and bend it to our will ... I know it sounds like a premature decision, but I'm not just thinking about myself ... ... I'm considering _all_ the people that were lost in the Cold. Besides, we now know what to do. So, let's revive history and do this the right way, boys!"

With the decision to revive history made, the Relic of Concern ascended from Michael's palm, revolving with gentle rhythm ... The emerald cogwheel then cast its light, which shone throughout the entire Redux Steppe. Michael, Desmond, Ezio and Federico covered their eyes, nearly blinded by the Relic's growing brilliance ... ...

The light then faded (much) quicker than it developed ... History was reviving; the journey would begin anew.

The faded light, teemed with past mistakes, found new life ... new meaning ...

Sounds of countless, unknown souls living, commuting, advertising and progressing. Aromas, varied in nature, building by the second. Sensations unknown, yet missed. Valued. Treasured ... ... A crisp, gentle breeze brushing the land ... Men and women, children and beasts, the old and wise ... ... Strong ambitions. Strong motivations. Strong emotions ... The warmth of another's arms, as the faceless unknown granted others a most tender embrace.

Michael heard a soft whisper in his ear, "_Apri gli occhi, amore mio_ ... (_Open your eyes, my love _...)"

Strong, yet gentle embrace ... The warmth of a kiss on his cheek ... ...

Those were the first sensations Michael perceived in the revived reality ...

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 (Revived) :::**

"... _Michele, apri gli occhi, ti prego_ ... (... _Michael, open your eyes, please_ ...)"

As the voice so wished, Michael sighed and opened his eyes, (visually) adjusting to the twilight that surrounded him ... It was dark, yet it wasn't dark. The sun gleamed through the (closed) shutters on the other side of the domain in which he laid.

"_My love is awake_! _Oh, I am so glad_ ... ..."

Michael's hearing made out the voice that spoke to him, "... ... Freddy, is that _you_ ...?"

A set of lips pressed against his right temple.

Michael looked in the direction where the kiss came from ... ... Laid behind him, peered above him, was his young lover – Federico Auditore. Oddly enough ... They were both _disrobed_, as if they had spent the night together.

"Um ...," Michael noticed the awkwardness of their situation.

Federico giggled, "What is wrong, bello? (handsome?)"

"_Why_ are we in this bed ... and _only_ in our underwear?"

"I ... er ... ask the same question. But, I would rather be bare at my lover's side, than exposed before strangers in the street ... ... Or dead for that matter, which your decision no doubt prevented. No? (Right?)"

Michael tried to make sense of what was happening around him. "Yeah, but ...," he started, piecing things together. "... Okay, I know we didn't ... You know, 'it'? But, this is just ... ... I'm _not_ _ready_ for this."

"... ... Neither am I, amore mio. (my love.)"

Michael gazed into Federico's eyes, where he saw a gleam of innocence. "I am sorry for how I acted back then," the latter apologized, kissing the former's forehead. "I was not trying to ignore anyone's feelings, or the situation at hand ... I am stubborn. Proud. Foolish. Young. Still trying to pull my own weight, yet my bad habits hinder me so ... ... I understand if you are not ready, Michele, for I feel the same . I could _never_ give myself to another ... Not as I am right now."

"You know ...," Michael raked his fingers through Federico's soft, silky raven locks.

"Sí, amore mio? (Yes, my love?)"

"... I heard what you said to Ezio, and I understood why you said it."

"You did ...?"

"Of course, Freddy. You didn't want to waste any time ... You wanted to find the Doorway, _before_ the world crumbled like it did ... ... I admit: I was scared when the world started falling apart. That meant the Ethereal Paradox was upon us – the world shaking and shattering. It was terrifying! ... You wanted to motivate Ezio. Push him forward, not hold him back with your emotions. And, you did just that – before you started crying like a baby ... _Especially_ after what the Devilkin said to you."

Federico closed his eyes, ashamed of his behavior. "You're only human," Michael continued, reopening his lover's eyes with his strong words. "Don't try to be a god. Don't stonewall yourself for our sake. I find emotion to be very attractive. If a person can't show their emotions in times like that, it takes away from who and what they are ... Sure. It's okay to be strong and tough, but you have to learn when to loosen up and _just be yourself_."

"Michele, I ...," Michael silenced his young beau with a fingertip to the lips.

Federico was shushed by his beloved, who placed his free forefinger to the center-lining of his lips. With just a slight hiss, Federico felt magnetized to his lover's kiss ... For the first time, Federico gave in to his emotions. He told the truth without saying a single word; he merely acted as his heart so desired ... ... Federico _loved_ Michael.

He didn't understand why, and the thought never truly crossed his mind ... Still young at heart and age, seven years Michael's junior, but so eager to please him. Be with him ... forever ... ...

You see, when you truly love someone, it's best to be honest about how you feel. Even when one must stifle their sentiments for the sake of veneration, preservation or protection of another's situation ... Honesty speaks so much more than profane and/or uncivilized proactivity. However, there are times when proactivity makes all the difference. One must learn to even out these variables, in order to realize the (full) extent their heart's desires ...

Federico pulled away from his lover's kiss, having realized what day it was.

"What's wrong, Freddy?," Michael wondered.

Federico smiled, "It is Giorno di Santo Stefano (St. Stephen's Day)."

"Oh! It's still the 26th ...?"

"Time was revived; therefore, it is the same day as it was before the resolution. Your decision made the difference, but it did not change the date. Such is the concept of _revival_ ... But, that only means we can spend a _normal_ holiday together. With family and friends. Our neighbors in the city. Perhaps we could couple-up with Ezio and his girl."

"Couple-up? As in _a double-date_ ...?"

"How does that sound, amore mio? (my love?)," Federico kissed Michael's cheek.

Michael blushed, raking his dreads to the side, "Um ... ... I think it sounds lovely, really."

"Bene. (Good.) I am sure Ezio will be most delighted to ..."

[music stops]

A knock came from Michael's chamber door. "Michele!," Claudia called from behind the door. "You should come out and join us, amico mio. (my friend.) We are making preparations for a meeting with **_La Baronessa_**. I could use your advice, if you please."

Federico looked at Michael with a nervous mien. Michael placed his forefinger against his lips, climbed out of bed, placed on a blanket laid next to his bed and approached the door ... ... He opened the door to see Claudia in her nightgown, cheery and bubbly with excitement – being that she was chosen as head coordinator of the Baroness's meeting.

"La Baronessa, eh?," Michael wondered.

Claudia nodded and blushed, "Sí ... (Yes ...) La Baronessa admires me, so she chose me to prepare everything. The downside: I am not very good with interior decorating. I know – women _should_ be good with these things, but ..."

"No need to explain. I was just sleeping in a bit late. I'll be with you, shortly. And, don't trouble yourself with figuring things out on your own. I always have a few color schemes and arrangements in mind. So, you go ahead and beautify yourself up some more ..."

"_Ack_! Michele, you flatterer ...!," Claudia blushed and skipped away.

Michael waved his hand, summoning his beau to the door ... He then stepped aside, allowing Federico to hurry out the chamber and in to his own, where he began preparing for the day ahead ... ... Michael still had no idea _how_ he ended up in the same bed as Federico, but the situation gave them time alone. Enough time to close a few gaps in their relationship.

Suddenly, a finger tapped Michael's shoulder, freezing him in place, "Um ... ... Who's behind me?"

"Are you that nervous, Michele?," replied Ezio, who nudged Michael's shoulder.

Michael turned around and saw his fellow Embodiments, who saw Federico leave Michael's bedroom in Claudia's wake. "I'm just gonna take a wild guess," Desmond snickered at Michael. "You did it. Right?"

Michael shot Desmond a fierce glare, "No, asshole. We just ended up like that after the resolution. _Nothing_ happened."

"Not even a little ... I don't know, muah-muah?"

"Oh, shut up," Michael blushed.

Ezio petted Michael's head, displaying youthful joviality, "Ah, venire sul. (Ah, come on.) This is good – you and fratellone (big brother) should spend more time together. It is for l'amore, no? (the love, right?)"

"Ezzie ... Des ... _Ugh_! You two can't let up once you get started, huh?"

"We're just happy for you, Mickey," Desmond smiled, wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulder. "By the way, love the quilt. It looks nice ... Where did you get it?"

"Quilt ...?"

Ezio lightly tugged on Michael's cover, "The one around you."

[insert music: "Far As the Sky (Piano Cover)" original composition by Charice; arrangement by Dr. Jay Gorostiza Villanueva, MD]

Michael looked at what he was wearing ... ... What he had wrapped around him wasn't an ordinary blanket. It was a (very) beautiful quilt, handcrafted by someone who sacrificed hours and _hours_ of his or her (personal) time. Perfectly accentuated patterns, bolds and linings, all woven into a masculine yet dainty creation ... Michael hadn't realized what he wore until then.

"_It is the present I wanted to give you_," declared a familiar voice from behind the trio.

Michael, Desmond and Ezio turned, to see Petruccio alive and well. "Fratellino ...! (Little brother ...!)," Ezio embraced and petted his baby brother. "That was very kind of you. A very useful and resourceful gift."

"... I wanted to present it myself, but after what happened ... ..."

Desmond was amazed, "You mean ... Wow. Kid, you remember what happened?"

"I was the first to go. Minutes later, Claudia and Madre were frozen as well. Then, the entire city – probably even more than that ... ... It is not hard to forget when you die. Or, er ... something like it."

Michael lowered his head, feeling guilty. "Grazie per averci salvato, (Thank you for saving us,)" Petruccio excited, directing his words toward everyone involved with the resolution. "I saw everything ... How you went to the field of crystal flowers, and decided to revive history! It was most exciting! I wish I could have gone with you, but ..."

Ezio hushed his little brother with a pat on the head. "You will, next time," he promised, making Petruccio smile. "For now, you should go prepare for La Baronessa's visit. She will be with us, shortly."

"Va bene, (Alright,)" Petruccio waved and departed.

"Um, call me 'slow,' but ...," Desmond wondered, gathering his friends' attention. "... just who on earth is this 'Baronessa-lady'?"

"_La Baronessa de Valois_," Ezio replied. "She is a friend of the family ... Er, coming to make amends."

"Amends ...?"

"La Baronessa was alleged as a conspirator of Duke Sforza's death. She wants to secure her position with the assassins, so as to avoid any friction between her and our brothers."

"Wait ... How did you know all of that?"

Michael suddenly noticed something different about Ezio. "Speaking of which ...," he observed Ezio's eyes, and saw a faint golden color in them. "... Since _when_ did you have yellow eyes?"

"They are my real eye color," Ezio replied. "When you met me before, I was ... somewhat different. But, after experiencing all that I have, _something_ has changed about me. I do not understand _what_ has changed, but I suspect it may be something good."

"Oh, my ... You do seem a bit more mature than before, that's for sure."

"It is time I started behaving like a man, and not as a feeble child. There is a lot riding on my back – for all of us – so we must take things more seriously. My resolve is now one with your mother, Michele ... I want to prevent _that_ from happening again. I do not want our families to suffer because of our lack of resolve or shortness of faith. Capisco? (Understand?)"

"... ... If I wasn't half-dressed in a quilt, I'd jump all over you and tickle you to death."

"That would be most enjoyable, amico mio, (my friend,)" Ezio giggled.

Desmond rolled up his sleeves and shot Ezio a rascally stare. "Er ... what does that look mean?," Ezio wondered, backing away from his descendant. "Desmond ... ... What are you planning?"

"Planning on tickling you for Mickey," Desmond leered.

"Oh, but I am afraid you cannot do this. Unless you manage to catch me. But, of course, that won't happen."

"Wanna bet ...?"

"... Va bene, (... Alright,) should you lose ... you will do the housework for a month."

"Okay, then you'll cater to my every whim if I win – same timing," Desmond readied himself for the chase.

Ezio took off in the blink of an eye!

"Are you, uh ... _sure_ about this, Des?," Michael wondered.

"Don't worry," Desmond grinned. "The kid may have his head on straight now, but I'm a master of traps. He won't make it that far."

"A match of brain and super-speed ... Sounds exciting. I'll go get ready. Meanwhile, take it easy on him? He's just a teenager."

"We were all young and reckless, once ... ... Can't say he'll get the chance."

"What do you mean ...?," Michael wondered.

"... Don't you see what's going on?"

"Kind of ... What do _you_ see?"

"... ... He's changed, Mickey. Before reality was revived, Ezio was different. Something happened to him in that light – something _major_, and it's caused him to look at things in a different way. The change may be good or not, but ..."

"... something doesn't seem right about it," Michael related, easing Desmond's inner agonies. "Whatever it is, we'll make it right. Ezio may or may not be in trouble, but let's keep our eyes peeled for any suspicious developments."

"... Okay. Let's do that."

"I've got to get dressed. Meanwhile, _you_ better catch that kid before you're stuck doing housework for a month."

"Yeah," Desmond made haste down the hallway. "Wish me luck!"

Michael waved to his departing friend, entered his chamber and closed the door behind him ... Afterwards, a warm sensation came upon him – the feeling of victory. Although it was a faint sensation, victory called Michael to his chamber shutters, where he gazed upon the revived reality ... ... Florence was born anew. The city's brilliance shone brighter than _ever_ before.

"_Buongiorno, Michele_ ...!, (_Good morning, Michael_ ...!,)" called a voice from the street.

Michael looked down and saw Annetta, Giovanni and Maria in the street, the third who called to him. "Good morning ...!," Michael waved back with a smile. "I'll be down in a minute! I'm going to help Claudia get everything ready for the Contessa!"

"When you do, come see me in my office!," Giovanni said. "I have some things to discuss with you before the party!"

"Okay, I will!"

Michael closed his shutters, turned and observed his bedroom ... ...

These dimensions would be his home for a little while longer ... Still, Michael had others on his mind – those left behind in the future. Family. Friends. Allies and enemies alike, both known and unknown.

Having realized the (full) gravity of his mission, Michael cradled himself in his quilt. "The adventure is just beginning ...," he whispered to himself. "... I wonder what will happen next ... ..."

Suddenly, a sinister giggle came from the darkness of his chamber, "... ... _I am sure you do, Median of Reality_."

[insert music stops]

Michael turned around in a startle, "_What the_ ...?! _Who are you_?!"

"... _The one most intrigued by you. And _... ..._ the one who will give you the world_!"

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Paradox Resolved**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**ED Theme:**

**"Crescent Moon (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: ED Sequence :::**

Perpetual darkness. Whistling breeze of sunflower petals.

Flashes of light synced with piano.

Large white flash morphs into starry crescent moonlit night sky. Trail of sunflower petals breeze through skyline. Scene lowers to breezy meadow, where three male children stand in separated triangular formation – three inches apart from each other.

Children (Younger Michael, Younger Desmond, and Younger Ezio) holds Relics of a different color in the cup of their hands. Eyes closed. Camera circles children. Camera stops in front of Younger Desmond. Relics illuminate and flash.

(Transition): Children transform into current selves (Adult Michael and Desmond and Late-Teenaged Ezio). Eyes slowly open/dreamscape transition: Desmond, Ezio, and Michael. Michael slowly lifts Relic. Sudden flash of light from Relic.

(Transition): The three Hearts floating through the Timeline, as random images of the season's major events are displayed like formless television screens in the background. Hearts shadowed to conceal true identities. Third Heart flashes white and separates into two different bodies. One body is colored silver; the other, dark purple. Two bodies animate and violently dash towards each other, the silver one wielding two short swords; the other, a black rose glaive.

Weapons clash. Explosion of light.

(Transition): Quick white heroic dreamscape snap sequence of three main characters: Michael, Desmond, and Young Ezio. Ezio's dreamscape image flashes and metamorphoses into his first assassin incarnation. Ezio draws sword and slashes a transitional rip through the screen.

(Transition): Michael floating through the Timeline in his Florentine garbs. Golden cascade of light trails his body, and metamorphoses his garbs into assassin's robes resembling Ezio's first incarnation; only the red accents are substituted with gold. Ezio flies after Michael, reaching out to him; so do three shadows (the Hearts). Michael reaches out and grabs Ezio's hand.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transitional): Desmond battling against a sentry of Abstergo super-soldiers. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun assist him, ruining several soldiers. They are soon joined by five more assassins (Leon, Lauren, Jada, Wesley, and William), and then a final one. Only this assassin is shrouded in darkness and mystery; his image concealed. The mystery assassin ruins several soldiers, ending the last one with a transitional slash across the throat.

Breeze of sunflower petals.

(Transition): Michael (assassin robes) standing on the summit of the Palazzo della Signoria in Renaissance Florence, holding a red rose in the grip of his hands. Moonlit night sky. Gentle yet strong arms embrace him from behind. Moonlight reveals ghostly, shadowed image that fades away. Tear falls from Michael's right eye. Crying.

Sound from rear startles and attracts him.

Shadowed hooded guitarist approaching with foreboding smile. Sword slash through shadowed figure decomposes it into fleeting black rose petals. Ezio and the shadowed Hearts come to Michael's aid, helping him cope with his pain. Male shadow embraces and hugs Michael.

Thunderstorm in the distance.

The young assassins turn and notice the forthcoming Cold. The land is frozen and the apocalyptic times are upon them.

Standing in the midst of the Cold is the mysterious Devilkin, whose eyes are fixated on Ezio. Ezio is provoked by the Devilkin, who shoots him a devious and cold leer. Ezio leaps from the rooftop and engages the Devilkin with furious steel. Michael and the Hearts assist Ezio, lending him their unique strengths.

Flash of chronological light.

Desmond emerges from light, disbursing the Devilkin with a repulsing temporal blaze from his hidden blade. Flash of chronological light. Future and past arc villains and super-soldiers emerge from light, threatening ruthless counteraction. Brutal warfare. Future and past arc supporting cast members appear and join the fray.

Michael frozen with confusion. Panics.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transition): Michael awakening in a cold sweat. He looks out his window and notices the starry crescent moonlit night sky. Gets out of bed and gazes out the window.

Sees quick dreamscape images of loved ones in the sky.

Tear falls from right eye.

Sound from doorway attracts him. Shadowed figure (male Heart) approaches Michael and embraces him, hugging his pain away. They kiss. Transitional atmospheric cascade of wind.

(Transition): The World at the End of Days, frozen by the Cold, minutes before the Great Ruin. Michael and male Heart end their kiss and warmly embrace, as Ezio, Desmond, and the remaining two Hearts chronologically appear and stand with them.

Camera zooms out.

Picturesque display of arc's main cast members in the thundering sky. Scene zooms out, revealing booklet encompassing previously described image. Book closes. Scene snaps to shadowed image of smiling elderly male (Old Ezio), sitting at an archaic candlelit wooden desk.

Elderly male looks out open window and admires the crescent moon.

**::: End :::**

* * *

******ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Ezio's Journal: Entry V**

[PV insert music: "Lonely Traveler" composed by blacksheep806]

Una rianimata realtà – un più luogo incerto, dove tutto può succedere ... ... Ho cambiato ... Ora vedo le cose in una luce diversa. Rispetto alla mia ex auto, mi sento come più uomo di quanto ho sempre avere in tutta la mia vita. (A revived reality – a most uncertain place, where anything could happen ... ... I have changed ... I now see things in a different light. Compared to my former self, I feel like more of a man than I ever have in my entire life.)

Ora che so la verità, non solo ci sto mettendo la mia missione più seriamente ... Io ora faccio lo stesso per chi è vicino a me. Più che mai prima. I miei nuovi sensi mi portano a scoprire molte cose, trovare alleati in luoghi inaspettati, anche accettare destino sotto la più triste delle circostanze. (Now that I know the truth, not only am I taking my mission more seriously ... I now do the same for those close to me. More than ever before. My new senses lead me to discover many things, find allies in unexpected places, even accept fate under the saddest of circumstances.)

_**Next Time: Sequence VI**_

È diventato chiaro ... Questa nuova realtà metterà alla prova la nostra forza come guerrieri, così come la potenza dei nostri cuori. Prego per la nostra longevità ... In questa realtà, la nostra forza sarà più che necessario ... ... Sarà di vitale importanza! (It has become clear ... This new reality will test our strength as warriors, as well as the power of our hearts. I pray for our longevity ... In this reality, our strength will be more than necessary ... ... It will be vital!)

_**~ Ezio Auditore da Firenze ~**_

**_26 Dicembre, (December,) 1476 ~ Revived_**

[PV insert music ends (minimized version)]

* * *

**::: Resolution II: The Essence of Concern: Paradox Ending :::**

Michael pondered the Riddle for a few moments ...

"I am born in silence ...," he reiterated to himself. "... live with false noise, and die with emotion ... ..."

The others stood nearby, also contemplating the question (in silence) ... Desmond was a bit perplexed at first, but the idea soon came to him. Federico as well. Then, Ezio ... And, finally, Michael.

Tears fell from Michael's eyes, "... ... That just _has_ to be it ..."

"Michele ...?," Ezio wondered.

"... Guys ... The Riddle makes so much sense!"

[insert music: "Shadow of Valhalla" composed by Mitsuo Suzuki]

Desmond became curious, "... You figured it out, did you?"

"Tell us, Michele, what is your resolution?," Federico enquired.

"... Concern," Michael tearfully replied.

"Concern, is it? ... Sí, (Yes,) that does make sense."

"I mean, just think about it – concern is born in the silence of our hearts, lives with false noise, and dies with emotion. Then, it finds new life for another. Or something else, even one's self ... ... _That_ is my resolution."

The voice then responded to Michael, "_Your resolution has been heard_. _I see your mind has been made up. Therefore, I will grant you your heart's desire_ ... ... _However, I am afraid you have not been awarded the right to access the Timeline_."

The voice of The Riddle spoke unsettling words, inciting displeasure in its company ... The emerald Relic of Concern lifted from Michael's hand, glowed and disbursed into a (light) storm of Relicturorum ashes. The ashes' light then shone even brighter, consuming the Redux Steppe with an (intensifying) emerald glow ... ...

... The light then faded (much) quicker than it developed ... History was destroyed; however, an _alternate_ life was about to be born.

Sounds of automobiles, traffic utilities and directors ... ... Aromas both familiar and unfamiliar, but appeasing nonetheless ... An active city that thrived on progression, expansion and evolution.

Michael's ears perceived not the noises of the distant past, but of a more modern age ... ... Or, so he thought ...

**::: Neo Venice, Italy: 21 September, 20XX (Paradox Reality) :::**

He felt himself laid on a soft, cushioned mattress, his head rested (comfortably) on a pillow. A sensation so familiar, yet it felt so wrong ... So _very_ wrong. In fact, remembrance triggered Michael to rise suddenly!

("_I made the wrong decision_ ...,") he contemplated, feeling the guilt of not considering his resolution. ("... _I can't believe I was stupid enough to pick that one. I'm such a fuck up_ ... _I'm literally such a fuck up_!")

Suddenly, a second body rose in bed with Michael, "_Buongiorno, bebé_! (_Good morning, baby_!)"

[insert music stops]

"_Huh_ ...?," Michael looked to his right, where he saw a startling surprise. "_What the_ ...?!"

"_Cosa_ ...? (_What_ ...?) _Are you afraid of me now_? _Was I_ ... _too rough with you_?"

"... _Um_ ... ... _Just who are you, exactly_?"

"_Bah_! _You must have been drunk, again_ ..."

Michael snapped at the man in question, "_I don't have a hangover_! _I want to know who you are_ ...!"

"... _Your fiancé, idiota_, (_, idiot_,)" the man kissed Michael's forehead. "_Now, I will make you breakfast_ ... _You need it_."

The man climbed out of bed, exposing his bare frame to Michael. Michael turned around, feeling awkward and out-of-place ... The mysterious man tied his (neck-length) locks with a ribbon on the chamber's dresser, before grabbing a robe near the bed where he laid. The man turned and saw his (alleged) fiancé's back, as he robed himself.

"_You are being shy on the day before our wedding_ ...?," the man smiled.

Michael peeped over his shoulder, "A wedding? We're ... getting married tomorrow ...?"

[insert music: "The Story So Far ..." composed by Mizuta Naoshi]

"_Sí, _(_Yes,_)_ the ceremony that will unite the two most powerful families in Neo Europa. Have you forgotten this already, dolce mio_?(_my sweet_?)_ How you, er_ ... _melted when I proposed to you_? _As you so said with teary eyes._"

"Neo ... Europa?!"

The man giggled merrily, before embracing Michael's shoulders, "_You are so cute, dolce mio_ ... (_my sweet_ ...) _I can overlook such oddities, given how much you love the partying and the celebrating._ _An aging fool like me can only dream of such energy_."

"... No offense, dude, but you're speaking in riddles," Michael turned away from the man's kiss. "Eww! Seriously?!"

"_Oh, playing games, are we_ ...?"

"The only person playing games here is _you_, Old Spice!"

Suddenly, a cellphone on a nightstand next to the bed vibrated. "_Ah, that pathetic penny-pincher is calling_," the man approached the cellphone, and took the call with furious tone. "_Perché __**cazzo**__ sono mi chiami_?! (_Why the __**fuck**__ are you calling me_?!)"

Michael's eyes widened with confusion, and a hint of surprise. "_Stupido Auditore, voi rovini sempre le mie vacanze_!, (_Stupid Arbiter, you always ruin my vacations_!,)" the man continued, inciting shock in Michael. "_This is the fifth time you have called me this week, knowing I asked you to take things up with management_! _These next two weeks are reserved for my fiancé and myself_ ... _I will hear none of your excuses, Auditore_! _If you call me again, I will fire you_! _Got that_?!"

The man ended his call and threw the cellphone on the bed, "_Pezzo di merda_! (_Piece of shit_!)"

Michael's reaction – a blank face ... He didn't know _what_ was going on around him, but he heard a familiar name. Auditore ...

"Um ... Who was that on the phone?," Michael enquired of the man.

"... That idiota, Ezio Auditore," the man replied, suppressing his anger. "I am sorry, dolce mio. I did not mean for you to see that side of me. I can become ... how you say, 'uncontrollable,' especially when those Auditore pesti are involved. They disgust me!"

"_That was_ ... _Ezio_?!"

"_You seem surprised_ ... ... _Have you been talking to him, again_?"

"I spoke with him before that light ..."

"... _Light_?," the man laughed jovially. "_You must have involved yourself with him. His family goes on about this_ ... _Steppe, or something of the sort. Says you 'made the wrong decision,' but they forgive you and still love you. And, er_ ... _wish you well. Strange people. Very strange, indeed, but they mean well_ ... ... _Still, they are not good people to surround yourself with._"

Michael lowered his head, having heard insult after insult about the Auditore Family – people who became something so much more than just his friends ... The Auditore Family became (something like) his second family. A home away from home ... He had friends there. He had love there, with the Auditores ... ... Just hearing such (fluid) insults lit a raging flame inside Michael's heart!

Michael grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor, placed them on, stood from bed and glared at the disrespectful man who claimed to be his fiancé. "_Have I offended your love for those fools_?," the man snickered. "_Dolce mio, you should_ ..."

Without warning, Michael slapped the man with a fierce right hand, "**_Stop_**_ telling me what to do and __**stop**__ insulting the Auditores_!"

"... ... _You_ ... _slapped me_?"

"_What did you __**expect**__, a public speech of gratitude_?!"

"_Dolce mio, ti prego_ ... (_My sweet, please_ ...)" the man attempted to hug Michael.

"_Don't touch me_! _You __**disgust**__ me_! _I hate you and __**anyone**__**else**__ who insults my friends_!"

The man turned away, (apparently) wounded by Michael's furious words, "... ... _I see_ ... _Perhaps you have forgotten about how I saved you from that immoral Federico_ ... ... _How he abused you_. _How he_ ... _used you to appease his disgusting pleasures_ ..."

"_Abused and used me_ ...?! _What are you talking about_?! _Federico is a little puppy dog compared to an explosive ass like you_! ... ... _I wouldn't be surprised if you were just switching the story around, just to make yourself look like a saint_. _Besides, you haven't even told me your name_. _Just who the hell are you anyway_?"

The man turned back around, his eyes brimming with tears. "_You have also forgotten my name_?," he wept. "_Dio_ ... (_God_ ...) _His hold on you is still so strong_ ... ... _I thought I had saved you, but I guess I was wrong_ ..."

"I don't know you, sir ... Sorry if that breaks your heart."

"... ... _Does the name __**Oliviero de' Pazzi**__ sound familiar to you_?"

Michael's entire body froze with shock ...!

[insert music blend: "Paradox" by Mizuta Naoshi]

"O ... Oliviero?!," escaped his lips in a breath of awe.

_Yes, the man who stood before Michael was an older, alternate version of the Oliviero from the former reality ... His demeanor was different, as if his mentality was switched with another. His eyes were gentle, not wild with anger. Rage. Obsession and insatiability ... Michael never thought his (poorly made) decision would place him in such an unsettling situation._

In this reality, the Auditore and the Pazzi had been switched ... The Auditore were the ones seeking vengeance against the Pazzi, for not only revolutionizing Europe, but also for stealing away their (personal) slave – Michael. Michael's family, in this reality, are a powerful banking dynasty who had worked in conjunction with the Pazzi to make the world what it was. To bring truth, order, justice and progression to a world that was stuck in the past for generations and generations ... The Cruise and the Pazzi would soon unite and become one; an arranged marriage between the heirs of the said families.

"_Our marriage was planned_," Oliviero explained.

Michael's eyes widened with shock, "Planned ...? You mean ... _this_ is an arranged marriage?!"

"_Not entirely_ ... ..."

"Then, what is it, a formal agreement between us?!"

"... _No, between our fathers_. _Only we fell in love in the process_."

"... ... Just when I was starting to open up to Federico ... ... This is so unfair ..."

Oliviero approached Michael, placed his hand on Michael's shoulder, and spoke lovingly. "... _I am not the same man from the former reality_," the man said, lifting Michael's head. "_I have changed_ ... _You may not believe this, but it is true_. _My heart belongs to you now_ – _you alone, no one else_. _I promise_ ... _Just as I promised to make your life paradise_ – _in __**our**__ new world_."

Michael suddenly felt his heart beat roughly, followed by a slight headache ... ... The headache worsened. His memories – all of them – faded by the second ... Images of those dear to him were erased from existence, as if they were never there to begin with. Loved ones. Past experiences. Family. Friends. Love. Everything ... was erased.

"_This world is ours for the taking, Michele_ ...," Oliviero embraced Michael, his voice warm with love. "... _A world where you and I can be happy_. _Together_. _In love for all eternity_ ... ... _Forget the former reality_ ... _It matters not anymore_."

"... ... _Yes, Daddy_," Michael embraced Oliviero, his memories wiped clean.

"_Ah, I am 'Daddy' again_ ... _It pleases me to hear that name_ ... ..."

"... _I'm sorry for troubling you, Daddy_," Michael lifted his head, his eyes colorless and empty. "_Do you forgive me_ ...?"

"_Di corso, dolce mio_ ... (_Of course, my sweet_ ...)," Oliviero planted a kiss on his fiancé's lips. "... _Di corso_ ... _Ma, per favore, non mi spaventa come quello nuovo_? _Tu mi ferisci quando si dice tale inquietante parole_. (... _Of course_ ... _But, please, do not scare me like that again_? _You hurt me when you say such disturbing words_.)"

Michael pulled Oliviero by the collar of his robes, leaned back and took his man onto the bed. "_Mai più, Papà, mi prometto,_ (_Never again, Daddy, I promise,_)" the former said, as the latter towered over him like a hungry panther. "_Now, give me more of you_ ... _I want to feel you_ ... ... _Secoli dei secoli_! (_Forever and ever_!)"

"_Come desidera, dolce mio_ ... (_As you wish, my sweet_ ...)," Oliviero received his lover's kiss.

In this reality, _everything_ was opposite from what it once was ... Science and technology progressed beyond human imagination. The economy required little to no assistance, having ascended to a state of excellence. A government where freedom, liberty and equality were true, not falsely delivered. A world so perfect ... yet so wrong.

If reality is to ever meet these heights, it should be done properly. Not forced on or chosen for a soul unprepared, unknowledgeable and unstable. Michael's memories disappeared just _minutes_ after being exposed to this new reality ... because they were no longer needed. It was his decision after all – to live in a world where he had someone who was concerned for him. Someone who loved and cherished him so much that, even though they wronged him in the past, they would now sacrifice _everything_ ... just to make him happy. Just to make his world ... _perfect_. Michael's resolution was bittersweet ...

[insert music fades out]

... He gained a world one could only dream of, but lost _everything_ in return.

* * *

**Cast**

* * *

[Michael Cruise] [Maria Auditore] [La Volpe, Guillermo]

[Ezio Auditore] [Federico Auditore] [Francesco de' Pazzi]

[Desmond Miles] [Claudia Auditore] [Vieri de' Pazzi]

[Lucy Stillman] [Petruccio Auditore] [The Devilkin]

[Rebecca Crane] [Cassandra Cruise] [Add. Characters]

[Shaun Hastings] [Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad]

[Leon Cruise] [Maria Thorpe]

[Wesley Neville] [Malik Al-Sayf]

[Jada West] [Rashid ad-Din Sinan, Al Mualim]

[Giovanni Auditore] [Cristina Vespucci?]

* * *

**And, with that done, Sequence V and Session I are now complete :)! So, what was your resolution? Did you choose Resolution I or Resolution II? Either way, it could be correct, but ... There's a loophole there. You see, concern and longing are like two sides of the same coin. Only concern is (merely) a variable of the emotion of longing. It can be (either) included or not included. Such is the essence of such emotions. But, that's just my take on the topic. What about all of you? What do you think? ... My job with this story is - not only to compose a story, but interact with my audience. This will give me - the author - a chance to witness the intelligence of the people reading my work. That's the whole point of the resolutions. Your opinions and comments help bring this story to life, just like they do for anyone else on this site. Once again, I would like to thank all the readers/reviewers/subscribers who have followed along with me since day one. May God bless you, and thank you - for everything :). Session II will begin very soon, so don't worry. And, also, I apologize in advance if I'm gone for a little while. But ... I promise to return A.S.A.P. Until then, take care and much love :).**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**


	26. Overture VI & OP I

**Hey there, ladies and gentlemen! It's me - Dion Mystique :) - back with another episode (chapter/sequence) of Dreamscape! It took me a minute to get this one out, but I'm happy to say that I've finished it :)! This one begins a HUGE mystery surrounding the city ... Can we say MURDER? Yeah, I know. Cheesy. But hey, no good serialization is good without a little murder mystery. Right :)? So enjoy, everyone! This is sure to be one heck of a rollercoaster ride, especially since I've (more than likely) never done a story like this before. Now, without further delay ... Sequence VI of Dreamscape: Age of Discovery! DUM-DUM! DUM-DUM! DUUUUUM! LMAO XD!**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**

* * *

**::: Overture VI :::**

[insert music: "The Overture" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

In the former reality, chaos reigned supreme, if only for a moment ...

Yes, indeed, our world – our history – existed within a Timeline racked with pandemonium. Carnage. Death. Loss ... Fading memories, all disappearing by the second. Fortunately, heroes from the distant past appeared. Allies from forgotten, and unsynchronized times. Sadly, where there were allies, there were also enemies. Those looking for closure ... And, those looking to appease their dark pleasures.

Hidden emotions, sentiments and opinions surfaced throughout history. Nations brought together. Some for a pure, and honest cause; others for impure, and selfish gain. The Cold – the tragedy feared by those knowledgeable of the Oracle's Prophecy – was then realized in the most horrible (and frightening) way ...

History, frozen in a beautiful shell of timeless death.

Luckily, the resolution made by Michael – the Median of Reality, and the Embodiment of the Future – changed everything. Yes, _everything_ began anew ... ... In the revived reality, nothing was certain; _anything_ could happen. The first occurrence: Ezio's personality was _somewhat_ _altered_, as if he had experienced _a life-changing event_ during the ending of Michael's first resolution on the (prophesied) Redux Steppe – amidst the light that revived history.

It could only be assumed that their adventures would become (more) challenging ... The commencing of a deadly game of "survival of the fittest," now that the Templars' ambitions were hindered by the endeavors of three novices and their allies – some near and known; others, far and faceless.

The question: Will the chosen three survive the Templars' second (historical) assault?

[insert music ends]

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**OP Theme:**

**"Lighthouse (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice **

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: OP Sequence :::**

Sunny afternoon, windy sunflower field in North Dakota.

Long-haired Nubian child (Young Michael) holding blank photograph, knelt in the center of sunflower field. Child slowly opens eyes/rapid snapshot effect: child ages into adult (Older Michael). Eyes fully open/snapshot effect ends. Wind brushes pasture, blows photograph out of adult's hand.

Photograph trails through wind.

Zoom in on photograph. (Transition inside photograph): Image of Ezio enjoying a dining experience with family (Giovanni, Maria, Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio).

Darkness falls; Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio disappear.

Ezio and remaining family members (Claudia and Maria) stand to their feet. They turn around and behold the Pazzi conspirators, obscured, standing amidst a shadowy background. Past arc antagonist (Rodrigo Borgia) rises from behind the Pazzi conspirators, with a large and ominous grey spiritual form.

Rodrigo casts Delusion (flash of confusing grey light).

(Transition): Crystal cogwheels burst from within Delusion.

(Revolving scene): Desmond hovering in midpoint of Timeline. Environing crystal cogwheels depicting random images from Sequence VI. Revolving stops. Desmond opens eyes (zoom in). Flash of golden light from Desmond's eyes (transition).

Michael drifting through Timeline.

Michael opens eyes.

In the distance: Michael's love interest (First Heart) and Federico (Ezio's elder brother) gaze at him from afar. The gazers leap forward and fly after Michael. Michael reaches out to them. Gazers chronologically transition into several supporting characters from Coming of Age arc, representing the past and the future (chronological transition: Leon Cruise/Giovanni Auditore. Cassandra Mayfield-Cruise/Maria Auditore. (Second Heart)/Petruccio Auditore. William Miles/Mario Auditore. Shaun Hastings/Leonardo da Vinci. Rebecca Crane/Paola. Wesley Neville/La Volpe. Lauren Phillips/Teodora Contanto. Jada West/Rosa. Carey Sullivan/Annetta. Lucas McBride/Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Prentice/Antonio. Desmond/Ezio).

Final chronological transition (Desmond/Ezio) grabs hold of Michael's hand/transitional flash of white light.

(Transition): Silver moonlit sky.

Scene transitions to Lucy Stillman standing atop the Hideout.

Scene goes black/Lucy is still visible.

Lucy turns around and walks into darkness. Future arc antagonists (Warren Vidic, Alan Rikkin, and two obscured Templar Masters) emerge from darkness.

(Transition): Black cape brushes screen.

Past and future arc villain (the prophesied Devilkin) standing amid the World at the End of Days, admiring destructed scene. Wind brushes. The Devilkin engages series past arc protagonists (Michael, Ezio, and the three Hearts) in mortal combat. Brutal skirmish. Ezio gains the advantage and pursues the Devilkin. Devilkin pursues Ezio.

(Transition): Swords clash/ionic burst.

Future and past arc villain (the prophesied Dark Heart) playing guitar on unknown Florentine rooftop. Breeze of rose petals to the east. Dark Heart looks to the east/rose petals transcend the city and reach Michael, sitting on rooftop of the Palazzo Auditore.

Ezio and the three Hearts join Michael. Michael stands up. First Heart embraces Michael from behind.

Dimensional bi-section (Florence).

On the opposite side of the bi-section is the future (the Hideout in Italy). Desmond reaches out to Michael in the past; Michael does the same to Desmond, who is in the future.

(Transition): Hands touch/white ionic explosion.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio standing on cliff, found at the World at the End of Days. Breeze of crystal cogwheels. Michael catches cogwheel in hand, observes its crystalline aura for a moment.

Sunlight.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look up to see the sun peering through the clouds. Scene zooms out. Collage of main cast of first few sequences of AOD in the sky; Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look on in wonderment. Scene fades out.

**::: End :::**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Sequence VI**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**Hope this gets the juices going :). Now, on to Act I ...**


	27. Sequence VI, Act I

**::: Act I :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

At the end of our last session, Michael – the (prophesied) Median of Reality – came face to face with a stranger from the darkness ... A man of unknown origin, shrouded in umbra and miasma. One whose eyes glowed red, just like the Devilkin.

Michael turned around in a startle, "_What the_ ...?! _Who are you_?!"

"... _The one most intrigued by you. And _... ..._ the one who will give you the world_!"

[insert music: "Suffer" composed by Kawai Kenji]

"Give me ... the world ...?"

The obscured man reached for Michael with a yearning right hand. "Stay away from me ...," the latter demanded, intimidation brimming from his voice. "... whatever you are. Just stay away from me!"

_"... Are you afraid of me?_," the obscured man lowered his hand.

"No. I'm ... I'm n-not afraid ... ..."

"_Then, why are you tripping over your tongue_?"

"_You still haven't answered my question_!," Michael argued, his intimidation apparent. "_Who are you_?!"

The obscured man took a step forward, "_Just a man_. _One who desires_ ... _freedom_!"

"Freedom?"

"_The darkness is my prison_ ... ... _Free me_. _I beg of you_."

A knock came from Michael's chamber door, startling him to a gasp and a sudden turn. "Michele, is something wrong?," Federico's voice hummed through the doorframe. "Who are you talking to?"

"_Go to him_," the obscured man advised, his voice becoming fainter.

Michael turned back around ... to see that he was alone, "Gone? But ... how?"

Federico knocked once more, "Michele, may I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Michael permitted.

Federico entered Michael's chamber dressed in his day attire, closing the door on his way in. "Amore mio, (My love,) I heard you through the walls," the former worriedly said. "You were having a most unsettling conversation with someone –"

"He's gone," Michael interjected.

"Gone ...?"

"When you knocked on the door, this ... This _guy_ with glowing eyes said, 'Go to him,' then I turned around and he was gone. Before that, he said something about 'giving me the world,' but it was so farfetched and random ... ... I don't know anymore. After all that's happened, shit like this keeps popping up out of nowhere."

Federico embraced his quilted lover with easing tone, "Pace, pace. (Peace, peace.) It was probably another anomaly. Do not worry yourself, amore mio. (, my love.) We can fix this."

"Freddy ...," Michael emotionally choked.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"... Yeah. I'd like that."

"Annetta always sorts cleaned clothes in the wardrobe. Yours is in the corner. I will remain here, just in case you need me."

"... Grazie, tesoro. (Thank you, sweetie.)"

Federico sent his boyfriend off with a kiss on the forehead, "Sei il benvenuto. (You're welcome.)"

[insert music stops]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

The chase for (masculine) supremacy was on!

[insert music: "Sunny" composed by Isisip]

A merry, playful and (somewhat) competitive game ensured between ancestor and descendant. For the past few minutes, Desmond and Ezio (recklessly) displayed their physical prowess, engaged in a race for authority: the victor would be awarded a month of mastership over the other. As both men were much too stubborn to decline such opportunities, Desmond and Ezio left a trail of (comical and merry) carnage in their wake.

Their relationship as family and friends was more apparent than ever before. Despite their troublemaking and the (ugly) comments they received (and ignored), Desmond and Ezio displayed the essence of budding brotherhood ... Midway through their chase, Ezio extended an invitation to his descendant.

"Ehi, (Hey,) Desmond," Ezio beamed.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us on our outing today."

Desmond shot a devilish grin, "Heh ... Can you really afford to extend invitations when your freedom is on the line?"

"Perhaps not. But, as you are, how can you gloat with such ease?"

"Yeah. Keep talking. Victory will be _that_ much sweeter when ..."

Suddenly, Ezio hopped forward, planted his feet and skidded to a halt ... Desmond came to a halt as well, confused by his ancestor's sudden stop. It was the perfect opportunity to tag Ezio, but something held Desmond back.

"What's wrong?," Desmond wondered. "Why did you stop?"

"... ... It is her."

"Her ...?"

Desmond looked forward and saw the person Ezio spoke about with awe, "Wow! Who's that?"

"Cristina ... She is my girl."

Yes. The lovely Cristina was out on the town, enjoying the festivities of St. Stephen's Day. Visiting and gifting people with delicious pastries, all personally (and professionally) handmade by her ... It was only by chance that she took notice of her beau.

"Ezio!," she rushed to his side.

Ezio received his lady's warm embrace, "Cristina, mi sei mancato. (, I missed you)"

"Oh, Ezio ... Mi sei mancato anche tu, (I missed you, too,)" Cristina then noticed her beau's company. "Oh, salve. (, hello.)"

"Hello, Miss," Desmond blushed.

"Ezio, who is your friend?"

Ezio proudly commenced introductions, "Cristina, this is Desmond Miles – a relative and very close friend of mine. Desmond, this is Cristina – heiress of La Casa di Vespucci and my sweetheart."

"Ezio ...," Cristina blushed and giggled.

Ezio then became serious, "I overheard Federico earlier; he wants to go on an outing, for couples. I feel bad, though – I do not want to leave Desmond out of it. So, I wanted to find you, Cristina. See if one of your lady friends would not mind accompanying us. I would want nothing more than to spend a day with my loved ones, after all that has happened ... ..."

[insert music fades out]

Cristina lowered her basket with grim expression. "You remember it too, don't you?," she wondered, grasping her company's attention. "The world ended. Then, it was reborn ... Padre remembers nothing. For a minute, I thought I was the only one."

"Cristina, you ...?"

[insert music: "Precious Stone" composed by Arcana]

"Sí, (Yes,) Ezio, I do ... ... I remember this horrible man with blood-red skin, black wings and cloak ... He killed my kin right in front of my eyes. Possessing me ... Darkness ate away at my soul ... ... It was terrible! A nightmare!"

Cristina's emotions became apparent, as she lost control of her tears. "Desmond and I will explain everything," Ezio embraced his weeping lover with strong, warm arms. "We have much to discuss ... Words that I myself have yet to understand."

"I'll do most of the talking, Ezio" Desmond said, before focusing his attention on Cristina. "Just try to keep calm, Miss Vespucci."

"Please ... call me Cristina," Cristina smiled.

"Alright. Cristina ... So, are you free, or are you busy at the moment?"

"This is leisure – something I do every Giorno di Santo Stefano, in accordance with tradition. I was just on my way to visit my dearest friend, **_Giulietta_**. Her no-good fiancé is _allegedly_ travelling with his parents. All lies from a dog's mouth."

"Maybe we can invite her?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Ezio beamed. "Giulietta could use the good company, no?"

Desmond nodded, "I'm all up for helping out my juniors. Let's make her day special."

"Aww, Desmond," Cristina adored. "Grazie. (Thank you.) You really are a kind man."

"No problem, Cristina. No problem at all."

X~~~*~~~X

Meanwhile, back at the palazzo, Claudia tended to her hair, seated at her vanity set.

Now fully dressed in her lovely multicolored ensemble, lavish with pinks, light yellows and whites, Claudia combed and styled her smooth raven locks ... ... When she was all done, Claudia added the finishing touch: an embellished hairnet.

"Bene, (Good,)" she admired herself. "Claudia, you are ready. This is going to be a wonderful day!"

Suddenly, Claudia saw someone pass in front of her bedroom door ... It was her little brother, Petruccio.

The young fellow had a bundle of (random) things in his arms – plates mostly, but also ironware and handmade cloths. Claudia did not bother him, knowing that she'd startle her little brother and make him cause a mess in the hallway. She did (however) have a mind to question him later, once Petruccio was at a resting point.

"I hope he isn't overworking himself, again," she turned to scoot in her vanity stool, only to feel herself become lightheaded. "Mmm! Che cosa è ...? Perché sono io ... ...? (What is ...? Why am I ... ...?)"

The room spun and spun ... Darkness came thereafter. A loss of balance. A rush of wind ... A hard sensation against her skin, followed by the (cold) sting of a wooden floor.

A voice, oh so familiar ... yet, so far away ...

"_Dio_! ... _Figlia_! _Claudia, svegliati_ ... _Per favore, svegliati_! (_God_! ... _Daughter_! _Claudia, wake up_ ... _Please, wake up_!)"

She recognized the voice – it belonged to her father, Giovanni, who happened about her room just seconds before she fell ... ... Claudia's mind was wandering somewhere else. Somewhere far beyond the reaches of fact and fiction.

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: ? :::**

_Darkness_ ...

_Perpetual nothingness, leading to nowhere. The pater of time whose existence sustains us all ... Without darkness, we would be nonexistent. Our solar system was __**born**__ from darkness – forged by cosmic light. Planets aligning from an astronomical explosion, to create (what once was) nine planets, now eight ... ... That is what __**they**__ want you to believe._

_Misconceptions of modern science ... In truth, our galaxy began __**much**__ different from what Templar enthusiasts have programmed into your minds ... ... Would you believe that our galaxy – our Solar System – used to be one __**super-planet**__?_

_A giant as large as the sun itself, whose light __**shone**__ throughout the universe ... __**Eden**__._

_Science beyond the imaginations of modern man. Buildings as high as mountains. Valleys and forests abundant with fresh greenery. Oceans of the purest, clearest water. Clean air. Boundless natural resources, reproducing by the day. Civilizations of advanced human lifeforms, all under the rule of those reverenced as __**The Government**__._

_In that world – that haven – crime was unheard of ... ... Until __**it**__ appeared._

[insert music: "Aqua's Theme" composed by Shimomura Yoko]

**_"Et perdam omnia! (I will destroy all!)"_**

_... The Death God, whose ambition was to destroy Eden, and reform it into an endless graveyard of silence. To return everything to what it once was – __**darkness**__ ... ... Those with weak hearts followed, worshiped and adored the deity, believing its false promises. Fantasylands of wealth and power. Psychological and spiritual deceptions, designed to encompass those of such petty caliber. As expected, such words proved their falsity in the bitter end ... ..._

_After years of struggle, the people of Eden fell to the Death God's global influence ... ..._

_Its followers were many in number. Eden's minds were strong, but their hearts ... Their hearts were weak. Malleable. Easy to sway with a simple whisper of praise or promises of a better life. Proof that Eden wasn't as __**peaceful and**__**perfect**__ as many of its inhabitants believed ... ... Besides, in the darkness, anything could (and can) happen._

_The Death God gained its power from its (unwavering) desire – __**to return to the darkness**__ ... ... It __**hated**__ the change brought about by powers unknown; twists of fate unheard of and unwanted ... __**The**__**change**__. That is what __**truly**__ gave birth to the Death God. The conception where its moniker, "__**The Father of Sorrow**__," derived. To those seeking its wisdom and guidance, it is reverenced as "__**The Father of Understanding**__," for it is alleged to "know all and have seen all throughout the ages"._

_In the end, the Death God was (and is) not an "evil" deity, but one in the deepest depths of sorrow ... ... It wished (and still wishes) to share it sentiments with those who continued living lives that were never (truly) meant for them. Eras that should have never been. Civilizations that thrived off ingenuous ideals, arcane doctrines and self-degrading inventions. Ignorance ... Nothing but ignorant, meaningless lifeforms, who became (increasingly) more and more indolent and reliant with each passing generation._

_"... ... Perché vedo questo ...? (... ... Why am I seeing this ...?)"_

_It is for you to know, child ... You now know our __**truest sentiments**__ for the enemy. We never wanted to be at war with such a being, and that is why we chose to lead you humans. Gave you technology – the means to survive, evolve, and progress throughout the ages. Unfortunately, like __**all**__ inferior lifeforms, you humans used technology to forge a wonderland of leisure ... ..._

_Tell me, who would __**not**__ wish to obliterate such foolishness?_

_Who would __**not**__**abhor**__ lifeforms who __**selfishly**__ fell before their superiors, __**just**__ to continue living in their haven? After ages of negligence and disrespect, accusations and beliefs in false doctrines forged by human hands ... What else was to be expected?_

_"... Chi sei? (... Who are you?)"_

_In my day, I had many names ... __**Merva**__. __**Mera**__. The one spoken most, however, was __**Minerva**__._

_I am a sister of __**Diana**__, and daughter to the people you humans refer to as __**the First Civilization**__. I am tasked with revealing the truth. The deepest, darkest of truths – the origins of __**who and what**__ you humans (truly) are. The reason why __**the Oracle**__ created __**the Prophecy**__ before her passing. The fate your ignorant forefathers and foremothers designed for you ... ... And, to guide __**you and your brethren**__ along the right path, lest you humans wish to see __**the end**__ once more._

_"... Minerva? L'colui che rivelerà la verità ...? (... Minerva? The one who will reveal the truth ...?)"_

_... ... Hmph! We can speak no longer, human. You must awaken from this vision, lest you wish to be late for your __**petty**__ festivity. I will contact you within several hours. Do not submit yourself to harm, though I fear such advice will be disregarded still._

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

"... _Caro_, (_Darling_,) _she is waking up_ ..."

"... ... _Claudia_? _Claudia_, _can you hear me_? _It is me_, _tuo padre_ ... (_your father_ ...)"

She heard their voices, felt their love ... Their affections awoke her from unconsciousness.

The first image she saw was blurred, but perceivable. The person leant before Claudia's reviving body was her father, Giovanni; the one who found her unconscious on her bedroom floor ... Her vision revitalized quickly, allowing Claudia to fully perceive her parents, as well as (a fully-dressed) Michael and her oldest and younger brother (Federico and Petruccio).

Michael sighed with relief, "Oh, thank goodness ... You gave us all one heck of a scare, young lady!"

"Mi dispiace, (I'm sorry,)" Claudia sat up with ease.

[insert music fades out]

"Should you be moving so suddenly, Dia?"

"Michele is right, figlia, (daughter,)" Maria agreed, her emotions rampant. "Rest yourself. We will handle the preparations."

"I am fine, really," Claudia smiled.

Giovanni giggled, amused by his daughter's stalwart personality, "An Auditore to the end. But, please, Claudia ... Do not trouble yourself. La Baronessa is a very regal and receptive woman, but even she would anger should something happen to you. That woman thinks quite highly of you ..."

"... and that is why I should not falter, Padre. My health is fine, I promise. I must be strong, especially after what Minerva told me."

"Minerva ...?"

"Who is this Minerva-person, sorella ...?, (sister ...?,)" Petruccio enquired.

Federico suddenly recalled, "The Roman Goddess of wisdom and sponsor of the arts, trade and defense. A polytheist in Roma, who still worships such deities, told me about her. She is a very important figure in their religion."

"I was just about to say the same thing," Michael supported, before recalling a funny fact. "That and a girl from my graduating class who had a _strange_ obsession with knitted towels ... But, that's another story."

Michael's witty statement tickled his company. "Laughter is always soothing in times such as this," Claudia rose to her feet, proving her durability. "Now, Michele. You said you had some arrangements in mind?"

"Yes, I did. I was thinking we should go with lighter colors, to signify the passing of Christmas. Darker colors would be much too dreary, especially since this occasion will take place in the mid-afternoon hours."

Claudia cupped her hands with delight, "Oh! That sounds splendid, Michele! Mi piace moltissimo! (I love it!)"

"Annetta also wishes to help," Maria stated. "She will be with you shortly."

Michael looked to his beau with adoring eyes. "Ah, I think I know what _that_ look means," Federico smiled. "You want me to stay behind and help you, no? (right?)"

"Would you ...?," Michael whined.

"Ah, but I am no good with decorations ... I will only make things look bad."

"Oh, I could teach you. Just give me a chance, Freddy. Please?"

Giovanni approached and lightly lectured Federico, "Figlio, (Son,) you must learn your lover's ways. If you do not accept and embrace this, your relationship will go nowhere. It will become stagnant, and ultimately ... it will fail."

Federico slightly trailed away, having never expected his father to know the nature of their relationship. "I wanted to talk with Michele in private, but this is more convenient," Giovanni continued, grasping everyone's attention. "Whispers in the city have reached my ears. Guillermo also has a loose tongue, so avoidance was not afforded to me. Michele ..."

Michael turned to his elder, "Yes, Mr. Auditore ...?"

"... will you take care of my son for me? I have some things that need tending in Venezia. Our enemies are attempting to make ties with the Venetian church. I could not leave without giving you my blessing."

[insert music: "Dust to Dust R&B Remix" originally composed by Hamauzu Masashi; arranged by L Rello Beats]

"I ... Mr. Auditore, I ...," Michael became speechless.

"Please, call me 'Giovanni'. Or 'Padre,' if you so wish."

"But, why accept me so easily? You barely know me ... Padre ..."

"... When an Auditore man smiles, the gesture alone speaks a million unsaid words. Our family roots are dark. Dangerous. So many things left unsaid, so much to explain. But, unfortunately, my time is short. Il Templari (The Templars) know not the meaning of reprieve or mercy. Our resolve should be just as concrete as theirs ... Heed my warning: time is still uncertain; anything can happen. Should Il Templari attack, strike them down. Then, be on your way. Aggression and discretion will make all the difference."

"Giovanni ...," Maria rushed into her husband's arms.

"... Mi dispiace tutti, (I'm sorry, everyone,)" Giovanni apologized, as he ogled the letter he retrieved from Lampugnani's robes. "This document contains information that I cannot ignore. We have already lost Milano. If we lose Venezia ... we are doomed."

Petruccio approached Michael and made a proposal, "How about you let me handle things with Claudia?"

"Tru ...," Michael smiled.

"As you have already seen, I am very good with designs. La Baronessa will be most pleased, I promise. You should find Ezio and Desmond. If Il Templari attacks them, they will need your strength and Federico's wizardry. Ti prego ... (Please ...) Protect them and I will protect my mother and sister. I will not mess up, you can count on me."

Michael smiled and patted Petruccio's head, "Thanks, Tru. Although I fear the previous reality will repeat itself, I shouldn't doubt the power of another, especially a strong-willed fellow like yourself."

"I have set traps, just in case Il Templari come for us," Petruccio revealed, impressing everyone. "I too have learned my lesson – to be prepared, should anything befall us. They will most definitely not have their way this time."

Federico took his lover's hand, and spoke with prompting tone, "We should go now, amore mio. (my love.) I sense a disturbance in the mystic realm ... Trouble is no doubt upon us."

"Right, let's go," Michael agreed, before looking to his (potential) father-in-law. "Padre, return to us. Please."

"It was my intention, but as you wish," Giovanni replied.

The party soon went their separate ways ... ... Giovanni robed, armored and equipped himself for a long ride to Venice, Italy. He left shortly thereafter, wishing his family well before departing. Michael and Federico departed into the city, to find Ezio and Desmond before the Templars could reach them. Claudia, Maria and Petruccio stayed behind, preparing for the Baroness's arrival. Annetta soon returned from a visitation with her sister, and with time, the palazzo became an aristocratic wonderland. Should the day go well, the Baronessa's party would be the highlight of St. Stephen's Day.

... ... Unfortunately, as Giovanni stated earlier ... even this reality was uncertain. Anything ... _anything_ could happen.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene V :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, Ezio, Desmond and Cristina arrived at La Casa di Bartolini – Giulietta's urban residence. Desmond was impressed by the house's architecture, finding it just as breathtaking as the palazzo.

"So, _this_ is Giulietta's place?," he enquired with awe.

Cristina giggled and nodded, "Sí, (Yes,) but this is only one of her homes. Giulietta's family is famous for their textile business."

"All the women in Firenze know the name Bartolini," Ezio added, slightly educating his descendant. "The best dresses and ballroom gowns in all of Europa. I also hear Signore e Signora Bartolini (Mr. and Mrs. Furrows) are planning on making clothing for men come next year. Perhaps you should reserve some articles, Desmond."

"Yeah, if I had the florins to cover the payment," Desmond jested.

"Ah, I am sure we could make them an offer they cannot refuse."

Desmond wanted to laugh, recalling a (famous) line from the Godfather movie series, but chose to discard such hilarity. "Oh, la guardia, (the guards,)" Cristina noticed a small sentry leaving through the front gate. "I wonder why those _disgusting_ _dogs_ would visit La Casa di Bartolini ... Probably to penny-pinch for all we know."

[insert music fades out]

Ezio and Desmond looked at each other, thinking the same thing: _something happened inside the Bartolini house_. "Cristina, stay close to us," the former instructed. "A bad air hovers over la casa."

"Ezio, why would you think this?"

"Just trust us, Cristina. Ti prego. (Please.)"

"... Va bene, (Alright,)" Cristina followed without another word.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Suspicion was high ... The gates of La Casa di Bartolini were never left unattended. Neither was the doorway left ajar, with traces of struggle left on its frame. Carvings from rampant, passionate blades.

The smell of blood ... a stench that cast a chilling aura upon the house.

Ezio pushed the entrance open, and was frozen by what he saw, "Dio mio! (My God!)"

La Casa di Bartolini, from the highest to the lowest of the residence, was trashed! ... Cristina held her mouth with horror, rushing into the house without another word. Ezio followed after her, worried about Cristina's mental state. Desmond retained his composure, acting as the adult in the situation ... He too followed the young lovers, but paid more attention to his surroundings.

Something felt wrong to him ... _Gravely_ wrong.

"Giulietta!," Cristina called, rushing through the house. "Signore e Signora Bartolini! Si tratta di me, Cristina. Dove sei? Rispondimi! (Mr. and Mrs. Furrows! It's me, Cristina. Where are you? Answer me!)"

A sudden development brought Cristina to a halt ... ...

[insert music: "Vinter" composed by Arcana]

She stopped in front of front of Giulietta's room, silent. Speechless. Horrified, yet reactionless ... Before her were the mangled and severed bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Bartolini. Their blood covered almost every facet of their daughter's room. As for Giulietta ...

She was gone, vanished from plain sight. "It is as I had feared ...," Ezio horrified. "... Those men ... They killed them, Cristina."

Cristina swelled with fear, "Giulietta. Is she ...? Do you think those men ...?"

"... I am not sure, Cristina."

Desmond rushed down the hallway, "Ezio! Cristina!"

He arrived with a letter in hand, (shockingly) addressed to Ezio, Michael and himself. "Read this, guys," Desmond handed the letter to Ezio, out of breath from running and being anxious. "I found it in the dining room ... This has gotten pretty ugly ..."

Ezio took a moment to skim the contents of the letter ... ...

What he discovered lit his face with a sense of fright, "Dio ... (God ...)"

"What does it say, Ezio?," Cristina worried.

"... Those men who left were not just mere guards. They were occultists. Zealots of the Death God."

"Cosa ...?!," Cristina bellowed.

Ezio mourned as he replied, "They performed a pagan ritual that required the body of a woman born from wedlock, and the blood of her parents. It is safe to say that Giulietta is ... ... She may no longer be with us, Cristina. Firenze's leading textile family is ... ..."

"Say no more, please. Please, Ezio! _I cannot take it_ ... ..."

Cristina fell into Ezio's arms, unable to sustain such miseries ... Ezio embraced his woman, retaining strength in a time of grief. However, even he could not fight his tears. Desmond took notice of this development, and decided to exercise his connections.

"I'm going to see Lorenzo," he said.

Cristina marveled amidst her tears, "Lorenzo ...? Our leader, Lorenzo?"

"He took care of me before I was reunited with Michael and warmed up to Ezio's family. I'm not sure if he's home, but I can't leave this unattended. I have to do something ... ... I ... I hate where this is going. People are dying, and I'm not going to stand back and watch it continue ... Even if I have to put my life at stake, I'm going to make this right."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Cristina, it is best that you do not," Ezio advised, speaking tenderly to his woman. "Our enemies are much more fearsome than I had expected ... The last thing we want is for you to be injured on our account. Or worse. For you to end up like ... our friends here."

Cristina observed the crime scene, and took her boyfriend's words into consideration. "...Lei ha ragione, (You are right,)" she admitted, becoming serious. "You boys should visit our leader. I will alert my father, and take shelter at our villa in Tuscany. If la guardia (the guards) are working with the murderers who ruined the Bartolini, then we haven't much of a choice."

Desmond issued specific instructions, "Ezio, escort Cristina. I'm riding solo for now."

"But, Desmond ...," Ezio worried.

"Auditore blood runs through my veins. I'll be fine on my own, kid, trust me."

"... Very well. Buona fortuna, (Good luck,) Desmond."

"Thanks, the same to you," Desmond went ahead of Ezio and Cristina.

[insert music fades out]

It took Cristina a moment to gain enough strength to leave La Casa di Bartolini ... ... For most of her childhood, the Bartolini house was like a second home to her. As Mr. and Mrs. Bartolini were her godparents, their tragedy had the greatest impact on her. Her godsister and bestfriend (Giulietta) missing, with the only sign of her whereabouts penned on a piece of parchment. The revived reality possessed many uncertainties ... However, one thing _was_ for certain:

_In this reality_,_ the war against the Templar threat was taking a turn for the worst_.

**::: End of Act I :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch I :::**

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio stand in this lining amidst a sea of darkness. Each holds a sphere of golden light in their right hand, which ascends from their palm and pierces the skies. The spheres open a pathway for the sunlight to bathe the land with its brilliance, as the scene shows a picturesque and epic displaying of the season's main cast members. As this occurs, an epic ensemble of violins combined with a piano solo provide ambience to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Alright! You've gotten through the first third of the Sequence :)! Now, on to Act II ...**


	28. Sequence VI, Act II

**::: Act II :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Rome, Italy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

Crystal stasis ... The fate of all those victimized by the Cold.

Eternal motionlessness. Chronological arrest. Frozen in a beautiful shell of Relicturorum crystal; the solidified essence of time. For a few moments, history learned the meaning – the horror, the agony – of Crystal stasis.

"_Luce, are you alright_?"

"... _Mm_ ... _Becky_, _is that you_?"

Lucy opened her eyes, and saw several familiar faces: Rebecca, Shaun, Leon, Jada and Wesley; her friends and comrades ... She was the last to awaken from Crystal stasis, freed by Michael's resolution on the Redux Steppe.

Lucy sat up, lightheaded and amazed, "God. I never want to experience that. _Ever_ again."

"Here-here to that," Shaun agreed.

Jada peeped at her cellphone, and checked the time. "9:35 PM," she announced. "That was the same time that we ... ... Looks like Mickey chose to _revive_ history, instead of rewriting it."

"Still shocked, JD?"

"Yeah, Shaun. That was ... It was terrifying. If we can help it, let's make sure that never happens again."

Leon anticipated, "The media's probably going bat-shit crazy – reports and interviews down the gizzard."

"They are. I can see it."

"Can you now, JD?," Wesley intrigued.

Jada batted her eyes, emitting a glow from her pupils. "Yeah, I can," she forecasted. "... It's only going to get worse. Once Abstergo gets into the situation, they'll start bottom-feeding off popular media. Then, they'll play the propaganda card. Finally, they'll have over 70% of the world in the palm of their hand ..."

Jada batted her eyes once more, withdrawing her Raven's Eye, "... We can't let them get that far. The worlds of commerce and technology are already theirs. If they grab hold of the media and the minds of the people, we'll become sitting ducks. I saw arrest warrants on every wall, street post and sign on all seven continents, except Antarctica."

"Then, we're gonna bait and hook 'em before the situation becomes serious," Leon prompted, earning his aces' attention. "JD, Wes, we need to head to Florence A.S.A.P. We're shutting down this _gutter raid_ before the lid is lifted."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Shaun intervened, "I was just going to ask that. Leon, with all due respect. That ... Leon, it's suicide!"

"You got a better idea, kid?," Leon grinned.

"I would suggest their tech branch in Normandy. Florence is racked with security out the arse. If you go there ... Leon, you'll all die."

"... Guess you got a point there, kid."

Lucy approached Leon with earnest character. "Lee, are you alright?," she worried. "You haven't been thinking straight since we were unfrozen. Your decision could've gotten you, JD and Wes killed. You're usually more ... More –"

"Smart?," Leon interjected with a smile.

"... For the lack of a better term, yeah."

"Well, y'all ... Old Lee will be fine. My mind's just in the past – the distant past, where my son is."

"I see. You're worried about him, aren't you?"

[insert music: "I Did It For You Piano Cover" original composition by Charice; arranged by Sheryl Zhang]

"Hell yeah, girl. I'm his father. I worry about him all the time. Can't say the same for most fathers out there, I can tell you that. I heard so many damn horror stories, I could tell 'em to Stephen King and he could write an anthology with 'em ... ... I want to be the best father, someone Mickey will never forget ... It's been that way for me, since he woke up those years ago. Not remembering anything or anyone. I may have lost my mind in those years, but losing my wife and part of my son ... ... That's a lot tougher on me."

Leon's words became grimmer as he spoke, proving the gravity of his anguish.

Leon may have been the Mentor of the Assassins, but even he could not elude his love for his son. His family. His friends ... Leon was an emotional, caring and warmhearted assassin. His blade struck only those who needed to fall. And, when he did take another's life, it was not for personal gain ... His every endeavor was to protect those near and dear. Far, acquainted and unacquainted. For the sake of peace and prosperity. For the sake of a brighter future.

Wesley patted Leon's back, jolly and uplifting. "Ah, don't worry," the former encouraged. "We'll get through this, Smokey. Just gotta keep on trucking and pull through, even if it's by the hair of our leg."

"... Boy, you're just about as stubborn as my son," Leon giggled.

"Hey! Somebody's gotta keep your head on straight, right?"

"Oh, zip it up. Wiseass."

The other assassins were tickled by Leon's character. "Alright then," he continued, addressing everyone. "My aces and I are headed to Normandy. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but I have relatives in Normandy that need protecting."

"You do, eh?," Shaun intrigued.

"Yeah. My stepsister, **_Lauren Phillips_**, and my goddaughter, **_Icerine_**. We need to get them as far away from Normandy as possible, but I'm pretty sure Lauren's already cooking up a plan as we speak."

"Is she one of us?"

Lucy informed Shaun, "Lauren's a retired assassin who owns a bookstore in Caen. Her daughter is an instructor at a martial arts school and, from what I heard, she's just as deadly as her mother."

"Oh dear," Shaun adjusted his glasses with awe. "Remind me not to get on their bad side."

"Don't worry. I'll keep note of that for you."

Rebecca inquired of Leon, "Hey, Lee, will you need a little tech assistance?"

"Oh, like a wire and stuff like that?," Leon intrigued.

"Yeah, for safety measures. **_Prentice_** and his crew are stationed in Normandy."

"Nice looking out," Leon commended. "But, just where can I find him?"

"Before going to Caen, take a detour through Cabourg. I'll contact Prentice and let him know you'll be stopping by."

Wesley's face became grim and intense. "Um ...," Lucy noticed, nudging Jada to get an answer. "... Is he okay?"

Jada smiled and replied, "Wes and Prentice don't get along. They're always at each other's throats. Long story."

"Oh boy ... This might get ugly."

"I bet my money on it."

Leon concluded the conversation. "Rebecca, you inform Prentice," he instructed. "We're leaving for France right now. Expect me to contact y'all in the next day or two. If not that, expect a little _shipment_."

"Shipment?," Rebecca wondered.

"Yeah, the good kind," Leon turned and departed.

Wesley and Jada followed. "Nice meeting you all," the latter extended. "We'll keep in touch. Good luck."

[insert music fades out]

A minute later, Lucy, Rebecca and Shaun were, once again, on their own ... If Jada's augury was accurate, the Assassins' infiltration of the Abstergo branch in Normandy (if successful) would be a huge victory for the Assassin Order.

Rebecca headed to her computer, and accessed her email. "I can't phone out, especially with this bad area," she said, amidst sending a message to her comrades in Normandy. "This is the only way ... I just hope he gets this in time. But, knowing Prentice, he'll find a way to get back in touch with us. Right, guys?"

"No doubt," Lucy smiled, on route to her workstation.

Shaun approached the main room entrance. "Would you girls care for a bite to eat?," he asked, coming to a halt. "We've been at this for hours. I think a little nourishment will do us some good."

Rebecca suddenly recalled, "Oh, right. Those biscuits I made are still in the kitchen."

"Oh. Are they now?"

"Yep, sure are. I also saw some ..."

Rebecca's attitude suddenly switched from enthusiastic to suspicious, "... Shaun. You didn't eat all of my biscuits, right?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Shaun gulped, telling on himself.

[insert music: "Les Jours Tristes (Instrumental)" composed by The Divine Comedy]

"Shaun!," Rebecca exploded.

"What? They were plump, flaky and the aroma was killing me. What do you want from me, a sermon?"

"No! I want to knock you senseless, ya four-eyed oinker!"

"Ah! Now, now. There's no need for rude comments, yeah?"

"_Fuck a chainsaw and die_! How's that for rude?"

Lucy chortled, "I can't ... Rebecca, seriously?"

Lucy lost herself in a mode of hilarity. "Damn, where did I get that one from?," Rebecca laughed as well, as did Shaun. "Oh, my god! I really need to take a break ... Looks like all this work is getting to me."

"We should take shifts," Shaun advised. "I'm a bit of a workaholic, so I'll cover the first shift."

"Then, I'll take the second."

"I'll go third," Lucy said. "We'll rotate for the next two days. Sounds good?"

Rebecca and Shaun nodded in agreement. "Alright," Lucy enthused. "Good luck, Shaun."

Rebecca followed Lucy out the entrance. "Break a leg, oinker," the former wished. "Don't eat the keys while you're at it."

Shaun sat at his workstation with mocking character. "Ha-ha! Very funny," he turned and recommenced his work. "Always with the wisecracks and the insults. Bloody little valkyries."

[insert music ends]

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

A lone steed sped down the Florentine streets, a gallant rider on its back ... ... Giovanni was on his way to Venice, under suspicion of a development that could turn the tides of the Assassin-Templar War: should the Templars develop an alliance with the Venetian church, after ruining the Assassins' alliance with Milan, the tides would turn in their favor. _Indefinitely_. For, initiating a battle with the Venetian government is akin to suicide ... ... By the stroke of the late-afternoon hour, Giovanni rode through the gates of Florence, turned towards Tuscany and was well on his way to Venice – the City of Light.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Under intuition that Ezio may have taken Desmond to the Vespucci house, Federico led his lover (Michael) to the midpoint of the San Giovanni District ... ... When they arrived at La Casa di Vespucci, everything seemed normal. Federico knocked on the door, Michael standing at his side in a loss of breath (along with the former).

A middle-aged man answered the door, "Federico Auditore? What brings you here, ragazzo? (boy?)"

"Signore Vespucci ...," Federico paused to catch his breath.

"Dio ... (God ...)," Mr. Vespucci worried, before noticing Federico's company. "... and you have a friend, too. Please, come inside. You two look like you were running for your lives. After what your family did for my daughter, I owe you as much. And even more."

"... We have little time for idle conversation, Signore," Federico took a deep breath, and regained (a hint of) his composure. "Tell us. Have you seen Ezio? We made plans for a double-date, but a sudden development calls for an early reunion."

"Sí, (Yes,) he was here earlier with my daughter," Mr. Vespucci replied, recollecting the event. "They also had _a charming young fellow_ with them. He went along with them to La Casa di Bartolini. While they were here, the _other young man_ spoke about some _very strange things_. Something about the time ... I could not follow all of it, given my bad memory."

"Grazie, signore. (Thank you, sir.) We need to catch up with them. All three of them – they may be in danger."

"Danger?!," Mr. Vespucci panicked.

"Pace, Signore Vespucci. (Peace, Mr. Wasp.) We will have your daughter back to you before sunset."

"Do you need any assistance, ragazzi? (boys?)"

Michael declined the offer, "With all due respect, it's best the guards don't get involved in this. They'll just make matters worse."

Mr. Vespucci suddenly became rather curious. "Sorry for late introductions, sir," Michael continued, extending his hand to Mr. Vespucci. "Michael Cruise. I'm a friend of the Auditores, and ..."

"... the one revered as _Il Angelo_?," Mr. Vespucci interjected with awe, shaking Michael's hand. "Vi ringrazio per il vostro intervento divino. (I thank you for your divine intervention.) Please, go and liberate them. My prayers will be with you."

"Grazie, Signore Vespucci, (Thank you, Mr. Wasp,)" Michael accepted. "We'll have Cristina back before you know it. Just keep those prayers a-coming, and the Lord will bless you in the end."

"I will do my best to support you. Ti prego. Essere al sicuro. (Please. Be safe.)"

Federico quickly wished to Mr. Vespucci as he departed, "Buona giornata, Signore! (Have a nice day, Sir!)"

Michael followed his beau, both headed towards La Casa di Bartolini just minutes away from the Vespucci house. Mr. Vespucci reentered his home, his emotions more rampant than ever before ... Cristina was all he had left. Should he lose her, Mr. Vespucci would be left all alone; a widower and a childless father ... ...

Several seconds later, the front door was opened. And, in stepped ... his daughter, Cristina, along with Ezio!

Mr. Vespucci rushed to his daughter and embraced her, "Figlia! Grazie a Dio! (Daughter! Thank God!)"

"Padre ... (Father ...)," Cristina returned the gesture with warm arms.

"Federico and Il Angelo were just here," Mr. Vespucci reported.

"They were ...?"

"Sí, (Yes,) but they went in search of you two, and ...," Mr. Vespucci noticed Desmond's absence. "... Where is the other young man that was with you today? Did he decide to go home?"

"He went to see Lorenzo de' Medici."

"Our leader? Why would he ...?"

Ezio replied with broken tone, "Signore ... (Sir ...) La Casa di Bartolini was raided and destroyed by la guardia. (the guards.)"

"_Destroyed_?! Why would la guardia destroy the home of my bestfriend?"

"La guardia attacked the Bartolini under commission of a higher and darker power. More influential _and_ _dangerous_ than the Florentine government ... I know about your memory, but if you recall us speaking about Il Templari, (The Templars,) as well as their affiliation with Il Dio della Morte, (The God of Death,) then you know where this is going ... ..."

Mr. Vespucci trailed away, several memories returning by the second. "... ... Cristina," he said, gathering her attention, whilst taking a seat at the dining room table. "I fibbed about earlier – when I said I remembered nothing about what happened before you woke up ... Honestly, I remembered everything. How those men attacked us ... Destroyed our home. Our friends and family ... I am more than sure that, if what you say is true, they went to finish the job ... ... By killing Teodoro, Olivia and my goddaughter, Giulietta."

Cristina approached her father, placed her hand on his shoulder and confessed, "I remembered regardless, Padre. (Father.) It is impossible for one to forget a near-death experience. For those moments, when you held me in your arms, frozen in crystal ... I saw many things that troubled me. This world. This city. Firenze is _not_ what it used to be."

"I know, figlia. (daughter.) La guardia never attacked us before. Even our men have gone astray, and are nowhere in sight ... It is safe to say that _someone_ is pulling their strings. Someone with ties _to_ the government ..."

Mr. Vespucci's words gave Ezio an idea, but he chose to stay quiet about his conception. "... Now, Cristina, you need to stay here with me," Mr. Vespucci stood, his attitude stern. "We leave Firenze for Toscana. (Tuscany.) If la guardia are behaving this way, they will surely come for us next. Our villa will be a safe haven for us, until we can move further."

Cristina took her father's hands, "I was going to suggest that ... I discussed this with Ezio and Desmond in advance: Toscana is not too far from here, but it is better than staying here in Firenze, where la guardia will come for us."

"Bene. (Good.) Take _everything_ you will need for our trip. We should be there before sunset."

Mr. Vespucci turned his attention towards Ezio, "Giovane, (Young man,) you had better catch your brother and his friend. And reunite with your other friend. Desmond is his name, now that you mentioned it another time ... I advise the same for your family – get as far away from Firenze as possible ..."

"I cannot, Signore," Ezio interjected.

"... Why not? Are you not afraid ...?"

"Indeed, I _am_ afraid. I do not understand what is happening around me. Around us. Why our lives are changing so quickly, so drastically and uncontrollably. But, I cannot run away. Should I run away, my future – Michele and Desmond's era – will be lost to Il Templari e Il Dio della Morte... I appreciate your concerns, Signore, but my presence is needed here in Firenze."

[insert music: "Sound of an Angel" composed by blacksheep806]

"Ezio ...," Cristina worried.

Ezio opened his arms and received Cristina's embrace. "... Do not die on us, Ezio," the latter continued, burying her head in the former's chest. "It is bad enough our kin and friends are all dead. Should anything happen to you, Michele, Desmond and your family ... Ezio, neither one of us could bear that pain."

Mr. Vespucci added with like sentiments, "I have seen you and your siblings grow from neonati (infants) to giovani adulti. (young adults.) For protecting my daughter, I thank you. Once again, I am in your debt ... Now, before things worsen, leave and assist your friends. Buona fortuna, giovane. (Good luck, young man.) Our prayers are with you."

"Grazie, Signore Vespucci, (Thank you, Mr. Wasp,)" Ezio bowed, before leaving his woman with a kiss. "Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo, tienimi nel tuo cuore. (Until we meet again, keep me in your heart.)"

"Lo farò, lo prometto, (I will, I promise,)" Cristina saw her beau leave with a warm smile.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Desmond hitched a steed midway to the Villa di Careggi, which helped him reach his destination much quicker than had he went there by foot ... ... Upon arriving there, Desmond noticed a grim air looming upon the villa. Guards in red were present (Florentine guards), instead of guards in yellow (Lorenzo's men). One of the guards noticed Desmond, and chose to confront him.

"You!," the guard barked.

Desmond noticed the guard approaching. "What are you doing here?," the guard continued. "This villa is property of the Florentine government. Leave. Now. This is no place for you."

"I already know that," Desmond corrected. "This is one of Lorenzo's villas. I'm a friend. Do you know where he is?"

"He is in prison."

[insert music reverbs out]

"Prison?!," Desmond bellowed.

"I take it you were uninformed of his incarceration, no? (right?)"

"... What happened? Why is Lorenzo behind bars?"

"Orders from la Signoria. Until further notice, Lorenzo de' Medici is to be imprisoned under allegations of murder."

"Murder? That doesn't add up. Lorenzo _loves_ this city – he would cut off his arm if it would help the people."

"From what we heard, he _cut_ the Bartolini into shreds," the guard stated, stifling Desmond's reaction. "The Bartolini were found in their home, dead. Their daughter – missing, vanished, gone. Not a single soul has seen her, and word says that she hasn't left her home since yesterday. Such cases are much too farfetched to be left to ordinary investigators. The government will be involved, and our leader is under arrest not only for his allegation, but also to protect him should his innocence be proven."

("That just isn't possible,") Desmond contemplated, his attention trailing away in deep thought. ("We were more than sure those guards killed the Bartolinis. I still have the letter those punks left behind. That could only mean ...")

A light went off in Desmond's head, but he chose to ignore it, fearing a confession would make him a secondary suspect. "It would be in your best interest to leave this place," the guard said, regaining Desmond's attention. "If you remain here, we will have to place you under arrest. I would rather avoid any unnecessary violence. It is bad enough our leader is imprisoned ... As his friend, I am sure you can understand _why_ _I_ am the one to chase you away. Or have you forgotten me already?"

Desmond looked at the guard once more, and recognized his face: _Riccardo_, the guard who escorted Ezio and Michael into the Villa di Careggi during the previous reality ... The young guard turned and left without another word.

Desmond reared his steed and did the same thing, headed for parts unsaid. Unanticipated. To the prison where Lorenzo was held, a place that he was uncertain about. Michael was the only one with knowledge of the area, besides the Auditores and the people of Florence. Cristina and her father were already leaving the city ... Desmond hoped and prayed that he could find some help.

Suddenly, a blockade appeared before him, forcing Desmond to halt his steed, "Whoa!"

When the horse's hooves were planted on the pavement, Desmond observed the blockade: a group of men, all (perhaps) a few years older than him. "I'm in a hurry," Desmond said to the blockade. "I have information that could save Lorenzo. Please, step aside, or the entire city could fall into a state of anarchy."

A man stepped forward from the center of the blockade, "_I am afraid your demands will remain unmet_."

[insert music: "Like Statues in the Garden of Dreaming" composed by Arcana]

"I'm guessing you're the ringleader?," Desmond noticed.

"_I am as you say_, _giovane_. (_young_ _man_.)"

"Care to tell me why you're standing in my way?"

"... _To secure the freedom of Firenze_," the man said, drawing a small mirror from his robes.

Desmond noticed the mirror, and was slightly confused by its meager appearance. "_The information you obtained from La Casa di Bartolini was planted by me_," the man continued, (verbally) striking Desmond speechless. "_The deaths of Teodoro and Olivia Bartolini_, _and the abduction of their daughter_. _All of it was my doing_."

"You?!," Desmond outraged. "You fucking psycho! You got a death wish or something?!"

"_I do_, _actually_. _The deaths of the most powerful families in Firenze_, _save my own_."

"... Figures. Out for yourself. Top dog. Numero uno. Criminals are all the same."

"_You do not understand the justice I do for my people_. _Freeing them of the social chains, the political woes of these families_ ... _Under my rule_, _Firenze would not only see a renaissance_ ... ... _It would become_ ... _paradise_!"

A blinding light shone from the man's mirror, which frightened Desmond's steed into a horrified rear ... Ending in Desmond being knocked to the ground. Desmond landed on his back, rolled to the side and saw the most shocking spectacle: the light that shone from the man's mirror consumed the steed, and caused it to disappear! Vanish! As if the creature were a cluster of thin air ...

"It ... it vanished?!," Desmond horrified, amidst the dying light.

The malevolent man snickered, "_Are you that surprised_? _Or have you forgotten the powers you are up against_?"

"... No, I haven't ... I just didn't think that–"

"_It wouldn't get this severe_? _Surely you jest_, _my friend_."

Desmond rose to his feet, offended, "I didn't ask for your smartass remark! Stuff like that doesn't happen every day! What did you expect, a parade, banners and a bunch of fanfare?!"

"_No_. _I expected something more_ ... _amusing_."

"... Seriously, fuck you," Desmond eyed the mirror in the man's hands. "And just what the _hell_ is that thing, anyway?"

"_Oh_, _this_?," the man (sarcastically) ogled his mirror.

"No. The donkey behind you. Of course the mirror!"

"_The spilled blood of the Bartolini_, _along with the Bulgarelli and the De Campo_," the man continued. "_This was all I needed to complete my ritual_. _A powerful spell that could entrap a being as gifted as you_, _the Gate of Reality_ – _Desmond Miles_!"

Desmond exploded, "I figured as much! But that still doesn't answer my question!"

"... _What I hold in my hands_," the man splayed the mirror towards Desmond. "_This mirror_. _By the blood of the Bartolini_, _the Bulgarelli and the De Campo_, _this mirror will become __**your**__ prison_!"

"Prison?!," Desmond became defensive.

"_Without you_, _O mighty prophesied Gate_, _the Median will be unable to resolve the present anomaly_. _With your absence_, _a large portion of the prophesy cannot and will NOT be fulfilled_ ... _Arrivederci_, (_Goodbye_,) _Desmond Miles_!"

Suddenly, a (familiar) voice called from the north, "_Flammis de terrae_, **_Rumpere_**! (_Flames of the earth_, **_Burst_**!)"

[insert music stops]

With these words recited, the earth below the man's blockade _exploded_, as if a bed of mines were buried beneath them!

The explosion killed the man's blockade, but its (deadly) expansion _did_ _not_ reach him ... He was instead knocked away by the shockwave, losing grip of his mirror in the process! The man plummeted onto his front side, feeling a slight _crack_ of his ribs; a chain-reaction to the shockwave's pushing force.

"Questo è abbastanza fuori di te, (That's enough out of you,)" the familiar voice boomed from beyond the explosion's dust cloud, earning Desmond's fascination. "Always with your silly games ... **_Francesco de' Pazzi_**! (**_Francis of the Crazies_**!)"

Desmond marveled under his breath, "Pazzi? (Crazies?) Does that mean ...?"

The voice that spoke from the dust cloud stepped forward, revealing its image. "Are you alright, Desmond?," the liberator enquired, grasping Desmond's attention. "The spirits led me here. I came as soon as I could."

[insert music: "Wishes (Cabeson Remix)" original composed by Hamauzu Masashi; arranged by Bradley Cruz]

Desmond recognized his savior. "La Volpe!," he rejoiced. "Nice timing, man!"

Francesco cursed from his disoriented position, "Accidenti a te ... _Fottuto ladro_! (Damn you ... _You fucking thief_!)"

Guillermo glared upon Francesco's injured frame. "Desmond, leave this place," the former instructed. "You have something that needs to be delivered, do you not? You should tend to this matter, amico mio, (my friend,) and leave this _dog_ to me."

"Good looking out, La Volpe ... and thanks," Desmond departed for the inner city.

Despite his injuries, Francesco _skulked_ towards his mirror ... ... A fateful wind brushed the land, building karmic vibes ... For, as Francesco reached to grab his mirror, his hand was crushed under Guillermo's shoe!

"**_Aah_** ...!"

Guillermo snickered artfully, "As I said before, Francesco ... _That is enough out of you_!"

The thief lifted his left hand into the air and snapped his fingers, casting an echo upon the area ... Seconds later, several of his subordinates emerged from the shadows; men who lied in waiting of their leader's signal ... ... One fetched the mirror from his leader's side. Two others lifted and seized Francesco, after Guillermo lifted his foot from Francesco's hand.

Francesco fought and struggled to escape, "Lasciar andare di me! Bastardi! Avrò le vostre teste per questo, fottuto stronzi! (Let go of me! You bastards! I will have your heads for this, you fucking assholes!)"

Guillermo waved his hand, and summoned the assistance of one of his men: a fourth approached Francesco, and _punched_ the struggling captive with a piercing fist to the solar plexus! ... Francesco fainted from the shock, his struggling silenced.

"Take this _cane sboccata_ (_foulmouthed dog_) to my ritual room," Guillermo instructed his men. "He may not talk, but _torturing_ him will be justice enough for our friends. At least for now."

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Caen, Normandy: 21 September, 2012 :::**

It rained in Caen, a continual downpour that lasted for the past 12 hours.

Despite the peculiarity of Normandy's weather patterns, _she_ was led to practice. To hone her skills, for she felt a dark cloud looming upon her life ... ... Explosive fists and feet punishing a sturdy punching bag. Emotional warcries.

("That dream ...,") she contemplated, amidst her every attack.

In her dreams, a voice called her name, "_Icerine_" ... ... After the echo shone a vibrant light, which disbursed and outlined the encompassing darkness with detailed glyphs and ionic encryptions. Symbols and signs. Golden wonders that retold past events, exposed current events, and forecasted future events.

All of it seemed so farfetched to her. Icerine could make sense of the glyphs, but understanding the meaning behind them ... Comprehending them was a challenge even for her, a young lady of sound mind, body and spirit.

The voice then said, "_You are the only one who can understand their meaning_," before imbuing her with knowledge that transcended the limits of the human mind ... The deepest, darkest secrets. Hidden truths. Answers to history's most infamous (and renowned) unsolved mysteries. Her mind became a storage unit for universal wisdom, perception and resolution.

When the experience subsided, Icerine would awake in a cold sweat with a splitting headache ... ... That dream reoccurred for the past seven years, never changing. Always the same ... She attempted to battle her inner demons through martial arts. To find enlightenment, to understand the meaning behind the dream ... Alas, her every effort was all for naught.

Icerine ruined her punching bag with a furious spinning back kick, "**_Yaah_** ...!"

[insert music reverbs out]

Her advancing technique placed _so much pressure_ on the bag ... that the chain holding the bag in an elevated position _snapped_, allowing the punching bag to fly several paces away from her! The punching bag crashed on the floor, a loud thud sounding upon contact! ... Icerine stood up straight, but immediately fell to her hands and knees. Fatigued from over seven (grueling) hours of intense, high level endurance, resistance and cardiovascular training.

"It's impossible ... to understand ...," she lifted her head, heaving from exhaustion. "... Something so ... inexplicable ..."

A visitor leant on the doorframe of the training room's entrance, "_Still trying to figure things out, Baby Girl_?"

Icerine looked to the entrance, where she saw her mother (Lauren) smiling amusedly. "You can push yourself for years," Lauren continued. "But, unfortunately, you won't find an answer to anything that way. Theories like that are nothing but 'modern martial arts movie and anime mumbo-jumbo'. The only way you'll figure _anything_ out ... is if you go searching for the answer yourself."

[insert music: "Serah's Theme" composed by Hamauzu Masashi with lyrics by Frances Maya]

"Searching ...," Icerine stood to her feet. "... As in a personal journey?"

"Don't get all _Kung Fu_ on me now, but yes. You've been here, in Caen, for twelve years ... Perhaps it's time that you, Baby Girl, got out and saw the rest of the world. Experience a few new things. Make some friends ... Probably even find Mr. Right."

"Mama! I'm ... not ready for marriage, yet."

"I didn't say anything about marriage," Lauren giggled, whilst approaching her fatigued daughter.

Icerine wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I have too much baggage to be settling down with anyone. Friends, maybe. But, as nice as it would be to meet Mr. Right ... ... I'm just not ready for a committed relationship."

"I know the feeling ..."

"Then, why do you _always_ bring that up?"

"... Because I don't want you to end up an old widow like me. Or a woman who's never experienced what it means to be loved. That's why ... ... If I'm strict, or even if I come off as a little annoying ... it's because I only want to best for you."

"I know, Mama ...," Icerine emotionally choked.

"Get some rest, Baby Girl. You have a _long_ day ahead of you."

Icerine lifted her head and saw her mother's smile. The one feature that always confessed her mother's truest sentiments ... Indeed, she had focused too much of her energy into solving the mystery behind her dream, and less time making a life outside of the dojo. Outside of her home ... New experiences. Meeting new people. Establishing herself. These things and so much more would help Icerine mature as a person; help her discover who and what she really is.

Still, thoughts about the dream were not far from her mind ...

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," Icerine said, headed towards the entrance.

Lauren folded her arms with a smile, "Taking the initiative?"

"Something like that," Icerine halted, turned and beamed at her mother. "But, I think 'stepping out of my shell' sounds better. Has more of a ring to it. Maybe I'll join the girls on their outing later. They've been _begging_ me to go with them for days, after all."

"Good. You have fun with the girls. Mama's opening up early tomorrow; big sale and all."

"If you need any help, just call me."

"I'll keep that in mind, Baby Girl," Lauren approached her daughter.

When she arrived at Icerine's side, Lauren lightly pinched her cheek. "You make me proud, Baby Girl," Lauren smiled. "Have a good night. And, please, give the training a rest? That's the _fifth_ punching bag you've ruined this month."

Icerine trailed away in a blush, "Right. Sorry about that, Mama ... And goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too, Baby Girl," Lauren departed for her bedroom.

Icerine, on the other hand, remained standing in the same place for a few seconds ... Before heading off to her bedroom, located on the other side of their training facility home.

She heeded her mother's words without disregard, but Icerine's thoughts were elsewhere. Somewhere _far_ beyond her mother's understanding ... ... What Icerine continues to see in her dreams, every facet, every secret, every revelation fills her with knowledge of the things happening around her. The unexplainable. The unthinkable. The unforeseen ... In her heart, Icerine _knows_ (without a shadow of a doubt) that she will be involved in something bigger than her personal problems. Bigger than _anything_; any world war, national conflict or global hostility. The notion frightened her, made her feel uneasy ... ...

Denying the truth was unacceptable, for she _knew too much_ to be considered innocent. More than any creature should _ever_ know ... As truth had it: In the next 24 hours, her life would change. _Forever_.

[insert music fades out]

* * *

**::: Scene V :::**

**::: Tuscany, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

In the beautiful countryside of Tuscany, a carriage was driven by a dashing fellow in handsome attire. A young chauffeur no older than 20-years, who navigated the land with ease. Before him and the carriage were four white steeds, all equipped with embellished headgear with coats bright like a summer's moon. Their galloping hooves created a four-part harmony, which was accompanied by the young chauffeur's merry humming.

Inside the carriage, a female aristocrat in her early-30s kept herself cool with a feathered folding fan. She donned a leisure travelling dress rich with a hue of burgundy, accented by a regal black. Locks brown like a field of wheat, eyes like clear blue oceans. Despite her calm nature, the aristocrat was quite bored with the Italian countryside.

"**_Françoise_**, (**_Francis_**,) how much longer must I tolerate this heat?," she enquired of her chauffeur.

"About another hour, **_Baronne Marie-Jeannette_**. (**_Baroness Mary-Janet_**)"

"See that we lessen those minutes. I do not wish to set foot in another's home with muggy clothes and sweaty skin!"

"As you wish, Baronne," Françoise excited his steeds with a lash of their bridle. "_Yah_!"

The Baroness of Valois, Lady Marie-Jeannette, was less than an hour away from the gates of Florence. Though her hopes for her (peace) meeting with the Auditores were high, the Baroness could _feel_ trouble brewing in the atmosphere. Something sinister. Something ruthless. Something _evil_ ... An ominous wind brushed the countryside, heightening her anxieties.

("J'ai un sentiment terrible, [I have a terrible feeling,]") the Baroness contemplated, admiring the countryside. ("The air in this country brims with evil. There is no doubt, those disgusting Templiers (Templars) are up to something. I anticipated conflict, but not one that roused such evil winds. This meeting – it may turn out to be rather ... _hostile_.")

Another carriage passed the Baroness', given the road's (convenient) width ... ... The carriage that passed by belonged to the Vespucci Family (Cristina and her father, **_Manfredo_**). Driven by their only remaining loyal servant – their chauffeur, **_Giorgio_** – the carriage would take Cristina and her father to a place _far_ _enough_ from Florence to be considered safe ... for the time being.

"Padre ... (Father ...)," Cristina initiated.

Manfredo looked to her, "Che cosa è, figlia? (What is it, daughter?)"

"... Do you think they will be alright?"

"If Dio (God) permits it, then it shall be so. As far as certainty is concerned ... I am not sure."

"... ... Why did this have to happen to us? To our loved ones? To our city?"

"Once again, I am not sure," Manfredo attempted to smile. "Ezio and Desmond told us some very enlightening things. Why all of this is happening, the reason behind such violence – that worries me the most. For now, we can only remain calm, strengthen our hearts and keep those giovani uomini (young men) lifted before Our Father."

A glimmer of hope lit Cristina's youthful face, "You are right, Padre. (Father.) As hard as that is for me, for us ... I will continue to believe. Continue to pray for their safety, and ours as well."

Manfredo's smile widened with pride. "You make Padre (Father) happy, Cristina," he commended. "Continue this, and you will make someone a fine wife. A great mother. A most loyal and trustworthy friend. Your Madre (Mother) would be proud."

"Grazie, Padre. (Thank you, Father.) Your words have healed a bit of my pain ..."

The shining sun was a beacon not of glory, but of misfortune ... ... As Francesco de' Pazzi revealed, the letter found at La Casa di Bartolini was constructed by him. It's meaning was uncertain, but trouble would undoubtedly accompany all repercussions.

The question stands: What developments would arise in the next few hours?

**::: End of Act II :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch II :::**

An image of the people of the First Civilization displays, as they access the Apple of Eden to forecast those destined to restore the Timeline. The prediction reveals Michael, Desmond, and Ezio drifting through the timeline, before rallying and donning the character and likeness of true Assassins, each illuminated by Eden's Light. As this occurs, a symphonic and epic snippet of the season's first opening theme adds the grandest of ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**... Getting good yet? Hope so :)! On to Act III ... Wait until you get a load of this ;)!**


	29. Sequence VI, Act III & ED I

**::: Act III :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

La Casa di Bartolini was deserted ... ...

A once humble home, ravaged by murderous handiworks ... Traces of violence were scattered across every facet of the (large) two-story residence. The stench of blood was heavy; the spilled blood of Teodoro, Olivia and Giulietta Bartolini.

Michael and Federico stood before the front gate, suspicious and uneasy. "We are here, amore mio," the latter announced, anxiety heavy on his breath. "La Casa di Bartolini ... But its _residential aura_ – something is dreadfully wrong about it."

"Residential aura?," Michael wondered.

"Sí. Every facility in the world has a distinct air; a residential aura. Its nature is determined by the events that happen inside the contained building. A little something I learned from Guillermo – very basic, but vital."

"I see ... So, what's wrong with this place?"

"... ... Someone has been killed, amore mio."

[insert music: "In the Garden of Souls" composed by Azam Ali]

"Killed?!," Michael horrified.

"Sí, Michele. Killed ... Stay close to me. And, please, do not touch anything. Should we leave any trace of our presence here, the government's bloodhounds would surely sniff us out."

"... ... I'm nervous, Freddy ... Could you hold my hand? Please?"

Federico complied without a thought, gently taking Michael's left hand, "Of course. I will not leave your side. Come, amore mio."

"Thanks, Freddy," Michael followed, despite his anxiety.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Elsewhere, Ezio made haste across the Florentine rooftops, putting his temporal speed to good use ... Ezio heeded Manfredo's words; he sought his friends (Michael and Desmond), in hopes that they were alright.

Suddenly, he noticed someone familiar intersecting from his right: Desmond.

"Ehi, (Hey,) Desmond!," Ezio called.

Desmond noticed him, "Just who I was looking for!"

They met on the center of a large inner city estate, just seconds away from the Duomo. (Cathedral.) "Good to see you, again," Ezio extended. "How did things fare at the villa?"

"Not as expected. Lorenzo's in prison!"

"Cosa ...?, (What ...?,)" Ezio bellowed in shock.

"He's being held for allegations of murder; the Bartolini's murder. He was framed. And I know who the _real_ perpetrator is."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Francesco de' Pazzi."

"Oliviero's father?!"

"Hate to say it, but yeah," Desmond confirmed, before extending a few theories. "La Volpe saved me from becoming 'the man in the mirror'. That Francesco guy had some weird mirror with him – sucked up a horse in mere seconds. My guess: that's the same thing that happened to Cristina's godsister, Giulietta. She just might be stuck inside that mirror."

"You said La Volpe saved you," Ezio recalled. "Did he manage to confiscate this mirror?"

"Don't know. He told me to jet before things got that good. No lie – I wanted to see that fucker get what was coming to him. Ruining those poor families like that. The Bartolini. The Bulgarelli and the De Campo."

Ezio's eyes widened with shock, "The Bulgarelli were Signore Vespucci's in-laws! And the De Campo were family friends! ... I can see why Cristina and her father left as quickly as they did, despite our advice."

"So they've already left?"

"Sí. Cristina and her father left the city several minutes ago."

"Now that I remember ...," Desmond recalled. "... Francesco said he was trying to 'get rid of the more powerful families' in Florence, except for his family. He's already pinned the Medici. Giulietta's family, their in-laws and their friends ..."

"Cristina is the heiress of a powerful banking family," Ezio added. "It is good that they left, given Francesco's ambitions. Also, there is my family – the Auditore. From what I have learned, we have close ties with the Medici. And, from what you have said, Francesco attempted to ... er ... trap you in his mirror?"

"Without me, it'll be next to impossible to find the Doorways. Michael has to make a resolution, or things will go crazy just like they did the last time – maybe even worse. If a piece of the puzzle is missing, it's no good. We would ... pretty much be ... ..."

"Doomed, I know," Ezio interjected, before encouraging Desmond. "However, Desmond, we _must_ retain our composure. Now, we need to do several things to fix this: inform Lorenzo of Francesco's conspiracy; have _all_ evidence conveyed to **_the Gonfaloniere_**; see that Francesco is detained; and, most of all, secure our family and the city. If we do this, history will undoubtedly be preserved."

"Sounds like a plan," Desmond commended, before extending an inquiry. "By the way, how can I find Lorenzo?"

"All criminals are held at the Palazzo della Signoria (Lordship Palace) overlooking the Piazza della Signoria. (Lordship Square). But the _high-ranked_ ones are usually confined in the tower, so you may find him there. I warn you, though: the Palazzo is usually surrounded by guards ... Proceed with caution, Desmond."

"Already had that planned out."

"With La Volpe holding Francesco, things should flow by smoothly. I will return home and check on our family. I will also acquire the assistance of Michele and Federico, then we will meet you in the middle of the piazza (plaza) before the prison. When we regroup, we will share our findings. Capisco? (Understood?)"

Desmond snickered, "You're on top of things for a young cat."

"It is the only way to be," Ezio blushed.

"Right. And yeah, understood. I'll meet you guys there."

"Buona fortuna, (Good luck,)" Ezio wished, extending a firm handshake.

Desmond took his ancestor's hand with a smile, "Buona fortuna, gramps. "

They released each other and went their separate ways ... Desmond headed for the Palazzo della Signoria, the city's prison and leading judicial facility. Ezio hurried back home to check on his family, and acquire the assistance of his elder brother (Federico) and his potential brother-in-law (Michael). As agreed, they would reunite in the Piazza della Signoria (Lordship Square) overlooked by the Palazzo, to further sort out their plans for redemption.

[insert music fades out]

Things began smoothly, but would they remain the same ... or spiral out of hand?

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Meanwhile, back at the Palazzo Auditore, Claudia savored the beauty of her family's hard work ... Both the living and dining areas were rich with embellishments. Finely crafted silverware and china. The finest cloths and linens. Everything, even their furniture stood out thanks to Petruccio's keen interior designing, as well as his (superb) perspective of symmetry.

"We did such a good job," Claudia admired. "Things turned out perfectly, all thanks to Petruccio and his gifts ... I must do something to reward him for his efforts. Mother and Annetta as well."

Annetta entered the living area, "It is beautiful. It is not?"

Claudia turned upon hearing her servant and friend's words. "Ser Petruccio,(Sir Peter,) such a darling young boy," Annetta continued, halting at Claudia's side. "He really worked hard, but he did it with such ease. I never knew Ser Petruccio had such an amazing sense of style. Then again, he gives me advice on certain things."

"Does he?," Claudia marveled.

"He does. I have Ser Petruccio to thank for me meeting a charming fellow in the city."

"Fratellino (Little Brother) helped you find a man?"

"He does these things quite often, but _I_ think he has his reasons."

Claudia's mind filled with suspicion, "No ... ... Annetta, do you think ...?"

"He is at that age," Annetta giggled. "Being thirteen. I remember that age quite well."

"As well as the problems that came along with it. It has been two years now, and I still deal with these ... _crude_ _changes_."

"You will be dealing with them for quite some time. But, I promise you, things do get better."

"I sure hope so," Claudia giggled.

Annetta giggled as well, "Listen to me. Giving advice."

Petruccio joined the conversation a little late. "Advice about what?," he wondered, grasping their attention. "Despite my age, I am very good with these things. Is there anything you would like to know?"

"This is a matter best left to us women," Claudia replied, patting Petruccio's head.

"Are you sure?"

Annetta nodded and giggled, "Sí. These things are rather ... private."

"Then, I will respect your privacy ... By the way. Annetta, the pasticcini (pastries) are almost ready."

"Are they now?"

"Sí. I took the liberty of making sure they were at the proper temperature, given how _warm_ this winter has been."

Claudia took notice of her little brother's words. "Another warm winter," she approached the window just past the living room couch. "I wonder what other countries experience during this season ... ... You know, I always wondered what Firenze would look like covered by snow. Better yet, I have always wanted to play in the snow ... It sounds juvenile, but that is how I feel."

Petruccio approached his sister and explained, "The precipitation in the air is not suitable for such weather. Were we in a more mountainous or moister area, we might see a little snowfall. But given Firenze's climate ... it is next to impossible."

"... I see."

Annetta approached and stood opposite of Petruccio. "Perhaps we could take a trip sometime," she suggested. "Firenze is a lovely city, but you two should see other places. As should the rest of your family."

"You mean 'our family'. You should know how highly our parents think of you, Annetta."

"... You flatter me, Signorina. (Miss.)"

Petruccio became curious about Annetta's grim reaction. "You always seems so sad," he mentioned, worry and concern brimming from his words. "Annetta, why do you never smile? Are you not satisfied with us?"

"No, Ser Petruccio, it is not that ..."

"Tell us. Maybe we can help."

Annetta noticed the sincerity in her masters' expressions. "... I mourn for women," she confessed. "We live lives that are unfair. Unjust. And at times – no, _most_ of the time – demeaning. Either we are a housewife or a courtesan. Live under a man's rule or sell ourselves for a living ... In my heart, I know women are capable of _so much more_ than this."

"_We are_, _Annetta_," said a voice from the living room entrance.

Everyone looked to the entrance, where they saw Maria enter with grace and splendor. "Signora, I ...," Annetta stuttered, embarrassed by her assertiveness. "... I just ... These thoughts I have, they ... ... They are how I truly ..."

"Feel? Of course they are, Annetta. Many women share your sentiments, but they do not have the courage to speak about such passions, especially to one of the opposite gender ... Save open minds and kind hearts like our friends and family, there are many men who _argue_ against equality and freedom for women. The same can be said for relationships such as the one Federico has developed with Michele. This world – it is _filled_ with misconceptions, stalwart negativities, sexism _and_ favoritism. But I believe that there are those who will pave the way. Lead us down the road to freedom; for others, the road to redemption. It is nice that some men take a stand for such liberties, but it would be _thrilling_ to see a lady take a stand for a change."

Annetta marveled, "Signora, I ..."

Suddenly, a rough knocking came from the front door!

"... I will go answer that," Annetta excused herself to answer the door.

Claudia wondered, "Do you think it is La Baronessa?"

"No, figlia," Maria reached into her dress and drew a dagger. "I fear it is not. La Baronessa would not behave so –"

Annetta's scream alarmed everyone! "Annetta!," Petruccio rushed to her aid. "Are you okay?!"

... He arrived to a most unsettling sight: Annetta was restrained by two Florentine guards!

[insert music: "Will to Fight" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

A third grabbed Petruccio and attempted to restrain him as well ... However, Petruccio slipped away and _kicked_ the guard in the shin, disorienting him with stabbing pain! The remaining three made an attempt, utilizing their numbers to take advantage of Petruccio's smaller frame and inferior numbers.

"We will show you!," one of the three barked.

Petruccio stepped back and stomped his right foot, triggering one of his "traps":

_A peg built into the floor was pressed under his right foot, which loosed beams holding a nearby set of armor in place – each on both sides of the entrance to the living area. With the beams loosened, small strands of thread tied to the armors' joints were pulled, causing them to turn inward ... Just in time to bash the advancing guards on the back of their skulls with the spiked maces in their hands! The guards were not killed instantly, but the severe head trauma suffered by the maces' bludgeoning would surely swell their brains, leading to death if left unattended. Seeing Petruccio as a threat, the guard restraining Annetta threw his captive to the floor and drew his sword ... ... Petruccio backed away, but not out of fear ..._

"Afraid to fight with your fists, you dog?," Petruccio giggled.

The guard flashed his steel at Petruccio, "YOU! I'll take your head off, you little brat!"

"Killing innocent children? How shameful. Your wife must be one miserable woman, no? (right?)"

"_Zitto_ ...! (_Shut up_ ...!)"

The guard rushed forward, only to have himself disarmed by a flying dagger to the sole of his right hand! The blade severed his flesh! Crushed his bones and destroyed his ligaments, rendering his right hand useless! His blood tainted the palace floor, landing aside his dropped sword ... An agonized wail of pain followed thereafter, proving the severity of his injury!

Maria entered the foyer, graceful yet furious. "Disonorevole porcellino!, (Dishonorable little pig!,)" she scolded, before taking the guard by the collar of his uniform with a lethal right hand. "Who sent you here? Why have you invaded my home, causing a scene on a very important day? La Baronessa de Valois is to be here within the hour! We have no time for this ... This foolishness!"

The injured guard laughed sinisterly, "... _Gloria al Padre del Dolore_! (_Glory to the Father of Sorrow_!)"

"Padre del ... Che cosa? (Father of the ... What?)"

Claudia entered the foyer with innocent character. "It is another name for Il Dio della Morte," she confessed, earning everyone's attention. "Minerva ... She revealed this to me in a dream."

"I see. So that means ..."

Maria drew a second dagger from her dress, and held it to the guard's throat, "... this bastardo (bastard) works for _them_!"

"Go ahead, bitch!," the guard provoked, on the brink of insanity. "Kill me. Take my life. Your family's lineage – its legacy – it is tainted with blood. Fester the filth that covers the name Auditore ... Do it!"

"You would sacrifice your life for a heartless, soulless deity?"

"For my Lord ... I would do anything. Anything! Even let you slit my throat!"

"Then you are to be commended. Finally, a man whose idiocy _surpasses_ _those__** stricken with illness**_!"

Maria butted the guard on the skull with the handle of her dagger, "**_Aah_**!"

[insert music reverbs out]

The bludgeoning knocked the guard unconscious, but did not kill him. Maria then allowed the guard's body to hit the foyer floor, where she gazed upon it with furious eyes ... ... Annetta stood to her feet, surprised by her mistress's ferocity.

"Annetta ...," Maria initiated.

Annetta jumped nervously, "Sí? What is it, Signora?"

"Calm down, ragazza. (girl.) I only become this way when I have to."

"... Sí. I knew that. Forgive me."

"Help me dispose of these pesti. (pests.)"

A knock came from the front entrance, "_So informal_, _this violence_!"

Everyone's attention was drawn to the entrance ... where they saw (none other than) the Baroness of Valois! "Ah! Baronessa Marie-Jeannette, early as always," Maria delighted, formally curtsying. "And lovely might I add."

"Maria, what on earth has happened here?"

"These fools barged into our home and started a fight. They work for –"

"Les Templiers, (The Templars,)" Marie-Jeannette interjected, entering the palace. "L'oeil du Corbeau. (The Eye of the Raven.) It never leads me astray ... I take it you took care of them with style and class?"

"Naturalmente, (Naturally,)" Maria received the Baronessa's hand.

"It is good to see that you are well. Allow me to deal with these bâtards (bastards)."

"All by yourself?"

"Watch and learn, mon ami, (my friend,)" Marie-Jeannette unfolded her feather fan.

The unfolding caused a strange reaction: the flamingo feathers began to shed, creating endless trajectories that environed and swirled around the fallen Templar soldiers. The feathers then multiplied their numbers, becoming swirling gales around the soldiers ... that disbursed, and caused the fallen to disappear! Every trace, every facet of their presence (and their existence) – _gone_!

Annetta and the Auditores were shocked speechless!

Claudia gawked at the Baroness with marvel, "Come sulla terra hai fatto ...? (How on earth did you ...?)"

"A gentleman from Japan taught me this trick," Marie-Jeannette interjected, closing her fan with a smile. "An illusionist by the name of Sarutobi Miyamoto. I was so impressed with him that I moved him to my castle, where he became my tutor. I have since acquired much knowledge, whilst paying him handsomely. Unfortunately ... ... He has taken sick over the past few months."

Annetta stepped forward, sensing the Baroness's silent pain, "Madonna. (Madam.) Is there anything we can do to help?"

"... ... No. Miyamoto is under the care of the best doctors in our country. My worries are great, but I have faith in my people."

"Your patience is without comparison, Madonna."

"Enough with that," Marie-Jeannette turned with a beam. "Shall we begin our meeting?"

Claudia cupped her hands with delight, "Sí. We shall. More properly this time, of course."

* * *

**::: Scene III :::**

**::: Caen, Normandy: 22 September, 2012 :::**

In the future, Icerine was fast asleep. Drifting through the realms of her mind.

[insert music: "Saltwater (Thrillseekers Ambient Mix)" composed by Chicane]

Surprisingly, her dreams were much different that time. She didn't see the visions that granted her endless knowledge. No ... ... She saw something else: a teenaged boy on the verge of manhood, speeding at velocities that appeared humanly impossible to achieve. Normal anthropomorphic structure and mobility was incapable of such feats.

Not only that, the pressure of the wind pressing against the human chest – it would rupture the bones and cause internal injuries. Potentially, external as well. This young man was also gifted with metaphysical endurance and durability, for no mere man could sustain such velocities ... One would lose their life in the midst of such a process.

"Who is that?," Icerine wondered.

The young man came to a halt, having heard her voice, "... _Who goes there_?"

Icerine saw his expressions: a stern face, filled with suspicion and a hint of fatigue. "Did he hear me?," she marveled. "This is a dream ... Isn't it? He shouldn't be able to hear a thing –"

"I can hear you just fine," the young man interjected.

The young man turned and revealed his face: young Ezio on his way back to his home. "Oh ... good damn," Icerine marveled, awed by the young man's handsome features. "You've got to be one of the most handsome men I've seen in a while."

Ezio blushed and scratched his head, "You flatter me, madonna. But I am still just a boy."

"Really? How old are you then?"

"17 years. But I will be 18 come June of next year."

"Aww, a young brother," Icerine cooed, making Ezio's face turn red. "Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Icerine. You can call me Icy. It's my nickname – had it since I was a little girl."

"Little girl? You still sound quite young, madonna."

"I'm 26, but I don't look or sound like it."

Ezio marveled, "26, you say? I wish I could see you ... You seem like such a nice woman."

"I wish you could see me too, um ..."

"Ezio is my name. Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

"Oh, wow!," Icerine marveled. "I've never came face-to-face with a name like that. It's quite the tongue-twister."

"A friend of mine calls me 'Ezzie'," Ezio giggled. "He is quite the charming one. My brother has taken a liking to him as well."

"Aww, how cute! It's good to see guys getting along."

"I agree, Madonna Icy."

Icerine's face became beet red, "Oh, lord! This boy is going to flatter me to death, I swear!"

"You also speak just like him ... ...," Ezio became curious. "Are you from the same era as Michele?"

"Michele?," Icerine wondered.

"His name. In English, it is _Michael Cruise_, but I make him feel at home by addressing him with the former."

"Mi ... Michael Cruise?!," Icerine bellowed.

"Oh! Do you know him by any chance?"

"Does he have short dreadlocks, a buxom shape and piercing brown eyes? Strong facial features and a medium-toned voice?"

"Yes, he does. Brown skin too?"

"Yes, yes, that's him!," Icerine held her head, overwhelmed. "Jesus! What kind of dream IS this?"

Ezio then confessed with warm character, "This is the year 1476. Florence, Italy. Michele came here from the future, as did our friend Desmond Miles, my descendant. I also met them in a dream ... Perhaps we too shall meet someday."

"14 ... 76?," Icerine stuttered in awe.

"We are a trigram – three pieces needed to fulfill duties outlined in a prophecy predating _all_ generations. We are doing our best to find and solve riddles that will restore the balance of history. As well as looking for 'our Hearts'; Michele being the only one successful with this as of now. His Heart is my brother, Federico."

"I see. Please, Ezio, could you tell him his cousin asked for him? And that I miss very much and I love him?"

"As you wish, madonna," Ezio replied.

"Just mention my nickname – Icy. He'll know who I am right off the bat."

"Before our conversation, I was returning to my palace a little ways from here. History is in danger, once again. Il Templari – they are toying with time; changing everything and ruining our lives. Should they succeed, history will –"

"Freeze, I know," Icerine anxiously interjected. "I was sleeping when it happened ... I felt my entire body become cold, and I couldn't wake up. I'm guessing ... you, Mickey and the other guy had something to do with me waking up again?"

"We did, Madonna Icy," Ezio replied.

"Thanks. I thought I'd never ... ... Forget it. I'm holding you up. You boys have something to protect. We'll talk some other time."

Ezio bowed with a kind smile, "I look forward to our next meeting."

"Take care, Ezio."

"You do the same ... addio, (bye,)" Ezio sped off into the distance.

[insert music fades out]

Immediately, Icerine awoke from her dreams. Calm. Not sweating ... Something she hasn't had happen to her in years.

However, the headache was still there. An annoying, stabbing pain that faded quickly ... ... Gazing at her clock, she noticed that it was a quarter past 6 AM, meaning she slept through the entire night.

"A full night's rest," she yawned and stretched.

She suddenly recalled the acquaintance she made in her dreams, "... Ezio, huh?"

A quick glimmer of his image flashed in her mind. "That was one sweet, debonair and refined kid," she admired. "Wish boys his age were that classy _and_ well-manned in this time period. Same thing goes for the men ... Lousy, stinking pigs."

Icerine rose from her bed and began getting ready for the day ahead ... ...

[insert music: "Don't You Worry Child (Acoustic Version)" by Swedish House Mafia feat. John Martin]

The first place she went was her wardrobe, where she stored her (fashionably) assorted outfits. There, she handpicked an ensemble that suited the day ahead of her: a designer Hello Kitty t-shirt, skinny jeans and sneakers. After sorting her ensemble on her bed, Icerine went to clean herself up ... ... In her restroom, she started off by washing her face.

Then, she brushed her teeth.

Finally, she cleaned up her sink, put away her supplies and headed back into her bedroom to get dressed ... As she walked, thoughts of her cousin (Michael) being in the past came to mind. Questions of "Who?", "What?", "When?" and "Why?" also came to mind, each more piercing and contemplative than its predecessor.

("Mickey ... ... When did this happen to you? What are you doing right now? Who are you with? ... ... Why you?")

Amidst her thoughts, she dressed herself ... ... After a few minutes, Icerine was all dressed and ready for her outing. A few accessories and embellishments, and valois! One eligible bachelorette. Without an excess of makeup (of course).

Her curly, thick and sassy hair hung loose for a change. "All set," she raked her locks with a peppy smile, admiring her natural features in her vanity mirror. "Girl! You ARE stunning! You ARE beautiful! And you're gonna work that strip mall, yes you are! You you are!"

She blew herself a kiss and giggled merrily ... Despite how things appeared, vanity had nothing to do with how she felt ... ... For seven years, Icerine was at odds with herself and everyone around her. For the first time in a long, long while ... Icerine loved herself.

She wanted to experience new things. Develop a life outside of her home. Be a normal woman for a change ... And that was exactly what she was going to do, from that day forward. No more doubts. All worries aside, while maintaining a leveled head.

However, the truth kept her alert. The knowledge she attained from her (seven-year) recurring dream – the signs, the wonders, and the excess of valuable information. With reality as uncertain as it was, the knowledge she attained would become her sole liberator; her means of survival, during the next several hours.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene IV :::**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

The setting sun painted the city with a creeping shadow. Proof that the evening hour would soon be upon the people of Florence ... Lorenzo waited in his tower prison atop the Palazzo della Signoria, his countenance dark with confusion.

"... Perché questo è accaduto? (Why did this happen?)," he whispered, his tone filled with anguish.

Amid the silence, Lorenzo perceived hummed ramblings from afar. Guards nattering and blathering to pass the time, making do of their uneventful workday ... To him, their dialogue was nothing more than perverse chatter. His ear trailed away, and focused on matters of higher caliber than _unfaithful husbands and their naïve wives_.

A guard knocked on Lorenzo's chamber door, "Ehi! (Hey!) You still alive in there, Signore? (Lord?)"

[insert music fades out]

"... Do you have business with me?"

"Until all allegations are alleviated, you ARE my business. Besides, I could not tolerate the illicit ramblings of those idioti (idiots) who call themselves La Guardia di Firenze. (The Guards of Florence.)"

"Ah, I see," Lorenzo nodded. "You are different, are you not?"

The guard blushed, "Not so much different as I am unique, Signore."

"Good. Stay that way."

"Those stolti (fools) do nothing but dishonor their wives."

"And you do not?"

"Are you kidding me, Signore?," the guard laughed, showing merry character. "I have children that I am not willing to lead astray with old ways. My wife is also much too good to me. Should I have feelings for another woman, I would gouge out my eyes and set them before my family as proof of my infidelity and as a token of my regret."

Lorenzo beamed with admiration, "You are a dedicated one I see."

"Sí. (Yes.) Though I cannot say the same for my fellow man."

"See to it that you continue these ways. Such character retains both good fortune and value in one's name."

"Grazie, Signore. (Thank you, Lord.)"

"Sei il benvenuto. (You're welcome.) Now, please. Leave me be."

"As you wish, Signore," the guard departed with good word. "I will be back with your meal."

**X~~~*~~~X**

He free-ran across the rooftops, the wind brushing in wake of his every movement ... As agreed, Desmond made haste towards the town hall; the Palazzo della Signoria. (Lordship Palace.) He had in his possession valuable evidence that would not only prove Lorenzo's innocence, but would also send the REAL criminal to prison:

Francesco de' Pazzi – the weaver of webs in the revived reality.

("Hope Enzo's still in one piece,") he contemplated.

He then came to the end of the line, before a gap separating him and the Palazzo. It was wide enough to jump, but deep enough to incite injurious or _fatal_ consequences should he fail ... Desmond stepped back once, twice, thrice ... ... Then, in a burst of speed and courage, he sprinted forward and _leapt_ from the edge of the building where he stood!

Desmond reached his hands out in a wave of anxiety, ("Catch it, catch it, catch it!")

His body flew, and flew ... ... Before luck bore its favor upon his life, allowing him to cling to the Palazzo walls. His landing, however, incited attention from a guard scouting the rooftop.

"Who goes there?," the guard turned in a startle.

Another guard approached, "What was that?"

"I do not know. But it sounded from this direction."

"Well, go check it out!"

"Why me?," first guard whined.

"Because _you_ were instructed to patrol this part of the rooftops, idiota. (idiot.)"

The first guard dismissed his partner with an irritated wave, "Bah!"

"_Bah_ yourself. Now get back to work, rookie."

The second guard departed, leaving the first to his duties ... But, as the second departed, the first was met with a grim turn of events: a rough hand placed over his mouth, and a second hand that pulled him into a nearby haystack, followed by a punch to the skull that (instantly) placed him into a state of incapacitation!

The assailant, Desmond, laid the guard to rest. "Sorry, dude," he apologized. "This is for your own good."

"_Renaldo_!," the second guard called, in search of his partner. "_Renaldo_! _Dove sei andato_? (_Where did you go_?)"

As the anxious guard passed the haystack, Desmond felt the pumping of his heart. It soon became audible to him (and only him), proving the level of his excitement. Then, in a second rush of adrenaline ... Desmond shot from the haystack and ruined the guard in the same manner! ... ... When the guard was laid to rest, he rose from the haystack and took to the walls, where he proceeded to the Palazzo's higher rooftop platform.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Lorenzo ogled the city from his tower prison cell, wondering what would befall him in the next few hours ... Though he was promised nourishment and refreshment, Lorenzo just couldn't escape the thought of what has happened since the revival of history. Nothing but trouble. First, false accusations; then, imprisonment.

He hoped and prayed the gates of hell would close, ending the curse upon his (once) normal life.

A familiar voice whispered below his windowpane, "_Enzo_! _Enzo_, _it's me_, _Desmond_!"

His face lit with marvel. "_Desmond_?," Lorenzo awed, as his newest friend climbed to his window. "It _is_ you! But what are you doing here, my friend? If the guards find you, surely they will –"

"Get put to sleep," Desmond interjected.

"... Wait. You didn't ..."

"I did. Sorry about that."

"You killed them?!," Lorenzo panicked in a hushed voice.

"No, not killed. I put them to sleep. They'll be awake in an hour or two."

"Regardless, Desmond, that is assault and battery. Should anyone ... ..."

"Just calm down, Enzo," Desmond fetched the letter from his back pocket. "I found this. It's a blood letter. I found it at the Bartolini house; me, Ezio and Cristina Vespucci. We were going to have a double-date with Giulietta, but it looks like some enemy goons got there before we could. They're the ones that did the dirty work, but the person responsible for this is an old enemy of the state ... Ever heard of the name _Francesco de' Pazzi_?"

[insert music: "Dark Age of Reason" by Arcana]

Lorenzo's eyes widened with shock, "_That_ bastardo? (bastard?) Why would he ...?"

"Covering up his crime by framing an innocent man. He's using some kind of magic; some kind of sorcery that's killing-off the richest and most powerful families in Florence, 'save his own,' as he put it."

"You had an encounter with him?"

"He tried to take me out, but I was rescued by a friend."

"A friend?"

"La Volpe, the ..."

"... capo de ladri? (leader of the thieves?)," Lorenzo interjected with marvel. "Barely anyone has seen him up close, let alone had any favors done for them by that man. How did you league yourself with such a person?"

"Long story, no time. Take this letter. It could –"

"No, no, I have a better idea," Lorenzo interjected, proposing an alternative. "The Gonfaloniere, Uberto Alberti."

"Who's that?"

"The chief magistrate of my city, and a very close friend of mine. Take this letter to him and tell him what you have told me. This marks the _tenth_ time we've had trouble with Francesco in the past _three_ years, and la Signoria tires of dealing with his misconducts. He needs to be put away – no, better yet. He needs to be sent to the gallows. This is the last time ... the _final_ time that he troubles my people. Go with peace, my friend."

"Thanks, Enzo," Desmond smiled. "Where can I find him?"

"Uberto lives in a small house just minutes away from here. Head north and you will find a fountain of a carp centered in a courtyard. Just south of the statue is his home. Its rooftop intersects with another residence."

"Right or left?"

"If you are coming from this way, it is on your left. The opposite, on your right."

[insert music fades out]

"Thanks, Enzo," Desmond heard the cell door open. "Later."

Desmond then disappeared as quickly as he had appeared before Lorenzo. "Signore!," the guard from before called, a tray of delicacies in hand. "Your dinner is served. I made sure you got the best of what we have to offer."

Lorenzo turned with a delighted smile, "Grazie. (Thank you.) I am quite famished."

"I hope you like carne, patate e pane. (meat, potatoes and bread.)"

"Ah! One of my favorite dishes," Lorenzo approached and received his dinner.

* * *

**::: Sequence Finale ::: (Transitional)**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Four and a half minutes have passed since Ezio met with Desmond ... ... Ezio entered his palace home, where he overheard his family's meeting with Baroness Marie-Jeannette. He closed the door behind him, before entering the living room; a wonderland of embellishments and grandiose décor. _Nothing_ like the living room he saw on a daily basis.

"Dio! (God!)," he marveled, earning the party's attention. "Look at this place! It looks like one of the rooms in la Signoria."

Marie-Jeannette rose and approached him, "My, my. Maria, who is this handsome young fellow?"

"My middle son, Ezio," Maria rose from her chair and commenced introductions. "Ezio, this is La Baronessa de Valois –"

"Marie-Jeannette," Ezio interjected, before bowing to his guest. "Un piacere, Signora. (A pleasure, Madam.)"

Marie-Jeannette unfolded her fan with a delighted grin, "Well. You certainly raise them well, Maria. Petruccio and Claudia are darlings. I took it your _other_ children were just as cordial and polite beforehand."

"I wish I could stay, but ...," Ezio rose and spoke seriously. "... I am afraid time is not on our side."

Claudia and Petruccio rose from their chairs. "What is wrong, fratellone?," the former enquired, worry in her tone. "Did something happen while you were gone?"

"Sí. (Yes.) La Casa di Bartolini has been ruined; its inhabitants, dead, except for Giulietta."

The report shocked Ezio's listeners. "Dead?!," Maria felt faint. "Dio! (God!) ... I think I need to sit down ..."

[insert music: "Gone" by Psh Project]

"Madre ...," Claudia helped her mother to a chair.

Marie-Jeannette investigated, "Tell us, garçon. (boy.) What else became of the Bartolini?"

"Giulietta was abducted by men working for Francesco de' Pazzi," Ezio continued. "As explained by our friend Desmond, Giulietta is encased in a mirror enchanted by dark forces. Desmond witnessed a steed become a victim to Francesco's wizardry. I know it sounds farfetched and rather odd, but after what I've experienced in the past, I cannot deny such words. It was good that a mutual friend, La Volpe, arrived and saved Desmond."

"La Volpe, the thief?," Marie-Jeannette marveled.

"You know of him?"

"Guillermo was an acquaintance of my brother, _Jean-Claude_, sometime before his death. That man – he is very dangerous, but his heart is in the right place ... Have you informed La Signoria about this travesty?"

"Desmond is on his way to set things right. I am here looking for my friend Michele, and my elder brother Federico."

Petruccio intervened, "They went out looking for you and Desmond."

"Did they ...?," Ezio droned, earning a nod from his baby brother. "Then I had better catch up with them. And Petruccio ..."

Ezio held his little brother's hands, and spoke with earnest tone, "... Look after our mother and sister for me. Also our friend here; she is a _very_ important person. Can I trust you with this?"

"Anytime you need me, I am here," Petruccio smiled.

"Bene! (Good!)," Ezio petted his little brother.

Claudia enquired worryingly of Ezio, "... Will you be alright?"

"I will," Ezio stood with strong bearing. "I ask the same of you."

Marie-Jeannette snickered with amusement, "Under my watch, even the most lethal man would fall at your doorstep. Tend to your duties, garçon. (boy.) Your family will be in one piece when you return."

"Grazie, Signora, (Thank you, Madam,)" Ezio bowed, and departed from his palace home.

**X~~~*~~~X**

After a short trip, following the directions given to him, Desmond found his way to the Alberti residence. Upon reaching the front door, he knocked on the thrice, and awaited an answer ... ... After a few short moments, an elderly gentleman of stout constitution, dressed in grand attire answered the door.

"Buonasera!, (Good evening!,)" the man greeted.

Desmond took a moment to catch his breath, "Just ... just a second ... Phew!"

"Giovane, (Young man,)" the homeowner placed his hand on Desmond's shoulder. "Are you alright? You look as if you had been running from a gang of hungry wolves."

"... It's about Lorenzo," Desmond composed himself.

"Our leader? What of him?"

"The allegations against him – they're a _huge_ lie. He was framed."

"What grounds do you have to argue against this?," the homeowner inquired.

"My name is Desmond. I'm a friend of Lorenzo."

"Ah!," the homeowner shook Desmond's hand with delight. "I am Uberto. Lorenzo has mentioned you before. Honestly, I would do _anything_ to get him out of that _horrid_ prison cell. So please, what do you have to show me?"

Desmond handed Uberto the blood letter, "This. It's a letter written by Francesco de' –"

"Pazzi?," Uberto interjected, holding out his hand. "Please. Give it here."

Desmond handed him the blood letter. "I should have known this," Uberto took a moment to examine its contents. "... ... That idiota (idiot) never ceases to amaze me. Same penmanship. Same accents. And these blood smears are undoubtedly belonging to the Bartolini ... Poor Giulietta. We have looked everywhere for her."

"She's trapped inside a mirror," Desmond explained, inciting Uberto's confusion.

"A mirror? How is this even ...?"

"Strange. Crazy. I know, it sounds like a madman's talk."

"Indeed," Uberto crossed his arms, showing expressions of uneasiness. "But I am affiliated with the Auditore, so I know how _strange_ things can become ... I just never expected they would use _those frightening instruments_ to do their dirty work."

[insert music fades out]

"Frightening instruments? Are you talking about ...?"

Uberto held up his hand and hushed Desmond. "Come inside," the former instructed, stepping aside. "I will tell you _all_ that I know about that mirror and_ many more devices_ like it. In the days to come, this information will prove vital."

Desmond nodded, and stepped into Uberto's home, "Alright, but let's make this quick. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to meet up with Ezio in a few."

"It will only take a moment," Uberto shut the door.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Meanwhile, Michael and Federico's investigation of La Casa di Bartolini had taken an ugly turn ... ... They found the bodies of Teodoro and Olivia lain in their (heartbreaking) death positions in Giulietta's bedroom. Michael held tightly onto Federico, exposing a (hidden) phobia he kept quiet around others.

"Are you afraid?," Federico consoled.

Michael nodded, "I have ... a fear of the dead."

"Many do, amore mio. Just stay close to me. I am going to consult the spirits."

"Okay."

"This will only take a moment," Federico closed his eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly, his subconsciousness expanded, opening a gate of conveyance to the spirits of the afterlife. In silence, he beckoned the souls of Teodoro and Olivia to show him what happened to their family ... ... In a few moments, he received his answer – a haunting vision that outlined a jaw-dropping (supernatural) murder scene:

[insert music: "A Cage" composed by Arcana]

_Several hours ago, Olivia was preparing sweet bread to give to her fellow neighbors for St. Stephen's Day; a customary tradition of the Vespucci-Bartolini Family spanning six generations. Teodoro was finishing a few ideas to present to his wife, who was in charge of co-managing business procedures in Florence and several other places in the Tuscan region. Giulietta was upstairs, grieving over her fiancé's lack of commitment ... Minutes later, a group of (alleged) Florentine guards invaded their home and began ruining everything in sight; not a single speck of the residence was left untouched!_

_After debasing the palace, as well as neutralizing the enraged Teodoro, the guards began marking the house with insignia written in the blood of families they attacked earlier (the Bulgarelli and the De Campo). After that was done, Francesco de; Pazzi entered their home and began a pagan ritual that siphoned the good essence of the Bartolini house ... ...Next, to finish the ritual, the blood of the head of the household was needed. And thus ... Teodoro was killed; a knife slitting his throat, executed by one of the guards. Olivia lost her life because she attempted to gain revenge for her husband's death. A blade through the back, piercing her heart was the end of her._

_To further appease himself, Francesco ordered his men to take the corpses of Teodoro and Olivia to Giulietta's room. They complied ... ... And broke Giulietta's door down, frightening her and forcing her to behold her parents' lifeless bodies!_

_The mirror was then drawn._

_Francesco approached Giulietta, a glimmer lighting from his mirror's glass without the need of sunlight ... The young heiress begged and pled, but received ill reprieve. Francesco then ordered his men to defile and maim the corpses; they did so by ripping, slicing and dicing every facet of Teodoro and Olivia's remains ... ... When the job was done, and after minutes of watching the defamation of her kin, Giulietta saw her parents' corpses thrown into the positions they were currently in._

_Finally, by reciting the words "Cadant in obscurum, (Fall into darkness,)" a light shone from Francesco's mirror that consumed Giulietta and spirited her away to a world hidden behind the mirror's glass! ... Francesco left afterwards, giving his men freedom to do what they pleased with the Bartolini house. They did just that ... Francesco left amidst the carnage, placed a blood letter in the living area, and went to rendezvous with the men he attempted to use as a distraction to silence Desmond; a failed attempt._

_When the guards finished ruining the Bartolini house, they left and were spotted by Desmond, Ezio and Cristina just outside the gate. The events that followed afterwards were omitted, for they were already known ... That marked the end of the vision Teodoro and Olivia showed Federico; one that left him in a state of shock._

"What's wrong?," Michael worried.

Federico looked to his lover with anxious expression, "... I saw what happened ... ... It is not good, amore mio ..."

"Who did this to them?"

"La Guardia. But they behaved not like normal men, but like animals. Mindless beasts ... A man named Francesco de' Pazzi led them, told them to do all of this. The markings on the walls. The destruction of the house. Teodoro and Olivia's murder, and Giulietta's disappearance ... ... I must speak with Guillermo."

"Can I come with you?," Michael held Federico's hand. "I'm not good around ... ... You know."

"It is fine, you may come," Federico accepted with a smile. "I would not leave you alone when you are like this. Let us leave before someone finds us here. It is bad enough we entered a crime scene, but –"

A knock came from the bedroom door that startled them!

[insert music reverbs out]

Michael and Federico turned to see none other than ... _Oliviero_, leering at them! "Buonasera, amici, (Good evening, friends,)" Oliviero greeted. "I see you could not even keep dolce mio (my sweet) from such horridness, Federico Auditore. It is against the law to interfere with government investigations. You could end up imprisoned, just like that bastardo (bastard) Lorenzo de' Medici ... ... _Another_ _fallen_ _fool_ in my father's path of destruction."

[insert music: "Endless Reverie" by Azam Ali]

"What do you want, Oliviero?," Federico stepped in front of Michael and defended him. "This is not the time nor the place for your weaseling. Step aside. We have a few people to visit."

"Why should I?"

"... Step aside. Or I will –"

"Attack me with one of your novice incantations?," Oliviero rudely interjected, before drawing a dagger from his robes. "I think not, Federico. Besides ... I would not want dolce mio (my sweet) to witness death, given his fear ..."

Oliviero proceeded forward with threatening stride, "... Though the thought of such emotion is rather ... _enticing_!"

An immaculate glow shone from Federico's eyes. "I am warning you, you figlio di puttana malato! (sick son of a bitch!)," he fumed with rising anger. "You come any closer ... And I will _send you to hell_!"

"Go ahead. Cast your spell, Federico. Cast it ... Leave _something_ for Firenze to remember: the day the Auditore defiled the home of the deceased! That would _further_ our ambition and bring _ruin_ to your family name!"

Michael lowered his head and protested, "No ..."

"Hm ...?"

Federico peered over his shoulder, and saw Michael take a stand. "... I won't let you continue this," the latter passionately continued, inciting laughter in Oliviero. "I'm not joking! I'm serious! Stop acting like a moron and straighten up, before I knock you out just like last time, you bratty, bugged-eyed dingbat!"

Michael's insult incited anger in Oliviero. "You know what ...," the former giggled. "... that's a good little name for you – Dingbat. It's what you are and it's how you conduct yourself."

Oliviero's grip on his dagger tightened with anger, "You! ... How DARE you!"

"What, your little 'dolce' can't have an opinion?"

"I will kill you!"

"Wow! All that sugar-talk just went out the window," Michael grinned. "Funny – how some people react when things don't go their way. Then again ... I expected as much from a little _coward_ like you!"

Oliviero reared his blade and dashed forward in a burst of rage, "MORIRE! (DIE!)"

[insert music airs out]

Federico panicked, "Michele! No!"

In a burst of strength, Federico pushed Michael aside ... and took Oliviero's blow! "No, Freddy ...," Michael panicked, his body flying into a portal that appeared out of nowhere. "... Freddy. Freddy! FREDDY!"

Anxiety ate away at him, and soon ... Michael fell into unconsciousness.

His vision went black, his subconsciousness activated and kept him alive ... And all he felt was the brush of the currents that flowed through the mysterious dimension he had entered. Worries of what had become of his young beau overflew from every corridor of his mind. They consumed him. Placed him in a state of silent anxiety.

The revived reality was unpromised, uncertain ... But in that reality, many strange, inexplicable and frightening developments were unfolding: What became of Desmond's talk with Uberto? Would Ezio finds Michael and Federico in one piece, and reunite with Desmond? Would Giovanni's mission be a success or a failure? Would the allegations against (the innocent) Lorenzo be annulled, due to Desmond's intervention? Who was the man Michael saw in the shadows of his bedchamber? Will Cristina and Manfredo be safe in their Tuscan villa, or would misfortune befall them as well? Would Leon, Jada and Wesley secure the safety of Lauren and Icerine? Would Icerine uncover the mysteries behind the visions and karmas that haunted her? ... ... And after taking a blade for his beloved, was Federico still alive ... Or was he ... ...?

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Sequence Complete**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**ED Theme:**

**"Crescent Moon (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

******ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: ED Sequence :::**

Perpetual darkness. Whistling breeze of sunflower petals.

Flashes of light synced with piano.

Large white flash morphs into starry crescent moonlit night sky. Trail of sunflower petals breeze through skyline. Scene lowers to breezy meadow, where three male children stand in separated triangular formation – three inches apart from each other.

Children (Younger Michael, Younger Desmond, and Younger Ezio) holds Relics of a different color in the cup of their hands. Eyes closed. Camera circles children. Camera stops in front of Younger Desmond. Relics illuminate and flash.

(Transition): Children transform into current selves (Adult Michael and Desmond and Late-Teenaged Ezio). Eyes slowly open/dreamscape transition: Desmond, Ezio, and Michael. Michael slowly lifts Relic. Sudden flash of light from Relic.

(Transition): The three Hearts floating through the Timeline, as random images of the season's major events are displayed like formless television screens in the background. Hearts shadowed to conceal true identities. Third Heart flashes white and separates into two different bodies. One body is colored silver; the other, dark purple. Two bodies animate and violently dash towards each other, the silver one wielding two short swords; the other, a black rose glaive.

Weapons clash. Explosion of light.

(Transition): Quick white heroic dreamscape snap sequence of three main characters: Michael, Desmond, and Young Ezio. Ezio's dreamscape image flashes and metamorphoses into his first assassin incarnation. Ezio draws sword and slashes a transitional rip through the screen.

(Transition): Michael floating through the Timeline in his Florentine garbs. Golden cascade of light trails his body, and metamorphoses his garbs into assassin's robes resembling Ezio's first incarnation; only the red accents are substituted with gold. Ezio flies after Michael, reaching out to him; so do three shadows (the Hearts). Michael reaches out and grabs Ezio's hand.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transitional): Desmond battling against a sentry of Abstergo super-soldiers. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun assist him, ruining several soldiers. They are soon joined by five more assassins (Leon, Lauren, Jada, Wesley, and William), and then a final one. Only this assassin is shrouded in darkness and mystery; his image concealed. The mystery assassin ruins several soldiers, ending the last one with a transitional slash across the throat.

Breeze of sunflower petals.

(Transition): Michael (assassin robes) standing on the summit of the Palazzo della Signoria in Renaissance Florence, holding a red rose in the grip of his hands. Moonlit night sky. Gentle yet strong arms embrace him from behind. Moonlight reveals ghostly, shadowed image that fades away. Tear falls from Michael's right eye. Crying.

Sound from rear startles and attracts him.

Shadowed hooded guitarist approaching with foreboding smile. Sword slash through shadowed figure decomposes it into fleeting black rose petals. Ezio and the shadowed Hearts come to Michael's aid, helping him cope with his pain. Male shadow embraces and hugs Michael.

Thunderstorm in the distance.

The young assassins turn and notice the forthcoming Cold. The land is frozen and the apocalyptic times are upon them.

Standing in the midst of the Cold is the mysterious Devilkin, whose eyes are fixated on Ezio. Ezio is provoked by the Devilkin, who shoots him a devious and cold leer. Ezio leaps from the rooftop and engages the Devilkin with furious steel. Michael and the Hearts assist Ezio, lending him their unique strengths.

Flash of chronological light.

Desmond emerges from light, disbursing the Devilkin with a repulsing temporal blaze from his hidden blade. Flash of chronological light. Future and past arc villains and super-soldiers emerge from light, threatening ruthless counteraction. Brutal warfare. Future and past arc supporting cast members appear and join the fray.

Michael frozen with confusion. Panics.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transition): Michael awakening in a cold sweat. He looks out his window and notices the starry crescent moonlit night sky. Gets out of bed and gazes out the window.

Sees quick dreamscape images of loved ones in the sky.

Tear falls from right eye.

Sound from doorway attracts him. Shadowed figure (male Heart) approaches Michael and embraces him, hugging his pain away. They kiss. Transitional atmospheric cascade of wind.

(Transition): The World at the End of Days, frozen by the Cold, minutes before the Great Ruin. Michael and male Heart end their kiss and warmly embrace, as Ezio, Desmond, and the remaining two Hearts chronologically appear and stand with them.

Camera zooms out.

Picturesque display of arc's main cast members in the thundering sky. Scene zooms out, revealing booklet encompassing previously described image. Book closes. Scene snaps to shadowed image of smiling elderly male (Old Ezio), sitting at an archaic candlelit wooden desk.

Elderly male looks out open window and admires the crescent moon.

**::: End :::**

* * *

**YAY! CLIFFHANGER! WOO-HOO :D! ... Hey, you have to leave cliffhangers to give people something to look forward to in the next Sequence. Given the PVs/journal entries are a little misleading, but Ezio's mind is all over the place right now. What more do you expect from a 17-year-old boy? LOL XD! Well, on to the EJE and cast lineup for this Sequence :)**


	30. Journal Entry VI & Sequence VI Cast

_**Ezio's Journal: Entry VI**_

[PV insert music: "Lonely Traveler" composed by blacksheep806]

Una rianimata realtà – un più luogo incerto, dove tutto può succedere ... ... I miei amici, la mia famiglia e me stesso. Che stanno cercando di fermare l'un'ondata di criminalità dei Pazzi. Le famiglie più ricche di Firenze sono sotto attacco! Alcuni di loro ... ... Loro sono già morti. (A revived reality – a most uncertain place, where anything could happen ... ... My friends, my family and myself. We are trying to stop the crime wave of the Crazies. The richest families in Florence are under attack! Some of them ... ... They are already dead.)

Destino ci attende in queste prossime ore. Dove porterà noi ... Non ne sono sicuro ... ... Posso onestamente dire che questa realtà mi spaventa. Ognuno è in pericolo, ma dobbiamo restare forti se vogliamo sopravvivere a questo. Non abbiamo una scelta ... Abbiamo entrambi affrontare il nemico o guardare la nostra caduta della città sotto il dominio di una famiglia tirannica. (Destiny awaits us in these next few hours. Where it will lead us ... I am not sure ... ... I can honestly say that this reality scares me. Everyone is in danger, but we must remain strong if we want to survive this. We do not have a choice ... We either face the enemy or watch our city fall under the rule of a tyrannical family.)

_**Next Time: Sequence VII**_

Abbiamo bisogno di fare le cose per bene. Storia dipende dalla nostra cooperazione ... Se falliamo, questa epoca e molti altri soffriranno il bottino di nostri errori. Speriamo. Preghiamo perché la fortuna è dalla nostra parte questo giorno. (We need to make things right. History depends on our cooperation ... If we fail, this era and many others will suffer the spoils of our mistakes. Let us hope. Let us pray that fortune is on our side this day.)

_**~ Ezio Auditore da Firenze ~**_

_**26 Dicembre, (December,) 1476 **_

[PV insert music ends (minimized version)]

* * *

**Cast**

* * *

[Michael Cruise] [Maria Auditore] [La Volpe, Guillermo] [Add. Characters]

[Ezio Auditore] [Federico Auditore] [Francesco de' Pazzi]

[Desmond Miles] [Claudia Auditore] [Vieri de' Pazzi]

[Lucy Stillman] [Petruccio Auditore] [Uberto Alberti]

[Rebecca Crane] [Giovanni Auditore] [Lauren Phillips]

[Shaun Hastings] [Icerine Phillips] [Minerva]

[Leon Cruise] [François] [Giorgio]

[Wesley Neville] [Cristina Vespucci] [Prentice]

[Jada West] [Manfredo Vespucci] [Obscured Man]

[Baroness Marie-Jeannette of Valois] [Lorenzo de' Medici] [Annetta]

* * *

**Alright! That's it for Sequence VI :). Hope you enjoyed the start up of the Session II. It's going to get more juicy and more suspenseful as the Session continues ... I bet a few of you are wondering where I'm going with this one. You'll see ;). Until then, take care :).**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**


	31. Overture VII & OP I

**Hey there, everybody! It's me, Dion, back with another installment of Dreamscape! YAY :D! As you will see in installments to come, the format has changed but not drastically. The body is simplified to make it an easier, faster read. Also, there will be 9 to 12 scenes a Sequence (3 to 4 scenes an act), which will make things less ... lengthy. I know a few of you (as well as myself) were getting tired of that, so I decided to lay low on the 4 to 5 scenes thing. Major plot revelations are coming up, so pay attention and you'll start seeing another mystery I have in store for you guys during the next few Sessions. Now without further delay, enjoy your read :)!**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author **

* * *

**::: Overture VII :::**

[insert music: "The Overture" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Homes ruined. Families destroyed. Innocents framed for crimes uncommitted.

In the revived reality, chaos was absolute ... That, more than anything, was certain.

Mysterious happenings: a web of pandemonium woven by one – Francesco de' Pazzi, the father of the crafty and sinister Oliviero. The chosen three were introduced to Francesco's delinquencies upon discovering the corpses of the Bartolini Family; Teodoro and Olivia, minus Giulietta who was missing. Several other families – the Bulgarelli, the De Campo, and the ruling Medici – became victims of Francesco's organized crime as well. The latter-most ended with the detainment of Lorenzo de' Medici, the ruler of Florence during the Renaissance.

Desmond, who discovered the Bartolini along with Ezio and Cristina, found evidence that proved Lorenzo's innocence. He left to find Lorenzo, only to be the first to uncover the truth behind Francesco's treachery. Though his racing mind forgot a hint of Ezio's advice, Lorenzo reminded Desmond to seek Uberto Alberti, the Gonfaloniere of Florence, who had the political power to expedite Lorenzo's release from the Palazzo della Signoria. However, Uberto had _other_ things to discuss with Desmond – the truth behind _the mysterious mirror_ Francesco had in his possession.

After a separation from Desmond at the Bartolini house, Ezio then parted ways with Cristina at her home, though he secretly wished she would remain at his side ... Midway through his journey, he found and rendezvoused with Desmond, giving him specific instructions that went (slightly) unheard due to Desmond's uneasy mentality (at the time). They departed ... ... A little ways from his home, Ezio was acquainted with the astral presence of Icerine Phillips – Michael's younger cousin who lived in present day Caen, Normandy, France. After the meeting, Ezio returned to his palace home, where he was acquainted with the Baroness of Valois, Marie-Jeannette. Afterwards, he left to seek Michael and his elder brother Federico, who were (ironically) in the city searching for him and Desmond.

After Desmond and Ezio left earlier in the day, Michael wished to seek them out; his beau, eldest brother Federico Auditore, wished to be at his side. Unsettling developments led them on a wild-goose chase across the city, where they not only discovered the nature of the current reality ... But also some things about each other. Emotions. Fears. The depths of each other's heart. Their journey took a grim turn when they arrived at the Bartolini crime scene ... ... After experiencing a vision that retold the tragedy that befell the Bartolini, Federico acquired the knowledge that could bury Francesco de' Pazzi under the foundations of the Signoria. Better yet ... _knowledge that would send him to the gallows_. He sought his leader Guillermo (La Volpe); Michael pleading to accompany him, due to experiencing a staggering case of necrophobia.

However, before they could leave, Oliviero stood in their way with threatening presence.

A change of character manifested within Michael, who stood in Federico's defense; though Federico attempted the same beforehand. Oliviero attempted retaliation with a cold blade, forcing Federico's protective nature. The eldest Auditore brother pushed Michael aside, spiriting him away with a silent incantation that opened a portal to the astral realm. Michael's relapsing fear plunged him into unconsciousness ... ... A cold and lonely darkness came thereafter, followed by lingering worries that channeled into an ocean of despair.

What was hoped to be _a better reality_ was far from the likes of such a term ... It was worse. More chaotic than the previous version, where anything and _everything_ could happen in the blink of an eye. Not even in the midst of an important celebration could people find reprieve or a time of peace. Individuals haunted by peculiar dreams and visions. Lives at stake, now more than ever before ... ... The question stands: _What other calamities will befall our heroes in the revived reality_?

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**OP Theme:**

**"Lighthouse (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: OP Sequence :::**

Sunny afternoon, windy sunflower field in North Dakota.

Long-haired Nubian child (Young Michael) holding blank photograph, knelt in the center of sunflower field. Child slowly opens eyes/rapid snapshot effect: child ages into adult (Older Michael). Eyes fully open/snapshot effect ends. Wind brushes pasture, blows photograph out of adult's hand.

Photograph trails through wind.

Zoom in on photograph. (Transition inside photograph): Image of Ezio enjoying a dining experience with family (Giovanni, Maria, Federico, Claudia, and Petruccio).

Darkness falls; Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio disappear.

Ezio and remaining family members (Claudia and Maria) stand to their feet. They turn around and behold the Pazzi conspirators, obscured, standing amidst a shadowy background. Past arc antagonist (Rodrigo Borgia) rises from behind the Pazzi conspirators, with a large and ominous grey spiritual form.

Rodrigo casts Delusion (flash of confusing grey light).

(Transition): Crystal cogwheels burst from within Delusion.

(Revolving scene): Desmond hovering in midpoint of Timeline. Environing crystal cogwheels depicting random images from Sequence VII. Revolving stops. Desmond opens eyes (zoom in). Flash of golden light from Desmond's eyes (transition).

Michael drifting through Timeline.

Michael opens eyes.

In the distance: Michael's love interest (First Heart) and Federico (Ezio's elder brother) gaze at him from afar. The gazers leap forward and fly after Michael. Michael reaches out to them. Gazers chronologically transition into several supporting characters from Coming of Age arc, representing the past and the future (chronological transition: Leon Cruise/Giovanni Auditore. Cassandra Mayfield-Cruise/Maria Auditore. (Second Heart)/Petruccio Auditore. William Miles/Mario Auditore. Shaun Hastings/Leonardo da Vinci. Rebecca Crane/Paola. Wesley Neville/La Volpe. Lauren Phillips/Teodora Contanto. Jada West/Rosa. Carey Sullivan/Annetta. Lucas McBride/Bartolomeo d'Alviano. Prentice/Antonio. Desmond/Ezio).

Final chronological transition (Desmond/Ezio) grabs hold of Michael's hand/transitional flash of white light.

(Transition): Silver moonlit sky.

Scene transitions to Lucy Stillman standing atop the Hideout.

Scene goes black/Lucy is still visible.

Lucy turns around and walks into darkness. Future arc antagonists (Warren Vidic, Alan Rikkin, and two obscured Templar Masters) emerge from darkness.

(Transition): Black cape brushes screen.

Past and future arc villain (the prophesied Devilkin) standing amid the World at the End of Days, admiring destructed scene. Wind brushes. The Devilkin engages series past arc protagonists (Michael, Ezio, and the three Hearts) in mortal combat. Brutal skirmish. Ezio gains the advantage and pursues the Devilkin. Devilkin pursues Ezio.

(Transition): Swords clash/ionic burst.

Future and past arc villain (the prophesied Dark Heart) playing guitar on unknown Florentine rooftop. Breeze of rose petals to the east. Dark Heart looks to the east/rose petals transcend the city and reach Michael, sitting on rooftop of the Palazzo Auditore.

Ezio and the three Hearts join Michael. Michael stands up. First Heart embraces Michael from behind.

Dimensional bi-section (Florence).

On the opposite side of the bi-section is the future (the Hideout in Italy). Desmond reaches out to Michael in the past; Michael does the same to Desmond, who is in the future.

(Transition): Hands touch/white ionic explosion.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio standing on cliff, found at the World at the End of Days. Breeze of crystal cogwheels. Michael catches cogwheel in hand, observes its crystalline aura for a moment.

Sunlight.

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look up to see the sun peering through the clouds. Scene zooms out. Collage of main cast of first few sequences of AOD in the sky; Michael, Desmond, and Ezio look on in wonderment. Scene fades out.

**::: End :::**

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Sequence VII**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ****ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**Okay! Now, it's on to Act I :) ...**


	32. Sequence VII, Act I

**::: Act I :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

[insert music: "Aqua's Theme" composed by Shimomura Yoko]

**::: ? :::**

"... _you here_ ..."

"... _Sorry_ ... _dra_ ..."

"... _Away_!"

"... _Sor_ ..."

Voices ... Michael heard voices in his head.

As he drifted through an unknown realm, his memories filled with those of another. He saw faces, but he didn't recognize them ... ... They were blurry, as if he were drunken with fatigue and perception was not afforded to him.

"_... Le ... do ... ot ... ove ... u! I ..._"

"_Stop ... ing ... e_!"

("_Why do these voices sound familiar?_,") he asked himself, as he drifted through an unknown corridor of remembrance. However, no matter how much he wondered, no matter how much he prayed ... Michael received ill response. ("_Why am I seeing this to begin with_? _What does this mean_?,") his questions poured and poured by the second.

"_Go ... e ... is ... r ... band ... ... Right_?"

"_... Don't ... ... come near me again_! _I hate you_!"

Michael was shaken with surprise, tears escaping his eyes, "_M_ ... _Mama_?"

Yes ... The latter voice he heard belonged to his deceased mother, Cassandra.

The other ... ... He was unsure who the person was, but discernment indicated it was _another man_. Someone who loved his mother more than life itself, but his feelings were never reciprocated ... Someone who bore resentment towards Michael's father, Leon, for stealing away the girl of his dreams.

Michael observed the amorous man with remorseful eyes. "_... Cassandra ..._," the man wept. "_... Cassandra ... ... I will never love another_. _Why_? _Why do you forsake me now_ _..._? _I ... ... I don't care about history_! _You are my everything_! _Why can't you understand that you ... ... You ... naïve little ... ... Fine. Have it your way ..._!"

"_... Goodbye_," Cassandra's image disappeared.

Michael saw his mother fade away, his heart broke in the process.

The sound of his mother's admirer weeping also tore at his soul ... ... Michael never knew his mother was loved by another man, whose affections remained unrequited. A bitter and saddening love that was never meant to be ...

("_I don't care about history_!_ You are my everything_!")

Those words replayed in Michael's mind, over and over ... ...

One name came to mind, "_... Freddy ..._"

He questioned his affections for Federico Auditore ... ... In the end, they were separated by the laws of time. Federico was a young man of the Renaissance in his early-20s, and Michael was a man of the future in his late-20s. Their relationship is bizarre. Unwise. _Naïve_, just as the amorous man said.

As time flows by, they will both age; Federico much quicker, since he is a man from the past. His aging-process is not alleviated by time; therefore, should Michael remain in the future for too long ... ... Federico will age and age, until he is an old man. Until he has reached the shadows ... Until he is dead.

"... I don't want that," Michael wept. "I love him! I don't want to lose him, not my boy ...!"

Even he could not understand these feelings ... ... Michael loved Federico unconditionally. Federico sacrificed himself to save Michael, and he wasn't sure if Federico was alive anymore. Michael could have sworn ... If his eyes weren't fooling him, as he reached out and screamed for his beau, Oliviero's blade _gashed_ Federico's chest!

"... Freddy ... ... Please. Please, be alive?"

Suddenly, he felt his body land on a cold floor.

Footsteps came thereafter, steps that echoed in his ear. His eyes opened, and all he saw ... was a blurry wooden ceiling.

"_Michele_! _Is that you_?"

The voice that spoke to him sounded familiar. Too familiar ... _A man_.

A frame with a hood. A wide, crafty yet handsome smile. A deep chuckle, followed by an order hummed from Michael's mind being on the brink of unconsciousness and concussion.

"_Ragazzi_. (_Boys_.) _Get him to a soft bed_."

"_Sí_, _capo_, (_Yes_, _boss_,)" two complied.

He felt strong hands lift him up, and carry him. Take him away from where he once laid, by order of their leader.

"_Capo_, (_Boss_,) _who is this man_?"

The leader giggled, "_Do you not know Il Angelo when you see him_?"

"Il Angelo?!" another marveled. "This ... er ... ... He is rather handsome, Capo. Too much, in fact."

"Too much? Are you jealous, **_Luigi_**?"

"No, Capo. Of course not."

Another teased, "Maybe you should hide him from your _hungry_ wife."

"Fottuto!, (Fuck off!,)" the former retaliated. "If I were not carrying him ... ... I will deal with you later!"

"I am sure."

Michael grunted, showing signs of perception, "Mm ... mmm ..."

"Place him here," the leader ordered.

"Sí, Capo," the carrier, Luigi, complied.

Michael felt a warm cushion hug his backside.

He perceived such sensation as him being laid on a bed, just as the leader ordered ... ... And then, the name came to him.

"... _La Volpe_," he reached, his voice hoarse from screaming.

A pair of warm hands cupped his, "I am here."

"... Freddy ... is ..."

"The spirits have already told me. Please, do not speak. You have strained your voice; therefore, it is best you rest yourself. At least for now, until you have fully recovered."

"But ..."

"You need refreshment and rest," Guillermo interjected. "And we are friends, Michele. Not strangers. You may call me Guillermo if you wish ... ... Federico will be joining us soon. I promise."

A smile developed on Michael's face, as he rested his head on a soft pillow.

Guillermo rose from Michael's bedside, turned and issued orders, "You, water. You, guard the front with your brothers. You, watch him. I need to take a trip, see if I can or cannot find Federico."

"Sí, Capo," his subordinates complied.

Michael heard footsteps once again, most of them becoming fainter. One ... remaining the same, before he felt something push down on the edge of his bed (near his feet).

"... Hello," Michael smiled.

"Salve. (Hello.) I am **_Giorno_**. (**_Day_**.)"

"Giorno ... That's a unique name."

"My parents were ... a bit different."

Michael giggled, "... You sound like a young guy. How old are you?"

"I am 12-years. And you?"

"I'm 27 ...," Michael coughed.

Giorno rose and eased Michael, "Pace, amico. (Peace, friend.) You should speak no more, at least for now."

Michael then felt a soft, gentle hand grab his own ... Then, he heard a whispered prayer.

Giorno was praying for him ... ... He didn't understand why, but he was praying for Michael. Something touched his spirit, moved him. Drove him to seek God, in hopes that Michael would pull through.

Giorno was afraid ...

"... Amen," he concluded.

Michael smiled, "... Why are you praying?"

"I ... ... I lost my father this way."

"He was ill?"

"Sí, Signore. (Yes, Sir.) He died two years ago from a dreadful fever."

"... Oh, Lord, have mercy on this child," Michael lovingly held Giorno's cupped hands.

He was lying next to a boy ... who was just like him. A boy who lost a loved one two years ago, who kept his grievances and agonies bottled-up on the inside. Silent. Mournful. Pained. Broken.

"... I lost my mother like that," Michael confessed, strength returning to his voice.

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. She died of illness, a strange one. The Templars ... ... They infected her with something, and made her sick."

"Was it a slow death?"

"... ... Very slow. So slow that ... I had to watch her die. Every single day. Every second, every minute, every hour."

"I know people call you _Il Angelo_, but ...," Giorno wondered. "... What is your real name?"

"Michael. Michael Cruise."

"Michael ... Like the angel?"

Michael giggled, "I'm no angel. I'm just a nice person."

"You seem like an angel to me," Giorno blushed.

"... You're too cute for your own good," Michael cleared his throat.

Someone entered the chamber with annoyed stride, "_What are you doing_, _ragazzo_? (_boy_?)"

Giorno released Michael's hand and rose from the bed. "I do not know why Il Capo wanted _you_ to watch him," the person continued. "You are a curse! Get away from him! I will not have you –"

Michael rose with anger, "Be quiet!"

"Il ... Il Angelo, I –," the other stuttered.

"This boy is _not_ a curse ... That voice. You're Luigi, aren't you?"

"I ... ... I am."

"I know how that boy feels," Michael closed his eyes, overflowing with remorse. "There's nothing wrong with a child who grieves over their loved one's death ... You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"But, Signore, you do not under –"

"Let me guess, _understand_? Wow! You're a piece of work!"

Giorno intervened, on the verge of tears, "Please. Stop ... I get it. It was _my_ fault for trusting those Pazzi bastardi. If I had never believed in their lies, my father would still be ... ..."

Michael's vision stabilized, everything appearing clear to him.

He saw Giorno and Luigi – the former, a young boy; the latter, a gentleman in his mid-20s. Luigi was a tall fellow with tawny hair, blue eyes, fair skin and freckles. He was broad and built, but slender ... ... Giorno, on the other hand, was a little shorter and scrawny. Chestnut hair and dark-brown eyes. Fair skin and innocent countenance.

Both wore dirty clothes, proof of the poverty that plagued the city. Both had bruises on them, fresh ones that spoke of a recent scuffle with an enemy party. They were plentiful ... ... They fought a losing battle.

Michael rose from bed and raked his dreads behind his ears.

"... Are you well, Signore?," Giorno wondered.

"... I'm wondering the same about you boys. What happened to you?"

Luigi stepped forward and confessed, "Mi dispiace ... (I'm sorry ...) I anger because he is new and we were nearly killed. So many scars from the past ... ... Please accept my most humble apologies, Il Angelo."

"Fine, I guess so ...," Michael pardoned, before refocusing their conversation." Now, you two look like you've been through hell. Did someone do this to you? If so, who was it?"

"Oliviero and his men, before they went to seek you out," Giorno replied.

"... ... I see," Michael trailed away, upset. "I always wanted adventure in my life. I just didn't think it would ... ..."

"These are violent times, Signore."

"Yeah, so I've noticed."

Michael took a seat on the bed, and extended a word of advice. "Let the past be in the past," he said, earning the thieves' attention. "I had that problem ... ... It chased a lot of valuable people away."

Michael then approached them with earnest character, "Don't make the same mistake I did. In these times, you _need_ someone – a friend. Giorno shouldn't have to suffer because he's young and inexperienced. Luigi ... Every single last one of you should be an example to this boy, not a hindrance or a tyrant. It's bad enough he was victimized by the Pazzi, just like many others in this city ... The Pazzi are _horrible_ people. No one is safe. Not even you, Luigi."

His words rooted deeply in Luigi's soul, tearing and discarding several binds of hatred. "Luigi, listen to me ...," Michael continued, Luigi's (true) character manifesting. "... Show him the way. He lost his kin not by his own doing, but by trickery. Treachery. Lies and deception. You, as his superior, should raise him up. Not put him down."

"You are right, Signore," Luigi admitted, his voice light with innocence. "I am ashamed of my behavior."

"I don't want to _hear_ it. I want to _see_ it."

"I ... I just ..."

[insert music fades out]

"Do it on your own time."

"Cosa ...? (What ...?)"

"Do it on your own time. Make it genuine. Giorno will appreciate it more."

Michael beamed at the person in question, "Won't you, Giorno?"

Giorno blushed and nodded.

Michael petted Giorno's head, and excused himself, "I'm going to tour the building. I've never been inside a thieves' den."

"Do you want me to show you around?," Giorno offered.

"Sure, kid. You lead the way."

"Bene! (Good!) Follow me."

"As you wish, Mr. Tour Guide," Michael followed Giorno out the chamber.

Luigi remained behind ... Ashamed. Guilty. Disappointed in himself.

Since the death of Giorno's kin, he has been nothing but a hindrance. A tyrant. A bully ... Something Giorno didn't need in his life, especially after being fooled by the Pazzi. The boy's life was depressing enough, given his social standing as well as his affiliations. The path he had chosen for himself ... ... When Giorno returned, Luigi planned on extending an apology.

"... I _must_ make things right ...," he resolved.

* * *

**::: Scene II :::**

**::: Caen, Normandy: 22 September, 2012 :::**

"_Icy_! _Hurry up_!"

"_Okay_! _I'm almost done_!"

Trying on clothes; a fashionista's pastime.

Icerine was being a woman. A _normal woman_ with normal desires and inhibitions. Beautiful, moralistic, genuine, adventurous, talented, ambitious and outgoing ... Something she hasn't done in a long, long time.

The Les Boudreaux's Shopping Center was the biggest commercial center in Caen, next to the Mademoiselle outlet just a few blocks away. A place they spent two hours splurging and browsing through.

Icerine was in love with a little ensemble she picked-out for herself.

"Jeune fille! (Girl!)," her friend, **_Gloria_**, knocked on the dressing room door.

Icerine giggled and replied, "What's up, Glo?"

"What in the name of Mère Marie (Mother Mary) are you doing in there?"

"Come in. You've GOT to see this."

"Fine," Gloria stepped inside, and marveled at Icerine's selection. "Mon Dieu! (My God!)"

Icerine turned and modeled, "Well ... What do you think?"

"It's ... très magnifique! (very mangnificent!)"

"Gloria ...!," Icerine droned, realizing her friend wasn't impressed.

"Well, it's not that I don't like it. It's just ... we have different tastes."

"I know. I know. You like 'edgy and wild,' and I like –"

"The 'simple and clean,' like every other homebody."

"_Homebody_?," Icerine playfully swatted Gloria's leg with a hanger. "Who! You! Calling! Homebody, little girl?!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, no!," Gloria giggled and jumped.

"How dare you call me a ...?!," Icerine suddenly became depressed.

Gloria calmed down and consoled her friend, "Je suis désolé, fille. (I'm sorry, girl.)"

"... No. It's okay. You're right ... I shut myself out for seven years."

"I'm sure you had your reasons."

"It's ... ... a lot more complicated than you think," Icerine had a seat on the dressing room bench.

"How complicated are we talking here, fille?"

Icerine laid her ensemble next to her, "... Too complicated. This is some _Twilight Zone stuff_, and even I'm having a hard time understanding it all. That, and ... ... Well ..."

Gloria took a seat next to her. "... I don't know how to explain it without sounding crazy," Icerine continued. "If I did, I'd have to sit here for about a few hours, and that's time we don't have to spare."

"Then, we can discuss this as we walk," Gloria suggested. "We're very spiritual people, fille. And we're your friends – your BEST friends. You can always confide in us, never fearing the harsh judgment."

"... Thanks, Glo."

"De rien, (You're welcome,) Icy," Gloria fetched Icerine's ensemble, lending a helping hand. "Come. I will buy these for you. After seven years of being a hermit, you could use a little sisterly love."

[insert music: "New Bodhum" composed by Suzuki Mitsuo with vocals by ORIGA]

A warm smile brightened Icerine's face, "Yeah ... ... What's a girl to do without her sisters?"

"Well, come along," Gloria enthused, extending Icerine an inviting hand. "We have much to discuss. I also have troubles of my own, so do the other girls. Let us have a wonderful time. Une journée pour se souvenir! (A day to remember!)"

"Girl, I tell you," Icerine took her friend's hand, and stood with renewed character. "You sure know how to brighten up a girl's day! Let's make tracks, girlfriend! Ease on down the road?"

"Ease on down the road," Gloria initiated a group skip.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Caen was a wonderful city, filled with progression, culture and friendly traditionalists.

Proof of rainfall was apparent; dampness that, once touched by sunlight, cast a wave of humidity upon the area. A gentle glimmer of gold here and there, painting the landscape with aqueous splendor. Rainclouds in the distance; unpredictable patterns darkening certain parts of the city; the sun shining upon others.

Gloria initiated a conversation, sitting with her group at a local Wendelina's restaurant, "So, Icy ..."

"Yes?," Icerine took a sip of her milkshake.

"... did you really see all of that in your dreams?"

Icerine swallowed the cool contents of her drink, and earnestly replied, "... Yeah, I did. The strange visions. The excess of knowledge. All that for seven years ... ... Then I met this kid in my dreams named _Ezio_."

"Ezio?"

"Yeah. He said my cousin is ... _somewhere in the past_?"

Gloria intrigued, "Ezio, huh? That name ... ..."

"It sounds ... Italian," **_Priya_**, another friend, discerned.

**_Nora_**, Icerine's third friend, agreed with a nod, "Derived from the Latin term _Aetius_, meaning 'Eagle'."

"This comes from the one majoring in Linguistics. Typical."

[insert music fades out]

Icerine refocused the conversation with serious character. "Girls, please," she said, recapturing her friends' attention. "It makes sense ... ... For the past day and a half, I've been led to make collect calls to North America. I tried getting in touch with my uncle Leon and my cousin Michael, but ... No answer. To top things off ... ..."

Icerine's silence plucked at her friends' interest. "... To top things off," she continued, her words stifled with emotion. "I called Michael's workplace, and one of the managers told me that there's a missing person's award out for him. Uncle Leon's also been absent from work for days ... No one's seen them, let alone _heard_ from them in a while."

[insert music: "Suffer" by Kawai Kenji]

Gloria covered her mouth with worry, "Oh, mon Dieu! (Oh, my God!) So they're ...?"

"Do you think they might have been abducted?," Priya inquired.

Icerine shrugged her shoulders, "There's no telling. Their disappearances are ... inexplicable."

"Inexplicable is a good term. Never have I heard such oddities ... I pray the heavens have mercy on your family."

Nora concurred with a remorseful smile, "We all do, Icy."

"En effet, (Indeed,)" Gloria placed her hand on Icerine's shoulder, and spoke with soothing tone. "It is hard for one to believe such things. But for future paranormal scientists like myself, it is much easier ..."

Icerine closed her eyes, "... What do you think happened to them?"

"It is hard to tell. We do not have enough evidence to develop a proper hypothesis and/or theory."

"... ... I just wish there was something I could do to he –"

Suddenly, the front door burst open, alerting everyone in the restaurant!

[music reverbs out]

Men with masks and loaded firearms entered, inciting intimidation amongst the people ... A man in a while lab coat was with them, though he seemed to be more of a spectator than anything.

One of the gunmen stepped forward and issued orders to the people.

"_Pas un geste_! (_Freeze_!) _This restaurant is under seizure of the Abstergo Corporation_!"

Icerine marveled, "The medicine company ...?"

"_Where is Icerine Phillips_?!"

When she heard her name, her entire body froze! Became an inanimate object, absent of every reaction known to mankind! Icerine couldn't move ... She wouldn't _dare_ respond, let alone place her friends in danger.

"_I repeat_. _Where is Icerine Phillips_?!"

The gunmen fired a few rounds into the air, scaring the people!

Priya screamed and covered her head, "**_Aah_**...! _What on earth is going on here_?!"

Gloria lowered her head with dark countenance. "This was supposed to be a normal day," Nora looked to Gloria, fear brimming from her every word. "Glo ... _You_ planned this all out. This was – This was supposed to be a normal day, where all us girls could have fun together! Please tell me this was _not_ in the plans, dear?"

Gloria opened her eyes, revealing a crimson glow, "..._Tais-toi_! (_Shut up_!)"

Without warning, Gloria drew a pistol from her jacket, aimed it at Nora's head _and pulled the trigger_!

_Nora's lifeless body hit the floor_!

_Icerine overflew with shock_!

[insert music: "Precious Stone" composed by Arcana]

Priya screamed, beside herself with fear and emotion, "**_Aah_** ...!"

"No more whining. No more playing friend ... The truth comes out!"

Icerine closed her eyes, staggered by the events that unfolded before her.

"_Glo_ ... _you_ ... ...," Icerine fumed with rage.

"Sur vos pieds! (On your feet!)"

Icerine lifted her hands in surrender, though her anger was high, "... _Why are you doing this_, _Glo_?"

"No talking! Stand up!"

"... _Fine_," Icerine complied.

"You make a move and I will kill this annoying little Punjabi bitch, too."

"... _We grew up_ – _from high school until now_. _What are you doing this_? _Why have you done this to your friends_?!"

"We know not the meaning of the word _friends_. Now hold that tongue of yours."

Icerine's countenance burned with ire, "... ... _You'll pay for this_!"

Gloria signaled to the white-coated man, calling him over. "Ah! Ms. Phillips I presume?," the latter intrigued, halting before the enquired with proud bearing. "We've been looking for you, young lady. You and that pesky mother of yours ... We have our _star pupil_ to thank for your seizure, though we would have found you eventually."

Icerine fumed with rising anger, "_Who are you and what do you want with me_?!"

"Oh, you know very well who I am, Ms. Phillips. Or has the knowledge you've acquired slipped through your fingers?"

"... _How do you know about that_ ...?"

"We know many things, Ms. Phillips," the man adjusted his glasses. "Now, come quietly. Unless you wish to see _another_ one of your precious little friends shot down ... Boys!"

With a snap of his fingers, one of the gunmen aimed the barrel of his assault rifle at Priya's head, inciting fear in the innocent young lady! Icerine panics! She closed her eyes, turned away and remained silent ...

Priya, on the other hand, exhibited stalwartness before her oppressors.

"_Icy_ ... _Don't worry about me_."

"_Priya_, _I_ ... ..."

"_Don't give in_. _I'd rather die than see you become a prisoner to these_ ... _these_ ... _These monsters_!"

The white-coated man snickered amusedly, "My, my, my. Such devotion. Such courage ... ... Kill her!"

"_Do what you want_ ... _Sisters never chicken out_. _Take my life if it will sooth your inner demons_, _you bastards_!"

The gunmen laughed upon Priya's boldness. "Wait a minute, boys," the white-coated man halted. "I like this one. She has guts. Spirit ... Spare her life. We might have ... _some need_ of her existence, after all."

"Oui, Monsieur **_Vidic_**! (Yes, Mr. **_Vidic_**!)," the gunmen replied.

"As for you, Ms. Phillips ...," the exposed Vidic focused his attention on Icerine, earning a fierce glare from her. "... I believe you and I should have a talk. A most ... _intimate_ talk."

Gloria giggled merrily, "Oui. (Yes.) _Most_ _intimate_, indeed."

"Men! Escort Ms. Phillips and Ms. Lei to the main building, and confiscate Ms. Greenwood's body! We leave – now!"

"Oui, Monsieur Vidic!," the gunmen complied.

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III ::: (Transitional)**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Tuscan Countryside, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Manfredo opened the door to their Tuscan villa ... Cristina stepped inside, her father allowing her to enter before him.

"Just as I remember it," Cristina observed, depression in her voice.

Manfredo left the door open for his chauffeur. "This is for the best, figlia," he said, taking his daughter into his right arm. "I know this was your mother's favorite spot, and that is why you requested we come here first. Giusto? (Right?)"

"... Sí, Padre. That is why."

"Your room is upstairs. Remember? Ours was right next to yours, in case you needed us."

"... ... Certo che si. (Of course I do.)"

"You should go rest for the evening, figlia," Manfredo suggested. "We leave tomorrow morning. Our trip should take us nearly a day or two, but it is worth it. I promise."

Cristina departed without another word.

**X~~~*~~~X**

**::: Florence, Italy :::**

Amid his rooftop sprint across the city, Ezio felt someone's heart _shatter_ ... ...

He came to a halt, confused about such empathies, "Hmm ...?"

Ezio then turned, and gazed towards the gates of Florence.

... ... _It was the heart of his beloved Cristina that he felt_.

Ezio had no idea how he could feel such emotions, especially when they weren't his own.

Sympathy? Compassion? Or perhaps an innate remorse for his girl? ... Either way, those feelings confused him.

He felt warmth ... _and_ coldness. A bittersweet sensation, something he abhorred and loved more than anything ... ... He was happy that Cristina was still alive to feel such emotions, but he also _hated_ their existence.

Just a few days into their relationship, and all he wanted ... was to never see, hear, feel or incite anguish in her.

"Cristina, amore mio ... (Christina, my love ...)"

[insert music fades out]

"_Talking to ghosts now_, _are we_?," teased a voice from the east.

Ezio turned in a startle ... and beheld a confusing guest.

"... Un ladro? (A thief?)"

"My name is **_Quentino_**," the thief bowed. "Un piacere, Messer Ezio. (A pleasure, Mr. Ezio.)"

"What business do you have with me?"

Quentino stood and replied earnestly, "A report of the whereabouts of your friends."

"Whereabouts? We were supposed to –"

"Meet in front of la Signoria. Sí, Io so. (Yes, I know.) But the situation has taken a grim turn."

"Grim ...?," Ezio became uneasy. "Has something happened to my friends?"

"Oliviero has intervened, and we are not sure if Federico is alive or not."

Ezio panicked, "F-fratellone?!"

"Il Angelo is at our den, guarded by a few of our brothers. As for Messer Desmond – we assume he is near la Signoria, so another of us will meet with him shortly."

"... How do you know about our ...?"

Quentino lifted his hand and silenced Ezio's uneasiness. "Compose yourself, Messer Ezio," he consoled. "We are ladri. (thieves.) The eyes and ears of the city ... We know _everything_, even your innermost secrets."

Ezio was frozen with suspicion.

"Come, Messer Ezio. You are not safe here. Should Oliviero find you, he will not spare your life."

"... Why should I trust you?"

"If not a devoted family friend, then _who will_ you trust?"

Ezio took a moment to consider Quentino's logic, "... ... Va bene. (Okay.)"

So Ezio followed Quentino, unsure and suspicious, yet adventurous enough to take a risk. Regretless, dauntingly and bravely he strode; his (psychological) guards up like a stone wall ... During this, Quentino proved his expertise with free-running.

Ezio fared well on their trip, matching Quentino's (impressive) speed and dexterity.

"I see you have done this for a while," Ezio admired.

Quentino ran across a rope connecting the rooftop he sprinted with a neighboring building. "You have to be quick if you want to escape your pursuers," he snickered. "It is second nature to we thieves. You would do well to remember this yourself, Messer Ezio, if you wish to have a long _and_ ill-injurious life."

"I know ... There are many out for us, I can feel it."

Quentino laughed, "Ah! So you trust me now?"

"I did not say that. I only affirmed understanding of my position as _the Key_."

"So you say, but you would not speak to me if you did not trust me in some sense. Nor would you follow me so willingly."

"... Messere, _you_ would do well to learn _my_ character."

"Immature, brash, flirtatious, arrogant, overindulged and dependent," Quentino counted with an artful grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your character, of course."

"... Fottuto! (Fuck you!)," Ezio snarled with offense.

Quentino laughed, amidst leaping across a gap separating him and a neighboring building ... Ezio tailed him, following the thief's every movement with (uncanny) precision and skill.

[insert music: Ewiges Lied (Eternal Sorrow) composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Still, he was troubled.

His elder brother, Federico ... ... Ezio just couldn't escape his qualms about Federico's well-being.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Meanwhile, Michael gazed through a window of the thieves' den ... ... He admired the city, though he knew it was ravaged with danger. Uncertainty. Misfortune ... Sadness and despair.

Giorno stood beside him, innocent and curious, "Do you like it here?"

"... I do and I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"This era is a dream come true," Michael smiled, though his grin faded quickly.

"Sí. (Yes.) But I do not understand ... What makes you _not_ like our city?"

"It's not the city, Giorno ... It's the people that desecrate its good name. _That's_ what I don't like."

Giorno nodded, showing great conviction (for his age), "I must agree with this. We thieves may steal from others and even take lives, but sometimes ... Sometimes, people have to lose things or have to die in order for there to be peace in this world. I know it may sound unsettling, especially to one who is afraid of the dead."

Michael's eyes widened with shock, "How did you ...?"

"We are thieves, amico. Besides, amassing one's knowledge is second nature. No? (Right?)"

"... Kid, you haven't ceased to amaze me since we first met."

"Oh? I have not? That is a first for me ..."

"With a charming personality like yours, it shouldn't be too hard," Michael smiled.

Suddenly, an settling stench came from the walls due west ... _The smell of death_!

"... _Have you decided on a name for me yet_, _my friend_?"

[insert music reverbs out]

Michael turned in a startle, and instantly noticed a pool of miasma seeping through the walls!

Giorno drew a butcher's knife from his clothes, stood before Michael and acted as his guard. The young thief also displayed great courage before his enemies, even in the face of (a potential) death ... Michael took notice of such bravery.

"... _Did you hear me_? _I asked you_ ..."

Then, _the obscured man_ emerged from the miasmic pool, "... _if you have decided on a name_ _for me_."

"You!," Michael became defensive.

"... _Why do you fear me_, _the one who wishes to give you the world_?"

"Give me the world? What are you _talking_ about? Who _are_ you?!"

[insert music: "Dark Angel" composed by Phil Rey]

"... ... _I do not know_. _I need a name_ ... _Give one to me_. _Please_."

Giorno held his knife at the obscured man, his hands shaking with fear, "State indietro o mi taglio fuori il vostro cuore! (Stay back or I'll cut your heart out!) I ... I ... I will not let you frighten amico mio (my friend), you ... _Whatever_ you are!"

The obscured man turned his attention to the brave Giorno, eyes glowing like small suns.

"... ... _Who are you_?"

"I ... I am just a boy! But a brave one!"

"_Bravery_, _you say_? ... _Do not confuse bravery with foolishness_. _Now_, _move_!"

Suddenly, the miasma animated, engulfed Giorno and tossed him away like a ragdoll to the north! Michael was shocked speechless. Motionless. Reactionless ... ... He saw Giorno crash back-first into the wall, creating a dent in its foundation!

As the boy's body peeled from the wall, Michael was overwhelmed with angst, "Giorno ... Giorno. Giorno! GIORNO!"

[insert music stops]

**::: End of Act I :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch I :::**

Michael, Desmond, and Ezio stand in this lining amidst a sea of darkness. Each holds a sphere of golden light in their right hand, which ascends from their palm and pierces the skies. The spheres open a pathway for the sunlight to bathe the land with its brilliance, as the scene shows a picturesque and epic displaying of the season's main cast members. As this occurs, an epic ensemble of violins combined with a piano solo provide ambience to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Act I complete :)! Now, let's move along to Act II ...**


	33. Sequence VII, Act II

**::: Act II :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Giorno held his knife at the obscured man, his hands shaking with fear, "State indietro o mi taglio fuori il vostro cuore! (Stay back or I'll cut your heart out!) I ... I ... I will not let you frighten amico mio (my friend), you ... _Whatever_ you are!"

The obscured man turned his attention to the brave Giorno, eyes glowing like small suns.

"... ... _Who are you_?"

"I ... I am just a boy! But a brave one!"

"_Bravery_, _you say_? ... _Do not confuse bravery with foolishness_. _Now_, _move_!"

Suddenly, the miasma animated, engulfed Giorno and tossed him away like a ragdoll to the north! Michael was shocked speechless. Motionless. Reactionless ... ... He saw Giorno crash back-first into the wall, creating a dent in its framing!

As the boy's body peeled from the wall, Michael was overwhelmed with angst, "Giorno ... Giorno. Giorno! GIORNO!"

"... Co ... correre ..., (... R ... run ...,)" Giorno collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Michael rushed to Giorno's fallen body, took the child into his arms, and attempted to resuscitate him.

"Giorno. Giorno? Giorno, please wake up? Please!"

"... _He is asleep_ ..."

[insert music: "Suffer (Instrumental)" composed by Shibata Tetsuya]

Michael looked over his shoulder, and glared upon the coldhearted obscured man. "... _as all humans eventually do_," the latter continued, amusement in his words. "_I merely assisted the act_, _my dearest_. _Let him rest for now_."

Michael turned away, concerned for Giorno's well-being. "_Please_, _oh loving Median of Reality_," the obscured man approached, reaching out to Michael with his right hand. "_Oh he whose affections are boundless_ ... _Give me a name_. _I beg of you_."

Michael held Giorno's head to his chest, "... ... All this for a name? You'd do something like this ...?! _You selfish bastard_!"

"_Can you truly fault my rash behavior_? _Me_, _whose only desire_ ... _is to exist_?"

"Exist ...?," Michael felt the obscured man's hand rest on his shoulder.

"_Life_. _I know not its meaning_ ... _Death is all that I know_, _though I wish it were the otherwise_."

"... Just get away from me."

"_Give me a name_, _and I will depart from you_ ... _For as long as you so desire_."

Suddenly, a blade flew through the opened door ... and pierced the obscured man's skull! However, just as the contents he came from, the obscured man's body gasified, becoming a thick black miasma!

"_Il Angelo_!"

"_Giorno_! _Stai bene_?!, _(Are you okay_?!,)" Luigi and one of his brethren stormed into the room.

Michael lifted his head and saw his comrades, "Luigi! Thank God you guys came when you did."

"What is wrong?," Luigi froze upon seeing Giorno's unconscious body. "_Dio_! _What on earth_ ...?"

The thieves gasped at the sight of a living cloud of black miasma. "Don't go anywhere near it," Michael warned, glaring upon the obscured man's gasified contents. "That _thing_ ... It's stalking me, practically _demanding_ me to give it a name. It attacked poor Giorno because he tried to defend me ... All this violence and _nothing_ gained in the end! _Nothing but pain_!"

"... I should have stayed with you, Il Angelo."

The other thief consoled, amid ogling the living miasma, "It was not your fault, Luigi. Do not grieve."

"How can I not, **_Gregorio_**?"

"This ... _amorphous demon_ is the assailant. We were merely tending to our duties, doing what Il Capo requested of us."

"... But, I ..."

"On your guard, Luigi," Gregorio stepped in front of Michael and his fallen brother. "We must not allow this demon ... _or_ _whatever_ _it is_ ... any freedom whatsoever. It has already broken Giorno ... ... Imagine what it could do to us."

Michael looked up to the thief that stood in his defense ... A young fellow. Blonde hair, blue eyes and several strong features. Dirty clothes similar to his brethren, and a physique that preached _years_ of experience.

A powerful air circulated from Gregorio's frame, as if the room itself was under his command.

"Stand with me, Luigi. Now is the time to prove your devotions."

Luigi froze with realization, "... Devotions?"

"Sí. (Yes.) Guard our brothers at my side ... Please."

... Luigi became resolute and stood with Gregorio. Michael's face lit with pride.

"Il Angelo," Luigi initiated.

"Yes?"

"Take Giorno and leave this place. We will prevent this demon from leaving with a spiritual ward we learned from Il Capo."

"... Okay," Michael rose and complied, carrying Giorno's unconscious body to safety.

The living miasma reformed ... and gazed upon the daring thieves with glowing eyes!

"... _Do you know what nightmares you unleash upon your world_?"

Luigi drew a butcher's knife from his belt, "Ha! Do _you_ not know the meaning of 'shut up and fight'?"

"Cheeky talk will get you nowhere, demon," Gregorio repeated the gesture.

The thieves' brave character incited an amused smile from the obscured man.

The obscured man splayed his hands at the thieves, "_Humans. Such pathetic creatures_ ... _Die_!"

In the blink of an eye, the entire room was filled with black miasma!

The miasma's composition slightly solidified, _rupturing and_ _destroying_ the room's shutters! Luigi and Gregorio's wails of pain could be heard by everyone who passed by the thieves' den ... ...

Despite the disheartening sound, Michael did not dare turn back.

He _had_ to find help. If he returned to the den without doing so, his comrades' sacrifice would be in vain.

His mind brimmed with anxiety, ("_La Volpe_! _Ezio_! _Desmond_! _Anyone_! _Help me_!")

[insert music ends]

* * *

**::: Scene II ::: **

**::: Caen, Normandy: 22 September, 2012 :::**

"_Merci de plus_, _Lauren_! (_Thank you again_, _Lauren_!)"

"_Prenez garde et vous revoir_! (_Take care and see you again_!)"

A doorbell sounded.

Business was steady at Lauren's bookstore, _L'Pomme Rouge_. (_The Red Apple_.)

She had just finished servicing her number one customer, Luisa, who purchased the latest novel from Marianne Tout: The Fisherman's Daughter – a tale of trust, betrayal, romance, loss, life, and death ... Just like most of her post-90s novels.

La Pomme Rouge was built on foundations supported by the Assassin Order, something that went unnoticed by the public eye for seven years. As a businesswoman, Lauren took her bookstore seriously; every facet and/or auxiliary trait was noted, recorded and saved in her facility's database. Pure business etiquette, through and through.

"Let's see here ...," she checked her database, where she received an update of her bi-weekly sales. "Compared to last year, this store is doing _twice_ as good ... No. Three times ... Though I wonder ..."

A sense of curiosity came upon her, "... why is _everyone in the city_ coming to get a book? Luisa was my 127th customer of the day. Normally you don't see _that_ many people in this part of town, and I wouldn't normally complain about _once-in-a-blue-moon_ situations like this, but ... Something's not adding up ... ... Hmph. Talk about _curiouser and curiouser_."

Suddenly, her store's landline rung. She answered with professional character.

"Bon après-midi! Cette s'agit de L'Pomme Rouge! Mon nom est Lauren. Comment puis-je aider – (Good afternoon! This is the Red Apple! My name is Lauren. How can I help –)"

The caller interjected with rude tone, "_Enough with the formalities_, _Ms. Phillips_."

Lauren froze with shock!

[insert music: "Suffer" composed by Kawai Kenji]

"_I take it you remember my voice_?"

Lauren took a seat on her stool, "... What do you want, Warren?"

"_To propose an exchange_."

"Exchange? I _don't do_ business with Coats."

"_Oh_, _really_?," a brush of air came from the receiver. "_Here you are_. _Someone wishes to speak with you_."

A moment of silence came ... _Followed by the sound of anxious breathing_.

"... _Mama_, _it's me_."

Lauren's countenance exploded with fright, "B ... B-b ... Baby Girl, what on earth ...?!"

"_I'm fine for the moment_. _Just try to calm down_."

"_Calm down_?! _I worked so hard to keep you from them_! _I_ ... _I just_ ... ..."

Lauren took a deep breath, and composed herself, "... ... _Okay_. _How did this happen_?"

"_Excuse my French_ –_ but Gloria's a traitorous bitch_!"

"Gloria?! She's ... a Templar?"

"_She's new_, _but the bitch pretty much led me and the other girls into a trap_. _Priya's scared for her life_, _and_ ... ..."

A rough, anxious breath came from Lauren's receiver. "What about Nora?," she enquired, her voice overflowing with worry. "Please tell me Mrs. Greenwood's little girl is alright. Please ... Please ... ..."

"... ... _Mama_, _I'm sorry_, _but she's_ ...," Icerine replied, her voice drowned with tears.

Lauren held her heart, tears pouring from her eyes, "Oh Jesus! Why did I ever ... ever ...?"

"... _It wasn't your fault_, _Mama_. _It was going to happen sooner or later_. _I already knew it_ ... ... _The visions_ – _I saw it in the visions_!"

"Visions?," Lauren wondered amidst her tears.

"... _So many people are going to die_. _So much is going to happen_ ... ... _It's only a matter of time before_ ..."

"Before what, Baby Girl?"

"_Mama_ ... _Do you know about the Embodiments of Reality_? _The Gate_, _the Key_, _and the Median_?"

Lauren's countenance froze with shock, "You ... When did you ...?"

"_I met one of them in my dreams_. _He was young_, _a teenager from the past_ ... _His name was Ezio_."

Lauren rose from her stool in a wave of surprise.

"What the! Baby Girl, did you just say ... Ezio?!"

"_Yes_, _Mama_."

Lauren contemplated the name, "Ezio ... Auditore da Firenze?"

"_Yes_, _Mama_. _That's him_."

After receiving confirmation, Lauren's character took a (seriously) major turn – from frightened and shocked ... to serious and determined. "Baby Girl," she initiated, her face dark with valor. "Where are they keeping you and Priya?"

"_I'm at the_ –," a slap to the face silenced her. "**_Aah_**!"

"_Shut up, you little witch_!," Vidic snatched the phone away.

He then placed the phone to his ear, and laughed, "_Nice try, Ms. Phillips_. _But it won't be that easy_."

"When I find you, Warren ... I'm _going_ to kill you!," Lauren snapped.

"I'm sure you will."

"Don't test me you sniggling old cunt wipe! You got my girl! You turned one of her friends, took one hostage, and killed the other! Like I said – _When I find you_ ... **_I'm going to KILL you_**!"

Vidic arrogantly sneered, "... _I'll be waiting_, _Ms. Phillips_. _Adieu_. (_Bye_.)"

The phone call was ended. Lauren slammed the receiver on its base, turned and hammered her fist against the wall!

A wave of anguish rushed from her frame, as she fell to her knees in a loss of power ... ...

[insert music fades out]

"Jesus! Why is this happening ...? Oh Jesus, WHY is this happening to us ...?!"

Once again, the doorbell sounded, inciting surprise in Lauren, "... Um. Bienvenue dans L'Pomme Rouge! Mon nom est Lauren – (Welcome to La Pomme Rouge! My name is Lauren –)"

A familiar voice interjected, "_Girl_! _Now you know that's bad customer service_! _Stand up and turn around_!"

Lauren froze with a wave of emotion. "... _Been a while_, _hasn't it_?," the visitor placed his hands on the front counter. "_I see you're still keeping those roots in check_, _just like Mama always taught you_. _Always was more on the ball than me_."

Lauren stood to her feet, turned ... and saw Leon, along with his aces. All dressed in normal clothes to remain inconspicuous. Though her tears slightly clouded her vision, Lauren knew her little brother when she saw him.

"... Boog!," she ran around the counter and embraced him. "Boog! Oh my god, it's you! Thank you, Jesus!"

Leon embraced his elder sister with warm arms, "... They got her, don't they?"

"Yeah, Boog. They got my baby. They killed one of her friends, and turned another, and ... ... So much is going on, Boog."

"My aces and I are here to lend a hand."

Lauren noticed the young assassins at her brother's rear, "You sure you kids are up to this?"

"Nothing like a little raid, Ms. Phillips," Wesley replied with an assuring smile.

Jada placed her fist to her heart, "For the future, we aim high. For the Brotherhood, we ride or die."

"Ride or die," Wesley repeated the gesture.

Lauren beamed upon the supportive trio, "Y'all really making this old girl smile. Really ya are."

Leon's demeanor became more sincere. More caring.

"We already got something set up," he said, earning his sister's attention. "Prentice and his crew will be backing us up via wire and headset. Right now, there should be about seven blades around the Abstergo branch downtown ... ..."

Leon took his sister's hands, and spoke earnestly, "... Sis, we need you on this one. Are you willing to suit up once more?"

[insert music: "Tomorrow's Dream" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

Lauren didn't even hesitate to give a response. "Are you kidding me?," she smiled, showing a little old-school fire. "Icerine is my little Baby Girl. I love all her friends, though I'm very disappointed in Gloria ... Now, no time for the formal 'hellos' and 'how you doings'. Mama's got a few heads she needs to put to bed!"

"Good! Close up shop and we'll escort you to your residence," Leon released his sister, waved his hand and departed through the bookstore entrance with his aces.

Lauren took a moment to gaze at her store's landline.

("... Hang on, Baby Girl,") she contemplated with determination. ("Mama's on her way!")

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene III ::: (Transitional)**

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Rome, Italy: 22 September, 2012 :::**

Lucy entered the Main Room, where she found Shaun busy at his workstation.

Since they last met, the English researcher didn't step away from his duties for a second. Always the hard-worker, unceasing in his quest for knowledge and understanding ... Something that his fellow Assassins admired.

"Ready for your break?," Lucy approached with a smile.

Shaun adjusted his eyeglasses, "Not yet. I've uncovered some rather ... unsettling news."

Lucy stood next to him, and skimmed the contents of his panel. "It appears that the Mentor's son is being stalked by some peculiar creature," Shaun reported amid his research. "Some fellow who commands a mysterious gas, _demanding_ the poor boy to give him a name. Why? Well, I don't know myself, but I'm getting to it ... ... Now. Let's see what we can find out about this so-called 'man from the shadows'."

[insert music fades out]

Lucy intrigued, "Man from the shadows ...?"

"That's what a few of our partners are calling this ... thing."

Lucy shakes her head at loss.

"Wow! This is crazy ... Okay. So first, the world freezes. Then we have some _random, gassy Joe Blow_ popping out of the shadows rioting for a nametag? Ugh! ... Gees. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second."

"Yes. Bizarre, to say the least."

Shaun suddenly discovered something in his databases files, "Eureka!"

Lucy saw the information Shaun discovered in a restricted file. "Oh wow!," she marveled, skimming the contents. "An incarnation of the Death God ... Yadda-yadda ... ... _A spawn of darkness whose heart is at odds with both good and evil_?"

[insert music: "Like Statues in the Garden of Dreaming" composed by Arcana]

"Apparently, this being is called _Dark Heart_," Shaun said, reading the contents more thoroughly. "Its origins are linked to the Death God through empathic means; in other words, this creature is _an extension of the Death God's emotions_ ... It demands a name from Michael simply because _he_ is the Median of the Reality. The one who makes vital resolutions that either revive or rewrite history ... This creature is placing its faith solely in Michael's word."

"... I don't like where this is going."

Rebecca entered the Main Room, her hurried footsteps alerting her friends. "Guys! I've got bad news," she rushed up to her friends, instantly stopping to catch her breath. "I just ... ran all the way here ... ... This ... this is bad ..."

"What's wrong, Becca?," Lucy worried.

Shaun stood from his seat and spoke consolingly, "Please. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Compose yourself."

Rebecca complied ... and regained a hint of her composure.

"Now, tell us what happened."

"Okay ...," Rebecca stood straight and made a report. "... I just got off the phone with Prentice."

"What did he say?," Lucy wondered.

"... It's Lauren's daughter. She's been kidnapped and is being held at the Abstergo branch in Caen."

"What?!"

"It was a setup," Rebecca took a seat at Shaun's workstation.

"Ack!," Lucy held her head, stressed out.

Shaun closed his eyes, angered by the news, "... I just knew they'd find them sooner or later. Nobody's safe when it comes to those bastards at Abstergo ... Might as well say we're sitting targets ourselves."

"Becca. Are Leon and the others there yet?"

"Yes, they are," Rebecca replied.

Lucy composed herself and approached her workstation. "Oh, right," Rebecca recalled. "We're taking shifts. So much is going on, I almost forgot that ... Shows how much this is bothering me."

"Bothering _us_," Lucy took a seat at her workstation.

"Yeah. Right ... I-I'm going to go lay down."

"Take it easy, Becca. We have a lot of work to do. Remember: History depends on our endurance, so we have to maintain a cool head during these times. Or at least try to ... Go ahead and get some sleep, guys. I'll notify you when I'm done."

"... Okay ... Thanks."

Rebecca left the room. Shaun turned to leave, but ... something kept him from passing through the entrance.

"What's up, Shaun?," Lucy wondered. "Is something wrong?"

Shaun laid his hand on the doorframe, and released a rough sigh. "Nothing, it's just ...," he stressed, turning to give a proper response. "... if you find anything out, let us know. Something has me rather uneasy and I don't understand why."

"Probably just you overworking yourself."

"... You think so?"

"Relax. Take a chill pill. I'm sure the feeling will subside if you just hang loose for a change."

"Yes ... Yes, I'll do that."

Shaun turned and left without another word.

Lucy, on the other hand, wasn't as cool, calm and collected as she was letting on ... Just a few moments before Shaun left the room, Lucy received an email that outlined the condition of several assassin teams scattered across the seven continents.

What she saw left her speechless and dumbfounded ... ... In the course of twenty-four hours, eight teams were dismembered and/or disbanded. Some were killed. Others were turned and spared; becoming Templars to save their necks. Lethal force played a major role during each raid ... So many lost, so little gained.

Lucy rested her elbows on her desk, contemplative and stressed. ("Tell me this isn't happening,") she plead, desiring an answer, though her voice was unheard. ("Please ... Someone. Anyone, tell me this isn't happening ...")

[insert music ends]

**::: End of Act II :::**

* * *

**Ω**

**::: Eyecatch II :::**

An image of the people of the First Civilization displays, as they access the Apple of Eden to forecast those destined to restore the Timeline. The prediction reveals Michael, Desmond, and Ezio drifting through the timeline, before rallying and donning the character and likeness of true Assassins, each illuminated by Eden's Light. As this occurs, a symphonic and epic snippet of the season's first opening theme adds the grandest of ambiance to the scene.

**Ω**

* * *

**Excellent! Now, we move along to Act III :) ...**


	34. Sequence VII, Act III & ED I

**::: Act III :::**

**::: Scene I :::**

**::: Venice, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

A valiant steed sped towards the borders of Venice, its hooves lighting the air with hasty rhythm ... ...

It took him several hours, but Giovanni managed to arrive at his destination much quicker than anticipated. By horse, it took him 8 hours and 45 minutes, with a few intervals in between. Though his journey went smoothly, Giovanni had a feeling that the situation would become dire in the hours to come.

Suddenly, his special senses detected something that brought a wave of caution upon him, ("...Un aria scura è in questa città. Posso sentirlo ... È dappertutto! [... A dark air is in this city. I can feel it ... It's everywhere!]")

Upon seeing the first travel agent in the city, located just beyond the gate, Giovanni pulled the reins of his steed's bridle. The steed neighed, and (eventually) came to a halt before the traveler's booth.

[insert music: "Destroyed Hometown" composed by Mizuta Naoshi with vocals by Joelle]

The agent recognized Giovanni at first sight, "Ah! You have returned! Bentornati a Venezia! (Welcome back to Venice!)"

"Grazie, amico, (Thank you, friend,)" Giovanni dismounted his steed, and left it in the agency's den. "I take it you will handle her properly in my absence, just like always?"

"Of course. My men will see to it that she is treated with the utmost respect."

"Bene. (Good.) I shall return in a few hours."

"Godetevi il vostro soggiorno!, (Enjoy your stay!,)" the travel agent waved, as Giovanni departed into the city.

**X~~~*~~~X**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, the Templar Grand Master observed Giovanni's arrival via an embellished hand mirror he had in his possession ... ... In his midst were several middle-aged men dressed in (the most) vibrant apparel.

**_The House of Barbarigo_**, a powerful Venetian noble family allied with the Templar Order.

"What do you see, Maestro?, (Master?,)" **_Emilio_** enquired of the focused Rodrigo.

"... Giovanni Auditore ... He has arrived, undoubtedly seeking truth."

"A coldblooded killer seeks _truth_? Hogwash!"

**_Silvio_** snickered amusedly, "That stolto (fool) will only find death in this city ... He should have stayed in Firenze."

Rodrigo closed his mirror, turned to his allies and extended a plan. "All thanks to Lampugnani and his men," he proudly initiated. "we now have the assassin where we want him – in the territory of his enemies. What I want _you_ to do is dispatch a few of your men to la Basilica Cattedrale Patriarcale di San Marco. (the Patriarchal Cathedral Church of St. Mark.)"

"How many will you need?"

"What do you mean _how many_, Silvio?"

"Our ranks are small compared to those belonging to the government. As we are now, there is not much assistance we can offer you, unless there is perhaps ... an _alternative_ method you wish to take?"

Rodrigo composed himself, and smoothly replied, "... An alternative, you say? Sí ... (Yes ...) That is perfectly fine. Give me your ranks and we will _bury_ the assassin in the depths of Our Lord's darkness."

**_Agostino_**, unlike his brothers, was quite skeptical. "I am not sure about this," he trailed away, nervous and unsure. "The assassin has killed many men in the past ... Maybe we should not send _all_ of our –"

"Do you doubt the Death God's power, Agostino?," Rodrigo interjected with offended mien.

[insert music ends]

"... No, Maestro. I am only concerned for those young men, especially against such a formidable fighter."

"Hold your tongue! You spout a fool's words!"

"But, Maestro ..."

Marco silenced his younger brother's worries with a calm right hand, "Patience. Agostino, you should put more faith into Il Maestro's (The Master's) discernments. Il Dio della Morte (The Death God) would not lead him astray, you know that."

"... Fine. Do as you wish."

"Things will turn out well, fratellino. (little brother.) You will see."

Rodrigo never approved of Agostino's doubts, especially since they were long-term ... Since day one, all Agostino did was doubt the powers of their ethereal lord, the Death God. It was as if he doubted everything happening in Venice, and could not come to an agreement with anything – _let alone_ anyone.

In the future, Agostino could become a major threat to the Templar Order if given the chance.

"I will be expecting a follow-through of these arrangements," Rodrigo said, avoiding the issue and placing his right fist to his heart. "Until we meet again, che il Padre della Comprensione vi guidi.(may the Father of Understanding guide you.)"

The Barbarigo repeated the gesture, and Rodrigo departed from their palace.

[insert music: "Eclipse" composed by Mitsuo Suzuki with vocals by Honda Michiyo]

As the doors of the Palazzo Barbarigo closed, Rodrigo realized his allegiances were dwindling in some places ... Agostino was not the first to extend doubt and/or qualm; reservations that hindered the Order's ambitions. **_Jacopo_**, a member of the House of Pazzi, also had worries that kept him from functioning properly under Rodrigo's tutelage.

("... These interferences ...",) he contemplated, strolling along the brick road. ("... They must be stopped. Should they continue, everything we worked for would be for nothing. All in vain ... I must steel the mettle of my allies, someway. Somehow ... Unless I wish to see my lord's ambitions unmet, my death along with it.")

[insert music plays into next scene]

* * *

**::: Scene II ::: **

[insert music continues from previous scene]

**::: Florence, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

"_So_ ... _that's what the mirror was_?"

"_Sí_, _Desmond_. _A fragment of the blood of Il Dio della Morte_."

"_Man_! _This gets freakier by the second_ ..."

Desmond learned much from the Gonfaloniere of Florence, Uberto Alberti. Valuable information about _the mirror_ that, apparently, _all_ Templars had in their possession. A tool spawned from the Death God's blood ...

Uberto returned with a glass of wine in each hand.

"So, do these mirrors have a name?," Desmond enquired.

Uberto handed Desmond a glass, "Sí. They are called _Gli Strumenti di Guai_. (_The Instruments of Woe_.)"

"Gli Strumenti di Guai ...?," Desmond intrigued.

Uberto had a seat on a chair aside from Desmond, where he admired Florence's evening splendor.

"... It was about five years ago when I first came across one of those accursed Strumenti," the former recalled.

"Was it a mirror?"

"No, it was a compass. Giovanni stole one of them La Casa di Pazzi, and brought it back to our group for research."

"What did it do?"

Uberto took a sip of his wine, dreading such remembrances. "Did it hurt anyone?," Desmond persisted. "Make them disappear, just like it did to Giulietta? Or even worse ... Kill them?"

"... It did both."

"Both?"

"The longer one remains in Il Reale dei Morti, (The Realm of the Dead,) the more synced their spirit will be with the afterlife ... The essence of one's life force would be continuously siphoned, until there is nothing left. An eventual death would follow, and there would be no chance of the entrapped returning to this world."

Desmond dreaded the sound of such a fate, "... Giulietta. That poor girl."

"As time has it, she may have little under a day before this happens."

"Less than 24 hours ...," Desmond rose to his feet.

Uberto looked up and saw determination in Desmond's eyes. "Ah! Stalwartness," the former admired. "Youth comes with such blessings. In my old age, doggedness is all that I have left ... ... Will you go to save her?"

"I have to, Mr. Alberti. I need to rendezvous with Ezio, Mickey and Freddy ... Thanks for the chat, sir."

Uberto stood to his feet, "Please. Call me Uberto."

Desmond returned Uberto's wineglass. "Ah, I see," the latter smiled. "I take it you are not a drinker?"

"Trying to cut back. No time to get dry, especially when lives are at stake."

"I am one who commends such passion. Be safe, my friend."

"Thanks, Uberto ... and take care," Desmond departed from the Alberti residence.

Uberto turned and went to his fireplace, where he discarded Desmond's unused wine ... ... After a few short moments, the wood in Uberto's fireplace developed a slight glistening. Proof of the wine's rich texture.

Uberto then went to his kitchen and placed his wineglasses in a bucket of clean water, laying them out for his maidservant to tend to when she returns. Afterwards, he returned to the living room, fetched the blood letter Desmond game him, and retired to his office to further his knowledge for tomorrow's trial. Or perhaps have Lorenzo approved for bail.

("... That young man,") Uberto contemplated, his thoughts heavy on Desmond's affections. ("He has such passion. Such drive and motivation ... I wonder why he forces himself so much for mere acquaintances.")

He entered his office, closed the door behind him and approached his office window. Once again, he admired Florence's evening splendor, whilst in deep thought.

("... Perhaps he struggles because ... ... No. It cannot be something as meager as love ... Only naïve children and hopeless romantics fight for such trivial things. An uncertain fantasy could not be the essence that drives him.")

Uberto took a moment, and rethought his theories, ("... ... Conviction.")

It was the only other deduction at his disposal. ("A man moves as he does under premises of conviction,") Uberto continued, before reexamining Francesco's blood letter. ("Perhaps Francesco is driven by something that leads to such emotions as well, and others are unable to fathom such thoughts. Such destruction ... ... Nevertheless, I must see to it that these crimes are laid to waste. That Lorenzo is freed and Florence is safe once again.")

Suddenly, Uberto noticed someone running past his bedroom window ... It was Michael, carrying Giorno's injured body.

[insert music ends]

Uberto froze in place, shocked by what he saw.

"Boy!," Uberto called, halting Michael in his tracks.

Michal turned and politely replied, "I'm sorry, sir, but I have to get this child some help."

"What happened to him?"

"He was attacked. I ... I don't want him to die!"

Uberto noticed the nature of the boy in Michael's arms, "Un ladro? (A thief?) Why concern yourself with –"

"A lowlife? Is _that_ what you're going to say?"

Uberto was speechless for a moment, "... Sí. (Yes.)"

Michael took a stand for his injured comrade. His (true) character shining brightly.

"He's just a child, not so much a man. Thief or not, this boy _risked his life_ to protect me ... I'm not going to sellout good people like this little boy just because he has to pillage for a living. Just because well-fed people in fancy homes – _like_ _you_ – label him as a thief ... ... Now if you will excuse me, I have _other_ things to do. Good day, sir."

Michael left without another word, Uberto looking on in disbelief. "That man ...," the latter wondered, his interests growing by the second. "Was that ... Il Angelo, the one sent to us from the heavens? My ... How curious."

* * *

**::: Scene III ::: **

**::: Caen, Normandy: 22 September, 2012 :::**

For the first time in years, a time to take a stand was upon the Phillips Family.

Lauren entered her bedroom, where she (immediately) went to her wardrobe ... ... She opened it and scanned her wardrobe's interior, before finding a peg on its base that she hadn't pressed in a while. Lauren lifted her right foot and stomped it, which caused the back of her wardrobe to loosen ... She then pushed the wardrobe's backboard, revealing a secret passage known by her and her alone. With emotions on high, Lauren entered the secret passage ... ...

She then placed her feet on solid ground, amidst an ocean of darkness. However, one flick of a switch located to her left, and there was light ... ... Lauren was environed by a small wonderland of linens, enhanced footwear, armor, weaponry, disguises, ammunition, and intelligence. A haven to a female assassin of her time.

[insert music: "Academia" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

"... _Time to suit up_, _old girl_ ..."

In a few minutes, she was fully dressed. Armored. Equipped. Locked and loaded. Glamorous and flawless.

Everything was still in tip-top working condition, from weaponry to robes. On her off-days, Lauren tended to her old assassin gear just in case times like the present were upon her family ... She just never thought she'd have to do it so late in her life. At a time where she may or may not have been blessed with the touch she had in her youth.

With proud hands, Lauren placed her hood on her head, "... _Baby Girl_. _Mama's on her way_!"

X~~~*~~~X

Icerine was locked in a padded room, all ties to the outside world ... severed.

Priya was ... ... Nowhere to be found. When Icerine was incarcerated, the Templars took Priya away. Gloria went along with them, cackling and moaning like an oversexed hyena.

"... _All because I know too much_ ... ... _I'm losing everything_!"

Tears fell from her eyes, wetting the padded floors where she rested her head.

"_Mama_ ... ... _Help me_!"

**::: Rome, Italy: 26 December, 1476 :::**

Giovanni stood perched atop a tall building that outlooked the Basilica Cattedrale Patriarcale di San Marco.

To get there, he would have to bypass la Guardia, and gain access to the eastern end of the Piazza San Marco, adjacent and connected to the Doge's Palace. It would be hard to do so, as the Doge is currently afraid for his life ... La Guardia would surely arrest him if Giovanni didn't exercise (the utmost) precaution and discretion.

("... I must know the truth,") he contemplated, before setting off for the Basilica in the distance.

**::: Florence, Italy :::**

Quentino and Ezio's rooftop travels reached a (favorable) development: Michael was spotted running for help, Giorno's body dangling in his arms ... Quentino gave Ezio's a hand signal, telling him they should approach Michael. Ezio complied and followed Quentino down from their perch point, atop a residence in the city, to meet with Michael in the street.

Upon noticing Ezio's party, Michael came to an eventual halt before them.

Quentino was the first to take notice of his injured brother. "Giorno?!," he gasped. "What happened in my absence?"

Michael caught his breath and replied, "... Quite a lot."

"Such as ...?"

"I'm being stalked by some guy from the shadows. He keeps following me, demanding that I give him a name. And as you can see, Giorno ... and two others were attacked. Luigi and ... ..."

Michael suddenly noticed something oddly familiar about Quentino, "... you? Weren't you the other thief at the den with Luigi? The super-cool one who stood boldly before that ... thing?"

"You must be talking about my brother," Quentino giggled. "We are twins. Many get me confused with Gregorio, who is much tougher than I am. But where I lack with brawn, I make up with brain."

"Twins, huh? Sounds interesting, but ..."

[insert music ends]

Michael looked down to Giorno, who rested in his arms. "... what can we do to help this boy?," Michael worried. "He risked his life to save me, and ... ... I don't want anything to happen to him. So please, where can I get some help for him?"

"_Perhaps we can be of service_?"

Michael heard a familiar voice that incited tears from his eyes ... ...

Ezio looked beyond Michael, where he saw a delightful and uplifting sight, "Brother! La Volpe!"

Quentino bowed to his superiors with proud bearing. "No need for the formal behavior, ragazzo," Guillermo extended, approaching his comrades with his (slightly) injured pupil. "I found Federico healing himself, using a few tricks he learned from me ... And I see Il Angelo has recovered from his ailment."

Guillermo then noticed Giorno resting in Michael's arms, "Ah! The little one has gotten himself hurt. Always the brave one, hastily rushing into battle. Such character is to be commended. Now then ..."

Guillermo touched Giorno's head, sending a light pulse of air through the young thief's body ... ...

"There. Give him an hour or so. His wounds are not fatal, though excess movement will worsen his case."

Guillermo looked to his junior pupil, "Quentino."

"Si, Capo?"

"Please, take Giorno off our friend's hands."

"As you wish, Capo," Quentino complied, giving Michael a chance to rest his arms.

Federico looked into Michael's eyes, as he approached with loving character. "Hey there, boy," the latter greeted, as the former embraced him. "I'm so glad you're alright, Freddy. Everyone ... I was worried."

Federico did not answer, he only smiled. "Forgive the boy's silence," Guillermo explained. "In order for one to heal their body through spiritual means, they must recite the proper incantation either by mouth or thought. Federico is doing so by thought, meaning he cannot speak at the moment. But I am sure he is more than happy to see his beloved once again."

"So Oliviero _really_ _did_ stab him?"

"When I found him, his gash was rather minor. So, while the blade _did_ make contact, it did not do so before Federico cast a spell using his thoughts to refrain from inciting any countermeasures from Oliviero. It was a chancy strategy, but it fared well for him in the end ... I just hope Federico does not make such _rash_ _decisions_ in the future."

Michael shot Federico an angry stare, "You silly idiot! What were you thinking, pushing me away like that?"

Federico did not reply, though he trailed away with shame.

[insert music: "Hope_PfNer3" composed by Hamauzu Masashi]

"Don't ever do something like that again. You're my heart, something precious to me ... Just like Ezio, Desmond, your family, our friends, my family ... _Our_ family ... You're my boy, Federico. Don't scare me like that. Do you hear me?"

Ezio folded his arms with a proud grin.

Federico removed his hand from his wound, revealing the completion of his (mental) regeneration spell. "I apologize for behaving like a silly child," he said with regretful bearing, his actions ever-so gentle. "I did not know what else to think but 'protect him! Let no harm come upon him!' ... What else was I to do? Ignore my feelings? ... I think not, especially after _you_ helped me to open up and show my true self. If that is a sin, I do not regret it. You are safe ... My life means _nothing_ if I cannot protect what is most precious to me ... ... I am an Auditore, after all."

"And we Auditore are stubborn men, Michele," Ezio supported, standing at his elder brother's side. "You should know this well enough by now. Though I can say the same for most men of our culture. Isn't that right, La Volpe?"

Guillermo laughed, "Davvero, davvero. (Indeed, indeed.)"

"Now all that is left is to find Desmond."

"_Don't look any further_!"

The party turned and saw Desmond approaching them from the east with another of La Volpe's men.

Ezio delighted, "Ah! Just who we were hoping to run into!"

"_Where the heck were you guys_?," Desmond and his traveling partner arrived.

"We were sidetracked, on more than one account."

"Sidetracked, huh? Same here. I had a talk with Uberto ..."

"The Gonfaloniere?," Guillermo intrigued.

"... yeah, him. He lives a few minutes away from here. Told me a few things about that mirror. I left to go find you Ezio, Mickey and Freddy near the Signoria, and ran into this guy. Said there was a change of plans."

"This man is one of our senior thieves, **_Cristoforo_**. (**_Christopher_**.)"

The senior thief joined Guillermo at his side. "Grazie per i vostri servizi, amico mio, (Thank you for your services, my friend,)" the latter extended to the former, before commencing secondary procedures. "We must return to the den and see what became of Luigi and Gregorio. Darkness is looming upon the land, so we cannot waste any more time."

"Alright. Let's get going, guys."

The party headed in the direction of the thieves' den near the Mercato Vecchio, which was about a seven minute walk from their current destination. Along the way, something was brought up that (somewhat) bothered Michael.

"... Freddy," Michael initiated.

Federico replied with a smile, "Sí?"

"What happened to Oliviero? Is he ...?"

"No, he is not dead."

Ezio ticked his teeth with aversion, "I bet the rat escaped before you could retaliate."

"Ah, but little brother guesses wrong once again," Federico teased.

"How so?"

[insert music fades out]

Guillermo took pride in his pupil's display of wisdom. "I placed a curse on his blood," Federico explained. "He has precisely two day's timing before the flow of his blood reverses. Should he stall finding a cure for such an ailment, he will die of excessive blood loss ... A fitting end for one whose existence has brought _nothing_ but ruin."

Desmond marveled, "Yikes! Sick revenge there, Unc!"

"He is much to disgusting to have a quick and painless death. Vermin like the Pazzi deserve to suffer, not have everything handed to them with ease. Until they clear their names and cease their delinquencies, such privileges are abominable in the eyes of the city ... By the way, Capo. I heard Francesco is being held in your ritual room."

Guillermo confirmed with a smile, "He will not be leaving anytime soon. The spiritual bind our brothers have placed upon him cannot be broken by normal means."

Desmond suddenly recalled his conversation with Uberto.

"Not even the Instruments of Woe?," he enquired of Guillermo, earning everyone's attention.

[insert music: "Suffer" composed by Kawai Kenji]

"Desmond, how do you ...?"

"I know a lot, La Volpe. That mirror Francesco had with him – it's like an updated version with a pretty little glass frame. Uberto said he saw one in the form of a compass in the past. Same use and everything, albeit less powerful."

"Indeed it was. From what my men and I discovered, the mirror possesses abilities that the compass does not. Entrapment being one of many. I saw one of its wonders for myself, when Francesco captured that poor cavallo. (horse.)"

Ezio marveled, "An entire horse, just like that?"

"I am afraid so, ragazzo. The powers we are dealing with are derived from the blood of Il Dio della Morte. Even the mass of mystic knowledge I and a few of my men have accumulated could prove useless should our enemies learn _all_ of the god's secrets. If only your father was as strong as he used to be, and you ragazzi knew all the abilities afforded to you, this battle would prove much easier than it does at the moment."

"We will get there soon, I am sure."

"Here-here to that, gramps," Desmond supported.

Michael nodded with enthusiasm, "Besides, as long as we work together, there is nothing we can't accomplish!"

Federico kissed his lover on the head, proud to hear Michael speak with such strength. "Aww, how cute," Ezio teased, inciting a little laughter from his brethren. "Federico and Michele. It is good to have someone you love at your side ..."

Federico noticed pain in his little brother's voice, "... She will be fine, Ezio."

"... ... Do you really think so?"

"In my absence, I placed an expansive ward upon her family name. I did so by marking her windows with indiscernible glyphs, since its aura is spiritually linked with Cristina and her family; living or deceased. Its potency is of the highest caliber. No trouble will befall Cristina on her journey. This I assure you, little brother."

Suddenly, an air of déjà vu came upon the party ... ... Their path was blocked by a large group of men. Only that time, they were high-ranked members of la Guardia – some armored with heavy weapons.

[insert music reverbs out]

Leading them was none other than ... the corrupted priest, **_Antonio Maffei_**!

[insert music: "In Other Worlds" by Azam Ali]

"_Consorting with ladri now_, _fratelli Auditore_?"

Ezio and Federico were taken aback with alertness.

Maffei glared at Michael and Desmond, "_And what about you_, _Il Angelo e Secondo Angelo_?"

Michael and Desmond remained stalwart before the dogged oppressor.

"_You may have escaped Il Maestro's plans in the previous reality_, _but_ ...," Maffei continued, focusing his attention on the entire party. "..._God does not favor the unrighteous, no matter how many decisions you make_. _You are ALL under arrest_! _Men_! _Get them_!"

As anticipated, the situation became dire ... _fatally_ _dire_.

[insert music ends]

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Sequence Complete**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

* * *

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**ED Theme:**

**"Crescent Moon (Minimized Version)"**

**by**

**Charice**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**::: ED Sequence :::**

Perpetual darkness. Whistling breeze of sunflower petals.

Flashes of light synced with piano.

Large white flash morphs into starry crescent moonlit night sky. Trail of sunflower petals breeze through skyline. Scene lowers to breezy meadow, where three male children stand in separated triangular formation – three inches apart from each other.

Children (Younger Michael, Younger Desmond, and Younger Ezio) holds Relics of a different color in the cup of their hands. Eyes closed. Camera circles children. Camera stops in front of Younger Desmond. Relics illuminate and flash.

(Transition): Children transform into current selves (Adult Michael and Desmond and Late-Teenaged Ezio). Eyes slowly open/dreamscape transition: Desmond, Ezio, and Michael. Michael slowly lifts Relic. Sudden flash of light from Relic.

(Transition): The three Hearts floating through the Timeline, as random images of the season's major events are displayed like formless television screens in the background. Hearts shadowed to conceal true identities. Third Heart flashes white and separates into two different bodies. One body is colored silver; the other, dark purple. Two bodies animate and violently dash towards each other, the silver one wielding two short swords; the other, a black rose glaive.

Weapons clash. Explosion of light.

(Transition): Quick white heroic dreamscape snap sequence of three main characters: Michael, Desmond, and Young Ezio. Ezio's dreamscape image flashes and metamorphoses into his first assassin incarnation. Ezio draws sword and slashes a transitional rip through the screen.

(Transition): Michael floating through the Timeline in his Florentine garbs. Golden cascade of light trails his body, and metamorphoses his garbs into assassin's robes resembling Ezio's first incarnation; only the red accents are substituted with gold. Ezio flies after Michael, reaching out to him; so do three shadows (the Hearts). Michael reaches out and grabs Ezio's hand.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transitional): Desmond battling against a sentry of Abstergo super-soldiers. Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun assist him, ruining several soldiers. They are soon joined by five more assassins (Leon, Lauren, Jada, Wesley, and William), and then a final one. Only this assassin is shrouded in darkness and mystery; his image concealed. The mystery assassin ruins several soldiers, ending the last one with a transitional slash across the throat.

Breeze of sunflower petals.

(Transition): Michael (assassin robes) standing on the summit of the Palazzo della Signoria in Renaissance Florence, holding a red rose in the grip of his hands. Moonlit night sky. Gentle yet strong arms embrace him from behind. Moonlight reveals ghostly, shadowed image that fades away. Tear falls from Michael's right eye. Crying.

Sound from rear startles and attracts him.

Shadowed hooded guitarist approaching with foreboding smile. Sword slash through shadowed figure decomposes it into fleeting black rose petals. Ezio and the shadowed Hearts come to Michael's aid, helping him cope with his pain. Male shadow embraces and hugs Michael.

Thunderstorm in the distance.

The young assassins turn and notice the forthcoming Cold. The land is frozen and the apocalyptic times are upon them.

Standing in the midst of the Cold is the mysterious Devilkin, whose eyes are fixated on Ezio. Ezio is provoked by the Devilkin, who shoots him a devious and cold leer. Ezio leaps from the rooftop and engages the Devilkin with furious steel. Michael and the Hearts assist Ezio, lending him their unique strengths.

Flash of chronological light.

Desmond emerges from light, disbursing the Devilkin with a repulsing temporal blaze from his hidden blade. Flash of chronological light. Future and past arc villains and super-soldiers emerge from light, threatening ruthless counteraction. Brutal warfare. Future and past arc supporting cast members appear and join the fray.

Michael frozen with confusion. Panics.

Transitional flash of light.

(Transition): Michael awakening in a cold sweat. He looks out his window and notices the starry crescent moonlit night sky. Gets out of bed and gazes out the window.

Sees quick dreamscape images of loved ones in the sky.

Tear falls from right eye.

Sound from doorway attracts him. Shadowed figure (male Heart) approaches Michael and embraces him, hugging his pain away. They kiss. Transitional atmospheric cascade of wind.

(Transition): The World at the End of Days, frozen by the Cold, minutes before the Great Ruin. Michael and male Heart end their kiss and warmly embrace, as Ezio, Desmond, and the remaining two Hearts chronologically appear and stand with them.

Camera zooms out.

Picturesque display of arc's main cast members in the thundering sky. Scene zooms out, revealing booklet encompassing previously described image. Book closes. Scene snaps to shadowed image of smiling elderly male (Old Ezio), sitting at an archaic candlelit wooden desk.

Elderly male looks out open window and admires the crescent moon.

**::: End :::**

* * *

**YAY! We've completed the act :D! Now, all we have left are the EJE and the Cast of this Sequence. So, without further delay ...**


	35. Journal Entry VII & Sequence VII Cast

_**Ezio's Journal: Entry VII**_

[PV insert music: "Lonely Traveler" composed by blacksheep806]

Una rianimata realtà – un più luogo incerto, dove tutto può succedere ... ... Mio fratello, il mio amici e io – ci sono ora accusati di reati legati agli omicidi che si sono verificati intorno alla città. Più bugie. Più inganno. Più corruzione a la santità di Firenze. (A revived reality – a most uncertain place, where anything could happen ... ... My brother, my friends and I – we are now accused of crimes related to the murders that have occurred around the city. More lies. More deception. More corruption to the sanctity of Florence.)

Mio padre è altrove, tendente ai dazi che mettono a rischio la sua vita. Inoltre, il resto dei miei parenti e molti altri sono trattare con problemi dei loro propri ... ... Catastrofi che portano altro che rovina e disperazione. (My father is elsewhere, tending to duties that endanger his life. In addition, the rest of my family and many others are dealing with problems of their own ... ... Disasters that bring nothing but ruin and despair.)

Io ei miei fratelli deve ora prendere una posizione. Per la verità. Per la giustizia. Per amore e di pace ... Per pareggiare l'alleato più imprevedibile e improbabile, per favore, stare in piedi con noi. Se noi non combattiamo, questa città ... questo mondo ... ... Tutto ciò cesserà di esistere. (My brothers and I must now take a stand. For truth. For justice. For love and peace ... To even the most unpredictable and unlikely ally, please, stand with us. If we do not fight this city ... this world ... ... Everything will cease to exist. )

_**Next Time: Sequence VIII**_

Morale. Dubbi. I timori ... Firenze, il mio bel fiore ...Temo che dobbiamo scartare questi tratti, se vogliamo vedere la luce, ancora una volta. (Morals. Doubts. Fears ... Florence, my beautiful flower ...I am afraid that we must discard these traits, if we want to see the light once again.)

**_ ~ Ezio Auditore da Firenze ~_**

**_26 Dicembre, (December,) 1476 _**

[PV insert music ends (minimized version)]

* * *

**Cast**

* * *

[Michael Cruise] [Icerine Phillips] [Guillermo, La Volpe] [Rodrigo Borgia]

[Desmond Miles] [Lauren Phillips] [Giorno] [Emilio Barbarigo]

[Ezio Auditore] [Gloria Depardieu] [Luigi] [Marco Barbarigo]

[Lucy Stillman] [Priya Lei] [Gregorio] [Agostino Barbarigo]

[Rebecca Crane] [Nora Greenwood] [Quentino] [Silvio Barbarigo]

[Shaun Hastings] [Warren Vidic] [Cristoforo] [Antonio Maffei]

[Leon Cruise] [Cassandra Cruise] [Cristina Vespucci] [Add. Characters]

[Wesley Neville] [Amorous Man?] [Manfredo Vespucci]

[Jada West] [Dark Heart] [Giovanni Auditore]

* * *

**Alright! This marks the completion of Sequence VII, as well as the beginnings of the modified/simplified format. Hope you guys and girls like the changes, as well as the plot development. So be honest with me. Leave your feedback. Anything you want to see in future installments? Anything that needs improvement? Come on! Reach out and let me know. I'm always up for some constructive criticism :). Until I start this up again, I'll be working on the second episode of World Tour. Apparently, it's gotten some love when I wasn't looking, so I'm going to work on that tomorrow. Shouldn't take me long; sitcoms are pretty easy to write :). See you again, my favorite dreamers :)! And remember - comment, follow and subscribe ;). Please :)! lol Buh-bye :).**

**~ Dion Mystique, Author**


End file.
